A Decade Lost
by ben10987654321
Summary: Future Fic. It’s Clark’s birthday and coincidently it has also been 10 years since Chloe Sullivan was presumed to have died but things aren’t always what they seem. Chlark.
1. Chapter 1

**A Decade Lost**

Summary: Future Fic. It's Clark's birthday and coincidently it has also been 10 years since Chloe Sullivan was presumed to have died but things aren't always what they seem. Chlark.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This idea came from the part in the Legion episode where they tell Clark that there is no record of a Chloe Sullivan. What happened to Clark's BFF that means she isn't remembered? Here's an attempt to answer that and I'll throw in a Clark/Chloe romance while I'm at it because I've always wanted to write one.

* * *

Clark wakes up and fights the urge to smash his alarm clock to pieces. It is a feeling he often gets on this day of all days. He gets out of bed and heads for the shower. Once that is done he has a quick breakfast and notes the time. Right his mother will phone in 5-4-3-2-1-_ring!!!!_

He smiles. Not at the fact his mother has gotten predictable but at the fact she never forgets what day it is. He picks up the phone. "Hey mom."

"Clark I hate it when you do that," Martha chastises him.

Clark smirks. "Sorry."

"And wipe that smirk off your face."

How does she do that he wonders.

"Anyway," Martha continues, "I phoned to wish you a happy birthday and to see if you are still coming over tonight." Martha was going to make her son a birthday dinner like she did every year.

"Yes mom I'll see you tonight short of you know, the end of the world or something."

"Honey even Superman is entitled to nights off now and again."

"Yeah tell that to my enemies whom, I swear, seem to be getting more numerous every birthday."

"That include Lois?" Martha queries.

Clark sighs. He had broken up with Lois a few months back after being together for 3 years and they had not been getting along too well, even as friends, ever since. It had been good at first but eventually Lois' acerbic attitude went back to annoying him like it did when they first met and it went downhill from there until they could barely stand each other. It had slowly been getting better but Clark wasn't sure yet exactly where they stood in terms of their friendship at this precise moment. "I don't know. She's talking to me again but I'm not sure that is a good thing," he says as a small joke in answer to his mother.

Martha smiles on the other end of the phone at her son's small attempt at humour. She had not enjoyed watching Clark and Lois' break-up at all. It had been terrible to see her son and a woman she considers almost a daughter hurting as much as they had been. "Give it time honey. Break-ups hurt and Lois doesn't handle them so well. I take it she won't be coming this year."

"No. It will just be you and me this year mom. Everyone else is busy."

"Well Clark I never complain about spending time with you. Apart from Lois how are you?"

"Oh the same. Go to work, save the world, try to figure out a way to beat Bart one of these days."

He can hear his mother's mirth down the phone at his last comment. "I'll see you tonight mom. I love you."

"I love you too honey."

Clark puts the phone down. Well he better get to work and see if Lois will at least be civil to him today. He gets to the Planet after Superman does his early morning patrol of Metropolis and sees Lois isn't in yet. No surprise there. She is not a morning person. In fact the only period she ever got in on time was when they were dating and that was because he made sure she was up and in to work on time. He sits down at his desk.

"Morning CK."

Clark turns round. "Morning Jimmy," he greets his friends who he notices is carrying a gift. "For me?"

Jimmy holds it out. "Yeah. Happy Birthday."

Clark takes it without x-raying it. That ruins the surprise. "Thanks Jimmy." Clark peels the wrapping paper off and it turns out to be a new watch, a gold one in fact. "Wow thanks Jimmy. It's very nice although Lois could do with knowing the time more than I do."

Jimmy chuckles. If Clark is back to mocking Lois then they must be getting closer to being friends again. Their break-up had been horrible and Jimmy is pretty sure they didn't tell him everything about why they broke-up.

"How's Natalie?" Clark asks in reference to Jimmy's girlfriend.

"Oh she's fine. Thanks for asking." Jimmy really liked Natalie. In fact this was the most serious relationship he had had in a long time. Jimmy's attention is caught by something or more accurately someone he knows Clark isn't going to like. "Heads up CK."

Clark peers over his shoulder at what Jimmy is looking at. Oh no is his thought when he sees who it is and worse Jimmy has just abandoned him to her by sneaking off before she gets to his desk.

"Morning Clark."

"Morning Cat," Clark greets politely. Cat Grant had been hitting on him ever since he and Lois broke-up and in his weaker moments he will admit he has been tempted. After all by any definition Cat is a very beautiful woman and Clark had been tempted just to give in and make himself feel better if only for a few hours.

Cat leans over giving Clark ample opportunity to gaze at her cleavage. He resists the temptation. "So what are you doing to celebrate your birthday Clark?" she asks.

"Nothing. I'm not in the mood to celebrate. I am going to see my mother tonight." he informs her politely with a well practiced push of his glasses up his nose.

Cat smiles seductively and sits herself on Clark's desk allowing her already short skirt to ride up and expose more of her thighs. "That is not how you should spend your birthday Clark." She bends down and whispers in his ear. "I could show you a good time," she says, her meaning all too obvious. Clark starts to feel his cheeks heat up in a blush.

"Forget it Cat. He isn't buying what you're selling."

Cat turns to face the source of that voice. "Hello Lois. He isn't buying what you're selling either."

Lois laughs. "Hello we did date and I've seen a side to Clark you will never get to see." Lois now walks right up to Cat and looks her in the eye. "Now are you going to leave or do I have to make you?"

Cat glares at Lois for a second before deciding it isn't worth the hassle and stomps off. Lois smiles triumphant.

"Thank you," Clark says to her. He genuinely means it and is a little surprised she would do that for him considering.

"Forget it Smallville. Ruining Cat's day is the highlight of mine."

It takes a minute before Clark realises that that was the first time she has called him Smallville since their break-up. He can't stop the smile that forms on his face.

Lois looks at Clark strangely. "Alright what is up with the smile Clark? You're creeping me out."

"Sorry. It is just that you haven't called me Smallville in a while."

Lois smiles kindly at him. She had decided that today on his birthday that the way things were between her and Clark needed to improve and she decided to be the bigger person for once and make the first move. "Yeah I know. Look Clark I'm still hurting but before we dated we were friends and I would still like to be so."

"Me too Lois. Me too," he says with a hint of sadness at the fact their relationship had come to an end.

Lois picks up on it. "Don't feel too bad about it Clark. We gave it a good go and for a while I'll admit I was really happy." She smiles. "I mean I got to be with the man of my literal dreams," she says in reference to those ones she had with a man in a red cape.

"I was happy too," Clark admits.

"I think the whole thing was good for me actually. Your mom once told me that you have to go through all the wrong men before you find the right one. Truthfully I now have a much better idea of what I want in a man."

Clark studies Lois. "Do you think what my mom said to you about men applies to me?"

Lois arches an eyebrow barely able to believe the opening Clark has given her there. "Wow I know breaking up with me is devastating Clark but I didn't expect you to start batting for the other team because of it."

Clark's cheeks go red. "Lois. You know what I mean," he reprimands her.

Lois smirks. "Yeah I do and yes I do think what your mom said applies to you as well Clark. I'm sure the right woman is out there just waiting for you to swoop in and save them."

"Thank you," Clark says genuinely. "Like you I think I learned a lot from our relationship."

"Of course you learnt a lot from me Smallville and that was just in the bedroom," Lois says with a wicked smile.

Clark's blush returns even redder than before. To be fair Lois had helped him get over his fear of not being able to be intimate with a human being without hurting them but did she have to say that in the middle of the bullpen.

Lois chuckles at his reaction. Despite everything she still finds him adorable in that dorky kind of way he likes to portray. "Oh before I forget Happy Birthday. I, um, left your present at home. Sorry."

Clark's embarrassment vanishes as he laughs at Lois' expression of apology. That is so typically Lois. "That's alright Lois. I'm sure it will be worth the wait."

"Of course it will be. After all I did choose it you know."

"Yeah. You were channelling happy thoughts, I hope, when you bought it right?"

Lois folds her arms across her chest trying to give nothing away. "Maybe or maybe I got you something horrible. Maybe a rock. Maybe green in colour."

Green! Clark looks at Lois intently hoping she is joking. "Lois you didn't?"

Lois chuckles. "No I didn't but I would be lying if I didn't say the thought crossed my mind. I even have a nice lead box at home I could have put it in."

Clark smiles more in relief than anything. If she is back to teasing him then she can't hate him that much. "Thank you Lois. Despite everything you did keep my secrets and I'm grateful."

"Just because I was mad at you Clark didn't mean I was going to ruin your life like that. Besides I have so many other ways to do that in my arsenal. None of which deny the world their great hero but do cause him lots and lots of embarrassment."

"Great. Something to look forward to then," Clark says sarcastically. He has a few ideas what Lois could do to him and none of them are very pleasant. Since Lois is being friendly he decides to ask her about coming with him to his mother's tonight.

"Thanks for the offer Clark but I'll have to decline. I don't think we're ready for that yet."

Clark nods in understanding. He just had to ask.

"Lane! Kent!" Perry bellows. "My office. Now!"

Lois rolls her eyes. "All these years, you would think he could manage a please now and again," she comments to Clark.

Clark stands up. "I know," he says in agreement.

Lois takes Clark's arm. "Come on then Smallville. Duty calls," she says as Clark lets her drag him off.

* * *

Straight after work that day Clark flies up to the Fortress. He is meeting Diana and Bruce here before he goes to his mother's. They wanted to give him his presents for his now 32nd birthday someplace private and there is no place more private than here. He had thought a lot about what Lois had said about having to through the wrong women until he meets the right one.

Lana, Alicia, Kyla were certainly wrong for him and worse they may have blinded him to the one who was right for him. There were a couple of others he cared about but knew it wasn't meant to be. He doesn't regret the time he spent with Lois. It was generally good but even Superman, it seems, can't cope with Lois Lane in a permanent relationship. He almost feels sorry for the next man Lois takes a fancy too. Almost.

Clark is actually at the Fortress a little early to do what he does every chance he gets. He is going to visit _her_. He makes his way to a secluded part of the Fortress where no-one except him ever goes. He makes his way over to the crystal chamber where she is kept in stasis until he finds a way to save her. Clark places his hand on the chamber's surface opposite her sleeping face. He smiles a little. "Hello Chloe."


	2. Chapter 2

Clark sits down next to his frozen friend. For a decade he has been watching over her while he searches for a way to save her like she once saved him. He begins to speak to her, sharing his problems as he used to do when she was with him. "It's my birthday again although you probably could tell it by looking at me. I think I still look exactly the same way I did when you went to sleep but I think I've mentioned to you before about my prolonged lifespan and, oh, Lois is talking to me again. I think we'll be ok in regards to our friendship."

Clark pauses for a minute before he goes on. "Jimmy got me a watch. I'm, um, not sure you want to hear this about your husband but I think he has finally moved on with this Natalie he is seeing. I know that you understand Chloe that he thinks you're dead. Everyone thinks you're dead." Clark smiles sadly. "After all what else would they think. Your heart hasn't beat in a decade after all."

Clark takes a breath. "I still haven't found a way to wake you up," he says sadly. "I haven't given up though. You know me. I never give up. I will find a way to save you Chloe. I don't care if, like the legionnaires said, history doesn't remember you. History can be rewritten. The future is whatever we want it to be."

Clark gets to his feet and places his hand on the chamber once more. "I have to go. Bruce and Diana will be here soon." He pauses for a moment. "There is so much I want to tell you Chloe. About how I feel. Stuff I should have told you long ago and one day, when you're awake, I will tell you everything. I promise."

With a small reluctance on his part at having to go so soon, Clark makes his way back to the central are of the Fortress where Bruce and Diana will arrive to find a small box, wrapped with a bow on the ground. Are they here already? "Bruce! Diana! You here!?" he calls out.

Nothing. No answer.

"I bet you're finding this really funny aren't you!"

Clark sighs and picks up the box. He'll get them for this. He unwraps and opens the box. As he does so he is grabbed by the tentacles of the Black Mercy plant. A parasitical plant that paralyses its victims by inducing a fantasy of their heart's true desires. It settles on Clark's chest as the real world fades to darkness and his fantasy begins.

* * *

Kal-El awakens on his birthday in his bed. The red sun is shining and he couldn't be happier. He has the life he always wanted. Not the life his father had wanted for him maybe. He thinks his parents thought he would end up a scientist like his father Jor-El but instead he ended up being a farmer living under the massive agricultural domes needed to ensure sufficient heat for the crops under Krypton's aging sun. The domes had been vital after Krypton's global civil war since only a few survived intact. The war started by General Zod had been a dark chapter in Krypton's history but the forces of the council had been victorious helped in no small part by his father.

However his father had also issued a warning that the damage caused by the war would lead to Krypton's destruction which had turned out to be incorrect. It had taken his father many years to repair his reputation after that.

Kal-El's thoughts are interrupted by small, feminine hands wrapping themselves around his stomach from behind along while soft lips caress the nape of his neck causing him to shudder under their touch. Clark spins round and kisses his wife deeply. "Morning Chloe."

Chloe smiles seductively. "Morning my handsome husband and Happy Birthday. Do you want to unwrap your gift now?"

Kal's eyes roam up and down his wife's naked form. "I think you forgot to wrap it."

Chloe playfully slaps him and feigns shock. "Kal-El! Is that all you think about?"

"Well yes." He kisses her lightly along her jaw line and then nibbles her earlobe.

Chloe groans. She loves Kal so much. They had known each other since they were children but for a long time she feared he would never look at her the way she wanted him to. He seemed much more interested in Lolana when they attended the local education facility. In fact they courted for a while which had made Chloe insanely jealous but she hid it because she wanted to remain Kal's friend.

Then one day after he and Lolana had broken up for like the 10th time he came to her and told her how he truly felt. He told her that he had made a mistake in thinking he and Lolana could be together and that he actually loved her. That was the happiest day of Chloe's life. It was also the first time he ever kissed her with real passion and Chloe knew right then that she would never love anyone else the way she loves Kal.

Back in their bed Chloe was trying not to lose herself completely. "Kal what about Van?"

Van-El was their pride and joy. Their beloved son.

"He's still asleep, the door's locked and besides Krypto will never let anything happen to him," Kal tells her while continuing his caressing of his wife.

Chloe rolls her eyes at the mention of Krypto. He had been Kal's pet dog since he was a small boy and sometimes she wondered if he loved that dog more than her.

"Besides Chloe. It is my birthday and I want my present."

Chloe looks at him staring at her with those blue eyes that made him seem like a small boy at times. She bites her lower lip. Rao be merciful. She just can't deny him when he looks at her like that. She grabs his head and pulls his lips back down on top of hers determined to give him the best birthday present he has ever gotten.

* * *

Batman and Wonder Woman arrive at the Fortress with their gifts in hand to meet Clark and give him his presents. Over the years since they joined the Justice League the 3 of them had become the closest of friends.

"So what did you get Kal?" Diana asks Bruce curiously. She still called him Kal despite knowing his name was actually Clark Kent. Mostly it was to tease him since she knows he isn't entirely fond of his name but she also just happened to like his Kryptonian name. It was how he first introduced himself to her, well, after she asked if she could call him something besides Superman.

"What do you get the man who has everything?" Bruce asks her back.

"Something from the heart," Diana tells him. "So what did you get him?" she asks again.

"You are aware he can hear us. Do you want me to ruin the surprise?"

"Bruce he probably heard us from 5 miles away and unless you wrapped the gifts in lead like I did he probably already knows," she points out.

Bruce silently curses. He had forgotten to wrap his gifts in lead. They wander the Fortress until they stop dead in their tracks by the sight of Superman, standing still, his eyes glazed with the Black Mercy Plant on his chest. They both place their gifts on the ground and rush over to him.

"Kal?" Diana queries. No response. She gazes at his face. "His eyes. It is like he is elsewhere."

"Very good Amazon. That is exactly where he is. He is living his heart's desire," a voice from the shadows announce before a large being with yellow skin makes his way into the light.

"Mongul," Bruce growls.

"Oh he mentioned me. I'm touched," the former dictator says insincerely.

"What have you done to him?" Diana demands to know.

"Why I simply gave my dear old friend Superman here a gift."

Bruce knew better. "Superman is anything but a friend to you. He humiliated and defeated you and lets not forget cost you your throne." Mongul had kidnapped Clark to fight in the gladiatorial games of Warworld. By the time Clark left, Mongul had been overthrown in an uprising after Clark had whipped his butt, as Flash would phrase it.

"Which is why I gave him the Black Mercy plant. It gives you your heart's desire. He'll never want to leave. It would be like tearing his own arm off." Mongul stares at Superman. "I wonder what he is dreaming of. I bet he is sitting on a throne with all the pathetic creatures of this world bowing at his feet. A much more realistic vision than this pretence of being a hero."

That got Diana's ire up. She couldn't stand her friend being demeaned like that. She launches herself at Mongul, throwing two hard punches before she recoils back in pain. Great Hera! That had hurt her hands just hitting him.

Mongul grins widely. "Foolish Amazon. This world is mine. He was the only obstacle. The rest of you are already dead. You just don't know it yet."

Diana knew she needed to buy Bruce time to get that plant off Kal. She resumed her attack on Mongul knocking him into another part of the Fortress. Meanwhile Bruce got to work on trying to get the plant off Clark. He knew Diana wouldn't last long against Mongul.

"Come on Clark. Snap out of it."

Bruce pulls on the plant but it won't budge. He tries to cut it with a mini-laser from his belt. Still nothing. He can hear Diana's cries of pain as she continues to battle Mongul. He throws the laser aside and pulls at the plant again. If he can't snap Clark out of it soon both he and Diana would be dead. He hears the sound of weapons fire and realises Diana must be in the weapons room where Clark stored all the various weapons he had come across over the years.

He speaks to Clark. "Diana's in the weapons room. That'll buy her some time but not enough. Mongul will kill her and then me and then everyone else you care for. Your mother, Lois. You can't let that happen Clark." Clark's eye twitches and the Black Mercy plant starts to loosen its grip. "That's it Clark. Come back to us."

* * *

Kal-El stands in the kitchen making his wife and son breakfast. Van-El had rarely seen his father in such a good mood. He assumes it is because it is his birthday.

"I hope you don't have any plans today Kal." Chloe suddenly announces. "Van and I have your whole day planned out."

Kal turns to look at his wife and spots the mischievous look on her face. "What have you planned?" he asks nervously.

"Well," she draws the word out for a totally unnecessary length of time. "We were thinking of that after breakfast we go to Kandor and see your parents. Then we would go to that alien zoo Van has been going on about forever and then back to your parents for a celebratory party"

Kal groans. "I was agreeing with you all the way up to party. You know how I hate those things."

Chloe smiles and goes up to her husband. She gives him a quick kiss. "I know but it's your birthday and Kara will be there."

Kal gets awful suspicious at the mention of his cousin Kara. She was like a big sister to him after his parents took her in when her own father Zor-El was banished to the Phantom Zone for aiding Zod but Kara being there meant something was up. "Ok what are you up to?"

Chloe adopts a look of child-like innocence. "What makes you think I'm up to anything?"

"Because I know you and I know when you're are up to something."

"I just felt Kara should be there for my announcement."

"What announcement?"

Chloe takes Kal's hand and places it on her stomach. "The one where we tell everyone about the little brother or sister Van will be having."

Kal froze in place. "Chloe. Are you pregnant?"

She nods and gives him a big smile. "Are you happy?"

Kal hugs her tightly. "Yes. More than anything. I love you."

"I know. I love you too you big dumb alien. Now is there anything else I can get you for your birthday?"

Kal is still recovering from the happy warmth he feels at that fact he is going to be a father again and has failed to notice what she actually said and what was wrong with what she said. He instead simply answers her question. "Nope. I think that I have everything I have ever wanted now."

_"Come back to us Clark." Bruce's words echo in Kal's head._

Kal shakes his head. What was that and who is Clark?

Chloe can feel Kal stiffen suddenly in her arms. She looks up at him "Kal. What is it?"

His posture loosens. "It's nothing. Now lets eat," he tells her not wanting her to worry.

After breakfast the family made their way to Krypton's capital city. Kal was still hearing that voice telling him he needed to snap out of it and help Diana, whoever she is. They reach the Institute where his parents work and suddenly the ground trembles. "Did you feel that?" he asks.

Chloe and Van share an odd look. "Feel what?" Chloe asks.

Kal shakes his head once more. "It's nothing."

By now Chloe is getting concerned. "Are you felling ok Kal?"

Kal looks at his beautiful wife who he loves so much and can see the worry on her face. "Of course. I just have a small headache," he says in an attempt to reassure her. He quickly turns away from her gaze and looks down at his son. "Now lets go find your grandfather shall we?"

Van-El cheers and rushes off.

"Not too fast Van!" Chloe shouts after him while still being concerned for her husband. She could tell he hadn't told her the whole truth about what was bothering him. She would have to find a minute to get him alone so they could talk.

They make their way up to the level where Jor-El and Lara worked.

"Grandmother! Grandfather!" Van-El shouts as she rushes towards them.

Jor-El bends down and hugs his grandson. "Hello Van-El. It is good to see you."

Lara too bends down. "And I have the same feeling." She takes a moment to look her grandson over. "You're getting taller every time we see you."

Jor-El turns his attention to his son. "Hello Kal-El. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you father."

"And the same goes for me too Kal-El," Lara says.

"Thank you mother. Although I wish you would just call me Kal," he complains at the overly formal way his parents greet him.

Lara shakes her head. "So improper. If I didn't know better I would say someone else raised you."

"I sometimes wonder that too," Chloe remarks. "It is good to see you again Lara," she says greeting her mother-in-law.

"You too Chloe."

"Yes you are getting lovelier with each passing year," Jor-El remarks.

"Why thank you Jor-El. Now if only I could get my husband to notice," she says before she notices Kal has this spaced out look again. "Kal?" she queries.

Kal turns his attention back to his wife. He was hearing the voice again. "Yes?"

Chloe's concern for him is growing. "Are you sure you are feeling alright?"

"Yes," he says with a frown of annoyance at her constant questioning. He had already said he was fine.

"Dad, dad! Can we go up to the observation deck?" Van-El asks enthusiastically.

Kal smiles at his son. "Of course. Come on."

Van, his parents and grandparents make their way to the roof of the building where Van runs off to the telescope that is there. Kal sighs. "I think he's going to be a scientist like his grandparents. He loves science."

Jor-El places his hand on Kal's shoulder. "Good. Glad I didn't ruin it for him like I did with you because of my foolish miscalculation about Krypton's fate."

"You didn't ruin it for me father. I liked science but working in a lab all day just wasn't for me. I like being out in the open spaces and the agricultural domes are the closest you can get to that on Krypton."

"Yeah. Besides if you discovered something like that Clark and I would have to report it in the newspaper," Chloe says except Chloe didn't say actually speak there and again who is Clark?

_"He'll kill us all Clark." The voice again._

More voices follow.

_"I am so proud I died protecting you. You can't stay here, son. You've got to keep the whole world safe. This is your destiny, son. You're a symbol of peace, you're a symbol of justice. And now it's time for you to go." _Kal knows that voice. It is of someone important to him.

He is somewhere else, lying down, delirious with a fever. Chloe is speaking to him but he doesn't really hear her. _"I want to let you in on a secret. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off the façade like I did at the spring formal. But I can't because you'll get scared and you'll run away again. So I decided that it's better to live with the lie than expose my true feelings. My dad said there are two types of girls -- the ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me. Because I think you're worth the wait."_

Kal shakes his head and rubs his temples. What is happening to him? What are these images he is seeing and the voices he is hearing? He feels like he should know them.

"Son?" Jor-El queries.

"I'm fine. Really. Go be with mom."

Mom? He doesn't call her that. He looks at his mother and her hair changes to a red colour. The ground shakes but he realises that no-one else notices. He looks once more at his wife.

"Kal. What is it?" she asks him and as she does so her image changes.

_She is hovering over him as he is dying. She places her hand on his chest. He begs her not to try and heal him. She smiles at him so lovingly. "It's ok Clark. Now I know why I was given this power. It is so I can save you."_

_"Don't," he weakly pleads with her knowing that trying to use her power on him could quite possibly kill her._

_She bends down and whispers in his ear. "I love you Clark Kent. I have always loved you. Now go be a hero." She uses her power and heals him but it is too much for her and she collapses, her heart never to beat again. _

Oh god. He remembers now. None of this is real. Krytpon never survived. He was sent to Earth and raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent. Chloe…he screws his eyes shut as he remembers…Chloe is 'asleep' in the Fortress.

"Kal?" Chloe has to inquiry as he spaces out again.

Kal opens his eyes and looks at Chloe, so full of life, so beautiful. He pulls her into an embrace. "I love you Chloe. Never forget that but I have to go now. My friends need me," he tells her, tears in his eyes

Tears from in Chloe's eyes in response. "Kal. You're scaring me. What is going on?"

The ground shakes again, more violently than before. There is a tugging on Kal's clothes and he looks down at his son. He bends down and takes Van by the shoulders. "Van. The day you were born was the happiest day of my life. You are all I ever wanted in a son but I can't stay here. I have to leave."

"Daddy," Van says tearfully.

"I will never forget you." He then takes both Chloe and Van into his arms. "Either of you."

As he holds his family earthquakes shake the world around them. He looks up and sees the red sun expand outward towards them. The ground rips apart swallowing buildings and people. He can do nothing as the same thing happens to his own family. He has to let them die. The world explodes and then everything goes black.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter is basically a twist on the comic book story 'For the Man who has Everything'.


	3. Chapter 3

It takes a moment before Clark realises quite where he is. Then it hits him. His fists clench as he takes in the Fortress. His hearing picks up on fighting. Mongul. So blinded with rage at what has been done to him, Clark rushes off without noticing that the Black Mercy plant is now encompassing Bruce. He finds Mongul holding a bladed weapon over Diana about to deliver the fatal blow. He flies right into Mongul knocking him away from Diana. He then proceeds to rain blow after blow upon Mongul.

Diana lies in the ground in considerable pain. She's pretty sure her ribs are broken. She briefly watches Kal as he pummels Mongul with more force than she has ever seen him use and with a hatred in his eyes that she has never seen either. Whatever fantasy he had been trapped in must have been so wonderful that breaking out of it had been like Mongul described. He had literally had to tear his own arm off or maybe, Diana thinks, tear his heart out.

She can work this out later. She needs to find out what has happened to Bruce. Unable to walk she crawls towards the last place she knows Bruce was. She finds him but to her horror finds him in the thrall of the Black Mercy plant. She gets shakily to her feet and attempts to pull the plant off. "Bruce!" she yells. "It isn't real. Snap out of it!"

As she attempts to free him she can hear the sounds of battle continue between Mogul and Superman.

Clark is furious. He hasn't felt this angry in a long time. "Do you know what you did to me!?" he screams as he continues to rain punches down on Mongul. "Do you have any idea what you put me through?!"

Mongul manages to counter one of Superman's blows. He is attacking in pure anger and is making mistakes. He knocks Superman down. "I fashioned a prison you couldn't leave without sacrificing your heart's desire. It must have been agony to leave it," he gloats.

He then proceeds to hit Superman with punch after punch. He then picks Superman up round the neck. "Happy Birthday Kryptonian. I give you oblivion," he sneers as he squeezes.

Clark, struggling to breath, open his eyes which are glowing. "Burn," he says with venom before unleashing his heat vision on the former alien dictator who screams out in pain.

Diana hears the screams but is busy trying to pry the plant off Bruce. It is slowly loosening until it comes off suddenly, the force knocking her on her back. The Black Mercy plant's tentacles now wrap themselves around her arms in an attempt to ensnare her. Diana struggles against it and her aching ribs and eventually manages to knock it away.

She gets to her feet and manages to grip the plant in such a way it can't get to her. By now Bruce is snapping out of his fantasy. "Are you alright?" she asks him.

"I'm fine," he growls when in truth he was far from it. "Where's Superman?"

"Fighting Mongul. We need to help him." They both head off in the direction of the sound of the still fighting adversaries.

Clark has knocked Mongul to the ground and is just punching him over and over in a fit of rage. Mongul's face is swelling up and he has even knocked some teeth out but Clark doesn't let up. He is going to make Mongul pay for what he did to him. Much more and Mogul's injuries might be fatal but Clark doesn't care. It is then out of the corner of his eye he catches sight of Chloe. He and Mongul have ended up in the room where he holds her in stasis. Her last words come to him.

_"Now go be a hero."_

Hero. Heroes don't kill. His anger subsides and he stops which gives Mogul the opportunity to get the drop on him with a punch of his own which leaves Superman laying on the ground.

"You know for a moment I thought you were actually going to kill me there," Mongul says as he advances on Superman. "It is a mistake I won't make I assure you."

"Mongul!" Diana yells as she throws the Black Mercy plant at him. It latches itself on his chest and Mongul falls to the ground with a smile on his face.

Clark gets back to his feet and turns his attention to Chloe. "I promise Chlo. I won't ever forget."

He feels Diana's hand on his shoulder. "Kal," she says softly.

"I'll be fine," he says in answer to her unspoken question not looking at her.

"Who is she?" Diana asks at seeing the blond woman in the crystal chamber.

"Her name is Chloe Sullivan and one day long ago she saved my life," he answers. He turns round and can see Bruce's expression says that he expects more than that in terms of explanation. "It can wait," he tells Bruce.

The 3 of them make their way over to Mongul whose face is swollen and there is a scar across his chest where Clark burnt him. "I wonder what he's dreaming about," Diana says.

"Whatever it is, it is too good for him," Bruce growls.

Diana can see that the 2 men need more time to come to terms with whatever they saw. Her rapid healing had eased the pain of her ribs so she takes the next decision. "I'll contact John. The Lantern Corps can deal with Mongul," she decides and leaves the room to make the call.

Clark snorts. "Still too good for him. I'm tempted to throw him into the Phantom Zone with all the murderers, psychopaths and monsters."

"Still too good for him," Bruce growls. "I saw them Clark. My parents alive. No punishment is severe enough for him," he says in disgust at Mongul.

Clark turns his gaze back to Chloe. "I saw her. We were married with a son."

"Who is she Clark?"

"She's Lois' cousin and when I was growing up my best friend." Clark then laughs sadly at he takes in what his fantasy actually meant. "It took an alien plant for me to realise that she is the one I have wanted all along. Shame it's 10 years too late."

"This is a long story isn't it," Bruce realises.

"Yes it is," Clark says as he bends down and picks Mongul up. "I don't want John to see this. I want to keep it between me, you and Diana. Ok?"

Bruce nods in agreement. Incredible. He has known Clark for years and never once has he mentioned a Chloe Sullivan. Shortly afterwards John Stewart, the Green Lantern arrives and sees the mess. "You ok?" he asks all 3 of them.

"Just get him out of here," Clark says in reference to Mongul.

John lights his ring over Mongul. "I'll take it from here. I'm sorry your birthday was ruined Clark."

"Thanks."

John then takes off with Mongul in tow. Clark shakes his head trying to purge the memory. Good riddance. It is then he notices Diana's injuries. "Diana. You're hurt," he says with concern.

"It's nothing really," she says trying to make light of her injuries.

Clark scans her. "Diana, you have 3 broken ribs. That is not nothing. Now follow me. I have something around here that will help heal you."

The 3 of them make their way through to where Clark has a table like device. He instructs Diana to lie down on it. He activates a switch and the table's surface lights up. "There. That will heal you in about half an hour," he tells her.

"Gift from one of your outer space friends?" Bruce asks in reference to the table.

"Yes it was."

"Oh wait my gift," Diana suddenly remembers.

"I'll get it," Bruce says and he leaves to retrieve his as well.

Clark finds himself uncomfortable at Diana's gaze. "What?" he asks her.

"Kal, we've been friends for years so how come I didn't know about that woman you have in stasis up here?" she asks him.

"I don't tell anyone about that. As far as the world is concerned Chloe Sullivan died 10 years ago and I intend to make sure it stays that way until I find a way to save her."

"Save her?"

Clark sighs and rubs his temples. "It's a long story."

"Well we're not going anywhere for a while," Bruce announces as he returns. "But first Happy Birthday Clark."

Clark scoffs loudly. "Some birthday. First I'm single and then me and Mongul have our little tête-à-tête. Yeah this one is definitely going to be in my memoirs." The last part said with intentional sarcasm.

He takes the gifts. The first one from Bruce is cash. Well that sure is thoughtful, not. However Bruce's second one is. It is a flower.

"It's a new breed called the Krypton," Bruce tells him.

Clark takes a minute to smell the perfume the flower gives off. "Thanks Bruce. I really appreciate it."

Next he opens Diana's. It is a reproduction of the bottled city of Kandor. He smiles at her warmly. "Thank you Diana. It's lovely."

He puts the model aside for now. "So I suppose you want to hear all about Chloe." He means it rhetorically. Clark takes a breath and attempts to summarise the life that was Chloe Sullivan.

"She could heal people?" Diana asks amazed when Clark explains her meteor power.

Clark nods. "Yeah but I'm not sure what it did to her. The first time she used it she was clinically dead for 2 hours until she suddenly woke up. The next time she was dead for 18 hours. I can remember sitting beside her bed considering what I would say at her eulogy. Anyway you'll see why that is relevant when I get to the end of the story."

Clark moves on until he gets to that year 10 years ago when he was first at the Planet. "It was that year I discovered Zod's backup plan in case he failed to conquer Earth. He had created the ultimate destroyer of life by fusing Krypton's most powerful creatures into a single being. It was called Doomsday."

"You fought it," Bruce assumes.

"I did," Clark confirms.

"And won," Diana assumes.

Clark shakes his head. "And lost. I couldn't beat it so I did the next best thing. With Jor-El's help I imprisoned it in the Phantom Zone but I was fatally injured in the process."

Bruce can see where this is going. "Chloe healed you."

Clark nods sadly. "Yeah. Now remember what I said healing people did to her and then remember that I am not human. I waited with her here, waited for her to wake up. A day passed. Then two. Then three. Then it was a week and she still hadn't woken up. It became obvious that she wasn't going to. That healing me had drained her of all her life but I refused to accept that. I placed her in the chamber to keep her safe until I could find a way to save her. I'm still looking for that way until this day."

Diana takes Kal's hand. "Kal. Maybe it is time to let her go."

"No," Clark says forcefully, yanking his hand away. "Chloe Sullivan does not die. I don't care if it is impossible. I am a walking example of impossible. I'll find a way even if it takes me a century. I will save her."

Diana and Bruce exchange glances. They can both see that talking Clark out of this isn't going to happen anytime soon. By now Diana is feeling a lot better. The healing light of the table having helped fuse her ribs back in place. She sits up. "You want us to keep this to ourselves don't you."

"Yes. You must."

"Very well," Bruce says in agreement. "But we will talk about this again someday Clark."

"Fine," Clark grinds out.

Diana stands. "Will you be needing any help cleaning up?" she asks him.

Clark shakes his head. "No. Thank you. I have a day off tomorrow. I'll do it then."

Diana kisses him on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Kal."

Clark gives her a small smile as she and Bruce depart. Clark sighs deeply. What a day. It is going to be some time before he gets over this one. It had felt so real, so good to be with Chloe. He had finally felt at peace, like he had found where he belonged. He shakes his head. It was a fantasy created from his mind he tries to remind himself. His thinking is brought to an end by ringing echoing through the Fortress. That is his mobile phone. He wanders towards the sound trying to find it amongst the mess. He finds it under a piece of broken crystal and checks the ID. "Hey mom," he greets her.

"Clark. Where are you?"

Oh crap what is the time he suddenly remembers. He's probably late to meet his mother for dinner. "The Fortress. Something came up."

Clark can practically hear his mother's concern grow. "Are you ok?" she asks him.

"Yeah I'm fine mom. You know me. Virtually invulnerable to harm."

Martha can't help but note his voice sounds very flat, almost bereft of all cheer. "Are you still coming over?"

"Yes. Of course. Give me a few minutes and I'll be there," he tells her.

"Alright honey. See you soon."

Clark hangs up the phone. He makes a quick check on the Fortress to make sure it is structurally sound before he pays one last visit to Chloe. "I have to go now Chloe. Dinner with mom. I'll see you tomorrow. Have to clean up the mess Mongul made."

Clark kisses his fingers then places them on the crystal surface. "Goodnight Chloe."

* * *

When Clark arrives at the farm Martha can tell he hasn't had a particularly good day. She knew that from talking to him on the phone. He may have said he was fine but she could tell he wasn't. She continues to watch him as he eats his dinner in an almost mechanical way, like his mind is elsewhere.

"Clark. What happened tonight?"

Clark stops eating his dinner and looks at his mother. He realises he probably has been a little spaced out since he got here. "I was attacked by Mongul."

"Mongul?" Martha inquires. "Which one is he again?"

"The one who kidnapped me to fight in the games on Warworld."

"Oh him." Martha certainly did not like him after what she heard he wanted Clark to do. Those fights were to the death, something Martha knows her son will never do. He will never kill.

Clark shakes his head. Thinking on it only brings back the memory of the fantasy he was trapped in.

"Clark. Honey what happened? What did he do to you?"

Clark laughs sadly. "Gave me paradise."

Martha looks at her son intently. She knows he is upset. He rarely ever shows his true feelings but she can tell. She's his mother. "Clark. Tell me," she pleads softly.

Clark looks at her, the pain evident in his blue eyes. He takes a breath and tells her about the Black Mercy plant, about the fantasy he ended up living in, leaving out the part it was Chloe in his dream, and how he had to knowingly let it all be destroyed in order to escape.

After hearing this Martha gets up moves round the table and puts her arms around her son. God how awful must it have been for him to pull himself out of his dream.

"I know it wasn't real but when I was there it felt real. I wanted it to be real," he tells his mother, tears in his eyes.

"It's alright honey. Let it out," she says soothingly and he does finally let the tears flow for the loss of the dream he knows he'll never have.

After a while Martha can sense his crying ease. "What happened to Mongul?" she asks him.

"John took him away after I beat him." Clark closes his eyes at the memory of the rage he felt. "God mom I was so angry. I even thought of killing him for a minute," he admits somewhat ashamed.

"But you didn't honey. That is all that matters. We all face that temptation at some point when we are wronged. It is not giving in to it that is important," she tells him. He nods while she continues to hold him trying to ease his pain. It doesn't matter how strong or indestructible he appears to be Martha knows that deep down Clark's heart can break just like anyone else's.

"Does it matter I liked the idea of sending him to the Phantom Zone?" he asks her.

"No sweetie. That just proves you're human. Believe you me there a few things I wouldn't mind doing to him right now and none of them are very nice."

Clark manages a small laugh. "If he knew he might face the wrath of Martha Kent I think he would never have come to Earth," he jokes.

Martha laughs as well. "Too right." She finally releases her embrace and takes a minute to look at him as he wipes the remains of his tears off his face. "Feeling better?"

"No I feel like, and pardon my language, crap but I'm sure I'll survive. I always do somehow."

Martha forgives his language. He has had a rotten day.

"Some birthday huh?"

"I'm sure you'll have better ones."

"Yeah. Saying that did I mention Lois and I seem to be ok again?"

"No you didn't."

"Well we are. She's even calling me Smallville again. So I guess today has not be all bad."

"I guess so," she says in agreement. "So any chance you and Lois.."

Clark cuts her off. "No mom. I think we'll stick to just being friends. That is what seems to work best for us."

"Ok honey," she says a little bit sad. She decides to move on. "So feeling up to dessert?"

Clark's face lights up. "Pie?" he queries hopefully. He loves his mom's pies.

Martha smiles at him. He never seems to get enough of her cooking. Probably explains why he tries and visits as often as he can. "You're in luck Clark. That is exactly what we are having."

"Need a hand?" he asks.

"No. I'm not having you pinch it before it has cooled properly."

"But mom," he whines. "You know heat doesn't affect me."

Why does Martha feel like it is 20 years ago suddenly and she is talking to a 12 year old Clark. "Clark what did I teach you about pies?"

Clark's shoulders sag as he endures this telling off. "Regardless of whether I can eat them or not pies should only be served at the correct temperature," he quotes from memory.

"Good. I'm glad I managed to teach you something which is more than I was ever able to teach your father. He was always trying to eat them before they were ready no matter how many times he was told not to."

Clark smiles cheerfully at the mention of his dad despite the fact he still misses him.

Martha gets the pie out of the oven and puts it down to cool. "So what are you doing with your day off?" she asks Clark.

"Well first thing I have to do is go back up to the Fortress to repair it and clean up the mess. Not sure how long that will take me actually. I was planning an easy day for the first time in too long but guess that idea is no more." Clark sighs in reluctant acceptance that he probably won't be getting that relaxing day he wanted.

Martha leaves to go to the bathroom. "Don't touch that pie Clark!" she warns him.

Clark mock salutes. "Yes ma'am!" Once she is gone he gently blows on the pie to cool it down. Hey at least he isn't eating it.

Meanwhile unknown to Clark, back up at the Fortress the crystal chamber holding Chloe had been damaged in his battle with Mongul. It starts to crack and crumble and Chloe falls to the ground but not dead as for the first time in 10 years Chloe Sullivan's heart starts to beat.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark's body is wracked with pain but he had stopped Doomsday who had turned out to be the paramedic Davis Bloom. He looks around the once more wrecked Fortress. It has certainly taken a battering these last few months but it didn't matter. With his father's help he had managed to trap Doomsday in the Phantom Zone. He tries to get back to his feet but fails miserably. He isn't going to survive this time but that was alright. He had saved the world and he had saved Chloe. The lingering memories of Davis had compelled Doomsday to kidnap her. He doesn't know where she is exactly at this precise moment but somehow he knew she was safe.

"Clark!"

Hey that's Chloe's voice he realises. He feels her roll him over onto his back. She is crying. "Oh god Clark," Chloe says fearfully. She knows his injuries are serious even for him.

"Don't cry Chloe." He reaches up and wipes some tears from her face.

Chloe sniffles. God she can't do this. She can't just standby and let Clark die. She loves him. She tried to move on with Jimmy. She really did but once Clark gets into your heart there is no getting him out. Then she realises that she can save him with her healing power and at that moment a strange calmness comes over her. It hadn't worked when Oliver shot him, because Chloe thinks Brainiac interfered, not wanting her to keep Clark alive. There was no Brainiac this time to stop her. She places her hand on his chest.

Clark instantly knows what Chloe is trying to do and he can't let her. "Chloe. Don't try to heal me. I'm begging you not to."

Chloe smiles at him with all the love she feels. "Shh, shh. It's ok Clark. Now I know why I was given this power. It is so I can save you."

"Don't," he pleads to her in his weakened state. He knows what doing this will do to her. It will kill her.

Chloe bends down to his ear determined to tell him how she really feels. She whispers. "I love you Clark Kent. I have always loved you. Now go be a hero."

The last bit was because she knows Clark will be the greatest hero this world has ever seen. Her only regret is that she won't get to see it. She closes her eyes and reaches out with her power determined to heal him.

Clark can feel his body heal and then Chloe collapses on top of him. Her heart has stopped. "No!" he yells out. He gets up and lies her on the ground, her head on his lap. "Come on Chloe. Wake up. Please wake up. Don't leave me," he begs and sobs.

He sits there and waits. Hours turn into days until a week has gone by. He knows people are probably wondering what has happened to him but he doesn't care. Not right now.

"My son," Jor-El's voice booms out.

Clark ignores it as he has every other day.

"My son. It is time to accept the inevitable. Chloe Sullivan is dead"

"No," Clark whispers out in a pained voice. "She'll wake up like she has before. She has to. No-one else will die because of me. I'll find a way to save her."

There is a thoughtful silence. Then a crystal chamber rises from the ground. "In that case Kal-El you can place her in this stasis chamber. It will keep her safe until the day you find a way."

Clark picks Chloe's body up and places it in the chamber which closes up. He places his hand on the surface of the chamber. "I promise Chloe. I won't stop until I find a way to save you and I'll become the hero just like you wanted me to be."

With a few minutes of contemplation Clark steps away from the chamber. He knows what he must do now with his life. He looks upward, bends his knees slightly and shoots off skyward as he flies for the first time.

* * *

Clark wakes up in his bed on the farm in Smallville in a cold sweat. He sits up and wipes the sweat from his face. He hasn't had that dream in a long time. He hasn't really thought about the day Chloe died in a long time. It is probably just the side effect of that stupid plant bringing his memories of that day back to the surface. The sun is just starting to come over the horizon so he decides to get started on his day. He gets up and has a shower. He gets changed into a shirt and jeans. He doesn't need the Superman outfit today unless it is an emergency and he keeps a few spare ones at the Fortress. He has some breakfast, leaves a note for his mother saying he has left and then flies off to the Fortress.

He lands in the Fortress and looks around. What a mess! He had spent years getting the Fortress the way he wanted it and in a few minutes of battle, Mongul and he tore it apart. He lets out an audible sigh. First things first. He'll go check on Chloe. As he nears the chamber his heart rate quickens. It is destroyed. No. No! It was fine when he left last night. He was sure it was.

Clark rushes forward and lying on the ground is Chloe. He rushes over and turns her over. She is freezing cold but more than that, her heart is beating and she is breathing slowly. Clark can't believe what he is seeing. She has come back to him. He pulls her into his body to warm her up. It is then he notices that tears of happiness are trickling down his cheeks. He looks down at her sleeping face and brushes some of her hair back. When she died all those years ago the lifelessness of her face broke his heart but even though she is still asleep the fact is she looks more alive than he even remembers her to be. He kisses her on the forehead and she stirs slightly. "Chloe?"

Her eyes open slowly and she blinks a few times as she tries to focus them. What she sees is her best friend who looks like he has been crying. "Clark?"

Clark smiles widely as he gazes into her bright eyes. God he had forgotten how much spark there was in those eyes.

"Um hi," she says.

"Hi," he says back.

"Where am I?" she asks him.

"The Fortress. Do you remember what happened?"

Chloe thinks back. It is a little fuzzy. Davis. Doomsday. Clark. There was fighting. Clark was hurt. She healed him. "Oh. I healed you."

"Yes you did."

"How long?" she asks him.

Clark tries to avoid her gaze. "We can talk about that later once I make sure you're ok."

Ok Chloe knows it must be bad if he is avoiding looking at her. "How long Clark?" she asks insistently.

Clark looks back at her, really not wanting to answer. He takes a breath. "10 years Chloe. You have been asleep for 10 years."

Chloe is in total shock. 10 years! Oh god.

"I knew it. You're not ready to know," Clark says kicking himself.

Chloe reaches up and places her hand on his cheek. "No. No. I needed to know." She swallows. "What does everyone think happened to me?"

"They think you're dead Chloe. You were declared legally dead."

"Jimmy?" she asks.

Clark nod sadly. "Jimmy too. He was devastated by your death. It took him a long time to recover from it."

"And Lois?" Chloe queries.

"The same."

Chloe looks at Clark's pained expression. "What about you?"

Clark smiles sadly "I never got over it because I refused to accept it. I promised you 10 years ago I would save you. Guess you did that yourself though because I hadn't found a way yet."

"Clark I need to lie down some place. This is a lot of information to take in."

"Oh of course." Clark gathers her in his arms and stands up. She wraps her arms around his neck. God he had missed holding her like this. Her warmth, her scent. She is resting her head on his chest as he carries her to his bedroom and lays her down.

"When did you add the bed?" she asks him.

"Oh not long after you," he hesitates for a second, "um, died. I undertook my training with Jor-El shortly after that. I spent a lot of time here so I thought a bed would be a good idea. When you're up to it I'll show you around. I've done a lot of remodelling over the years."

Chloe shakes her head. Still unable to grasp it has been years that have passed. "Is there anything to eat?" she asks practically starving. That seems to be the first thing she should do.

"Oh sure. I'll get you something."

Chloe watches Clark leave. 10 years. She has missed 10 years. Everyone thinks she is dead. What does she do with her life now? Oh god. She told Clark how she felt, how she feels about him. Not that she expects him to do anything about that. After all it has been 10 years. He's probably married by now she thinks to herself and if she remembers correctly the way he was feeling, probably to Lois.

Clark heads back to the bedroom with a skip in his step. He can't believe Chloe is back. He is indescribably happy. He sees her sitting up looking a little lost. He'll need to help catch her up on the world. He sits down on the bed and places the tray with food down next to Chloe. He watches rather amused at the rate she wolfs it down.

"Hey stop staring. I'm always starving after I come back from the dead. You know that," she chastises him.

"You shouldn't have had to Chloe. You should never have healed me."

Chloe sighs. She was wondering when he would get onto this. "Clark. Don't," she warns him.

"Don't want. Don't live with the guilt for the last 10 years that you sacrificed your life for mine. Ain't going to happen Chloe."

Chloe fights the urge to roll her eyes. "You know I thought you would be off this whole guilt trip you had going after a decade. Guess I way overestimated you."

"Chloe. Don't make light of this."

"I'm not Clark!" she shouts. "Trying being me. One minute I'm healing you, the next it is 10 years later. My husband thinks I'm dead. My whole family thinks I'm dead and why the hell did you never tell them that I wasn't?"

"You were dead Chloe. No heartbeat. No respiration. If I took your body back they would have buried you," he says more bluntly than he intended.

Chloe closes her eyes. That was the nightmare she had had often after she got her meteor power. That she would wake up in a coffin buried 6 feet under.

Clark continues. "Then I faced the problem that I could only explain where you were if I told everyone about me and maybe, in hindsight, I should have but at the time I was too upset to think clearly."

Chloe hadn't yet thought about what Clark went through. "What happened after I died?"

Clark closes his eyes. God is this painful to think back on. He takes a cleansing breath before he opens his eyes again and starts to recall what happened. "Well Lois inevitably wouldn't accept you were gone. She spent ages looking for you. Almost cost her job at the Planet. Jimmy…well I don't think I have to tell you really how Jimmy took it."

No he doesn't. Chloe can well imagine how Jimmy took it. Not good would be an understatement. "And you Clark. How did you take it?"

"Oh you mean your death or the lying afterwards to cover my own ass," he says rather agitated.

Chloe takes one of Clark's hands to calm him down. "Clark just calm down and tell me what happened."

Clark tries to calm himself down again. "It was...difficult. I had to lie to Lois. I mean lie right to her face about what I knew. It hurt me doing that so I decided I needed to get as far away as possible from everyone I knew until I could come to terms with what had happened. I quit the Planet."

"You quit?" Chloe is rather stunned by that. Clark had really grown into his job at the Planet.

"Yes I did. I tidied up a few affairs, mostly involving the farm and I left Smallville."

Chloe isn't totally surprised at that. That is how Clark reacts to pain. He tries to run away from it. "That is when you came up here for your training," she assumes.

Clark shakes his head. "Not far enough."

Chloe was now officially confused. "Where did you go then?"

"Not where. When. When did I go to?"

"When?" Chloe asks puzzled until it dawns on her. "The ring. The one the Legion gave you."

Clark nods.

"You actually went to the 31st century," she says in total amazement. "What was it like?"

"Oh it was totally amazing Chloe. To be in a world where aliens are accepted like it is the norm. It was a dream. I also learned a lot about what it means to be a hero and yes I got to kick major bad guy butt before you ask."

Chloe wishes she could have seen it.

"It also helped me heal a lot from your death," Clark adds. "Imra helped me work through a lot of it."

Chloe arches an eyebrow. "Imra huh? I didn't know you were so close," she comments at the familiarity with which he uses Imra's name. She has a feeling that they got very close.

Clark smiles. "Yes Imra. While she was helping me heal we got quite close."

"But what about Lois?" Chloe asks.

Clark sighs. "Right Lois. Well you have to realise Chloe that I was in the future for several months and I had already told Lois I needed to go away to be by myself for a while. We weren't anything at that point and Imra and me…we both knew what we were getting into. That one day I would leave. It was good while it lasted. She made me laugh and smile again after I lost you."

"What happened after you came back to the present?"

"Well I did some training with Jor-El. Because of what I had learned in the future it didn't take as long as it would have had otherwise. Afterwards I travelled around the world for a few years. Learned a lot about different cultures and languages. Wrote about them too. It actually re-sparked my interest in journalism so I decided to come back home. I got my job at the Planet back and ended up being partnered with its No1 reporter."

"Really who?"

"One Lois Joanne Lane."

"Lois is the Planet's No1 reporter?" Chloe asks rather sceptically.

Clark smirks. "Not anymore. A certain Clark Kent knocked her off her throne. Oh the look on her face the day I was rehired was priceless. I still wish I had a camera that day so I could have taken a photo."

"Are you still at the Planet?"

Clark nods. "Yep but not today. It's my day off."

"So, um, did you and Lois ever get together?" Chloe asks him half afraid of the answer.

"Yes we did."

"Did you tell her, you know, about yourself?"

"Yep. She took it quite well considering. She was only mad at me for about a week."

Chloe's eyebrows rise. "Wow. That is Lois taking it well. So are you and she married yet?"

"No. We broke up a few months ago."

"Oh Clark. I'm sorry. I just went blundering in there didn't I?"

"It's fine Chloe. You didn't know and Lois and I...it was awkward for a while but we're ok. We're still friends and partners at the Planet."

"I've missed a lot haven't I," Chloe says sadly looking down at the sheets.

Clark puts his finger under her chin and lifts her head up. "I don't know what to say Chloe except I'll be here for you and I'll help you through this. Trust me when I say that there is always a way."

Chloe smiles as Clark looks at her so kindly. "You know you don't look any different. Are you sure it has been 10 years?"

"Unfortunately it has Chloe and I look the same because I age slower. I'm Kryptonian remember."

"Not likely to forget that Clark. You know with the super powers and everything."

At that precise moment their talk is interrupted by a beeping noise from the bedside table drawer.

"I thought I told them I was having the day off," Clark mutters as he opens the drawer and pulls out his League communicator. "Superman here."

Chloe watches Clark listening carefully to whoever is on the other end for a while before he gives out a resigned sigh. "Fine. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Clark looks at Chloe. "I'm sorry about this Chloe. The League needs me to help deal with an earthquake in China."

"The what?" Chloe asks.

"Oh right. You don't know about that. You remember Oliver's wish that we form a team of heroes?"

"Uh huh."

"Well that is exactly what we did and it is called the Justice League."

"Cool name. Who came up with it?"

"I did."

"Well I'm very impressed. Also why did you answer with Superman?"

Clark smiles slightly embarrassed. "Oh right you don't know about that either. That is my hero name."

"Superman?" Chloe asks rather amused. "Wow not egotistical or anything are we Clark?"

"Hey I didn't come up with it," he protests.

"Who did then?"

"That honour falls upon your cousin."

"Lois!?" Chloe bursts out laughing. "Oh my god. How did she come up with that?"

Clark shrugs. "Superstrength, superspeed, superhearing…"

"Superman," Chloe finishes. "Yeah I get that now. So shouldn't you be going?"

"Yeah," he says not very enthusiastically not really wanting to leave her. Clark then zips off and gets changed and then reappears in front of Chloe in his costume. Chloe can't help but take an admiring glance at him in the red and the blue suit. He looks really, really good. "So what happened to 'I'll never wear tights' and 'I'll never wear a cape'?" she asks him.

Clark shrugs. "Things change. Besides I learned that my body is surrounded by an aura and anything within that aura is as invulnerable as me. For that to work the suit has to be skin-tight and really don't mock the cape. It looks a lot better when I'm flying."

Chloe's jaw drops. "You fly now?" Then after a moment. "Of course you do. What was I thinking? In fact I would be asking you to hand in your superhero licence if you couldn't."

Clark is amused at her reaction. Of course he should have knows she would take it in her stride, she always did. "Now will you be alright by yourself for a little while?" he asks her.

"Sure. I'll be fine," she tells him.

"Ok. I won't be long. I've turned the heat up so you should be kept warm." He bends down and kisses her cheek. "I'll be back. I promise."

Chloe watches him vanish at superspeed, the lingering impression of his lips on her cheek still able to be felt. Going by the rapid beating of her heart she can still say without a doubt that she is in love with him. Her life never gets any easier does it?


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe sits in Clark's bed for a while after he leaves. God how long had she dreamed of being in Clark Kent's bed. Of course in most of her fantasies he was here with her with a lot less clothing than she is currently wearing. It is then she realises that she has been wearing the same clothes for a decade. God she hasn't showered in a decade. She muses Clark probably has a shower around here somewhere. She gets up and discovers he in fact has an en suite shower. She gets undressed and stands under the shower. The water is gloriously hot upon her skin as she lets it wash all the grime off. Grime from being in the crossfire when Clark was trying to rescue her. She studies her hands and can see traces of dried blood. Clark's blood no doubt from when she placed her hands on him to heal him. At least this shower will wash the visible traces of that day away. The memories of that day, however, she will just have to find a way to live with.

After she has finished her shower and has dried herself she looks in the mirror. She doesn't look any older she realises. It is just one more thing to remind her of how much time she has lost. She exits the bathroom and starts the search for clothes. She is surprised to find women's clothes until she realises these are probably Lois'. Well they'll have to do. She doesn't think Lois would mind. Once changed she decides to have a look around. As she wanders through the Fortress, which now has more of a earthly feel with actual corridors and rooms, she can't help but notice it is a bit of a mess. She eventually ends up near something she recognises. The panel with the crystals situated in it.

"Greetings Chloe Sullivan," Jor-El booms out.

Chloe looks up even though she knows that isn't necessary. "Erm hi Jor-El. You're still here then." Ok that was a pretty lame thing to say.

"Indeed. I am always here if Kal-El needs advice," Jor-El says in response.

"Does he still need advice?" Chloe asks.

"Not as often as he once did. He has matured greatly in the years you were asleep."

"Ah. Asleep. Is that the euphemism we are going with?"

"Kal-El would not accept that you were dead," Jor-El tells her.

Why doesn't that surprise her. Clark always was too stubborn for his own good sometimes. "By the way what is with the mess?"

"Kal-El was attacked by Mongul. The damage is a result of their confrontation."

"Who is Mongul?" Chloe asks and then listens as Jor-El tells her all about Mongul.

"He kidnapped Clark? Why would he do that?"

"Kal-El is the last Kryptonian. It makes him valuable to certain interested parties."

"Not quite the last actually."

Chloe spins round to find Clark standing there still in his costume. God he looks incredible. "Yeah. Where is Kara?"

"Not here. She decided to go live in the 31st century with the Legion," Clark tells Chloe as he walks over.

"Why?" Chloe asks.

Clark sighs. "She just didn't feel she fitted in here after she got back from her search."

"Oh that's right. She was searching for Kandor, wasn't she. Did she ever find it?"

"Yes she did. Do you want you see it?"

Chloe's face frowns up in confusion. Clark holds out his hand. "Come on. I'll show you."

Chloe takes his hand as he leads her out. "So how was China?" she asks.

"It was only a 5.1. The Chinese authorities and the rest of the League can handle it. They just needed me to smooth things over to allow the League access."

"You're a diplomat now?"

"Nah. That is more Diana's area but I have this reputation for trust and honesty that turns out to be handy on occasion."

Chloe wants to query who Diana is but decides she'll leave it for later. "Still a boy scout then?"

Clark rolls his eyes at that infernal nickname. "Don't you start. It is bad enough I still get that nonsense from Bart. Which frankly is a bit rich considering the name he finally chose for himself."

"What name?"

"The Flash."

Chloe giggles and Clark turns to look at her. He had forgotten what her laughter sounded like, how much he missed it.

"The Flash?" Chloe asks for confirmation between her giggles. Oh god that is so funny.

"Hmm, hmm." Clark says to confirm it.

They continue to walk and Chloe takes a minute to study Clark. He carries himself differently she notices. He is almost regal in his mannerisms, like he needs to portray this sense of contained power. They reach a door and Clark punches in a code on a panel next to it. "Luckily I keep Kandor in a safe place."

Chloe is really confused. How can a city be in the Fortress. The door opens and they walk in and in the centre of the room is a glass dome about a foot high is what Chloe guesses a Kryptonian city would look like.

They walk up to it. "This is Kandor," Clark tells her.

"How is this Kandor?" Chloe asks him.

"Just before Krypton was destroyed it was stolen and miniaturised until Kara and I managed to retrieve it. I'm still working on a way to reverse the miniaturisation process."

Chloe looked really carefully and she could see what looked like tiny ants moving about. "Are those people?" she asks.

Clark nods. "Yep. There are about 150,000 Kryptonians living in there." Clark gently places his hand on the dome. "It is all that is left of Krypton."

Chloe stares at the city. Unbelievable. An entire city in a bottle.

Clark watches Chloe study Kandor. She is just like he remembers her. Of course so far he has avoided talking about what she said to him just before she healed him. He knows she needs time to adjust before he delves into that and he is ok with that. That discussion can wait. What is important is that she is alive and well. "I hate to end this but I have spring cleaning to take care of."

Chloe turns her gaze to him. "I noticed. Jor-El mentioned a Mongul."

Clark's face darkens. "Yes. We don't get on. I'm afraid being who I am means I've built up a few enemies over the years but lets not talk about that. I'm sure there is something cheerier we could talk about."

"Ok sure. How's your mom?"

"She's fine. Retired actually. She's back living on the farm."

Chloe is glad Mrs Kent is alright. "That's good."

"Yeah. So why don't you keep me company while I clean up and I'll answer the, no doubt, thousand questions you have"

Chloe snorts. "Now you're just exaggerating blatantly. I doubt I could think of a thousand questions but I would like some idea on what I have missed."

"I'm here for you Chloe. You can ask me anything," Clark offers.

"Well now you should be careful saying stuff like that," Chloe gently warns him.

"Hey you can ask. I didn't say I would answer though."

Chloe chuckles. God it was almost like she hadn't gone away but the more time she has spent with Clark the more she was starting to see the differences in him but so far she had to say they're positive changes. She ends up helping him clean up except for when he has to lift some impossibly heavy weight or some sort of weapon. She had to ask why he kept it all.

"You never know when something might come in handy," Clark says in answer to Chloe's question about why he keeps so much stuff. By now he had changed out of his Superman suit and back into shirt and jeans as he cleaned up. Chloe helping him was nice. He could almost imagine the last decade hadn't happened.

"But where did you get all these?" she asks him. Some of them were obviously alien in origin.

"Some I picked up on my travels into the cosmos. Others are weapons created in an attempt to kill me. That one," he points at one next to Chloe, "is a Kryptonite cannon. It is one of Lex's creations."

"Lex? Lex is still alive?" Chloe asks considering they all thought him dead last she knew.

Clark nods sadly. "I'm afraid so and he has spent many a year trying to destroy me. The cannon for example uses a piece of kryptonite, amplifies the radiation it admits and projects it out in an concentrated blast which by the way really stings."

Chloe was caught between a couple of reactions. First amazement at the fact Clark spouted something approaching understandable techno-babble and second a great deal of amusement at the whiny tone of his voice when he complained about the fact that it stung when he was shot.

"What?" Clark asks at the amused expression on her face, stopping from his cleaning for a moment.

"Nothing," Chloe says dismissively.

Clark frowns. "No way. I remember that look. I said something that you find funny. So come on. Spit it out."

Chloe sighs theatrically. "Oh alright. You were being whiny."

"I was what?"

"When you were lamenting the fact that the kryptonite cannon stung you said it with a whiny tone of voice."

"Well it did sting," he says indigently.

"I'm not contradicting that fact Clark but come on you whined. What are you? 10?"

"No I'm technically 32 as of yesterday if you don't count all the extra months I have spent time travelling."

"Yesterday was your birthday?" Chloe asks with some surprise. She hadn't asked for the exact date.

"Yes it was. Mongul used it to try and trap me with a fake gift."

"What was it?"

"Doesn't matter," he tells her not wanting to discuss his fantasy with her, at least not today. "All that matters is that I beat him," Clark says as he finishes putting the last weapon back in its place. "There that finishes this room." He checks his watch. "Ooh lunchtime. Anything in particular you want besides coffee I mean."

Oh god coffee. Chloe hadn't realised it but in truth she hasn't had a coffee in ten years. Wow is that a scary thought. "What is coffee like these days?"

Clark shrugs. "Still the same. Although I worry I may have become addicted to the coffee at the Planet. You should see how much I get through in a day. It's scary."

"Does caffeine even affect you?" Chloe asks him.

Clark thinks about it for a moment. "Not sure actually. It may do. I do love the stuff and doughnuts and oh these little croissants I get from a place in Paris. Now the French; they really know how to make coffee." Clark snaps his fingers. "That's it. I'll get you something from that place in Paris."

"Clark you don't have to go to all that hass…" her words are cut off by Clark whooshing off. She can't believe that he still does that to people, well she says people she means her, mostly. She wonders if he does this to Lois a lot. She sighs at thinking about Lois. Lois thinks she is dead, yet Clark said they were together and he still didn't mention her to Lois. She has to know why and she to know now. She waits for him to come back which he does shortly after coffee and bags in hand. "Why didn't you tell Lois I was here?"

Clark stops stock still. He hadn't expected that question but he guesses he should have. "You mean after she found out about me don't you?"

Chloe looks at him sternly and answers with a nod.

"Well by then 7 years had passed and I didn't know how. I mean, come on Chloe, it isn't exactly something you just drop into a conversation. I mean you don't go from complimenting her dress to saying 'oh by the way Lois I have kept your cousin's body frozen up at the Fortress for the last 7 years because I refused to let a woman I love die'."

Chloe's eyes widen. "What did you say?"

"Um which part?"

"The woman I love part."

Oh crap. He never meant to say that. He scratches his head nervously desperately trying to think of a way out of this. "Well you know I love you right." He tries to make it as light sounding as possible.

"There are many kinds of love Clark. Which one?"

Clark swallows hard. "I would rather not say."

Chloe folds her arms across her chest. "Why not?"

"Because you'll shout at me for taking 10 years to figure it out."

"Figure what out Clark?"

"Chloe," he protests.

"Clark tell me," she demands.

Clark takes a breath. Damn tiny blond woman. Making him tell her his feelings for her. "Ok well this a little story so please be patient and I promise I'll get to my point. Right lets see. Ok it starts with that trap I mentioned that Mongul set. Inside his 'gift' was this plant that imprisoned you in a fantasy of your heart's desire."

"Ok. How is this relevant?"

"Give me a minute I'm getting there. Anyway for me the fantasy involved me living on Krypton with a wife and a son. It was perfect. Everything I have ever wanted out of life."

"That sounds nice Clark but again how is that relevant to how you feel for me?"

Clark looks at her intently. "You haven't figured it out yet? The wife Chloe. It was you. You are my heart's desire. I love you."

Oh boy! Well she did ask him to tell her didn't she. Stupid, stupid Chloe. She just had to open this Pandora's box of emotional heartbreak didn't she.

"Chloe?" he inquires gently.

Chloe avoids looking at him directly. "Yes."

"Say something."

"Like what Clark. This is a little awkward you know. The last time I checked you didn't have any romantic feelings for me."

"I know," he admits sadly. "I think, now, looking back on it I did. I just never recognised them for what they were and I may have been a little too obsessed with Lana."

Chloe looks at him. "A little?" she asks him sceptically.

"Ok a lot," he concedes. "And by the time I got over that you were married so I pushed any thoughts of us out of my mind and by then I had realised that I also liked Lois and god what a mess my love life was now I think back on it."

Chloe laughs. She can't argue with him there.

Clark doesn't laugh but he does smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said to me just before you healed me?"

Chloe closes her eyes. Of course he would remember that. "What did I say?" she asks feigning she can't remember.

"You said that you loved me. That you had always loved me."

Chloe opens her eyes and looks at him. He looks so vulnerable at this precise moment, so human. He has laid his feelings out to her and now it was up to her whether she shatters his heart or not. Part of her, a dark vengeful part would like to break his heart, like he broke hers so many times. It is so very tempting to say that she said it just because she was about to die, just like said she kissed him because the world was about to end on Dark Thursday. It would save her from a lot of emotional heartache but she is tired of all this denying of something that is true. "I meant it."

That is all Clark needed to hear as in the next instant he is crossing the gap between them, having dropped the coffee and bags, and cupped her face before melding his lips onto hers in a scintillating kiss.

God how long has Chloe dreamed Clark would kiss her with passion like this. Clark pulls her into his body which she mentally notes feels even more muscular than she remembers. A long time later, which by when her lungs are burning, she has to stop the kiss just so she can breath. "I need to breath Clark," she says between breaths.

Clark rests his forehead on hers. "I know."

"By the way I'll mention you really know how to kiss."

"I know that too," he says a little smugly. His hands slowly slide down her arms until he reaches her hands, and takes them into his own. It is then that he feels her wedding ring. Oh he had forgotten about that in his moment of spontaneity. He gently lifts her hand up and brings it to her eye level. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

Chloe looks at her ring. She had forgotten too. "It's ok Clark. I mean Jimmy thinks I'm dead."

Clark silences her by placing his finger to his lips. "You need time and if you want to go see Jimmy just say so. I'll take you and I'll deal with the consequences of explaining how you're alive."

"Clark I love you. I do. Jimmy," she takes a breath, "Jimmy was me settling because I had come to realise that you would never look at me the way I wanted you to and lets face it that is not really a shock. We had talked about a lot of this stuff over the years. Just tell me how Jimmy is. I mean is he still mourning me?"

Clark shakes his head. "No. I mean he did for a long time but recently he…he has a girlfriend and they're good. Jimmy is the happiest I have seen him in years."

Chloe smiles a little at that news. She is glad Jimmy is happy and as for he rest… "Clark just let me think about things for a little while. I mean maybe we can come up with a way to explain how I'm alive but I don't know if I want to see everyone yet. It might be more hassle than it is worth."

"They're your family Chloe. Of course you want to see them and like I said I'll deal with it. If they want to hate me for what I did then they can me hate me. I'll survive it."

Chloe looks up at him. His face is ridden with guilt so she makes a decision right there and right then. She reaches for her ring and pulls it off her finger.

"Chloe. What are you doing?"

"What would have happened if I hadn't died. A marriage where I was settling wouldn't have lasted Clark. Jimmy and I would have divorced by now. He has a chance to be happy and I'm not going to just show up and wreck it. Now tell me that this girl he is seeing is a wonderful person who makes him happy."

Clark wasn't sure what was going through Chloe's mind but he decides to be honest about what she said. "Natalie, that is her name. Natalie is a wonderful person who makes him happy."

"Good. Now moving on. You spilt my coffee."

"Excuse me?"

Chloe points at the puddle of brown liquid on the floor. "You spilt my coffee."

Clark turns to look at where she is pointing. "Yeah. I guess I did but seriously Chloe, you're changing the subject. We need to talk about what just happened and how you're feeling."

"You think I don't know that," she says scornfully. "Why do you think I want coffee. Hello. I'm Chloe. Remember me. I need coffee when I need to think." The sarcasm spills off every word Chloe speaks. It is her defence mechanism. She knows that. She knows what she is doing, desperately trying not to think about what has happened to her.

Clark looks at her once more. Oh great she is onto sarcasm now. Well she wants to play it this way, he can play too. "Well I'm not going back to Paris," he tells her.

Chloe snorts. "I never asked you to go the first time. Now surely you must keep coffee around here somewhere."

"I do but it is only the instant stuff."

Chloe makes a face. She isn't fond of instant. "I'll guess that will have to do."

One instant cup of coffee later, heated up by Clark using his heat vision and Chloe is feeling a lot more energised. They even managed to save the croissants which Chloe has to admit were exquisite.. Although the way Clark is staring at her as they sit at his kitchen table is creeping her out slightly. She guesses he wants to try and get her back onto talking about her feelings. "You're back to staring at me."

Clark smiles and doesn't stop staring. "I would say sorry but I've been waiting 10 years for this day."

"You've waited 10 years to watch me drink coffee? Wow. That makes your life kind of sad you realise."

Clark scoffs loudly. "Please. I'm Superman."

"I have no idea what that means Clark," Chloe tries to point out to him.

"Well I'm sure I'll find time to explain it to you after you quit your joking which, along with sarcasm, is a rather obvious defence mechanism when one is trying to avoid talking about how they're feeling."

Chloe frowns. "I think I liked you better when you were oblivious to such things."

Clark smiles in that annoyingly adorable, disarming way of his. Chloe came to both hate and love that smile over the years. "I'm not sure where to begin," she admits.

"Look I've had a lot of strange things happen to me over the years. Trust me. I understand. It'll take time to sort through everything. Just start with what you feel right now."

Chloe takes a breath. "Lets see. Happy, sad, angry, depressed, melancholy and that is just for starters."

Clark picks up on one bit. "Are you angry at me?"

"Yes and no. I mean if you hadn't put me in stasis there is a good chance that I would have ended up buried in a coffin. Equally I feel you should have told my family and let your secret be damned. Then again I understand better than most how you feel about your secret." Chloe groans in annoyance. "You see. I'm a total mess."

Clark smiles at her. "No you're not. You're beautiful."

Chloe blushes ever so slightly. "Um thanks but I was going for an emotional mess there."

"I know. I just felt I should tell you that you're beautiful."

Chloe's blush deepens at the intensity of Clark's stare. She almost misses the shy, bumbling farm boy she grew up with. A confident Clark is not one any woman could hope to possibly resist. She coughs so her voice isn't squeaky. "Ok. You do realise that I borrowed Lois' clothes right?" she points out since they don't entirely fit her properly.

Clark nods "I do. I hadn't got around to returning all her belongings yet."

"Ok that's good because you know when I first saw them I thought for a moment that maybe you had taken up cross dressing or something."

"Back to joking I see," Clark says in a calm, rational voice.

Ok Chloe is starting to dislike this. There was a time Clark would not want to intrude on her personal feelings. She guesses that the time that has passed has indeed changed him. "Clark what do you want me to say. I wake up and 10 years have passed. My husband thinks I'm dead. My family thinks I'm dead. My dorky farm boy of a best friend is now the great hero I always knew he would be and oh guess what, he has finally decided that he loves me. So tell me Clark what do I say?"

Clark looks at her. He doesn't know what to say to make her feel better to be honest. So he goes for action instead as he stands up and moves round the table and then gives Chloe a deep, passionate kiss.

The tangled mess that are Chloe's thoughts vanish the instant Clark kisses her. All that matters now is that he is kissing her. In fact if they keep this up Chloe has the feeling they'll be doing a lot more than kissing soon. She pulls away before it gets that far. Clark is looking at her, his eyes glazed over in passion.

"I love you," he whispers to her.

Chloe places her hand on his cheek. "I know. I love you too," she whispers back to him. God that looks he is giving her. It is one of the things she had given up in believing she would ever see from him. She strokes his cheek. "Clark. I need time," she tells him not wanting to rush into something they'll both end up regretting and she knows he knows that too. He said so, more or less.

Clark nods a little disappointed but equally he understands fully. He takes her hand from his cheek and gives her palm a gentle kiss. "I'm not going anywhere Chloe. I'm always around."

Chloe's eyebrow arches. "'I'm always around'? That is your pick-up line?"

"Hey. It worked on Lois," he says smugly.

"I hate to burst your bubble there Superman but I'm not Lois."

"No you're not, well except for that one time on your birthday when you wished you were."

Chloe holds her hand up to stop him. "Lets not relive that shall we Clark. That was a weird enough day as it was."

"True but it did help me come up with my dual identity," he reminds her.

Chloe smiles a little bit. "Yeah. You still wearing those glasses?"

"Well not the exact same pair, no, but glasses, yes, when I'm in public."

"You got a pair here?" she suddenly asks.

"I think so. Why?" he asks her.

"Could you get them?"

"Sure," he says as he leaves her for a moment before he comes back, glasses in hand. He wonders why she wants his glasses. He hands them over and watches slightly bemused as she puts them on. They are too big obviously and she looks a little silly.

"Well?" she asks him.

"Well what?"

Chloe rolls her eyes. "How do I look?"

Clark carefully considers his answer. "Um different."

"Would people recognise me?" she asks him a little frustrated.

It is then he gets it. She wants to know if she can look different enough so no-one recognises her and she can go live out in the world again. "Well Chloe it is more than just looking different. You have to act different. You see Clark Kent is a shy, mild-mannered reporter while Superman is a supremely confident, virtually indestructible alien from Krypton."

"I don't get it."

Clark sits back down and tries to explain. "Clark Kent is someone no-one notices. He is average. No-one ever notices average. He just fades into the background where no-one really pays him any attention whereas Superman is the opposite. You can't help but notice him. The primary colours on the suit help with that because that is what people actually see. The suit, not the man and certainly not the face. People can't see Superman as someone who lives a normal life. I've worked very hard at cultivating that impression of Superman."

"That seems like a lot of work," Chloe comments.

"It can be but it is the only way I can both be a hero and have something approaching a normal life and hey, you'll have it easier than me. You won't have to do the superhero bit. I'm assuming that is what this is about. That you were thinking on how to have a life again."

Chloe nods. She was thinking that. It was strange how it suddenly just popped into her mind but Chloe Sullivan has to remain dead. She won't wreck Jimmy's life or Lois' life by suddenly returning from the dead. If what Clark is said is true and Clark doesn't lie, much, then Jimmy is happy and she won't ruin that. It is a strange realisation she supposes that she is legally dead and she knows there will be a moment when everything that has happened to her finally sinks in and well that will probably not be a fun day.

Clark continues on, this time oblivious to what is running through Chloe's mind. "Well setting up a new life would take a little time but I have a friend who is good at this kind of thing."

"Ah you managed to get by on tech support without me then," she comments a little sadly. Doing tech support had been her specialty really.

"Chloe. I would have much rather had you doing that this last decade but my friend, he has a lot of resources at his disposal. Much more than I do. After all a reporter doesn't pay that well and you have no idea what rent costs are like nowadays. Besides this is a discussion for later when you're ready to re-enter the world."

Re-enter the world. Juts one more thing she will have to figure out how to do. She'll have to read up on the last decade. How long will that take her? Where will she stay in the meantime? So many questions. So few answers. Her thinking is interrupted by a phone ringing.

"Sorry." Clark says as he fishes the phone out of his pocket. He glances at the ID and answers it. "Hey Lois…well of course I'm not at home. It is my day off…I did try to get my birthday off but I couldn't…yes I know we have a story Lois. We always have a story…where am I? I'm still at my mom's…yes she's fine…yes dinner was lovely…I'll tell her you send your best…I'll see you tomorrow…bye."

He snaps his phone shut. "Sorry about that. She seem to still think we're dating and needs to know where am I all the time."

"No. That's fine. Um why didn't you just tell her you were up here if she knows about you?" Chloe asks him.

"It is none of her business and besides she'll think I was up to something news worthy which I'm not. Cleaning is hardly news worthy and I will be seeing mom later. In fact I should call her. Give me a minute."

Chloe watches him dial his mom's number he guesses.

"Hey mom…Yes I'm still at the Fortress…I'll be back for dinner and I'll be bringing a guest."

Chloe's eyebrows shoot up as he looks at her while he says that.

"It's a surprise mom…yes I'll guarantee you'll like this surprise…ok see you tonight…I love you too mom." He snaps the phone shut.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asks him.

"Do you want to stay up here Chloe? By yourself? I have to go into work tomorrow but I'm sure I can wrangle a few days off after Lois and I finish our current story. In the meantime you can stay with mom and I'll talk to my friend about setting you up a fake background."

"Whoa Clark. I just woke up this morning. This is going way too fast."

Clark feels guilty. "Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away but I don't want you to be by yourself. If you go live on the farm with mom at least I'll know you'll be with someone and that you're safe."

Well Chloe guesses he has a point and living on the farm would be a good way for her to start getting caught up on the world. She agrees to it and after that she goes back to helping Clark clean up the Fortress. He almost never stops talking to her which in a sense she is grateful. It is keeping her mind distracted. She can barely believe half the things that have happened to him in the last 10 years. He's been into space, fought gods and demigods, cyborgs and a creature that could drain his powers from him. He mentions Lex quite a few times, all with close to loathing in his voice. She also can't believe just how many heroes there are now when Clark gets onto the Justice League.

The day passes soon enough and the time comes from them to leave. Chloe wonders how Mrs Kent will take it when she sees exactly who the surprise guest is.

"Ready?" Clark asks her.

"I guess so."

Clark smiles gently and picks her up. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you," he tells her as they begin to float upwards. At least not ever again he silently promises to himself.

* * *

_Author's Note: The bit where Clark mentions Chloe becomes Lois is from the upcoming episode Hex or at least that is what I heard is going to happen in the episode. I'll take this opportunity to thank everyone who has written reviews. I appreciate them._


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe wraps her arms around Clark's neck tighter as they fly and buries her head into his neck. Flying had never bothered her but equally she had never been flying where the only thing holding her up was a pair of arms.

"Relax Chloe," Clark tells her. He can sense her nervousness. "I've done this hundreds of time when rescuing people," he adds trying to reassure her.

"Yeah not to doubt you there great hero but last time I checked you were afraid of heights."

"Wow that was a long time ago and totally irrational now I think on it. Besides Chloe I'm safer than any plane you know."

Of course she knows that. Clark's hide is invulnerable. She braves to raise her head from his neck and look around. They are above the clouds and she has never seen the stars so clearly before in her life. It is so beautiful.

"They are even more beautiful from orbit," he tells her as if reading her thoughts.

"I envy you that but I'm sure astronauts get the same view."

Clark smiles at her. "True but they need suits. I don't. I can survive in a vacuum."

"Is there anything you can't do?" she jests lightly.

Clark's face grows thoughtful. "Lets see now. Defy gravity, more powerful than a locomotive, faster than a speeding bullet, hear a pin drop on the other side of the planet, see through anything except lead, shoot heat from my eyes, capable of blowing a gale, virtually invulnerable to harm, did I miss something?"

"Read minds?" Chloe suggests.

"Nope can't do that. That is J'onn's gift."

"Oh he got his powers back did he?" Chloe asks since J'onn had lost his powers last time she checked.

"Yes he did. Took a while but we figured out a way to restore them. And I can't change shape like he can so there are 2 things I can't do."

"Wow 2 whole things. Poor you. Must be terrible for you to be so handicapped."

"No need for sarcasm Chloe. Besides you're missing out on the view."

Chloe turns her head to see what he is on about and coming up on the horizon are the lights and the outline, while changed, she can still recognise. "Metropolis," she whispers in awe.

Clark can see enough of Chloe's face to see her lost in awe at a view of Metropolis she has never seen. For him it has been too long since he saw that look on her face. 10 painful years where he buried his guilt over what happened to her and hid it from everyone. No-one knew what happened to her. Not his mom, not Lois, since even she never saw the part of the Fortress he had placed Chloe in. Not Jimmy. There was no way he could explain it to Jimmy. He knows it was wrong. He knew back then but he has always kept secrets. His life has been defined by secrets. There are things he knows that he can never tell anyone. Knowledge of the future in case he alters it. Knowledge of Kryptonian technology because humanity isn't ready for it.

Growing up he had to keep his origin a secret because he knew if others knew they would try to exploit him or imprison him or run tests on him to see how his powers work. He could trust no-one with knowing what he was. No-one except Chloe. Ok so he didn't actually tell her per say. However, once she found out there was nothing he wouldn't trust her with knowing. He knew that she would die before she would betray his secret and unfortunately in a way that is exactly what happened.

Clark flies round the edge of Metropolis. The last thing he needs is some observant person with a camera catching him so avoiding the heart of the city was necessary. He is taking it slow so he can prolong the feeling of a living, breathing Chloe Sullivan in his arms. He had almost forgotten how small she was compared to him and as much as he would like to continue this forever he can't. He slowly heads away from Metropolis and towards Smallville. His thoughts as he nears the farm house is about how his mother will take this and how mad she is going to be at him.

* * *

Martha glances at the clock knowing Clark will probably show up any minute. She had wondered who his surprise guest was. Maybe he had a new girlfriend and hadn't told her. That thought had crossed her mind along with trying to work out who it could be. Her immediate guesses turned to his either his fellow heroes or his fellow work colleagues. The fellow heroes seemed more likely since many of them knew who Clark was so there would be no issue with covering up him being Superman. She knew he had had feelings for one or two of them before he got together with Lois. The sound of the door opening catches her attention. Martha gets up off the couch and heads towards the door.

Now Martha Kent was rarely shocked by anything anymore. After all her son was Superman and she had spent several years as a senator but the sight standing there before her definitely counted as her being shocked because standing there next to Clark, looking decidedly nervous was Chloe. "Chloe?" she queries gently barely able to believe her eyes.

"Hi Mrs Kent," Chloe greets her. She takes a moment to take in Mrs Kent. Her hair was starting to go grey but really she didn't look so different to what Chloe remembered. In fact for what she could see neither did the farm house. It seems in all the changes she missed this stayed basically the same. She is really nervous at how Mrs Kent will react to seeing her. Chloe had run a whole lot of scenarios through her mind on the way here. Hopefully the heart attack one is just her imagination running wild. So she is relieved when Mrs Kent simply strides forward and pulls her into a hug.

"It is so good to see you Chloe," Martha says. She had been quite upset when she had heard Chloe was dead but to see her alive, standing here brings a joy to Martha's heart.

"It's good to see you too Mrs Kent," Chloe replies.

Martha ends the hug and turns to Clark. "I'm guessing you have something to do with this," she says accusatory.

Clark almost sweats under his mother's glare. "Um yeah. You see mom I haven't been entirely honest with you about some things."

Martha's look becomes disapproving. She has a feeling she is not going to be happy with Clark once he gets through explaining this.

After Clark gets through explaining everything Martha decides she was right. She is not happy with her son. "Clark. How could you let everyone think Chloe was dead like that?"

"Technically she was dead mom," Clark says in a weak defence of himself. He feels his mother is about to say more but he beats her to it. "Yes I know it was wrong but if you remember I was very upset which is why I ended up going to the future. Then before I knew it years had passed by and I no longer had any idea how to explain it. Besides if I hadn't done what I did Chloe would have been buried or worse cremated."

Martha takes a moment to gather herself. Clark has made some good points about the burial thing but that still doesn't excuse what he did which she tells him in no uncertain terms. Well at least he has the sense to look ashamed of himself she thinks to herself.

"Don't be too hard on Clark Mrs Kent," Chloe says in Clark's defence. "I mean I know he did wrong and believe me when I say I was angry at him when he told me what he had done but I do understand why he did it."

Clark is pleased by that comment. He hated to think that Chloe hated him for what he did.

"Ok I see. Well I'm sure that I'll forgive him in time. Now that you're here how about some dinner?" Martha asks Chloe.

"Sure that would be great," Chloe tells Martha.

The rest of the evening goes smoothly. Martha tells Chloe about her time in Washington until it is time for bed. Chloe ends up in Clark's old room. Tomorrow Martha will go shopping for some clothes for her. She finds her son staring out the window in the kitchen just as she heads for bed. "Clark. You ok?"

Clark turns to face his mother. "Of course mom. How can I not be? My best friend is back."

"She'll need time to acclimatise," Martha warns him.

"I know. We both know. I had hoped she could stay here with you while she catches up and comes to terms with what has happened."

"Clark of course she can stay here with me. You know that is not an issue. What is, is why you didn't tell anyone about her, not even me."

Clark sighs. He knew his mother would get back to that eventually and with Chloe gone to bed, it seems that time is now. "She died saving me mom. You know that week I vanished after Doomsday attacked?" Martha nods so Clark continues. "I spent it up at the Fortress waiting for her to wake up but she never did. I spent a whole week looking at her lifeless face knowing that I was responsible for it."

Martha stops him right there. "Clark, Chloe wanted to save you. It was her choice. You can't stop people choosing Clark."

"I know I can't but everything that happened to Chloe, her meteor power, Brainiac, it all stems from me and the day I put her in the chamber I swore I wouldn't rest until I saved her like she saved me and you know I always keep my word. Then I left and then years past and I hadn't found a way to save her. It was similar to what I told you about telling Lois who I was. Remember?"

Martha nods. Clark had told her how he had wanted to make sure Lois loved Clark Kent before he told her he was Superman but as the years went by it came harder and harder to tell her, knowing that she would be hurt by the fact he had kept it secret from her.

"In this case the number of people who would be hurt and angry was much longer. As much as this shames me it was just easier to keep it a secret. That makes me sound terrible doesn't it."

Martha can see the guilt return to her son's face. His life has never been easy so should she judge him that for once he took the easy way. He has done it before she supposes, like when he ran away to Metropolis on red kryptonite but she thought he had realised that the easy way out is not necessarily the right way. Then again who knows what was going through his mind after spending a week with Chloe when she was dead. She can remember when he left how hurt he was; how deeply scarred his heart was and how it took him several months in the future to come to terms with it.

Martha lets out a breath. This situation is messy at best and she guesses simply condemning him would be too…simple. After all what other options had he had back then short of him telling Lois and Jimmy who he was. She goes up to him and gives him a hug. "It's ok Clark. At least you realise that you made a mistake. I understand why you did what you did."

Clark hugs his mother back. "Thank you."

"So what is Chloe going to do about Jimmy, Lois and everyone else?" Martha asks her son as she ends the hug.

"She thinks if she goes back she'll turn their lives upside down and she doesn't want to do that. Truthfully I think she needs to accept what has happened to her first before she makes the final decision on that. I've already told her that if she wants to go see them she can and I'll accept the consequences of my actions. In the meantime she wants to just stay hidden."

Martha is glad Clark is ready to so willingly accept the consequences of his actions and his point about when Chloe should make that kind of decision is a valid one and well if Chloe wants to keep a low profile for now then Martha will keep Chloe's resurrection a secret.

Martha yawns feeling fatigue catching up with her. "Well I'm off to bed," she tells Clark before she kisses him on the cheek. "Don't stay up too late. Even Superman needs sleep."

Clark smiles. "I won't. Goodnight mom."

"Night honey," she says as she heads off to bed.

Clark himself doesn't stay up too much later before he goes to sleep on the couch but is awoken in the early morning by the sound of crying. He gets up and heads to the kitchen and sitting there in the nightgown his mother had lent her, her wedding ring in her hand is Chloe, tears rolling down her cheeks. He places his hand on her shoulder. "Chloe," he says gently.

Chloe quickly tries to wipe her tears even though she know he has seen them. She hadn't been able to sleep. Too many conflicting thoughts and feelings that had ended up with her coming down stairs and sitting at the kitchen table staring at her wedding ring. She had loved Jimmy, she did love Jimmy but she hadn't stopped loving Clark. She loved Clark so much she was willing to sacrifice her life for him. At some point she had started crying even if she can't quite remember what thought she was having that started her tears. "I'm sorry I woke you," she tells him, noting the fact he now sleeps in blue pyjamas.

Clark sits down in the chair next to Chloe. "That's ok. I don't need very much sleep."

Chloe smiles sadly. "Ah another benefit of not being of this world I take it."

Clark nods and looks at the ring in her hand. "Having second thoughts?" he asks at her decision, her hasty decision in his opinion, to take it off.

"Second, third, fourth, fifth. I was on my sixth thought when you walked in."

"Chloe I told you if you want to see everyone go see them. I'll deal with it."

Chloe shakes her head. "No Clark." She turns to look at him. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course Chloe. You can tell me anything. That hasn't changed."

"I was having second thoughts about my marriage before, well before it all went to hell with Davis. Like I said up at the Fortress I settled and I don't mean that Jimmy isn't great. He is but to me you'll always be first."

"I'm sorry."

Chloe frowns up in puzzlement. "Why are you sorry?"

"Chloe I am not as unaware as you think. I know I hurt you during those years. I know my Lana blinkers as you use to put it really did make me blind to everything else. In fact I was blind as to why I was so obsessed in not letting you go when anyone else would have. It is so obvious now. I did that because I love you."

"And Lois? And the others you may have dated since I died? How did you manage that?"

"Chloe I live a double life. I've gotten very good at compartmentalising my feelings. When you died I buried my feelings for you along with a lot of other stuff in a big box labelled Clark's forgettable growing up years. I know that I screwed up a lot back then."

"Yeah. You really did," she says in agreement.

"Thanks," he says falsely.

"You're welcome."

After a moment of silence. "You want to know a funny example of my compartmentalising?" he asks her.

"Sure. I could do with cheering up."

"Ok it was when I got back from my travels and I made my first appearance as Superman. I quickly found that I still had feelings for Lois but that she ended up having an infatuation for my hero alter ego."

Chloe snickered. She could tell how this was going to play out.

"I mean seriously it was horrendous. As Superman Lois would throw herself at me but as Clark Kent she barely gave me a second glance. Oh in fact she was so obsessed with Superman that she stole one of my stories once."

Chloe is now laughing.

Clark smiles as he thinks back on how he got back at Lois. "Got her back though. Sent her a note that Superman's spaceship had been seen at the sewage works. She actually spent hours trawling through it." Clark starts to laugh. "She walked back into the Planet covered in raw sewage." He laughs harder. "Oh god the smell."

By now Chloe is holding her sides due to laughing so hard. "Did she find anything?" Chloe asks between her laughter..

Clark takes a minute before he can answer as he laughs at the memory. "Yeah she found something alright."

"What…what was it?" Chloe struggles to get out.

"A Godzilla toy I had dressed up in a Superman outfit."

Chloe collapses to the floor in laughter. "Oh god. That is so funny!"

The two them continue to laugh so much so they have woken Martha up. She walks in and sees Chloe on the floor and Clark not far from it. "What is going on?" she asks them.

Clark tries to stop laughing while Chloe picks herself off the floor. "I was telling Chloe about the Godzilla incident," Clark tells his mom. The Godzilla incident being how he referred to that.

"Ah I see," Martha says with a light chuckle. It was still funny even after all these years.

"Did we wake you?" Clark asks his mother.

"Yes but it's ok."

"We're…we're sorry Mrs Kent," Chloe says as she gets off the floor and wipes more tears from her face. Of course this time they come from because she was laughing so hard. Her sides are aching. That has to be one of the funniest things she has ever heard.

Martha is not that upset to see Chloe laughing. She knows it is only a matter of time before it sinks in what Chloe has truly lost this past decade. Well now that she sees everything is ok she decides to go back to bed.

"Night mom. We're sorry for waking you," Clark tells his mother as she heads back up the stairs.

"I feel guilty now," Chloe admits as she sits back down at the table.

"Oh don't worry about it Chloe."

Chloe turn to Clark and breaks out into a smile. "By the way Godzilla. That was brilliant. I didn't know you could be so conniving."

"It was all Lois' fault. She just got me so mad. I mean stealing my story...she just went too far."

Chloe has to agree. While she hasn't been a reporter for awhile she would feel just as irate if someone had stolen one of her stories.

Clark takes Chloe's hand into his. "Feeling better now?"

"No not really but hey you made me laugh. I'll give you points for that. The truth is Clark, and god this is starting to sound repetitive, the truth is that I need…"

"time," Clark finishes for her. "I know."

Chloe sighs silently. What a mess everything is and she doesn't feel like sleeping. A part of her is afraid that if she sleeps she'll miss another 10 years or something. "I know you have work tomorrow but can I sit with you for awhile?"

Clark smiles at her. "Of course you can Chloe. You don't really need to ask."

They end up sitting next to each other on the couch. Chloe leans into Clark, resting her head on his shoulder. "You got any other stories?" she asks needing some way to fill the time.

"Dozens of them. Being Superman doesn't lead to a dull life I'm afraid. Anything in particular you want to hear about?"

Chloe thinks about it for a second. "How about you tell me how you got started becoming Superman?"

"Ok. Lets see. I came back to Smallville from my travels around the world and told mom that I wanted to, A, get back into reporting and, B, make a much bigger impact than I did when I was the red and blue blur."

"Bigger?" Chloe queries.

"Yes. Working from the shadows can only help so much Chloe. I realised from spending time in the future and during my travels that the world needed a visible hero to look up to. It was about that time I really thought about getting a costume to wear."

"Ah yes the costume. How did that come about?"

"Mom," Clark answers in a single word.

"Mrs Kent?" Chloe asks rather puzzled.

"Mom designed it. I wasn't too fond of it at first. I felt rather…exposed."

Chloe chuckles. "Yes. Not a whole lot left to the imagination I must say but equally you really carry it off."

"Well thank you. It grew on me after not too long a time actually."

"So carry on. What happened next?"

"Um lets see. I applied for a job at the Planet. Got an interview with Perry."

Chloe interrupts him. "Wait. Perry?"

"White. Perry White."

"Didn't he blow through Smallville once?"

Clark nods. "Yeah he did. Anyway during the time I was away he became the Editor in Chief at the Planet. So I went for the interview, got the job, got partnered with Lois and then endured some snaky Lois-esque comments that I better not slow her down for 1 or 2 years.

"Aw she loved you really."

"I don't think she loved me at that point. She was still hurt about me leaving before. It took awhile before she forgave me fully I think. Of course by then it was all about Superman as far as Lois was concerned."

"She was really that taken?" Chloe asks him.

"Yes. Think provocative dresses Chloe and wait until I get to the interview I gave her. You will not believe what she asked me." In fact to this day Clark still can't believe what she asked him but he'll get onto that.

Ok now Chloe is really interested and actually also very comfy leaning on Clark. You would think he would be hard with his steel like exterior but he is actually surprisingly soft feeling. Clark is a bit of a contradiction. "Ok so continue with your story so we can get to this interview."

"Sure. Well at first I decided to keep a low profile at being a hero at first so his appearance and Clark Kent's reappearance wasn't too close together."

"Sounds sensible," Chloe comments. "You wanted to make sure no-one would twig that you were in fact the same person."

"Yeah. So I think about a week or two passed and rumours that the red and blue blur had returned were flying around Metropolis. Lois, however, was too busy preparing for her interview with the President to pay them much attention so Perry gave me the assignment and I ended up chasing myself for a story."

Chloe chuckles. "You're life is complicated."

"Tell me about it," Clark remarks. "Anyway that night Lois was taking a helicopter to the airport when it decided to malfunction and ended up hanging off the Daily Planet roof."

"Ah let me guess. Superman to the rescue."

"Yep. Thankfully I was working late so I happened to be around. So there I am knowing that hundreds of people are about to see me make my public debut when Lois, with her usual impeccable timing, falls out of said helicopter. One quick costume change later and I'm flying up to catch her which I did."

"Bet Lois was surprised."

"A little bit. I tried to reassure her by saying ' Don't worry I've got you' to which she replied 'You've got me? Who's got you?'"

Chloe laughs again. "Wow you almost rendered Lois Lane speechless. Almost. What happened next?"

"Well the helicopter had picked up Lois's impeccable timing and decided to choose that moment to fall. So I caught it."

"You caught it? Just like that?"

"Yes. It wasn't like it was heavy or anything Chloe. I caught it one handed while I held Lois in my other arm. I then put it neatly down on the ground and Lois too. Deciding I really didn't want to hang around for the masses of the press I flew off leaving Lois and the pilot to the paramedics."

"Was Lois hurt?"

"No. She fainted."

"She what?"

"Yeah. After I left she fainted. Guess it was a delayed reaction to the shock."

"Ok. That was an interesting debut but why did you leave straight after?"

"I didn't want to talk to the press scrum. You know what they're like Chloe. They would twist what I wanted to say. I realised that to make sure I got the message across that I wanted that I would need to do an one-on-one interview."

"So you chose Lois."

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Lois may be many things Chloe but she always reports nothing but the factual truth and I didn't know who else I could trust to write it. This was my one chance to get my message across right."

"Ok I get that. So how did you arrange this interview?"

"I left a note on her desk saying I, or more accurately my yet to be named alter ego, would meet her at her apartment at 8."

"Is this where provocative dresses come in?"

Clark closes his eyes at the slight burning sensation behind them as he remembers what Lois was wearing that night. "Um yeah."

"Ok and what was this question she asked you that you mentioned before?"

"I was mentioning my x-ray vision and she wanted proof."

"I see. What did she ask you to do?"

Clark takes a moment before answering. "She asked me to tell her what colour underwear she was wearing," he tells Chloe and then he waits for the response he knows is coming.

It starts as a giggle but it soon escalates to a laugh. "Did you look?" she asks Clark.

"I plead the Fifth."

"Oh my god! You did look!" Chloe cannot believe it. That Clark Kent of all people looked. Oh god she is laughing so hard her sides are starting to ache again.

Clark looks at the laughing girl sitting next to him. Twice in one night he has managed to get Chloe laughing so hard that tears are now in her eyes. He waits until her laughter subsides. "You done?"

Chloe nods while still laughing. "Just give me a minute. By the way what colour was she wearing?"

"There is no way I am telling you Chloe."

Chloe chooses to pout at him.

Clark mock sighs. "Oh alright. They were actually pink."

"I didn't know she even liked pink."

"Lois likes to pretend she isn't like any other girl but in truth she likes pink, loves old romantic movies and listens to Whitesnake," he tells Chloe from what he learned dating Lois for 3 years. He then stops for a moment as he replays what he said in his head before adding "Ok that last one is unique to Lois."

Chloe goes back to resting her head on Clark. Wow there is so much she doesn't know about her cousin. Speaking of cousins. "Can I ask how Lucy is?" she asks about Lois' sister.

"Married with two kids."

"Seriously?" she asks unable to hide the surprise in her voice. She never saw Lucy as the settling down type. More like the end up in jail type.

Clark nods. "Yes. She had an epiphany or something. At least that is the way she tells it."

"And the General?"

Clark's face darkens at the mention of Lois' father and even though Chloe can't see his face right now she can feel his body tense up. "Clark what is it?"

"The military and I don't get along. They see me as a threat and guess who is the number one cheerleader in that belief."

Chloe doesn't need to guess. "The General."

"You got it in one."

Chloe wraps her arms around Clark's arm. "It's ok Clark. I mean I suppose it was too much to ask for everyone just to trust you."

"They never trusted me Chloe and I'm not entirely sure they ever will. They see me a threat or the envoy of some alien invasion despite how many times I tell them there is no-one else left."

Chloe reaches up with her hand and gently strokes his cheek which causes Clark to turn his head to look at her. "You've gone through so much and I missed it," she says regretfully.

Clark returns the gesture by stroking Chloe's cheek. "I know," he says sadly. "I wish you had been here Chloe. I did it for you."

"Did what?" she asks, her breath catching at his touch.

"Became a hero. Just like you told me to be."

"Clark. You would have always been one. It was your destiny."

"I use to hate that word. It made me think that my life was already mapped out."

"And now?"

"Now," he says as he leans in closer, "now I know you make your own destiny. You can be what you chose to be and be with the person you chose to be." Clark then closes the gap and kisses her.

Chloe doesn't know quite why Clark is kissing her…again but he is and god is he a wonderful kisser. She doesn't know how but next thing she knows she has ended up straddling him as her hands seek to undo the buttons of his pyjama top and she can feel those muscles of his. It is then her mind screams at her to stop pointing out she is going way too fast considering she just woke up this morning from a 10 year coma.

As much as it pains her at this precise moment she has to stop. She pries her lips away from Clark's. "Clark…Clark we need to stop." Clark looks at her, his eyes darkened with desire. She can't stop the gulp that comes from her. She has only ever seen that look when Clark is on red kryptonite. It is the hungry, predatory look of 'Kal'.

Clark takes a minute to get himself under control. He had let his self-control slip for a moment there and look where it has gotten him. Stupid. He is stupid. She hasn't been awake a day, he has only known how he truly feels for her for less that 2 days and here he is making out with her, for the what? Third time? What is wrong with him? He has never been this impulsive before. Ok sure the woman he has been in love with for 10 years maybe alive and well and sitting on his lap and god does she feel incredible sitting there. How he would love to take that gown off she is wearing and kiss the soft skin underneath and…No. No. Bad Clark.

He shuts his eyes and takes a breath. "I'm sorry Chloe."

"Clark look at me."

He does and sees she is smiling. "Now I'm not complaining that you suddenly find me irresistible but lets take this slowly. Please."

Clark nods. "Anything you want but for now can you get off of me. It is kind of hard to stop myself with you sitting there."

Chloe smiles seductively, leans in and whispers in his ear. "It isn't the only thing that is hard around here Clark," she says with a little wiggle of her hips that causes Clark to groan. "Chloe. Please."

A little smug with herself that she could illicit that kind of reaction from Clark Kent Chloe slides off his lap while Clark tries to calm his body down.

"Can I sleep with you?" Chloe suddenly asks.

Clark looks at her wide eyed.

Chloe slaps him gently. "No that like that Clark. I mean sleep with you as in lie next to you. I don't think I could sleep on my own at the moment."

Clark lets out a breath of relief because if she meant the other thing he isn't sure he would have said no. So he agrees and they head upstairs to his old room where they proceed to get into bed together.

"Wow I'm finally in bed with Clark Kent," Chloe jokes.

"Funny Chloe."

"What? Now you've admitted you love me I think I'm entitled to this. I mean do you know how many fantasies I had that involved you, me and this bed?"

"No and since I want to get some sleep I am not even going to ask for details Chloe. I do have to get up early and do a patrol of Metropolis."

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine. Goodnight Chloe and I really do love you."

Chloe rolls onto her side to face him. "I love you too Clark."

Clark rolls onto his side to look at Chloe. He then reaches over and pulls her into him. Chloe then rolls to her other side and she ends up spooning against him. She lets out a sigh as he wraps his arms around her. It feels so good to be held like this by him. To be next to his large, muscular frame that generates so much soothing warmth. It doesn't take too long before Chloe falls into a deep sleep.

Clark too lets out a sigh as he holds Chloe's small, soft body against his own. To feel her next to him and know she is alive. To hear her breathing, her heartbeat. It is a wonderful feeling that helps him to quickly fall asleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: The Godzilla bit I borrowed from the Lois and Clark tv show because I find it really funny and I thought at that moment Chloe could use some cheering up and obviously Superman saving Lois from a helicopter is borrowed from Superman: The Movie. I love that scene. As always thanks to all of you who wrote reviews._


	7. Chapter 7

When Chloe wakes up early next morning she finds Clark is gone. She blinks a few times before she sits up.

"Morning."

Chloe turns to the door to find Clark standing there in his Superman outfit and two cups of coffee, one in each hand. He walks over and hands her one. "Thanks," she says as she takes a sip, reveling in the first surge of caffeine as it infuses her. "So I take it you're going."

"Have to," Clark says somewhat reluctantly at having to leave her. She had still been asleep when he had woken up so he had let her rest while he went to have a shower and get changed.

"I understand. Busy being a hero and a reporter."

"Yeah. I'll pop by when I can and if you need me just yell. I'll hear you."

Chloe raises an eyebrow. "Hear me? From Metropolis?"

Clark shrugs. "My abilities grow as I age plus it wasn't until I did some training with Jor-El I found out the true scope of what I can do."

"Ok," Chloe says in utter amazement. It seems Clark is even more impossible than he had been before her 10 year snooze.

Clark sits down next to her, his cape trailing down to the floor. "You need time Chloe. When you're ready to discuss us I'll be here but first you need to come to terms with everything that has happened to you. I don't really think you have yet."

Chloe nods in agreement.

"Ok. One question. Can I have a kiss for the road?" he asks with a goofy grin.

Chloe looks at him with that goofy smile and wonders when Clark got so playful. Maybe this is what Clark is like when he is love Chloe thinks. "Alright but I'm spoiling you."

Clark leans in and kisses her. Not some deeply passionate kiss but enough to transfer his feelings behind it. "I have to go be a hero now," he tells her in reflection of her words to him so long ago.

"Yeah I know. So get out of here you great big dumb alien." Chloe shoos him away. "Go and save people."

Clark stands up and salutes. "Yes ma'am."

Chloe chuckles as he leaves and goes back to her coffee. Well she supposes she better get up and see how her second day back from the dead treats her.

* * *

Lois is eyeing Clark with a lot of interest. When you date someone for 3 years you get a vibe on their moods and Clark seems very cheerful for some reason this morning. She wonders what it is that has him so cheery. She wanders over from her desk to his. "Morning Smallville."

Clark looks up from his computer. "Morning Lois. How are you this morning?"

"I'm great actually. Yourself?"

"Never better."

"Uh huh," she says as she eyes him suspiciously. "Have a nice day off when we were suppose to be working on a story?" she asks him, seeing if he'll slip up and reveal something.

Clark rolls his eyes. Here we go. He should have known this was coming. "Lois we discussed this over the phone. I couldn't get my birthday off. Someone else had already taken it so I took the next closest day which was yesterday."

Lois scoffs, a little bit annoyed at the fact Clark didn't take the bait. "Yeah. Don't remember so much discussing as you telling me."

"I was busy Lois."

"Busy?" she asks him. Oh ho. Maybe she'll get something from him after all. She continues to probe. "Doing what? I thought you were at your mother's."

Uh oh. He slipped up there. Think fast Clark. "Um well I decided that the," he lowers his voice, "Fortress could use some cleaning. You know my tendency to collect stuff and it was getting cluttered." Yeah she'll probably buy that Clark thinks.

Boy does she ever know his tendency to collect stuff. That Fortress of his was going to need an extension soon at the rate he was going. Actually that reminds her. "When are you going to return my stuff?"

"Um soon," he answers rather pathetically. He keeps forgetting in truth. Something else always keeps coming up, like...say a certain someones cousin coming back from the dead. Stuff like that.

"Soon? Is that the best you can come up with? Sheesh Clark. We've only been broken up nearly 3 months I suppose. I mean it isn't that long a period of time."

Clark shakes his head. Now that Lois is onto this he is never going to hear the end of it until he does return her stuff. Is it any surprise they broke up when he has to put up with this. "Ok Lois. I promise next time I get a chance I will get your stuff," he tells her hoping that will placate her for now.

"Good."

"Now do you mind. I have a couple of private calls to make," he says wanting her to give him some space.

"Ok I'm going but don't take too long. Remember. Us. Story."

Clark rolls his eyes. Doesn't she ever let up? "Yes Lois. I'll be 10 minutes, tops and by the way did you remember my birthday present?"

Crap is Lois' first thought. "Sort of. It's in my car."

"Of course it is."

Lois frowns. "Hey give me a break Smallville. No-one's perfect."

"I guess not."

"Well since you have private calls to make I'll just go get it and leave you to it."

"Thank you."

Lois leaves to get her present and as she does so she realises Clark has somehow got her completely off of finding out what is up with him. Damn alien. He always manages to do this to her. Drove her nuts when they were dating. She likes the way she gets obsessed with things. Is it any wonder they broke up when he kept doing that to her. They really are better off as friends.

Meanwhile Clark picks up his phone. That was convenient actually. He doesn't need Lois around when his calls involve doing something for Chloe. He dials. "Dr Hamilton please…Tell him it's Clark Kent."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Smallville Chloe finds herself up in the barn. She is amazed that it looks mostly as she remembers. Mrs Kent had been kind enough to go out early and get her some proper fitting clothes for which she was grateful. Truthfully Chloe was at a loose end. She had literally nothing to do. She was dead. No job, no responsibilities of any kind. It generated an odd feeling of liberation. Now she understands what Lana must have felt when she faked her death that one time.

"Chloe?" Martha queries as she enters the barn. It had been a surreal morning having Chloe around and it wasn't just due to the fact she had some company for a change. It was because it was with Chloe. Chloe, for whom Martha had grieved for, mourned for is alive and well and so much like Martha remembers her. Of course to Chloe no time has passed at all which makes this all the stranger. Martha isn't sure how ready Chloe is to learn about what she has missed but Martha thought she would start slowly by digging out all the newspapers she kept over the years.

Chloe turns at Mrs Kent's voice and sees her carrying a bundle of newspapers. "Hi Mrs Kent."

Martha puts the papers down. "Forgive me if this sounds repetitive but how are you?"

Chloe shrugs unsure how to answer. "I don't think it has sunk in yet."

Martha nods in understanding. She wonders how Chloe will be on the day it does sink in.

"Mrs Kent can I ask you something?"

"Of course Chloe."

"How has Clark been really? I mean there is what he tells me and then there is the truth."

Martha smiles slightly. Chloe has Clark nailed down to a tee. She goes and sits down on the couch. "There is no simple answer to that Chloe. Clark leads a complicated life. He loves being a hero. He loves being able to help people but at the same time it tears him apart every time he can't save someone. He hates it when people see him as some sort of god."

Chloe sits down next to Mrs Kent. "Who would see Clark as a god?"

"It is what Lex is always accusing him of being."

"He doesn't listen to Lex does he?"

"No," Martha says dismissively. "Well not really. I think it crosses Clark's mind occasionally that he could seem like a god."

"What is Lex up to these days anyway?" Chloe asks now that Mrs Kent has mentioned him.

Martha shakes her head. "Who knows? Lex stays hidden until he comes up with another plan to try and kill Clark or destroy the Justice League or try and take over the world."

Chloe's eyebrow arches. "Wow I go to sleep for 10 years and Lex transforms himself into a cliché movie villain. Does he have an evil laugh?"

Martha laughs softly. "Yes he does."

Chloe snorts with laughter at the thought of Lex's evil laugh. She bets that is something funny that she has missed. Eventually she sighs. "I've missed so much. I'm almost afraid to ask what Lana is up to these days."

"Divorced," Martha answers in a single word.

"Really?" Chloe asks with genuine surprise.

Martha nods. "Yes. With a son. In fact she is back living in Smallville. She decided she wanted some place quiet to raise her son."

"Smallville and quiet are not words I put together."

"Thing change Chloe. Between Lex and Lionel most of the kryptonite is gone. You only find a few small pieces these days so the days of the meteor infected rampaging around have passed."

Chloe takes a moment to take in the Lana revelations. She supposes she is happy that despite everything Lana managed to have a near normal life even though she isn't sure she is over her anger at the Lana's tendency to just blow in and then leave again, breaking Clark's heart into tiny little pieces in the process. "Is she still wearing that suit?" Chloe asks in reference to the Prometheus suit Lana stole and gained superpowers and shortly after that became kryptonite irradiated and she had to leave so she didn't end up killing Clark.

Martha shakes her head. "No. They found a way to remove it."

"Did her and Clark not get back together?"

Martha once more shakes her head. "No and if you want to know why you'll have to ask Clark because he has never told me the whole story. All I get is a curt 'I moved on mom'."

Chloe takes a moment to absorb that. Clark had been getting close with Lois shortly before her 'death' even though she was pretty sure he still loved Lana. She had had her reservations about him dating her cousin for that very reason. Because if Lana ever did find a way to get that suit off what was to stop Clark dumping Lois to go back to Lana but as his friend she had respected his right to pursue a relationship with whomever he wanted. It wasn't like she was much better; marrying Jimmy when she was still in love with Clark. So, in the end, who was she to judge.

"What is going on between you and Clark?" Martha asks Chloe. She had picked up a vibe last night that she hasn't seen from Clark since he was dating Lois.

Chloe lets out a sigh. She isn't sure how to answer this. "I'm not sure exactly yet beyond that I love him and he said he loved me and I'm not sure I should be telling you this without Clark here."

"Oh don't worry Chloe I'll be having this talk with him sooner rather than later but I wanted to talk to you first. If I may ask, what about Jimmy?"

"I did love him. I'm pretty sure of that but I love Clark more and I know that doesn't make sound like a good person. I had given up honestly. I had given up thinking Clark would look at me as anything more than a friend and I wanted...I don't know companionship maybe and then Jimmy proposed and I thought this was my chance to have some happiness except I wasn't really happy because Jimmy wasn't the one I wanted. I'm really not sure why I'm telling you this Mrs Kent except there is nobody else I can talk to."

"It's ok Chloe. I understand," Martha tells her and she does partialy. After all she felt quite lonely sometimes without Jonathan and it wasn't like the thought of finding some companionship with someone had never entered Martha's head over the years. "So what are you and Clark going to do now?" Martha asks.

"Nothing much at the moment. I'm just back from the dead and everything so Clark isn't pushing. He said it had to wait until what has happened to me sinks in before we progress with our relationship."

"I'm glad Clark is being sensible and waiting until you're ready," Martha comments. She silently wonders just exactly when it will sink in. It could be in 5 minutes. It could be in 5 weeks but something will trigger it sooner or later and Chloe will need both her and Clark to help when it does finally sink in.

Chloe's attention, meanwhile, turns back to the papers. She may have given up on her dream of being a reporter but that doesn't mean she lost complete interest in all things journalistic. "What is with the papers?" Chloe asks.

"Oh. I thought you would like some reading along with the internet surfing you'll be doing later," Martha tells Chloe. In fact Martha was surprised Chloe wasn't doing that already.

Chloe had not been sure she was ready for all that but didn't want to disappoint Mrs Kent so she picks up the paper from the top of the pile and reads the headline. Her eyebrows rise. "I Spent the night with Superman?" she queries Mrs Kent.

Martha chuckles. "Oh yeah. That is Clark's first official interview. The title, however, is all Lois' work."

Well Chloe had to hand it to Lois. She could certainly think of an eye catching headline. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she starts to read the article.

Seeing that Chloe is now engrossed Martha decides to leave her to it for awhile. After all if Chloe needs her she'll be here.

* * *

That evening after work and after making sure he had done enough work with Lois on their latest story to earn a free evening short of Superman being needed Clark flies to Smallville. He has to ask Chloe to do something he is pretty sure she isn't going to like.

"See a doctor?" Chloe asks him. "What happened to keeping me off the radar?"

"That was your choice Chloe not mine," he reminds her.

Chloe paces around the loft in the barn while Clark continues to speak. "Besides this is not just any doctor. This is my doctor. He'll keep it secret Chloe."

Chloe is wavering a little. If there is a doctor Clark trusts that much then maybe she should consider it. "Do you really think I need to see one?" she asks him.

"Chloe technically you've been," he hesitates before he says the word, "dead for 10 years. It would make me feel better if you see a doctor and get checked out."

Chloe hates it when he has a point and this time he really does have a point. "Oh alright but I will not agree to any weird procedures I don't want to."

Clark smiles. "Great. That is no problem."

"So when do I see this doctor?"

"In about an hour," Clark answers her. That is why he had talked to Dr Hamilton this morning so he could arrange this.

Chloe stops and glares at him. "You arranged this without asking me first?"

Clark places his hands on her shoulders. "Chloe. I'm just concerned for you. Let Dr Hamilton perform some tests and make sure that you're in good health."

"Well I feel fine," Chloe tells him. In fact if she was being truthful she feels an awful lot better than she thought she should feel after being dead for so long. Maybe that in itself was something she should be concerned about. "But on the other hand you have a point so sure, lets go see your doctor."

Clark leans down and kisses her gently. "Thank you," he says softly.

Chloe looks at him and can see the concern in his blue eyes. She strokes his cheek. "That's ok." She then prods him in the shoulder. "But next time ask me first or I'll find some kryptonite and hit you with it," she playfully warns him.

"What colour kryptonite?" he asks her.

Chloe arches an eyebrow. "The green type."

"Damn if you have said red we could have had a lot more fun."

"Yeah you on red kryptonite is not a good thing if I remember correctly."

Clark kisses her and smiles seductively. "Perhaps but I can guarantee you a good time."

Chloe can feel heat flushing her body. God Clark is so sexy when he oozes confidence. She coughs. "Remember we talked about taking it slow."

"Oh I remember and really Chloe, my mom is in the house. You didn't think I would do anything with her here did you?"

Chloe shakes her head in a less than convincing manner. "No of course not."

Clark chuckles and kisses her again. "I have really missed you."

Chloe pats him on the arm. "I know."

* * *

"So where are we going?" Chloe asks him as they fly towards Metropolis.

"Star Labs," Clark answers her.

"That is not really helpful Clark," Chloe points out since she has been asleep for 10 years.

"You'll see," he tells her. "And oh when I'm in the suit call me Superman or use my Kryptonian name," he adds since he is in his Superman outfit.

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine Chloe. Dr Hamilton knows who I am but I do have a secret identity to maintain so when you are around any of his staff avoid using Clark."

It isn't much longer before Clark is floating down outside Star Labs. Once on the ground he places Chloe down and they walk in. The security guards, use to seeing Superman visit, just let them by as soon as Clark explains that Chloe is with him. They reach Dr Hamilton's office and Clark knocks on the door and they go in.

Emil Hamilton had been, in some senses, Superman's doctor for years now. It was a privilege to him that Superman, that Clark, trusted him enough to study his unique physiology and to even know his alias. He had been a little surprised when Clark phoned him this morning asking to arrange an appointment for 'a very special friend' Clark had phrased it. He hadn't said much else which Emil understood. Secrecy was important but Clark had mentioned for him to read up on meteor infected people. That was an area of study he knew a great deal about having tried to help those who had been changed by kryptonite.

So the agreed time approached and Emil waited and virtually on the dot there is a knock on his door and in walks Superman accompanied by a woman with blond hair.

Clark closes the door so they can't be heard. "Evening Dr Hamilton. Thank you for making the time."

"That is no problem Clark. You know that. Is this the 'friend'?" he asks looking at Chloe.

"Yes."

Emil studies Chloe more before he realises he recognises her. "Do I know you?"

Chloe looks back. Oh it is that Dr Hamilton she realises. The one who worked for Oliver 10 years ago. "Um yeah. Chloe Sullivan. I don't know if you remember me." Chloe feels it is better she should stick to her maiden name.

Emil thought about it for a moment. "You use to assist Mr Queen and Clark here."

"Yep. That was me."

Emil turns his attention to Clark. "I thought she died."

"She did. It's a long story." Clark summarises everything that happened. "So suddenly after 10 years she wakes up. I think you can guess why I came to see you."

Emil can. It is also amazing. She looks like nothing unusual has happened to her at all. "I see. Ok we'll need to perform a full physical, take some blood and analyse it. Then there are scans that will also need done."

Chloe looks at Clark with an expression that says she isn't thrilled about this. Clark takes her hand. "It's ok Chloe. No-one will make you do anything you don't want to."

Chloe nods in acquiescence.

Emil heads for the door. "Right then. Follow me. My staff should have my lab ready by now," he says as he opens the door with Chloe and Clark following on behind. The next couple of hours are filled with Chloe undergoing a series of tests with Clark by her side except for a couple of occasions where he rushes off to go save someone. After it is all done all 3 end up back in Dr Hamilton's office.

Emil looks at the results of Chloe's tests. "Well some of the more complicated tests will take a few days to get results from but from these initial results everything seems normal."

Clark and Chloe both feel some relief at that news. "That's great Dr Hamilton," Clark says.

"No. No. You don't understand," Emil says.

Clark and Chloe both get worried expressions on their faces. "You said I was normal?" Chloe queries.

"Yes. Exactly. Completely normal."

Chloe frowns in confusion. "I don't get it."

"You were infected by kryptonite. Correct?" Emil asks her.

Chloe nods. "Yes."

"Well precisely. There should be trace amounts in your blood work but according to this there isn't a single particle of kryptonite in your blood that we can detect."

Chloe snatches the file from Dr Hamilton and reads it herself. He is telling the truth. There isn't any kryptonite in her blood. "How?" she asks.

Dr Hamilton takes a moment before answering as he considers the possibilities. "Truthfully I'm not sure. My best guess is that healing Clark somehow burnt all the kryptonite in your body up but if that was the case you should never have woken up since my guess is that it was the kryptonite that kept reviving you after you had healed people previously. Maybe, when we finish the tests on your DNA we'll find something."

Chloe looks at Clark who has the same puzzled expression she no doubt has. This makes no sense whatsoever. Clark offers his hand. "Well thank you Dr Hamilton. You'll let us know if you find something else?"

Emil shakes Clark's hand. "Of course but in the meantime as far as I can see there is no reason that Miss Sullivan can't live out a normal life."

Once they have said their farewells Clark and Chloe make their way outside. Clark looks at Chloe with some concern. On top of losing 10 years of her life, now she has this revelation dropped on her. "Chloe. You ok?"

"I'm normal," she says.

"Chloe you aren't normal. You're you," Clark tries to explain albeit very poorly.

"I'm normal," she repeats.

Clark gently tips her head to look at him. "No Chloe. You are very, very special. You always were and you always will be."

Chloe isn't sure what to say. When she first discovered she was meteor infected she was terrified she would end up like all the other physcos locked up in Belle Reve. Then after she first used her power she was terrified that it would end up killing her and now she is normal again. She is just a plain old Homo-Sapien and for some reason that is what now scares her. She needs comfort so she wraps her arms around Clark who returns the gesture.

"It's alright Chloe. I'm still here. I'm not leaving you," he says trying to comfort her.

"Take me back to Smallville," she says in a quiet voice.

Clark picks her up and flies upward and back towards Smallville with Chloe holding onto him tightly. His heart is aching at the fact she has to take this news. It isn't bad news of course. In fact it is good news. Chloe can live out her life like a normal person. Clark just fears it is something she isn't particularly ready to absorb right now. He wishes he could think of something to say right now to make it easier for her but there isn't. All he can do for the time being is be here for her.

* * *

_Author's Note: After the episodes Power and Requiem left Lana wearing a super powered suit(WTF?) I decided to have her end up more like she is in the comics. I just cannot buy a superpowered Lana zipping around saving the world. Sorry to any Lana fans out there but I just can't. Anyway as usual thanks to all those who have written reviews._


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few weeks Clark can't help but notice that Chloe seems depressed. It seems the revelation that she is normal again has been the trigger to her truly realising what she has lost. A fact not helped by her DNA tests, which apart from a few odd anomalies that Dr Hamilton puts down to a lingering side effect of the kryptonite, is 100% normal human DNA. Further tests on Chloe's blood also showed a few odd anomalies but again Dr Hamilton put that down to the lingering effects of the kryptonite as every other test shows she is in perfect health. Of course Clark is thrilled that Chloe is alright. He just wishes Chloe would show the same cheer.

Clark visits as often as he can but he thinks people are getting suspicious of how often he is visiting his mother as he claims he is doing. Lois is certainly suspicious as is Bruce. To be honest neither is a complete surprise. Both are extremely skilled at reading him. In fact Diana is probably onto him as well for the same reason. Oh well there is nothing he can do about it and none of them have openly confronted him about it. If they do he'll guess he'll have to think of something to say. Bruce and Diana could probably be told the truth but he'll have to think up a story for Lois since he won't tell her unless Chloe wants Lois to know.

His mother had asked him just exactly what was going on between him and Chloe and he told her, very honestly, that he is in love with Chloe and is willing to wait until she is ready to be with him. After all in a way he has already been waiting 10 years. What is a few more weeks on that time scale?

He is once more visiting Chloe after work and finds her sitting in the barn. He finds her there a lot these last few weeks. Sometimes they talk about his day. Sometimes they simply sit in silence. Tonight seems one of those silent nights until Chloe suddenly asks him a question.

"Why didn't you get back together with Lana?"

Clark looks down at Chloe who is snuggled up against him. She is looking up at him with a piercing stare. "Why are you asking?"

"She came over a few days ago."

Clark's eyes widen in panic.

"She never saw me although I thought about just bursting in and saying 'Hi Lana. Guess who came back from the dead'." Even though her words could be interpreted as a joke there is no humour in her voice at all.

Chloe continues to stare at Clark. These last few weeks had been some of the most miserably in her life as she tried to come to terms with everything that had happened. It was just when she was told she was normal it hit her suddenly. Everything she has lost. Everything she missed that she can't get back. Every day was a chore just getting out of bed and the only remotely bright spots were Clark's visits. She loved him for not pushing. He would just sit there with his arms wrapped around her, sometimes for hours in silence unless he had to go be Superman some place. Chloe found it extremely comforting being in Clark's arms.

Her usual busy mind has been surprisingly empty of thought these last few weeks. Maybe numb is a good description of how her mind has been but when she saw Lana a few days ago the questions came to her about why he never got back together with someone she knows Clark loves or he did 10 years ago.

"So why didn't you?" Chloe asks again.

"That is complicated."

"I'm a smart person."

Clark smiles slightly. "Yes you are." He then gets up and heads for the opening and looks out at the stars as he tries to think of how to say this. Lana and him was never easy. He takes a breath. "You know how I said Imra helped me work through your death," he begins.

Chloe still sitting on the couch answer with a "Yeah."

Clark turns round to look at Chloe. "Well being the telepath she is she sensed I needed to work through my issues with Lana as well. We talked about it and she helped me see that it was not healthy what Lana and I had together."

Chloe continues to stare at Clark. "I remember how you felt about her Clark. How broken up you were when Lex forced you apart. Feelings like that don't vanish. Although I do agree with the unhealthy bit."

"I thought you would and no feelings like that don't vanish but I came to a realisation. I thought when she got that super powered suit that that would help us be together but the truth is that super powers were not going to iron out the differences, the problems we had had the year before. If we had had more time together before she absorbed all that kryptonite I'm pretty sure we would have been back to arguing with each other. When I returned from the future I had decided that while I would love Lana forever and appreciated the time we had together that for me to move on and grow I had to let her go which I did."

Clark takes a moment to let Chloe take all that in before continuing. "Lana and I talked about all this and it seems she had come to the same conclusion during the time we were apart. She moved on and got married and had her son. Does that answer your question?"

"I guess it does," Chloe tells him.

"Anything else you want to know?" Clark asks her. He decides since she is talking he should see if there is anything else they can discuss. Perhaps it will help her with coming to terms with everything.

"There is one thing," Chloe admits. "Did you ever forgive me for sheltering Davis for all those weeks?"

Clark looks at Chloe. She had ended up sheltering Davis for weeks before his final transformation into Doomsday and she had done so without telling him. He goes and sits back down next to her. "We weren't in entirely a good place then were we."

Chloe shakes her head. "No we weren't."

"I know at least some of that was my fault. I mean I've had 10 years to think on it and I'm certain of that fact. I know I yelled at you and was quick to judge."

"You were right to yell at me. I was stupid." Really, really stupid in some senses. She had hoped to save whatever humanity was left in Davis but she failed. He transformed and abducted her and took her up to the Fortress for some reason she still can't fathom. Of course she hasn't even gotten to the part where Clark nearly died trying to save her.

"You thought you could save him. I get that now and hey regardless of that you saved my life in the end," Clark tells her trying to stop her blaming herself too much.

"Only after you had come rushing to my rescue by fighting a creature you knew could kill you."

"Chloe," Clark begins. "Davis was a good person and your friend but he died the day the transformation was complete. After that there was only Doomsday."

Chloe feels some sadness for her friend. She still wishes there had been some way to save him. "You really think there is nothing left of him?"

Clark thinks carefully before he answers that. "Even if there was Chloe, there was no way to restrain him long enough to find out and by now he has been in the Phantom Zone for 10 years. You stay in that place long enough and any goodness in you is destroyed. I'm sorry but I don't believe there is anything left of Davis Bloom now."

Chloe nods sadly. She was afraid Clark would say something like that. That whole period hadn't been the best one she and Clark had had in their lives. Their friendship had really become strained during that period. Of course she still loved Clark but they had started keeping secrets from each other. The trust between them had faded a little bit. "I'm sorry," she says.

"For what?" Clark asks.

"Everything in the run up to my death. I'm not sure what happened to us but I know somewhere I did something for you to lose your trust in me."

"Chloe I'm as guilty of that as you and I never completely lost my trust in you. Besides I was far too judgemental back then and at times I'll admit a hypocrite and a bit of a jerk so I'm sorry too."

Clark is sorry because in a way he let their friendship deteriorate to that point and he was a hypocrite accusing her of keeping secrets when he did the same thing. Like Chloe he can't pinpoint it to one thing. It was a process. One he could have stopped at any time but he didn't. Maybe it was due to his, at the time, unrecognised hurt over her marrying Jimmy that he subconsciously pushed her away. Oh well it doesn't matter now. All that matters now is that Chloe is alive and well and here with him.

Clark sees Chloe is looking down at the floor and not at him. He gently tilts her head back round so she is looking at him. "Chloe. I love you and I understand why you did what you did so you don't even have to ask for forgiveness. I learned that holding onto stuff like that just ends up eating away at you so I let it go and forgave you a long time ago. I hope you can forgive me for what I did and learn to let it go too."

Chloe looks back into Clark's eyes. There is no hatred or anger in there and what he said makes so much sense. She has to admit that Clark has really matured in the last 10 years. He is also correct. It is time to let everything go. What happened between them back then no longer matters. It is the here and now that matters. Her life from before her death is over. It is time she started making a new one. "You're right. I have got to let it all go so I'll start with saying that I forgive you Clark. I love you too much to say anything else."

She then reaches into her pocket and pulls out her wedding ring. Despite not wearing it she had still been carrying it around but it is a symbol of her holding onto a life that is gone.

"Chloe?" Clark inquires as she looks at her ring.

"I need to see them."

"Oh," is all Clark can say. That choice is going to have a few consequences for him but he said he would live with them so he will.

Chloe can see Clark has misunderstood her. "No Clark I need to see them. They don't need to see me."

Clark is slightly puzzled. Chloe elaborates. "I just need to see them with my own eyes. I mean you can do that right. You can make it so I see them but they can't see me."

Well it wouldn't be easy but Clark guesses he could do that. "Just let me get changed," he informs her as he gets up and zips off and comes back in his Superman outfit. He picks Chloe up. "Ready?" he asks to which Chloe nods.

* * *

Sitting on her couch at home going through her notes as she writes up a story is Lois, huddled over her laptop.

"Is she always that messy?" Chloe asks in a whisper as she and Clark float outside the window. Lois notes are sprawled all around her apartment.

"Yep," Clark whispers back.

Chloe studies Lois. For 10 years older Lois looks incredibly good, even in her sweatpants and what looks suspiciously like one of Clark's shirts. She has this little frown on her face as she concentrates on her story and she is unconsciously biting her thumb nail. "She looks happy," Chloe continues to say in a whisper.

"You can tell that?" Clark whispers back.

"Yeah." Chloe could tell that. Lois was still Lois even after 10 years and she knows when Lois is happy. "Goodbye Lois," Chloe says. "Right I'm done. Lets go," she tells Clark.

Clark flies upward not noticing Lois glance up to her window just after he leaves. Lois stares at the window for a second and then shakes her head dismissing that Clark was there. If he wanted to talk to her he would just phone her. She wishes he would talk to her because she knows he is hiding something. He has changed recently. It is very subtle but she can see it. She catches him gazing off into the distance when he is at work and it is not his listening for trouble look. It is something else. She can't quite place it and as Clark's friend she hasn't probed too deeply but she can feel it deep down in her gut that something about him has changed. Maybe she should stop being so damn noble and be more like Lois Lane and just ask him what is going on.

Then again maybe she shouldn't. She shakes her head. "Damn Smallville," she mutters. It is his influence on her. There was a time she would probe and damn to hell with hurting anyone's feelings but she has been hanging around Clark too long and has picked up some of his nobility which maybe isn't a bad thing.

Two weeks. She'll give him 2 more weeks and then his ass is hers. Yes that is a good compromise between old Lois and new Lois. With a little smile on her face Lois gets back to typing up her story.

* * *

Jimmy is at home, spending a nice quiet evening with his girlfriend. Right now they are snuggled up on the couch watching a movie.

Outside Chloe is taking in the sight of her husband, well former husband now really. You can't be married when you're a corpse. He looks happy. Really happy and she is glad of that. She wants Jimmy to be happy. "Goodbye Jimmy. I hope you've found the one for you," she whispers with a tear in her eye. "Ok lets go," she tells Clark not really wanting to hang around too long and get caught.

Clark flies off while Jimmy remains oblivious on who was outside his window. He is too occupied with simply holding Natalie. He really thinks she could be someone he could spend the rest of his life with. After he lost Chloe…oh truth be told he had lost Chloe long before she disappeared and then was presumed to have died. In fact he isn't entirely sure he ever had her, at least not completely. There was always some part of her that belong to Clark. Jimmy didn't blame CK for that. Not even Superman can stop people having feelings.

Jimmy had hoped he could win Chloe over completely in time and when she agreed to marry him he thought he had but it was clear that in fact he hadn't. Their marriage was doomed from the start. Guess he should have seen their wedding getting ruined and himself getting badly injured by that creature as a sign. He did love Chloe though which is why when she died it hurt…a lot. Jimmy gazes down at his girlfriend. He loves Natalie a lot too. The past is the past and Chloe is long gone and Natalie is his future. Jimmy kisses the top of her head to which Natalie responds by turning her head and giving him one of her heart stopping smiles. Yep she is definitely his future.

* * *

There is one final goodbye for Chloe to make. Clark lands her down in front of her parents' graves. They had both died during the last decade. "Mom, dad. It's me Chloe. I came to say goodbye to you. I'm sorry I wasn't around but I was sort of dead myself. If you want to blame anyone blame Clark." She turns to see Clark looking at her slightly panicked at her suggestion. She gives him a little smirk to which he responds by mouthing 'Ha, Ha, very funny.'

Chloe turns back to the graves and returns to being serious. "I love you both and I miss you." Chloe then takes a deep breath before she feels Clark's hands on her shoulders.

"You ok?" Clark asks her.

"I am actually. Despite the fact we could probably think of a reason to explain my 10 year absence Jimmy, Lois, everyone else who once knew me, don't need their lives turned upside down by my reappearance. This is the way it has to be. Chloe Sullivan is dead as far as the world is concerned and it is going to stay that way."

Clark turns Chloe around so he can look into her eyes and see if she really means what she says.

Chloe reaches up and strokes his cheek. "I mean it Clark. This is for the best. This is me letting the past go. It is time I started living my new life." Chloe now takes one of Clark's hands into her own. "You are all I have now Clark and you know what, that is all I need right now. I love you," she says before she stands on her tiptoes and kisses him gently. "Take me home," she tells him quietly.

With a nod he picks her up and takes her back to the farm. His mother is away visiting some of her old friends in Washington so it is just him and her and over dinner he can't help but notice that Chloe's depression has gone. She is bubbly and cheery and radiant actually. He knows he told her she has to let things go. He didn't expect it to have such a pronounced effect on her and so quickly. She is almost transformed back to the person he knows she is deep down at her core. A warm, beautiful person.

Having Chloe look so beautiful is stirring feelings inside him that he knows he can't act on at the minute but dear god he wants to if the burning behind his eyes is any indication. Admitting his love for her has unlocked something inside him he isn't sure anyone else has ever been able to reach or maybe it has reawakened something that died the day she did. He was never quite the same after he lost her.

Chloe finishes her dinner noticing Clark is back to staring at her again. "Ok Clark I thought I mentioned you staring at me equals creepy."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. You're just so…"

"So?"

His gaze penetrates right through her. "Beautiful."

Chloe smiles at him. For years she wanted Clark to think of her like that and now he does and it makes her feel all warm inside. Then he says something that makes her insides go from warm to meltingly hot.

"Chloe. I want you." Clark then looks away guiltily. "I know I shouldn't be saying this. You need time and you wanted to take things slow but for me it has been 10 years and god Chlo my feelings are so intense that it is scary."

During Clark's babble Chloe had gotten up and moved round to him. She tilts his head up to look at her. "Clark. I want you too." She then kisses him passionately and he wraps his arms around her and lifts her onto his lap. It doesn't take a genius to work out where this is headed. He pushes her away for a moment. "Chloe. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks.

"God Clark, you have idea how much I want to do this," she tells him. As she told him earlier she let everything from her past go except him and now no longer weighed down by anything else her feelings for Clark are so strong and in a way scary just like Clark said but Chloe thinks it is a good scary. She looks him dead in the eye. "Yes I'm sure."

An instant later Chloe finds herself in Clark's bedroom as he lays her down on the bed. She had meant it when she said she was sure and that was enough for Clark who had been having to fight the urge to make love to her since practically the day she woke up. However now…now he could finally show her how much he loves her. He kisses her passionately and she responds in kind until he remembers that she needs to breathe more often than he does. When he releases her lips he can see her face flush as she gasps to draw in much needed air.

Chloe looks at Clark as she regains her breath. His eyes are so dark with desire it is scary yet exciting at the same time and then his lips are back on hers in a fiery kiss before they move leaving a flaming trail down her neck. Chloe can't stop the groan that leaves her lips as Clark's hands attack the buttons on her shirt and his fingers caress the skin underneath. It isn't long until her shirt and her bra are thrown aside.

"You're so beautiful," Clark tells her, his voice low and full of passion.

Before Chloe would have blushed with awkwardness at his words but not now. There was nothing wrong with having the man she loves see her the way she has always wanted him to see her but it isn't right that she is half naked and he still has all his clothes on so she takes the hem of his shirt and pulls it up. Clark helps her as it end up flying across the room revealing the perfectly defined torso Chloe knew Clark possessed. All the years of being a hero had only seemed to make his body more defined than she remembered him to be. She trails her hands across his chest and notices that he takes a sharp intake of breath as she does so. Chloe sits up and turns her mouth to his chest giving every inch her attention. As she moves up and reaches his throat Clark growls her name.

Chloe smiles at the reaction she has gotten out of him. It seems she has found a sensitive spot. "Yes Clark," she says before finding herself pinned back down on the bed.

Clark smiles at her almost predatory. "My turn."

Chloe's body arches as Clark's lips do to her what she was doing to him. Her whole body is aflame and yet it isn't enough. They are both still wearing far too many clothes and her hands reach for the button on Clark's jeans and he responds by reaching for the button on hers.

Then before they know it they are both naked and Clark is crushing her body to his. The feeling of bare skin to bare skin bringing both of them wonderful pleasure as Clark once more crushes his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. God Chloe can't believe how wonderful she feels and they haven't even gotten to the main event yet.

Clark is, as always, battling his instincts with his need for self-control. It is proving quite difficult especially with the feeling Chloe's smooth, soft skin next to his. He stops kissing her and looks into her passion filled eyes. They share a moment of understanding and then in the next instant their bodies are joined as one.

"Clark," Chloe says in a drawn out whisper that says everything about what she is feeling while Clark responds with a whispered utterance of her name. Soon after that they are both riding the wave until it comes crashing down as they reach completion.

Clark takes a moment, being careful not to crush Chloe with his weight, before he rolls off to the side. He gathers Chloe in his arms and holds her as she regains her breath. He kisses her gently on the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chloe replies a little breathless. Her body is still coming down off its high so she takes a few moments to gather her thoughts. Well that was pretty…ah hell it was absolutely awesome. She had dreamed it would be good but she never believed it would be that good.

Clark too is gathering his thoughts after making love to Chloe the way he had actually dreamed about when he was in the grasp of the Black Mercy plant. In fact the reality was better than he dreamed about.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Chloe suddenly asks him.

Clark's cheeks redden slightly since a fair bit of that he had learned from Lois. "Um I'm not sure you want to know."

"No not that, well yes that but I meant last time I knew anything you couldn't have sex with a human being and I know I probably should have asked you this before we started."

"Oh that," Clark says suddenly understanding what she is on about. "Well Chloe it has been 10 years. I learned how to control myself," he explains simply before a thought occurs to him. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asks afraid that in the heat of the moment he hadn't controlled himself because she felt so good and he had been so tempted to give so much more of himself than he knew any human could take.

"No," she tells him forcefully. She didn't mean to imply that. "God no Clark," she continues. "That was amazing." She looks up at him from her resting place on his chest with a satisfied smile on her face. "I'm glad you learned how to do this."

"Chloe. Trust me when I say we've only just started. I was just giving you a minute to rest."

"Oh ho. The hero grows bold." Chloe moves to straddle him. "Show me what you've got Clark," she says in a challenge to him.

Clark's smile turns a little bit mischievous. "Alright but you asked for it," he warns her before easily flipping them over so she is once more on the bottom. He leans down and kisses her determined to show her everything he knows.

* * *

The next morning Lana is driving with her son in the back seat towards the Kent farm. She knows Mrs Kent is away but she is actually hoping to catch Clark. She knows he pops in when his mother is away and it is a Sunday so he isn't at work. She and Clark were still friends. The romantic element of their relationship had long gone. They had talked about that and both realised that the way they are now is the way it should be.

Lana glances in the rear view mirror at her son Rickey. His father had been a nice guy but it just hadn't worked out and at least she got her son out of it and he is the most precious thing in her world. She had come to realise it wasn't her destiny to end up zipping about saving the world like Clark which is why when they found a way to remove the Prometheus suit, she took it. Raising her son properly is her number one priority.

Once at the farm she gets Rickey out of the car. He loves visiting his 'Uncle' Clark. Lana enters the house to the sound of whistling. She follows it to the kitchen to find Clark, in only boxer shorts, cooking breakfast. She coughs loudly.

Clark spins round. "Lana! Hi!" he says unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. He hadn't been paying attention so he hadn't heard her approach.

"Hi Clark," Lana replies while taking in his appearance. Shirtless. Hair tousled like someone had been running their hands through it repeatedly. That little glint in his eyes that she knows all too well. Yep he has been having sex. "So who is she?"

"Who?" Clark asks in fake naivety.

Lana stares at him. "Don't try that act on me Clark Kent. I know that look and since your cooking breakfast for two I'll ask again. Who is she?"

Uh oh. This is exactly what he has been trying to avoid for the last few weeks but Lana has him banged to rights.

"She is me."

Lana knows that voice. She turns around and the sight before her is rather surprising even for her. Standing there in one of Clark's shirts looking exactly as she remembers her is Chloe. "Chloe. Is that you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe wakes up feeling great. She supposes she should feel tired after last night's exertions but in fact she feels just the opposite. She feels buzzed and full of energy and last night had just been beyond words. She and Clark are lying all tangled up. She isn't quite sure how they ended up like this. She is sure they didn't go to sleep like this. Clark looks gorgeous lying there asleep, his hair all mussed up. In fact it looks the way she remembers it being when they were teenagers. Clark always had it perfectly groomed for both his work and being Superman. She reaches up and smooths some of it down taking a minute to notice the curly strand that droops over his forehead. She had loved running her hands through his hair last night and now it was only fair she smoothed it down. She had been the one to mess it up after all.

"Morning."

Chloe looks down to see Clark's eyes now open and looking at her with studied interest. "Morning," she says back.

Clark kisses her deeply. Last night had been wonderful and waking up to the sensation of Chloe lying with him had been equally wonderful. "I love you."

Chloe smiles at him while stroking that errant lock of hair off his forehead. She had dreamed of this moment most of her life. "I love you too." Then after a moment "It's funny you know."

"That you love me?" he asks lost by her train of thought.

"No," she says dismissively. "I just realised that I had sex with an alien."

"3 times," Clark adds.

"I don't think the number is relevant Clark. I mean I know I fantasised about you a lot when we were growing up but I never gave it much thought that you're from another planet even after I found out the truth."

"Is there a point anywhere here Chloe?"

Chloe shrugs. "Not really. I was just airing my thoughts."

Yeah like that would have changed about her. She always just aired her thoughts. Clark decides he needs to get her mind onto other things. His hands start caressing Chloe's body. "So since it is Sunday, my day off, what do you want to do today?"

Chloe's face grows thoughtful at the same time as she enjoys what Clark's hands are doing to her. God where did he learn that she thinks before she answers him. "Hmm I don't know. How about we just lie here all day?"

"You know I think I like that idea," he tells her before kissing her once more but before he gets too far Chloe's stomach grumbles hungrily. "I think it is trying to tell you something," he lightly jokes.

"It seems to be saying that my hunky boyfriend should make me breakfast."

"Oh really. Too bad he isn't around," Clark jests.

"Yeah. I guess you'll just have to do."

Both of them giggle while Clark reluctantly drags himself out of bed which gives Chloe a moment to appreciate the view before Clark pulls on a pair of boxer shorts. "I'm not keeping you from saving anyone am I?" she asks him, the thought having suddenly crossed her mind.

Clark goes back over to the bed and sits down. He gives her a quick kiss. "No. I can't save everyone Chloe. I learned that the hard way but I am always listening for anyone who really needs help. I'll even do a quick patrol round the globe after breakfast if you think you can survive without me for awhile."

"I think I can manage to go for a little while without you Clark."

"Ok. I'll make you breakfast first though," he says, giving her another quick kiss before he heads off whistling. He hasn't felt this happy for a while. In fact he wonders if he has ever felt this happy. Being with Lois was great when it was at its best and his brief time with Imra had helped healed his emotional wounds but neither had been as great as last night. He wondered how he could have missed just how incredibly sexy and beautiful Chloe was when they were growing up as he heads down the stairs.

_'Lana,'_ an annoying voice in his head points out. Clark tells the voice to shut up. His obsession with Lana was all too well known and that was exactly what was wrong with what he and Lana had. She was an obsession. Some perfect vision of a girlfriend when the reality was they didn't really fit that well together naturally. Not like he and Chloe did. He was really stupid and blind and lets face it dumb wasn't he.

_'Yep,'_ the voice says sounding way too smug for its own good and even worse sounding like Chloe. She was always was the blunt, logical one. He had been way too impulsive back then. Always just charging in and getting himself into trouble.

_'You still do that,' _the voice says sounding like Diana now. In fact Diana is a little bit like Chloe now he thinks about it. Maybe that is why they are such good friends. Ok should he be worried that there are all these voices in his head he asks himself as he enters the kitchen.

_'No dumbass. Just make breakfast for the woman you love.'_

Great. It is back to sounding like Chloe. Oh well it is right he thinks as he starts breakfast. Chloe is the woman he loves.

Chloe watches him go, a smile now probably permanently plastered on her face. She decides to get up. She grabs one of his old shirts to put on. She had always dreamed about doing that one day. She then goes to the window and opens the curtains and lets the sunlight in. She takes a moment to enjoy the sensation of the sun's warmth on her skin. Last night…oh last night…she is getting goosebumps just thinking about it. Last night had beat any of her fantasies about Clark by a long way and, hey, she had a pretty vivid imagination and even though Clark is an alien he is just like a human being except…better somehow. She couldn't think of another description.

Clark had taken 10 years without her to realise he wanted her and before Chloe would have really upset at that but last night she laid everything she use to be to rest. She is starting afresh. She is a whole new Chloe Sullivan. A Chloe Sullivan that gets what she truly wants and last night was a good start because she really wanted Clark and she finally got him. She really loves Clark more than she can quite find the words for. She takes a moment to try and think of some while still enjoying the sunlight. Had sunlight always felt this wonderful she wonders or is she just in the afterglow of making love to Clark?

Before she can work out an answer she hears a car approach and park out front but more important than that is who is getting out of said car.

Chloe makes her way to the top of the stairs where she can here Lana confront Clark. There is no way out of this except to be honest Chloe realises as she makes her way down the stairs, into the kitchen and announces her presence.

"Hi Lana," Chloe greets her old friend. "And to answers your question, yes it really is me."

Lana stands in shock for a moment before she moves over and pulls Chloe into a hug which surprises both her and Clark who is standing watching this wondering if Chloe has lost her mind.

"Mommy?" Rickey asks at his mother's odd behaviour.

Lana turns and bends down. "Come here Rickey. Come and say hello to my old friend."

Rickey walks up to Lana who picks him up. "Rickey. This is Chloe."

"Hello Rickey," Chloe says greeting him.

The boy being shy says nothing. "He's a little shy around strangers," Lana explains to Chloe.

"I understand. He's beautiful Lana."

Lana gazes at her son and smiles. "He's my world," she says proudly. She turns to Clark. "I'm guessing you're responsible for this."

Clark throws his hands up. "Oh that's right. If it's strange and inexplicable it must be Clark's fault. It's not like people come back from the dead often. Oh wait except that happens all the time around here. Yet I still get blamed first. Why is that exactly?" Clark asks at the end of his rant.

Both Chloe and Lana are looking at him almost amused. "Well in this case Clark you are responsible," Chloe reminds him.

"No I'm not. You came back to life on your own. It was nothing to do with me."

"Uh huh. Tell Lana where I was these last 10 years farm boy."

"I choose to plead the Fifth," he says as he turns back to making sure the breakfast doesn't burn. This is just great Clark thinks to himself unhappily. His ex and his current girlfriend in the same room. He is so dead.

"Coward," she tells him. "Come on Lana. Lets go sit in the lounge and I'll explain it since the great hero seems to have lost his nerve."

Lana listens to Chloe while her son sits watching the tv, oblivious to the story Chloe is telling. "So why now? Why did you wake up now?" Lana asks.

Chloe shrugs. "I don't know. The doctor Clark took me to see couldn't explain it either. He couldn't find anything odd about me except for the fact all the kryptonite in my body is gone."

"Gone?" Lana asks rather puzzled.

"Yep. There isn't even the tiniest trace they could detect. There is no explanation for that either. So I'm back to being a 100% regular old human being again."

"Does anyone else know you're alive?"

"Just Mrs Kent."

"What about Jimmy and Lois?"

Chloe shakes her head. "No and they're aren't going to know either and you have to promise not to tell anyone Lana. As far as they are concerned I'm dead and it is going to stay that way."

Lana isn't sure Chloe has really thought this through fully but she is her friend. "Ok I promise but can you at least tell me why you don't want them to know."

Chloe sighs. "It is just what good would it do Lana. They have their own lives. Ones they have created without me being around. Me showing up would just throw a great big spanner in the works. This way is better."

Actually Lana is thinking that that way is easier not necessarily better but she promised not to say anything so she won't. At this point Clark comes with food. "So what is your explanation for not telling anyone about Chloe?" she asks him.

Clark knew she would ask him that. "Ok since my mom has already shamed me about that I'll just go with I may have made an error in judgement but in my defence I was very upset and not thinking clearly. Then as the years went by it was just easier to let it remain a secret."

"Since when do you take the easy way out?" Lana asks him.

"This was 10 years ago ok. I was a different person," Clark says defensively.

Seeing Clark is getting all worked up Chloe stands and pulls him into an embrace. "It's ok. I understand why you did it. Just let it go like you told me to."

Clark wraps his arms around Chloe and enjoys the feels of her holding him as he attempts to let it go. Lana watches the two of them and sees Clark instantly relax in Chloe's embrace. So shocked by Chloe's return from the dead Lana had forgotten her recognition from earlier that Clark had been sleeping with someone and now she knows who. Before she can even think of asking what is going on there is breaking news on the tv about an oil tanker in trouble.

Clark breaks away from Chloe, giving her a pleading look that says he really doesn't want to leave her.

"Go," she tells him. "I'll be here."

Clark gives her an apologetic smile and heads off to get changed. He takes a moment to glance back at Chloe in his shirt. God does she have great legs. Why did he never notice? Oh well he can figure that out later as he dashes off up the stairs which is followed soon afterwards by a whoosh as he flies off. A few minutes after that Superman is live on the news as he flies into the rescue. Rickey is now even more engrossed than he had been with his cartoons now that Superman is on.

"So forgive me if this is prying but what is going on between you and Clark?" Lana asks Chloe.

A self-satisfied smile flashes on Chloe's face for an instant before she squashes it. "I'm not sure if this is a conversation we went to have with your son in the room Lana," Chloe advises.

"I had already figured out that bit Chloe," Lana says while glancing at Chloe still wearing only Clark's shirt. "I mean are you two together are a couple?"

Chloe sits back down. "I guess we are. I mean he's been coming to see me as often as he can ever since I woke up but last night was our first night together if you get my meaning."

Lana does get her meaning and by the fact Chloe is practically glowing Lana can guess last night had been pretty good but she could have already guessed that from personal experience.

"I know this is a lot to absorb but are you ok with, you know, me and Clark?" Chloe cautiously asks.

Lana smiles at Chloe's nervousness at broaching that subject even though she doesn't have to. "It is fine Chloe. Clark and I resolved our relationship years ago. We're just friends."

"Ok. Do you mind if I ask what you've been doing this last decade? I mean Clark and Mrs Kent told me some of it."

"Sure," Lana says cheerfully and she spends the next couple of hours chatting to Chloe, something she had really missed doing these last 10 years.

When Clark gets back from saving the tanker he comes upon a scene of Lana and Chloe, who had gotten dressed while he was out, chatting away in the kitchen and then sharing a little giggle as he walks in the door. Why does he have a feeling they have ended up talking about him?

Chloe looks at Clark disapprovingly. "Clark. You are trailing oil in the house," she reprimands him sounding spookily like his mother for a moment.

"Well what do you expect? I was saving an oil tanker. By the way where's Rickey?"

"Oh don't worry. He's having a nap," Lana tells him.

Since Clark doesn't want his secret identity spilled to Lana's 3 year old son he quickly heads for the shower knowing that this is yet another suit that is totally ruined. He just can't get oil stains out of his suits no matter what he tries to clean them with. By the time he has finished his shower, is changed and heads back down stairs he finds Chloe and Lana huddling over a piece of paper. Chloe looks up and smiles at him and he bends down and kisses her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh Lana and I are discussing names," Chloe explains.

"Names?" Clark asks completely baffled.

"Yes. You know for Chloe's new identity," Lana elaborates. Chloe had asked her for some advice on setting up a new life.

"New identity?" Clark asks still completely baffled. Chloe and he hadn't talked about that for a few weeks. Chloe hadn't been in the mood to even contemplate it but it seems she has changed her mind.

"Yep. It is time I started earning my keep," Chloe tells him. She felt it was a little unfair to keep expecting Clark and Mrs Kent to look after her.

"Ok. So what have you got so far?" Clark asks taking an interest while he sits down next to Chloe and peering at the list. Wait he knows that list. "That's the list Kara drew up when she was trying to come up with a secret identity."

"Yeah I kinda figured that," Chloe points out to him.

Clark shrugs. It had been during the short period when Kara had attempted to fit in after they had rescued Kandor that she drew up this list. Truthfully he didn't know it was still lying around. He re-familiarises himself with the list. Linda Danvers, Claire Connors, Kara Kent, Linda Lang (Clark has no idea why Kara came up with that one), Karen Starr. "So are you picking one or is this just to help you get started?" he asks Chloe.

"Help me get started. Although Karen Starr has a nice ring to it. I'll put that one down as a maybe."

Lana ends up staying most of the day and Clark has to admit it was quite pleasant seeing her and Chloe renew their friendship. It gave Chloe someone else to talk to besides him and his mother. She also came up with about 5 possible names for her new identity. She planned to narrow them down over the upcoming days.

Lana puts her son in the car as she prepares to leave. Once that is done she goes up to Chloe, who along with Clark, is seeing Lana off and gives her a hug. "It's been great seeing you again Chloe. I missed you," Lana says and genuinely means.

Chloe hugs Lana back. "Thanks and if I hadn't been asleep for the last decade I'm sure I would have missed you a lot more than I have."

Lana pulls back and smiles at Chloe in understanding before moving in and giving Clark a quick hug. "It was nice seeing you too Clark. We don't do this often enough."

Yeah she is right Clark thinks but with his double life he doesn't have a whole lot of time left over for reunions with old friends. "It was nice seeing you Lana," he tells her.

That over Lana heads back for her car and looks at the pair. Clark's arm is already back over Chloe's shoulders and Chloe has wrapped hers around Clark's waist and she isn't the least bit jealous. Well ok maybe she is… a little but it is more envy due to the fact she is single at the minute. She gives them one last wave goodbye, gets in her car and drives off.

"I can't believe Lana is a mother," Chloe mentions to Clark once Lana has left.

Clark looks at her worried it is simply another reminder of what she has missed. "You ok?"

Chloe looks up at Clark. "Yeah. I am. Although I guess our lying in bed all day plan is ruined."

Clark pulls Chloe into his arms. "Maybe but mom isn't back from Washington for about a week and a half and it only takes me about a minute to reach Metropolis so we can spend all night in bed if you want."

Chloe looks like she is thinking it through for a second. "I don't know. I think there is a problem with that."

"Oh what problem?"

Chloe smiles wickedly. "We are wearing far too many clothes."

Clark smiles back. "I think I can solve that problem."

"Really?" she asks pretending not to sound very convinced.

Clark nods. "Hmm, hmm. I'm not Superman for nothing you know," he says.

"Yeah Lana and I agreed that you are definitely super."

Clark pulls back and looks at her intently. He knew it. He just knew they talked about him. "Chloe. What did you and Lana talk about exactly?"

Chloe grins cheekily. "Oh you know, we compared alien biology as it relates to bedroom activities."

Clark shuts his eyes and tries not to think about what they discussed before he finds Chloe lips being pressed against his. Oh god he loves her lips and the way she tastes. He opens his once again burning eyes and looks at her.

Chloe looks back at Clark and can see one thing she and Lana discussed. His irises rim with fire when he is aroused. She strokes his cheeks and he growls at her touch which causes a smile to reach her lips. "I love you Clark."

Clark places his hand on her cheek. "I love you too Chloe. Never leave me again."

"I promise you Clark. I'm not going anywhere…well except to bed." She gives him one more quick kiss, takes his hand and leads him back into the house. Given the fact she can't make Clark move anywhere unless he wants to go she takes it that he likes her idea of going back to bed. A fact confirmed when an instant later she is lying on said bed having Clark kiss her all over. Sometimes superspeed is really handy.

* * *

"Have you noticed how differently Superman has been acting lately?" Bruce asks Diana as they sit at the same table in the League cafeteria. Bruce places Clark's odd behaviour starting not long after his birthday just about a month ago. It wasn't much really. A less observant person may not have noticed but Bruce noticed at meetings Clark was anxious, almost desperate for them to end so he could fly off somewhere.

Diana rolls her eyes as she sips on her drink. Not that she hadn't noticed Kal's odd behaviour because she had. It is just why is Bruce talking to her about it? "Bruce. If you're worried just ask him."

Bruce says nothing and drinks his coffee. It takes all Diana's self control not to let out an annoyed sigh. Maybe she should go to talk to Kal. Before she had wanted to respect his privacy and let him come to her if something was bothering him. After all it isn't anything major that has changed. He seems, if anything, happier than she has seen him in a while.

"He's been making queries to me about helping set someone up with a new identity," Bruce suddenly mentions.

"Really?"

Bruce nods in response.

"When did this start?" Diana asks.

"About a week ago."

"Maybe he has a new girlfriend."

Bruce and Diana turn to look at the table next to him and the source of that suggestion. "Flash. I think you're letting your imagination get the better of you there." Diana tells him.

Bart shrugs. "I wouldn't be so sure of that princess. The last time I saw the big guy this happy was when he was dating Lois."

"I hate to say this," Dinah who is sitting at the same table as Bart begins, "but I think Bart is right."

Oliver looks at his wife with obvious concern. "Dinah are you feeling ok?" he asks her.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You agreed with something Bart said," Oliver says in a perfectly serious tone of voice.

"Dude. You're not funny," Bart tells Oliver. Oliver just shrugs his shoulders and smirks.

Diana thinks over Bart's suggestion. "Even if he did have a girlfriend, why would he be asking about creating an identity?"

No-one has an answer. Bruce stands up. "Where are you going?" Diana asks him.

"To ask Clark what is going on?" Bruce answers curtly and then leaves. Bart stands up too. "Wait up Bats! I'm coming too," Bart shouts after Bruce. He isn't missing a chance to catch the big boy scout out doing something less than wholesome.

Oliver is next to get up. "What the hay. It might be interesting. Coming Dinah?"

"Sure," Dinah answers and follows Oliver out.

Diana sighs. She is sure this is going to cause nothing but trouble so she better go as well. After all she is the only one who can physically restrain Kal when he tries to kill them. With one last mouthful of her drink she sets out in pursuit of them all.

* * *

"Chloe!" Clark warns his girlfriend.

"What?" she asks innocently.

"Give me my communicator back," he tells her. Chloe had stolen it in an attempt to ensure more time spent alone with him without him dashing off on some rescue.

Chloe smiles cheekily. "Nope. Not going to happen."

Clark, of course, can catch her anytime but he is having too much fun as he chases her around the barn. This last week since they got together had been great, one of the best of his life and Chloe had been practically glowing. She had never looked more beautiful. He had been visiting her every night and he knows he can't keep doing that for long before someone notices but at the moment he doesn't care. He just wants to spend some time with the woman he loves and he hates everything that stops him doing that.

Seriously at work he actually counts the minutes till he can leave and at the last League meeting he had been tempted to crush Oliver into a ball when he felt the need to extend it by a good hour and he hasn't even mentioned how he hates mornings. He hates leaving her. It feels like he is tearing a small piece of himself away every morning. It wasn't like this with Lois. He is sure of that but then again he worked every day in the same place as Lois. Anyway he should get back to trying to get his communicator back from his blond haired thief.

Chloe meanwhile is having a great time. She had never seen Clark so playful and he is absolutely adorable. Ever since she had decided to let go of her old life she had felt so light and unburdened and really looking forward to the future. Well once she decides exactly what she will do with her life. She hadn't worked it out exactly yet but she wasn't in any great rush. For the moment she was simply enjoying being with Clark the way she had always dreamed of.

Of course she hated it when he went to work in the mornings. She felt like he tore some part of her away with him and she couldn't wait till he returned. She actually found herself counting the minutes till he came back. Came back to her and as long as she knew he would she found a way to survive the days without him. Anyway she dodges another attempt from Clark to grab her and sticks her tongue out at him.

Clark, deciding he has had enough of chasing Chloe about, zips into superspeed and scoops her up over his shoulder.

"Clark!" Chloe protests. "Put me down!" she orders while struggling in vain to pry herself loose of his grip.

"You going to hand back my communicator?" he asks her.

"Never!" she shouts defiantly.

"Alright then you asked for it," he tells her before dumping her on the couch in the loft and starts tickling her.

"Clark…stop it." Chloe struggles to say between her fit of giggles.

"The communicator first," Clark playfully tells her.

"Alright, alright," she concedes in defeat unable to take Clark tickling her anymore. She hands it over and Clark examines it for a moment then throws it aside.

"Hey. I thought you wanted it back?" Chloe queries.

"Oh I do. I just want you more," he says huskily. He couldn't help himself really seeing Chloe lying there her face all flushed and with her chest heaving from breathlessness. He bends down and kisses her deeply. Chloe kisses him back loving the feel of his muscular body next to her own, not really paying attention to the new burning sensation she feels behind her eyes, so lost is she in this moment of passion with Clark.

However, before they get very far they are interrupted by loud coughing. Clark and Chloe look at the entrance to the barn to see Dinah, Oliver, Bart, Bruce and Diana standing there. Uh oh.

Oliver is the first to come to the realisation of who is on the couch with Clark. "Chloe?" he ask unsure at what he is seeing.

"Chloe?" Dinah repeats before she too comes to the same realisation.

"Chloe-licious?" Bart queries.

Bruce and Diana share a look but remain quiet. Clark and Chloe too share a look wondering just how they are going to explain this.


	10. Chapter 10

"So. Who wants to start?" Clark asks the assembled group after they had made their way into the house and into the kitchen.

"I do," Bart announces. "Chloe what are you doing snuggling up with old Supes when I'm available?"

Chloe smiles slightly. Same old Bart. She takes Clark's hand. "Sorry Bart. Clark is more my type."

"Damn," Bart mutters.

"Bart. Lets get off your failed love life and move onto how the heck Chloe is alive," Oliver suggests. He had been in total shock at seeing, well, A, Clark making out with someone. He didn't need that image in his head and then, B, the person Clark is making out with is Chloe Sullivan or was that still Olsen. So much for Clark being a role model. "So Clark care to explain?" Oliver asks.

Chloe answers. "Take that judgemental tone out of your voice Oliver. You have no right to judge anyone considering some of the things you did back in the day."

Everyone looks at Oliver intently. "I didn't…that was a long time ago…I was a different person," he tries to explain poorly.

"We'll be having a chat later Oliver," Bruce tells him in no uncertain terms. Hmm maybe he should have a chat with Chloe in private because she seems to know some things about Oliver even he doesn't know. He turns to Clark. "So when did you find a way to help her?" he asks Clark.

"Wait, wait," Dinah says interrupting. "You knew something about this?" she asks Bruce.

Bruce and Diana share a look. "We knew Clark had Chloe in stasis up at the Fortress," Diana says in answers to Dinah's question.

"You two knew?" Oliver asks.

"Only since Kal's birthday," Diana tells them.

Chloe leans over to Clark who she is standing next to. "Kal?" she queries whispering in his ear.

Clark whispers back. "I'll explain later."

Bart waves his hands in the air to get everyone's attention. "Alright, alright. Lets start from the what I know which is that Chloe-licious here died 10 years ago. What actually happened?"

Clark takes a breath and proceeds to explain what happened with Davis and how Chloe healed him and didn't wake up afterwards so he put her in stasis until he could find a way to help her. Then the day after his birthday how he found that she was alive and awake suddenly.

"Just like that?" Oliver asks somewhat sceptical. "She just wakes up alive and well?"

"Yes," Clark answers simply before adding, "And I took Chloe to see Dr Hamilton before you all think I'm being totally irresponsible and he gave her a clean bill of health."

"Why didn't you tell us she was alive Clark?" Oliver asks.

Chloe snorts. "What you mean is why he didn't tell you," she says seeing right through Oliver.

Clark takes another breath and repeats his well trodden explanation about why he did what he did.

"Hey I understand Clark. I wouldn't give up on Chloe either," Bart says in a rare moment of genuine seriousness on his part.

Well at least one of them is on his side Clark thinks to himself.

"So what now?" Oliver asks. "What are you planning to do now Chloe? You know about Lois and Jimmy. You remember Jimmy right?"

Chloe narrows her eyes at Oliver, ignoring the slight burning sensation behind them, as her temper rises. "I'm not planning to do anything because as far as they're concerned Chloe Sullivan is dead and is going to remain so and I swear Oliver, if you tell them I'm still alive, I will hunt you down and make you regret the day you were born."

Clark is not liking the way Oliver is antagonising Chloe. He decides to speak for her. "Chloe doesn't want to upset them by suddenly turning up and throwing their lives upside down. It took them a long time to come to terms with Chloe's death if you remember Oliver."

"Oh I remember Clark. I remember being here while you decided to take a trip round the world. I remember Lois' tears on every anniversary of Chloe's death."

"And what Oliver," Clark says forcefully. "I wasn't upset. My best friend, a woman I love sacrificed her life for me and you think I wasn't upset. You know I'm beginning to wonder which of us is the alien here because if you think I wasn't hurt, that I wasn't in pain then you're the one from another planet and, oh, don't think I don't know what you got up to all those years ago behind my back in case you want to try and use that against Chloe."

"I was protecting you," Oliver replies.

"Well good job," Clark says with sarcasm because as far as he is concerned the things Oliver did never made him any safer. Normally he overlooks those things. He leaves them in the past where they belong but Oliver was upsetting Chloe and he couldn't just stand by and let Oliver do that.

Bruce watches with even more interest. It seem there is quite a bit he didn't know about Oliver.

"I need some air," Chloe announces.

Clark's head spins round quickly. "You ok?" he asks concerned.

"Sure. I just need some space away from certain people," she says while shooting Oliver a glare.

Clark understands and bends down to give her a kiss. "I love you," he tells her softly.

"I know," she says back before she exits the house.

The remaining group all stand there in silence exchanging unhappy looks.

"Wow so glad I came to this meeting," Bart weakly jokes which is not appreciated by anyone.

Outside Chloe is taking a few moments to gather herself and to let the odd burning sensation behind her eyes subside. What was 10 years ago for everyone else in there was only a few months ago for her and even though she had let it all go she couldn't forget the virtual blackmail Oliver had used against her so she would cover up what he did in trying to kill Lex and at the time they both thought he had succeeded.

"Chloe?"

"Go away Oliver," she states bluntly.

"It's not that easy Chloe. Clark may overlook everything you did shortly before your 'death' but I think we know each other better."

Chloe turns to face Oliver, who has come up behind her, and glares at him, the burning sensation returning to her eyes. "What are you doing out here Oliver?"

"Trying to avoid Clark breaking every bone in my body. You missed the way he is looking at me. Haven't seen that look since the last time he fought Darkseid."

"Oh so you came to what? Apologise?"

"Well that was the general impression I gave Clark."

Chloe snorts. "Forget it."

Oliver takes a breath. "I know you may not believe this Chloe but I do regret my actions back then and I have changed but that took time."

Chloe cottons on to his hidden meaning there. "You don't think I've changed do you?"

"No."

"Well frankly I don't care what you think. I only care about what Clark thinks and he forgave me."

Oliver scoffs. "Clark would forgive Lex Luthor if Clark thought there was any chance of redeeming him."

"10 years Oliver. One moment I'm saving Clark and the next I find 10 years have gone by. Do you have any idea what that is like?"

"No I don't," he admits.

Chloe continues. "Do you think you have any idea what I have had to cram into this last month with coming to terms with that?"

"No."

"Well I'll tell you. It involved grief and anger and sorrow and then finally acceptance that I had lost everything I knew. Chloe Sullivan, the one you knew 10 years ago, is dead and all I am trying to do now is restart my life."

"With Clark as your new plaything," Oliver says acidly.

That is the last straw as far as Chloe is concerned and in the next instant before both she and Oliver realise what has happened, Chloe has supersped over to him and lifted him up by the throat as easily as anyone else would lift a feather.

"Chloe," Oliver chokes out as he pointlessly tries to break her grip. "Stop."

By now the others are at the door watching in shock at the small, blond woman lifting Oliver up by the throat while her eyes glow with rage. None more so than Clark who snapping out of his shock superspeeds over and grabs Chloe's wrist. "Chloe. Let him go," he tells her before she snaps Oliver's neck.

Chloe blinks at Clark's voice and her anger subsides along with her new superpowers as she drops Oliver, no longer able to hold him up. Oliver's hands go to his throat as he desperately tries to draw in some air and Dinah rushes to his side.

Chloe looks at Clark lost and confused and a little bit afraid at what she just did. "How did I…Clark…How did I do that?"

"I don't know Chloe but we'll find out. I promise you." He pulls her into a hug. "It'll be ok," he says trying to reassure her not noticing the uneasy look that the assembled group of heroes are giving the pair.

* * *

Well it was nice while it lasted Chloe thinks to herself. She had just gotten use to being normal again and in one instant it had been taken away from her. She is currently sitting on a bed in a med lab in the Justice League headquarters. Clark had told her about it but to actually be here was another thing. If all this new strangeness hadn't been occurring she would probably have asked a hundred questions by now. Dr Hamilton had been, taken more samples from her and went off to run tests on them. She looks down at her arm where a mark from the needle should be.

She says should be because the instant he withdrew the needle the mark healed over. Now super healing powers are neat and all but it leaves the burning question of what the hell is going on with her because the last time she showed any new superpowers was when Brainiac took her over and that wasn't the most fun few months of her life by a long way. She glances at the two way mirror and wonders who they left watching her. Not Clark. He was probably grilling Dr Hamilton as she sat here like the journalist he now is and he is a great journalist. During her 3 weeks of depression she had passed the time by reading Clark's work. He was really good.

Chloe lets out an audible sigh. She is bored. She hopes it isn't going to be too long because as terrified as she is of what is happening to her she also needs to know. She has to know if this is something that could drive her and Clark apart because if it is, she isn't sure how she could live without Clark. She isn't entirely sure if she can.

"How is she?" Dinah asks Oliver as she enters the room on the other side of the mirror where she could observe Chloe.

Oliver doesn't look at his wife. "She is just sitting there," he replies.

Dinah looks at Oliver. She knew he had done some questionable things in the past and she also knew or at least she thought he had come to terms with it and had made himself a better person so what in god's name had gotten into him that made him provoke Chloe like that. "So are going to tell me what happened Ollie?"

Oliver still didn't look at her. He wasn't quite sure how to answer her. When he first saw Chloe he was shocked. After all who wouldn't be. Yeah he knows in this line of work you see unbelievable things all the time but seeing Chloe produced a different kind of shock and when they told him that for her no time had passed at all the shock sunk deeper. He looks at her sitting there and then it strikes him what had gotten into him. She was a reminder, an uncomfortable reminder of what kind of person he had been 10 years ago. A person he had come to dislike, severely, and he took out his anger at himself on her. He bows his head before he turns to look at Dinah. "I'm an idiot."

Dinah smiles. "Well duh. Tell me something I don't know."

So Oliver does. He tells her about his sudden revelation. "I guess I should apologise shouldn't I."

"You won't hear any argument from me Ollie."

Oliver cups Dinah's face and kisses her gently. "Thank you," he says sincerely. "Thank you for loving me."

Dinah strokes his cheek. "Hey. I'm here for you and well forgiveness sort of comes as part of the marriage package so I guess I forgive you."

Oliver summons up the nerve hoping seeing her won't end up with Chloe snapping him like a twig. "Wish me luck."

Dinah kisses him. "Good luck."

Oliver knocks on the door and walks in to Chloe scowling at him as soon as he enters the room. "Look I know I'm not your favourite person right now Chloe so if you'll just let me say what I'm going to say and then I'll be gone."

Chloe gives a little nod of her head signalling Oliver to continue. She doesn't really want him here but she'll listen to what he has to say.

"I'm sorry," are the first words out of his mouth. "I didn't mean to say what I did. I was upset at myself and I took it out on you. I am not proud of myself or my actions back then and I hope one day you can forgive me."

Chloe doesn't feel like forgiving him. At least not right now. She has too much going on. "Oliver. This is not the best time for this."

Oliver nods sadly. "You're right. I'll leave you in peace," he says as he turns and heads for the door.

"Oliver," Chloe says stopping him.

"Yes Chloe?"

"When all this, whatever it is, is sorted out ask me again and I'll give you an answer."

Oliver smiles in acceptance and understanding and exit's the room leaving Chloe alone wondering just what the hell is going on with her now.

* * *

Meanwhile Clark is getting the Bruce and Diana show. He would much rather be with Chloe but they insisted on talking to him alone. "You should have told us Clark," Bruce tells him, the unhappiness clear in Bruce's voice and for a man who rarely showed his true feelings that was novel.

"Why?" Clark asks in all honesty. He frankly didn't see how this fell into League business. Chloe was his responsibility and his alone.

"She possess knowledge about us Clark," Bruce points out.

Clark looks at Bruce sceptically. "Actually she didn't know about who you were Bruce until you decided to show up tonight. I am not so irresponsible that I would reveal your identity without asking you first. She already knew about Oliver, Bart and Dinah and she knew everything about me since we were 18 which I had already told you. She wanted to stay hidden and besides I would have told you soon anyway."

"The secret identity you were inquiring about. It was for her," Bruce deduces.

"Yeah. She is getting a little stir crazy living on the farm. She wants to get back into the world."

Diana places her hand on Clark's arm in sympathy. She knew him well enough to know how fiercely he protects those he cares about. "I think I understand Kal but you could have trusted us with knowing."

Clark looks at her feeling a little guilty. "Yes I know but it just all happened so fast."

"Yes we saw," Bruce remarks.

Clark could have been mistaken but he is positive the tone in Bruce's voice was almost teasing there.

"Don't waste any time do you Clark?"

"Hey. It wasn't like that," Clark says defensively. "Besides do I criticise your love life?" he asks Bruce

Bruce's heart rate increases. Clark can hear it but his face remains unmoving. "What do you mean?" Bruce asks him.

Clark's smile turns evil. "Please Bruce. I hear stuff."

Diana looked on. "What stuff?" she asks.

"Oh just a rumour about Bruce and a certain female 'cat' burglar." Clark emphasises the word cat.

Diana stares at Bruce, almost wide eyed. "Bruce," she says disapprovingly. "She's a criminal. How could you?"

"Thanks a lot Kent," Bruce mutters. He hates when his private life becomes the subject of idle gossip.

Clark smirks glad he has managed to get the subject off him for a minute. He had hoped Bart would be here on his side but some crisis came up in Central City and Bart had to go deal with it. Luckily he is saved by Dr Hamilton's appearance. Clark sees him looking over what he knows are Chloe's test results. He hopes they can get to the bottom of what is going on because the glowing eyes looked a lot like his own and he knows from personal experience humans having his powers never ends well and if something happened to Chloe now, just when he has gotten her back, he isn't sure if he could deal with it. "So Dr Hamilton how is Chloe?"

Emil looks up at Clark and can see great concern on his face. "Well that is complicated. The superstrength you mentioned she showed seems to have vanished for now. She couldn't lift anymore than you would expect for someone her size. Her skin is a different matter."

"In what way?" Diana asks, not failing to notice the worry on Kal's face. He cares deeply for Chloe, probably even loves her. She'll have to make sure Bruce doesn't hassle him too much for his keeping this secret until they know for certain what is going on and Kal isn't as upset.

"Well we could only penetrate her skin with titanium needles. The same ones we use on you Diana and then the marks healed instantly."

Clark knew that bit. He had been watching and had seen the marks vanish. One of Dr Hamilton's assistants comes and hands him more results and Clark watches his face frown up in confusion. Bruce, obviously, notices as well. "What is it Dr Hamilton?" Bruce asks.

"I overlooked something when I previously performed tests on Miss Sullivan."

That makes Clark nervous. "Overlooked what exactly?" he asks.

"You remember the anomalies in both her blood and her DNA I mentioned."

"Yes," Clark says while resisting the urge to just take the test results and read them himself.

"I couldn't identify them because they didn't match anything else found in others infected by kryptonite."

"But now you have," Bruce deduces.

"Yes. Last time I didn't compare them to the samples we have from the various aliens we have encountered."

"What do you mean?" Diana asks.

Dr Hamilton hands the clipboard he is holding over to Clark. "You better look. I think you'll recognise them."

Clark takes it and reads it and his eyes widen.

"Kal?" Diana queries.

"The anomalies in her blood were Kryptonian antibodies. The same ones I produced last time I was exposed to kryptonite." What Clark is referring to is his last battle with Lex who tried to poison him with kryptonite. He was in a coma for a week and afterwards they discovered his body had actually produced antibodies that could burn the kryptonite out of his body. He wasn't immune to the stuff by a long way but he could now tolerate being near small pieces of kryptonite. Larger pieces still reduced him to a writhing mass.

"What does that mean?" Diana asks once more.

"It explains why there is no kryptonite in her body," Clark answers.

Dr Hamilton nods seeing Clark understands. "Yes."

Bruce can see there is a small piece of the puzzle missing. "How can her body produce Kryptonian antibodies?" he asks.

Dr Hamilton answers. "The anomalies in her DNA when I did the tests a few weeks ago were tiny, almost insignificant. They now compose 5% of her genetic structure."

"Are you saying her DNA is being rewritten?" Diana asks while being curious as to why Kal is so quiet during this. She can see him still studying the results intently like he is trying to work out what exactly is going on.

Dr Hamilton nods. "Yes and the new DNA strands are changing her into something that is not human."

"So if these new strands are changing me into something that is not human, what exactly am I becoming?" Chloe asks after being filled in by Dr Hamilton. Clark is here holding her hand as she tries to take in that her DNA is being rewritten.

Clark works up the nerve to tell her. "I can tell you Chloe because I recognise the DNA strands."

Chloe looks at Clark. "So what am I becoming then Clark?"

"The DNA Chloe...It's Kryptonian. You're becoming Kryptonian."


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Thanks to all those who have written reviews and now onto the next chapter._

* * *

Chloe looks at Clark bewildered. Did he just say she is becoming like him?

Dr Hamilton speaks up needing to qualify what Clark said. "We don't know for certain if you'll become 100% Kryptonian. More likely you'll become a hybrid of human and Kryptonian."

Chloe looks at Dr Hamilton. "But you don't know for certain do you?"

"No we don't," Dr Hamilton admits.

"We'll figure this out Chloe," Clark tells her with a lot more certainty than he actually believes. He isn't certain of that at all.

Chloe may love Clark's optimism but she has always been far more realistic. She knows that maybe they won't be able to figure this out. "Just one more chapter to add to my crazy life," she attempts to joke.

Clark takes her face in his hands. Chloe always does this when she is afraid. She attempts to make light of it. "Chloe. I promised that I'll be here with you and I will. We'll figure this out together."

"Like the good old days."

Clark smiles slightly. "Yes like the good old days."

Chloe gathers herself and moves into her old investigative mode. She gently removes Clark's hands from her face but she holds onto one of them for comfort. "So how did this happen?"

Dr Hamilton and Clark share a look. They had discussed that before they broke the news to Chloe. "We have a theory," Dr Hamilton tells her.

"Well I'm all ears," she says perkily.

"We think," Clark begins, "that when you healed me you somehow absorbed a portion of my DNA and combined with your healing power it somehow incorporated itself into your own genetic structure."

Dr Hamilton continues the story. "However due to the kryptonite in your body we believe it had trouble fully integrating itself. After Clark put you in stasis we think the DNA strands produced antibodies which over the course of the last decade purged your body of kryptonite."

"Ok but why am I only starting to show powers now?"

"Only now has enough of your DNA been rewritten for you to start manifesting powers. You must understand the initial DNA strands were tiny. So small I dismissed them as anomalies but they've had a month of being fed and they are now finishing what they couldn't do 10 years ago and fully integrate themselves into your own genetic structure and consequently rewrite your genome as they do so," Dr Hamilton explains.

"Fed?" Chloe asks at the odd use of that word.

"With sunlight," Clark answers. "You been out in the sun for a month now Chloe and it is sunlight that fuels my abilities," he reminds her.

Chloe is trying to absorb this when she has a sudden flashback. She was showering the day she woke up and noticed that Clark's blood was on her hands. That must be how his DNA got inside her. "So what happens now?" Chloe asks.

"We're not actually sure," Clark hates to admit to her. "Nothing like this has ever happened before."

"There will be changes, physical changes," Dr Hamilton tells her.

"Changes?" Chloe asks.

"Your DNA is changing so your body will undergo a change as well," Dr Hamilton explains.

"Can you stop these changes?" Chloe asks.

No," Clark says in a solemn voice. "Even if we locked you away from the sunlight that would only slow the process down. I'm sorry Chloe. You are just going to have to see this through to the end."

Dr Hamilton can see that perhaps this would be an opportune time to leave Clark and Chloe to be alone so he excuses himself and leaves.

Clark sits down next to Chloe on the bed. He squeezes her hand gently in an attempt to reassure her. "Chloe. Talk to me."

"I don't know what to say Clark or what to feel or if what I'm feeling is what I should be feeling. I mean am I feeling Kryptonian emotions or human emotions? Is this making any sense?"

"A little bit," Clark admits to her. He had in fact wondered that himself when he was growing up. He had been raised by humans and responded to many things as a human being would but they were occasions where he would feel something and he knew that isn't how a human would have reacted. That that particular feeling was the alien in him.

Chloe takes a breath. "Do you know if I will get all your powers?" she asks Clark.

"No. I'm sorry Chloe. We don't know. Most of what Dr Hamilton and I told you is speculation and educated guess work but we do know your body has started to generate an aura like mine. In a few more days you'll probably be invulnerable."

Of all the responses to that Chloe could come up with she ends up coming up with one Clark wouldn't expect. "Cool!"

Clark looks at her. She actually has a grin on her face. "Cool?" he queries slightly worried that she lost her mind for a moment.

Chloe turns to look at Clark. "Yeah cool. I always wondered what it was like to be invulnerable."

"It is not as much fun as you think Chloe. In fact it can be a lot of work having to control yourself constantly because if your display earlier was any indication you will also have superstrength."

Oh Clark has a point Chloe realises. "I guess you're right but you'll teach me right? How to control my strength."

"Of course I will Chloe and you know that you will never be able to hurt me." Clark pauses for a moment while he thinks. "Maybe I should see about getting some time off so I can spend more time with you."

"Clark. You already spend too much time with me. I'm surprised Lois isn't suspicious about where you vanish off to."

"Actually I think she is suspicious," Clark admits. "She keeps giving me strange looks," he explains.

"Ah ok and also I think I have superspeed too." Chloe can vaguely recall moving briefly at accelerated speed.

"No way!" Bart yells as he enters the room. He had heard Chloe was still here after he got back from Central City and had wanted to see how she was doing and had overheard her say she has superspeed which is just awesome in his opinion.

"Luckily I don't have superhearing," Chloe comments at Bart's yelling.

"Yeah but I do," Clark complains.

Bart zips next to Chloe with a large grin plastered on his face. "So Chloe-licious fancy a race?"

Chloe arches an eyebrow. She cannot believe he is still trying his luck with her. "Um, maybe once I have learned how to control that particular ability Bart. This is all kinda new," she tells him not wanting to completely crush him.

"Hey that's cool. I can wait. I can always just beat Clark in the meantime," he says causing Clark to roll his eyes in response.

* * *

"Interesting day," Chloe comments once she and Clark get back to Smallville. Some people, namely Bruce, had wanted to keep her at the JL headquarters. Over Clark's dead body. He is not having Chloe locked up someplace just because she is going through some changes. He wants her where he can keep an eye on her. After all she is becoming more like him so who better to look after her than him.

Secretly a little part of him is thrilled at what has happened. Chloe is going to be like him. Well maybe be like him. She is almost certainly going to be invulnerable and strong and fast and her eyes did glow so she might have the heat vision as well. Of course the little part of him that is happy is outweighed by the part that is worried for her. Even though she has seemed remarkable chipper since she found out she'll be invulnerable Clark thinks it just really hasn't sunk in yet.

They walk in the door. "Yeah interesting day is one way of putting it," Clark says in response to her comment.

"Clark is this going to change how you feel about me?"

"What! No! Don't be ridiculous Chloe. I'll love you no matter what."

Chloe stops once they reach the lounge. "It is just this reminds me when I found out I was meteor infected and we were worried I would become a homicidal maniac or something."

"You worried Chlo. I always knew that you would handle it."

"Thanks but I'm serious here Clark. This time I will have real power. What if I can't handle it. Power corrupts."

"Am I corrupted Chloe?"

"Well no but you're well you. Even under red kryptonite you have a line you would never cross."

Clark takes Chloe by the shoulders. "Chloe how long have we known each other?"

"Well that answer is different for you than it is for me due to my little slumber."

"Since the 8th grade Chloe. You know when you gave me my first kiss."

Chloe smiles at the memory. Yeah she remembers that. It was up in the barn. Clark had been her first friend after she moved to Smallville with her dad and she just thought they should get any awkwardness out of the way so she laid one on him.

Clark continues. "During all that time I learned one thing about you Chloe and that is you are as a good a person as any I have ever met and before you interrupt yes you made mistakes. Name someone who hasn't."

"Firstly I never interrupt."

Clark snorts. "Yeah right."

Chloe slaps him on the arm which she notices doesn't sting like it usually does. Huh neat. "Secondly have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"Well not in the last 5 minutes anyway."

"Well then it is obviously way past time I said it again. I love you Clark Kent."

"I love you too Chlo," he replies before bending down and kissing her. After kissing her he pulls her into his arms. "I'm here for you."

Chloe closes her eyes and listens to his heart beat as she rests her head on his chest. "I know you are Clark and I'm sure tomorrow this will sink in and I'll be the one freaking out instead of you."

"I am not freaking out," he protests before his voice grows serious. " But I'm worried about you. I have no idea what will happen Chloe."

"I know you're worried but you are so freaking out," she teases.

Clark looks down and can see the little smirk on her face. Yeah ok so he is freaking out a little bit but can you blame him really. This is something totally new happening here and to his knowledge not even Lex Luthor had found a way to combine his genetics with that of a human being and god knows Lex had tried. Clark had come across the evidence of his past attempts and trust him when he says it wasn't pretty.

"What will we tell Mrs Kent when she gets back?" Chloe asks him.

Clark's mother would be back in a few days from her trip to Washington. "The truth I guess. Mom is usually quite good at handling stuff like this."

"Ah so it is only you in the Kent family that freaks out."

"Again with the snaky comments about me freaking out. What have I ever done to you?"

"Well you have done me alright. Every night this week if I recall."

"You didn't complain."

"Yeah well sex tends to addle my brain for short periods."

Clark snorts loudly. "Short periods? Who are you trying to kid Chlo? You're brain is addled all the time."

"Just like yours."

"Yeah just lik…hey that's not funny."

Chloe giggles "Yes it is."

Alright maybe it was a little funny and Clark's lips curve upward to form a smile. If she's teasing him maybe she will be ok. He hugs Chloe tighter. Maybe they can deal with this without him freaking out after all. As long as he has Chloe Clark thinks he can cope with anything.

* * *

The next few days Chloe thinks she is coping quite well considering. There hasn't been much new on the super powered front. Well she says that but her strength has definitely increased. Not quite super yet but she lifted a hay bale the other day and it felt like it weighed practically nothing. On the day Mrs Kent is coming back Chloe gets up at dawn. It seems her body is now as attuned to the rising of the sun as Clark's is which frankly annoys her no end. At heart she is a city girl and early mornings and her have never mixed. She has just finished her shower when she notices the first physical change of absorbing some of Clark's genetics.

"Clark!" she yells coming out of the shower wrapped in a towel and heading down the stairs.

Clark, cup of coffee in hand, moves to the bottom of the stairs dressed for his day at the Planet except for his jacket. "What is it Chloe?"

"Look at my eyes," she tells him.

Clark does so and nearly drops the cup in his hand. Her eyes are no longer the green/gold mix they once were. They are now a blue colour not dissimilar to his own. "Well Dr Hamilton did mention some changes would occur Chloe."

"I know that but I loved my eyes," she says a little bit whiny.

Clark sighs and takes one of her hands into his free one. "I know you did Chlo and I loved them too and I wish this had never happened."

"I know you do Clark." Chloe shuts her eyes and takes a moment to gather herself. She opens them and looks at Clark and then the next second she is seeing his skeleton. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Clark asks concerned.

"I have x-ray vision."

Clark looks at Chloe and can see the familiar look in her eyes that he gets when he is using his x-ray vision. "Chloe stop examining my spinal column please."

"It isn't like I'm meaning to Clark. It just sort of happened," she explains while trying to figure out how to turn it off.

"Relax Chloe. Let you're eyes unfocus," he tells her.

Chloe does so and her vision returns to normal. She lets out a breath of relief. "Wow. Ok so that was a weird way to start the day."

"You ok?" he asks her.

"I guess so. I suppose that is something you can help me practice after work tonight."

Clark guesses so. It is at that moment Martha walks back in to see Clark holding Chloe's hand. A Chloe wearing nothing but a towel. She arches an eyebrow. Looks like she needs to have a talk with her son about a few things.

"Mrs Kent!" Chloe exclaims in a squeaky voice before she turns round and suddenly blurs up the stairs at superspeed in her panic at Clark's mother seeing her in nothing but a towel.

Martha's jaw drops before she turns her attention to Clark who is looking decidedly nervous. "Hey mom. Welcome back."

"Clark. What just happened?"

Clark looks up the stairs and quickly checks that Chloe managed to stop before she smashed through something since this is only the second time to his knowledge that she has used superspeed. Ok good. She did manage to stop in time. He turns back to his mother. "Well funny story mom. It turns out when Chloe healed me she absorbed some of my DNA and now she has superpowers."

Martha rubs her temples. She feels a headache coming on. "Can I get that explained in more detail?"

"Sure," Clark says before he tries to explain it to his mother.

"So you can't stop it?" Martha asks Clark after listening to him explain. They had made their way into the kitchen and were sitting at the table.

Clark shakes his head. "No. We can't. The DNA strands are quite aggressive and nothing we could think of short of exposing Chloe to large amounts of kryptonite would work and exposing Chloe to kryptonite is not really an option considering what that does to people. In fact it might as fatal to her now as it is to me."

Martha lets out a slight sigh. Clark's life seems to be perpetually plagued by the weird and downright impossible. "How is Chloe coping?" she asks him.

"Her reaction to being told she would be invulnerable was, and I quote, 'cool'."

Martha chuckles. Despite everything she finds Chloe's reaction funny. "So when did you and she start sleeping together?"

"Mom!" Clark exclaims totally embarrassed.

"Clark I am not blind. You were far too comfortable with her in only a towel and I know you."

Clark averts his eyes from his mother. "Mom. Please don't make me answer that question," he pleads pathetically.

"Alright but I noticed that not once did you deny that you were sleeping with Chloe and at least tell me you were used protection."

"Yes mom. Geez. I'm not 16 anymore."

"That's good to know," Martha remarks dryly.

Clark tries to move the conversation off his sex life. "You should know that Lana knows about Chloe."

"I see. How did she find out?"

"She came over and I didn't hear her coming so there was no time to hide Chloe."

"Or for you to put a shirt on," Chloe adds as she walks in the kitchen fully dressed. "Hi Mrs Kent. Sorry about earlier."

"That's fine Chloe," Martha replies before she notices Chloe's eyes. "Chloe. Your eyes."

"Oh yeah. I woke up this morning and they were this colour and then I found out I had x-ray vision on top of that. Just another day in the weird and wonderful life of Chloe Sullivan," she says with her usual snark.

"Ok," Martha says before she turns her focus back on her son, "and honey, shirt?"

"I was just out of bed," he says in his own defence.

"You sleep in pyjamas Clark," Martha reminds him.

"Not that night," Clark mutters while his cheeks redden at the same time.

Martha sees her son blush and instantly works out what happened. Before Clark can get interrogated further he notices the time. "I have to go," he tells his mother and Chloe. He stands up and gives his mother a kiss on the cheek and then Chloe one on the lips. "I'll see you tonight and we can practice your new abilities," he tells her.

"I look forward to it," Chloe tells him truthfully. After all she isn't ever going to complain about spending time with Clark. Clark then zips off at superspeed and Chloe smiles. "Hey I was finally able to follow him move," she remarks cheerfully because while to anyone else Clark just looks like he vanishes Chloe had actually been able to see him run out the door.

Martha looks up at Chloe and is pleasantly surprised at how well she is taking this. "So Chloe have you had breakfast yet?" Martha asks.

Chloe shakes her head. "No not yet."

"I'll make you something then," Martha says before wondering if Chloe now has Clark's appetite to go along with his powers.

* * *

Later that day. "Superpowers are not necessarily a good thing Chloe. Take it from me," Lana cautions her friend from her own personal experience.

"Yes well the problem here is there is no way to stop it. As we sit here drinking coffee my DNA is being rewritten. You just absorbed Clark's powers. I don't believe your DNA was rewritten at any point Lana."

"So what will you do now?"

"Haven't a clue. At the moment I'm just trying not to crush or break things with my new freakish strength," she says before realise she needs to molify that slightly. "Well not quite freakish yet. More like semi-freakish."

Chloe has totally lost Lana. "You mind explaining that Chloe."

"What I mean is that I don't have Clark levels of superstrength yet. I seriously doubt I could lift your car for example."

"You said yet," Lana points out.

"Yeah. I'll probably end up with the full enchilada eventually. I'm already virtually invulnerable which by the way is unbelievable cool."

"Yes. It is," Lana remarks while she sips her coffee lost in the memory of when she was invulnerable. "So will you be joining the ranks of the costumed heroes now?"

"I actually haven't thought about that. Clark would probably say no."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Chloe. Deep down he wants someone like him to be with him out there flying the skies."

"Doesn't Wonder Woman fly?"

Lana laughs. "Trust me. She is not his type. He prefers perky blond former reporters."

"Thanks for the perky blond and ouch for the former reporter bit."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. I came to accept that part of my life was over before my death but maybe I could do the hero bit. After all what else will I do with these powers?"

"That decision is up to you Chloe and don't let Clark sway you either way," Lana advises.

Chloe carefully places her hand on Lana's arm. "Thanks Lana. You're still a good friend," she says and she has left Chloe with some thinking to do about what she does use her new abilities for.


	12. Chapter 12

"Chloe-licious!" Bart greets Chloe as she is at the League HQ getting a check up. It has been 1 whole week since her newfound abilities appeared and she is getting stronger and faster everyday as her body absorbs more and more sunlight. Also from a purely vain point of view she also thinks she has never been in better shape. She is pretty sure her muscles are now toned in a way years at a gym could never accomplish and its only been a week! God knows how she'll look in say a month.

"Hey Bart," Chloe greets him back.

Bart moves to hug her but Chloe zips out of the way to the other side of Clark who is standing next to her. "Whoa not bad," Bart says half-impressed. "But I'm still faster," he feels the need to add.

"Of course you are," Chloe says humouring Bart.

Leaving Bart Clark stays with Chloe as they go and Dr Hamilton runs some more tests on her. Her powers had grown quite rapidly during the course of this last week. She lifted up a truck yesterday with barely an effort. Of course Clark is more concerned with her emotional wellbeing but he has to say she seems ok so far. She says she is fine and to the best of his judgement she seems sincere when she says that. He finds her staring at him after Dr Hamilton has finished. "What?"

"I was just wondering," she says cryptically while studying Clark in his Superman outfit.

"Wondering what Chloe?" he asks concerned. She has that look on her face that means she is about to suggest something he isn't going to like. She got that same look when she use to drag him off to investigate something for a story and look how often that ended up going badly.

"I was just wondering…when do I get a costume like you?"

Clark's eyes nearly pop out of his head. "No way Chloe. Forget it."

"What. Why?"

"You are not doing something that dangerous."

Chloe rolls her eyes at his display. "Clark. Put the alpha male back in his cage and remember that I'm invulnerable now."

"But Chloe," he whines and that gets him Chloe's patented glare. Clark takes a deep breath realising that they are about to quickly fly into an argument here if he doesn't be careful about what he says. "Ok I'm sorry. I'll put the alpha male away but tell me where has this come from suddenly?"

Chloe shrugs. She can't give him a real answer. It just seems the natural thing to do now she has superpowers and it isn't really sudden. She has been thinking about ever since her chat with Lana. She has just not mentioned it to Clark until now "I just want to help people Clark. I'm getting fed up living on the farm and it isn't that I don't love Mrs Kent, I do, but you know me. I can't keep doing nothing for much longer without going nuts."

"I understand Chlo. I do but it isn't as simple as just one day deciding to be a hero. Your powers are still growing and developing. You need to learn how to control them."

"You said I was doing really well so far."

"You are but it is not that simple Chloe. I don't think you appreciate just how fragile normal people are compared to you now. You have to control yourself even in the heat of battle, even when you are so mad you just want to hit someone as hard as you can but you can't do that anymore without killing them."

"Teach me then Clark."

Clark sighs. Now that he is over his initial reaction which was to say nope, nadda, not a chance, he supposes he should be more receptive to Chloe's wishes. It is her choice in the end but he is right about that she will needed some teaching. As much as he would love to be the one he isn't sure he is the right person for that. He is too close to her. A teacher has to be more dispassionate than he can be.

"Chloe," he begins to say and Chloe braces herself for his refusal. She just knew he would never be able to get over this protective streak for her he has going. "Don't bother Clark," she says interrupting him. "Don't bother saying no."

"I wasn't going to."

Chloe looks stunned. "You weren't?"

"No. I was going to say give it one more week and if you still feel the same we'll work something out."

Chloe bursts out into a smile and leaps on him and hugs him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she says excitedly.

"Easy Chlo. You're a lot stronger now," he gently pleads at how much strength she is using behind her hug. Not that it hurt him because it didn't. She isn't that strong yet but it just goes to prove his point about her needing to be taught more control.

"Oh right," she says letting go but still smiling widely.

There is a knock on the door and J'onn comes in. "Greetings Chloe," he greets her politely before he addresses Clark. "Kal. Lois is here."

"Lois? Why?" Clark asks his friend.

"She wouldn't say. She is asking to see you."

"You mean she is demanding to see me," Clark corrects. Lois wouldn't have come all this way unless it was important so he guesses he better go see what this is about. Giving Chloe a kiss on her cheek he goes off to find Lois. He finds her in the quarters he has at the HQ. "So what is so important Lois that it couldn't wait until work tomorrow?" he ask her.

"I need to you be completely honest with me Clark."

"Lois you know I am honest with you. What is this about?"

"Yeah then why don't you tell me what is going on with you lately?"

"I'm sorry?"

Lois fixes him a glare. His 2 weeks were up and now she wanted to know what was going on. "Clark I am not blind. You have been distracted lately and distant and I know something is up and I thought we were friends."

"We are friends Lois," Clark says trying to reassure her but he knows what she wants to know and he actually can't tell her.

"Then tell me what is going on with you lately."

Clark rubs his head. What does he say? He needs to ask Chloe. "Lois give me 2 minutes and I'll be back with an answer," he tells her and he leaves before she can respond.

"So what did Lois want?" Chloe asks as Clark re-enters the room.

"She wants to know why I've been so distracted lately."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing yet. I needed to talk to you first. What do you want me to tell her?"

"I don't want her to know I'm alive Clark. She can't. It would be too much and she would hate you on top of that for keeping it secret." Saying she wanted a new life is a hell of lot easier than trying to make one work Chloe suddenly realises. Then an idea hits her. "How about you tell her that you met another Kryptonian."

"How does that help?"

"Well think about it. You could tell Lois that you've been trying to help this Kryptonian adjust to living on Earth which in a sense is true because I am still adjusting. I know that is not exactly the truth. It is more of a half truth really and I'm sorry I'm putting you in this position Clark. I really am. I was prepared to have Lana know but this is different."

Clark nods. He understands. "Now I know how you felt keeping my secret from Lois all those years ago."

"Yeah it isn't easy or particularly fun but sometimes secrets have to be kept from even those close to you. Will you be ok to do this?"

Clark takes a deep breath. "No but I'll do it anyway. It isn't like I haven't lied to her before. I had just hoped I would never have to go back to doing it after she found out about me," he says with a resigned tone before he heads off back to see Lois.

Chloe watches him leave a little sad and torn at what she is asking him to do but Lois of all people can't know she is alive. It would be even more unfair on Clark for Lois to end up hating him for his part in her resurrection.

"A Kryptonian?" Lois asks very surprised at what Clark has told her.

Clark nods. "Yeah. I've been helping her adjust to living on Earth. That is why I have seemed distracted."

"And you couldn't just tell me this why?"

"She asked me not to. She just wants to stay hidden while she learns what it means to live on Earth. It also takes time to adjust to having superpowers when she didn't have any before."

Ok Lois could see that. "Is she pretty?"

"What does her appearance have to do with anything?" Clark asks.

"Oh come off it Clark. I'm not stupid. I know deep down you long to be with someone just like you and there is nothing wrong with that before you start to worry about my feelings. It is perfectly natural. It makes you human."

Clark smiles wryly. "Yes but we both know Lois that I am not human."

Lois places her hand over his heart. "You are where it matters."

"Thank you," he says very softly.

"So is she pretty?"

"Yes Lois. She is."

"Prettier than me?" she asks in a tone that makes Clark laugh out loud. God that is so typically Lois.

"You are both pretty in your own way. I think that is the best way to put it."

"Smart Smallville. You're learning."

"It has been known to happen on occasion."

"Well I'll be getting home," Lois announces.

"Lois thank you. I didn't want to keep you in the dark."

"I know that Clark and I understand. Any chance this new friend of yours will be giving an interview anytime soon?"

Clark has to hand it to Lois fishing for an interview already. "We'll see. She has expressed an interest in following me into the hero business."

"Well good and if she has trouble choosing a name give me a call. You know how good I am at that," Lois says in unashamed pride at her talent. After all she came up with both Ollie's and Clark's.

"I'll keep it in mind," he replies as Lois leaves.

"Well?" Chloe asks upon Clark's return at what happened with Lois.

"She seemed to believe me."

"Excellent," Chloe says while she drums her fingertips against each other in an impression of Mr Burns from the Simpsons which causes Clark to chuckle. He loves that show. Of course he realises her attempt at humour is just another way to hide her pain over deceiving Lois like this. He hadn't enjoyed it either but the decision to tell Lois the truth was not his to make.

"She offered to come up with a name for you if you become a hero," he mentions.

Chloe shakes her head at that suggestion. "Nah. I'd rather do that myself. I was once good at that sort of thing."

Clark picks up a regretful tone in her voice. "Chloe. You know once we get your powers under control you can have any life you want including one in journalism."

Chloe thinks about that for a minute. "Well maybe. I don't know. God I've gotten so distracted with this superpower jive that I've forgotten about getting a new life for myself." Maybe Chloe thinks she should get back onto that. "You said you had a friend who could help with that," she reminds Clark.

"I do and I'll speak to him about it if you want."

"Could you?" she asks him.

"Sure. I'll see him after I take you back home."

"Will I be able to fly one day do you think?"

"I honestly don't know Chloe. I hope so because I can think of nothing better than having you fly beside me."

* * *

After dropping Chloe off back home Clark flies off to Gotham. He can make it part of his patrol tonight even if Bruce hates anyone else in his city. Chloe's tests showed she was now 1/10 Kryptonian. The process had accelerated and Clark can't stop it. He isn't sure he wants to anymore. Physically she is fine. With Kryptonian DNA the powers shouldn't cause harm to her like they did to his dad.

Clark finds Bruce without too much effort and lands behind him on a rooftop.

"Superman," Bruce says without looking.

Clark shakes his head. How does Bruce do that? "Batman. Busy night?"

"No more so than usual but you aren't here to discuss Gotham's crime rate."

"No."

"Chloe."

"Yes."

"How is she?"

Clark's eyebrows rise in surprise. "You don't know?"

"Of course I do. I was just being polite."

"Riiight. Anyway she's fine according to Dr Hamilton. Well as fine as he can determine since nothing like this has happened before."

"She wants a new identity."

"She does."

"We'll need to discuss what she wants to include in her background but mention to her the closer to the truth it is the easier it is for people to believe."

"I'll do that," Clark says even if he thinks Chloe would know that was the case considering she did this sort of thing for him for Kara. Clark continues to loiter.

"Something else on your mind?" Bruce queries.

"She wants to join the club."

"I thought she might. You said no."

Clark frowns. Why does Bruce think he said that? "No I told her to think about it for a week and then if she still wants to then we'll find a way."

Bruce is actually mildly surprised at Clark's reaction. "You going to teach her what she needs to know?"

"In relation to her powers yes since they're identical but if you mean the combat training then no."

Bruce is glad to see Clark has seen he isn't the person to do that. "Who will you ask?"

"I don't know yet. She just sprung this on me tonight."

"You should ask Diana."

"I should?"

"Chloe will need someone she can't hurt accidentally and that is Diana."

"I guess you're right but it is not something that has to be decided tonight."

"Bring her to see me tomorrow after you finish work and we'll set up that identity she wants."

"Thanks."

Bruce turns to actually look at Clark for the first time since they started talking. "You sure she is the one you want?"

"Absolutely. I just wish I had realised that when we were teenagers. Maybe I could have prevented what happened to her."

"You shouldn't live on what ifs."

"I don't. Not anymore. I've wasted too much of my life on that already."

"Says the man who is virtually immortal."

"I'm not immortal. Just really long lived."

"She could be as well now."

"I know and there isn't anyone I would rather spend all that time with."

"Not even Lois?"

Clark makes a horrified face. "God no. She would drive me nuts inside in a decade."

"Well I better let you get back to saving the world," Bruce says turning back to look out at the city.

"Yeah I guess so," Clark says as he floats up. "Oh by the way she'll be here in a minute."

"Who?"

"Selina. I can hear her jumping across the rooftops. Have fun." With that Clark zooms off upward into the night sky.

* * *

"So this is the famous Batcave. Funny I thought it would be bigger," Chloe comments after Clark had brought her to Gotham.

Bruce looks at Clark from his seat at the computer. "She _is _Lois' cousin," he comments dryly. Lois had said the very same thing the first time she got to see the Batcave.

"Told you."

Chloe rolls her eyes at the two of them. Honestly it was hard to believe that these two were grown men. "So Mr Wayne is it?"

"Bruce is fine."

"Bruce it is then. The famous playboy millionaire who also happens to be a vigilante superhero. Interesting combination."

"Any more so than a farm boy from Kansas who can fly?"

"Touché," Chloe remarks. "Did you really date Lois once?"

Bruce glares at Clark. "It just popped up when she was asking how Lois had spent the last decade," Clark tries to explain.

Bruce shakes his head and moves on. "Ok Chloe I've already got everything I could on you."

"You probably looked it all up the second you found out about me. I would have if I was in your shoes."

Bruce looks at Clark again. "She helped me out a lot before her sleep," he explains.

"Yep I was the sidekick to the red/blue blur," Chloe pronounces.

"Chloe. You were always more than a sidekick," Clark tells her hating that she thought of herself like that.

"It's ok Clark. I knew my place and it was fine until Brainiac took me over and tried to destroy the world."

Bruce once more finds himself looking at Clark for an explanation.

"Long story," Clark tells him not particularly wanting to retell it at this precise moment.

Bruce mentally notes to ask Clark about that at some point and starts to get to work. "So I think it is best if we have you live in Metropolis all your life. It is much easier to hide someone in a city of 10 million people."

"Sure. I was born there anyway. Let me guess next my parents died when I was a baby and I was made a ward of the state due to the fact I had no living relatives."

"Yes. Precisely."

"Chloe did this for Kara once," Clark explains.

"Yep. Made her Google proof and I would have done this myself but I'm still trying to catch up on 10 years of technological advances."

Bruce continued for the next few hours as they fabricated a new background for Chloe which included birth certificate, social security number and everything else relevant that Chloe and Bruce could think of. Clark thought is was just spooky how in tune they were during this process and Chloe decided on what she wanted her new name to be.

* * *

"So I guess that means I can pay my taxes again to Uncle Sam," Chloe informs Mrs Kent after she gets back to Smallville. Clark had gone off on his usual heroics and Chloe wishes she could have gone with him. Of course she can't fly…yet.

"Have you decided what you want to do yet?" Martha ask Chloe.

"Not really. There are still a few things to figure out. Clark has to teach me to do the secret identity correctly. Although I made a start on that," she says as she reaches into her bag and pulls out a pair of glasses and sticks them on. "What do you think?"

"They're very nice Chloe. By the way what name did you finally pick?" Chloe had showed Martha her list of possible names.

"Karen. Karen Starr."

* * *

"Week's up Clark," Chloe excitedly reminds him. He had told her to think on becoming a hero for a week which she has done. Truthfully this week had tended to drag but she did take the opportunity to try out her new disguise in Smallville when she went shopping with Mrs Kent and Lana. It was a good trial run since everyone in Smallville knows everyone else. A couple of the shop owners commented that she reminded them of someone they once knew but that was the closest anyone got to seeing it was her. It seems glasses and pulling her hair into a pony tail really works. Besides that her eyes are now their strange blue colour which she admits still surprises her a little when she looks in the mirror.

"So it is Chloe." Clark is visiting her as he always does which is as much as he can as long as it doesn't interfere with either of his jobs. On top of that he has to teach her to control her ever increasing strength and speed. It is still less than his own but he doubts it will be for much longer. The heat vision hasn't kicked in yet if it ever will even if Chloe mentioned the occasional burning sensation behind her eyes. It is still unknown if she will end up with all his abilities. "So what is your decision?" he asks her having a feeling he already knows what her answer will be.


	13. Chapter 13

"She wants to be a hero," Clark is telling Diana. He had popped in to see her at the Embassy where Diana spends a lot of time being the ambassador for Themyscira.

"I thought she would," Diana comments.

"Really?"

Diana nods. "Kal, I know you and I know you only love people who have a selfless streak in them."

"Sure. I guess," Clark says unsure whether that is completely true. He can think of a couple of exs who don't quite reach Diana's lofty opinion.

"You want me to help train her don't you."

"You've been talking to Bruce," Clark realises.

"He might have mentioned it."

Why is Clark not surprised. "Anyway truth is Diana I'm not sure if this is the right time. Her powers are still developing."

"Then this is the perfect time Kal. As I teach her she will learn to control her increasing strength and speed. I will be able to shape her development. What about your other abilities? Does she possess them?"

"She has x-ray vision but nothing else besides the invulnerability. She may never develop them or they may appear at any time. It is impossible to say since she is only part Kryptonian."

"I understand. I will see my mother and let you know."

"Whoa. Wait. What do you mean you will see your mother?"

"Well I will need her permission if Chloe is going to come to Themyscira," Diana explains like it is something very obvious.

"Ok. Back up there Diana. What do you mean if she is going to Themyscira?"

"She must travel there so she can be trained. Not only by me but by my trainer as well."

"Men are forbidden from stepping foot on Themyscira," Clark points out.

It is then Diana understands why he is so worked up. "Honestly Kal I am sure you can survive without intimacy for a short period of time."

Clark's cheeks go a beat red. "That is not what this is about Diana. I just got Chloe back and now you are asking me to send her somewhere where I'm not allowed to go," he says in a raised voice.

"Isn't that her choice?" Diana points out to him firmly but not taking the bait of raising her voice as well.

Clark nods. "You are right. It is. I apologise for raising my voice."

Diana smiles kindly and places her hand on his arm. "I understand Kal. You're in love and she has only been awake a relatively short period of time but none of us could have foreseen her gaining of your powers."

"I suppose not," he says sulkily.

Diana fights the urge to hit him for acting like a child.

* * *

"You sure about wanting to do this Chloe?" Clark asks her after speaking to Diana. They are sitting up in the loft of the barn snuggled up next to each other. Clark is lazily stroking her arm barely aware he now does so without really much thought on how much strength he uses. He is aware that the muscles in her arm are much more toned and have more definition to them now.

Chloe takes a moment before answering. She is sure she wants to do something with her newly found superpowers and that only leave 2 options. Become a good guy or become a bad guy and she isn't becoming the bad guy. She strayed too close to the dark side shortly before her death and she really doesn't want to go back to that place but she doesn't want to leave Clark either. These last few weeks with them as a proper couple have been great. Clark is the wonderful and attentive boyfriend she always knew he could be.

"Chlo?" Clark queries at her silence.

"I'm just thinking."

"Oh now we're in trouble," he jokes.

Chloe slaps him gently. "Funny Kent. Real funny."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Oh by the way did I mention I've grown half an inch."

Clark frowns. "No you didn't." He isn't frowning at her. He is frowning at himself for not noticing.

"Well I have." She had noticed it when her jeans no longer reached down over her legs fully. She guesses it is those Kryptonian genes that she now has and they have obviously decided that she is too short. "So if I agree to go with Diana how long would I be away?"

"I don't know Chloe. It is one of these 'it takes as long at it takes' things."

"Ah. I hate those."

"Me too."

"I suppose if I want to follow in your illustrious footsteps I should agree to do this."

"I suppose so and Diana is a great teacher if a little overbearing at times. She trained me after deciding I relied on my brute strength too much."

"I see. Did you and she…" Chloe leaves the question hanging.

"No. Well we went on a date once but we both agreed at the end of it we were better off as friends."

"So only friends then."

"Yep. She has been my best friend over the years. Probably because she reminded me of you a little bit."

"I'm not sure how to take that."

"I think it's a compliment as far as Diana is concerned because, trust me Chloe, having some of your qualities is a good thing."

"Do I still have them?"

"Of course you do."

"Will I still have them once I have finished changing because Clark I can feel it deep down that this process isn't finished yet."

"Chloe at your core I don't think you will ever change. I'm not sure anyone really does. After all I still think of my myself as a farmer's son, not as a reporter and certainly not as some hero."

Chloe tilts her head to look at him. Physically he is the same but she had noticed how much he had matured during her absence. She guesses being a hero and having to make tough choices does that to you but when they were alone together she often did see that boy she grew up with who only wanted the simple things out of life so maybe Clark is right. Maybe the core of who you are never changes. With that said she makes her choice. "Ok I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yep but first there is something I think we need to know for certain."

"Like what?"

"Whether I share your weaknesses as well as your powers."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Chloe?" Martha asks, lead box in hand. Clark is down the stairs in the barn out of range.

Chloe had actually been wondering about this for a while. Whether kryptonite would hurt her like it hurts Clark. She nods. "Yeah I'm sure. Do it."

Martha opens the box and the green rock inside instantly glows. Pain immediately racks Chloe's body and her blood feels like it is boiling in her veins but it is just about tolerable. Clark is watching on. A piece that size at that distance would have him on the floor. It seems Chloe has a higher tolerance level than he does. As much as hates this they have to know what her limit is. "Mom. Move closer."

Martha does so and Chloe falls down. "That's enough mom!" Clark shouts. Martha closes the box and Clark superspeeds up next to Chloe. He helps her up to her feet. "Are you alright Chloe?"

Chloe bends down with her hands on her knees as she takes a second to recover. "Yeah. God that hurt. Is that what you endure?"

"Did it feel like your skin was blistering and your blood was boiling?"

Chloe stands up straight and nods. "Yeah. That about sums it up."

"Then yes."

Chloe has a whole new appreciation for what Clark goes through now because that was very unpleasant. "Maybe we should have tried this with red kryptonite," she says with light humour.

"I don't think so Chlo," Clark replies. God knows what Chloe would be like with no inhibitions.

"When are you going to start calling me Karen?"

"When we're in public I will but you should know that to me you'll always be Chloe Sullivan. That small girl with spiky blond hair who thought everything weird was something fascinating."

"Ah that explains my attraction to you then. There's nobody weirder than you."

Martha chuckles. She had often thought that Chloe would be a good match for Clark if he ever got over his fixation with Lana. She decides to leave them alone.

"Your mom thinks we need to be alone," Chloe mentions after Martha is gone.

"Yeah," Clark says absently as he tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm going to miss you."

"You sure it is me you'll miss or the fact soon you can have sex with someone as strong as you."

"Chloe. You talk too much sometimes."

"That is one of my most endearing traits."

Clark shuts her up by kissing her. Ok yeah so he won't lie and say he doesn't like the thought of having someone he can have sex with without worrying about hurting them, although Chloe isn't quiet that strong yet. The fact Chloe can now superspeed to any place has made it easier for them to find secluded places to be together since he isn't going to do that in the house with his mom. Lets face facts the bed wouldn't survive it. No normal piece of furniture could.

"So how long do we have before I have to leave?" Chloe asks Clark at the end of their kiss. She may tease him about the sex but in truth she was looking forward to the day when she is strong enough that Clark would make love to her without restraint. She has a feeling that will be a very special day.

"Not sure. Diana needs to ask her mother for permission. Could be a few days."

Chloe looks up into Clark's eyes with renewed passion. "Are you busy tonight?"

"I'm never too busy for you…Karen," he says with that goofy smile of his.

Chloe smiles back. "Race ya!" she says before she zips off to the secluded spot where they can be together. They had found it when they were children and always went there when they wanted to be alone.

Clark shakes his head and gives her a second's head start since he still faster than her for the moment before he too zips off.

A little later beside Crater Lake Chloe is catching her breath. "Well I guess that answers the question whether I have heat vision or not," she remarks. She had been in the midst of a mind-blowing climax when her heat vision went off.

"It's a good thing you managed to aim it at the lake," Clark comments as wafts of steam blow over their lying forms.

"Yeah I guess so but I still can't fly. I don't even float," she laments.

"Well you don't have the superhearing or superbreath yet either," Clark points out.

Chloe props herself up on her elbow and looks down at Clark lying flat on his back. "You never told me."

"Told you what?"

"How much more intense sex feels for you."

"Huh?" Clark asks a little lost at this train of thought.

"Clark I had sex when I was normal but now it is just…wow. There is all this burning heat that rushes through your veins like liquid fire. I'm guessing it is the same for you."

"Yeah it is," he admits. He could remember the first time he had sex with his powers and comparing it to what it was like when he was human and yeah the liquid fire metaphor is quite apt.

"So I guess we should practice this heat vision thing," she suggests reluctantly. After all she is lying next to a naked Clark and she doesn't tire as quickly anymore.

Clark props himself up. "Well the key to controlling it is knowing how it is triggered and then consciously doing it."

"Ok how? I mean I wasn't exactly paying attention and it caught me by surprise."

"Clark runs his hand down Chloe's body. "Well the first thing we should do is recreate the circumstances that caused it to go off the first time."

Chloe's breath hitches at Clark's touch. "Uh huh. That…that sounds like a good plan."

"Good. I'm glad you agree," he says before rolling her under him and kissing her.

* * *

"You two were a while," Martha comments with a knowing smile upon Clark and Chloe entering the kitchen upon their return.

"Um yeah. I was teaching Chloe to control her heat vision," Clark answers even if he knows that his mother knows what he and Chloe were really up to.

"Really. I didn't know you had heat vision Chloe."

"It just sudden flared up. You know out of the blue," Chloe answers a little awkwardly.

"I see. Did you manage to get control of it?" Martha asks avoiding the obvious discomfort she could put the couple in if she chose to.

"Yes she did," Clark states proudly at the fact Chloe managed to indeed learn control. Well some control at least. Once she had figured out how to trigger it at will she had practiced it knowing that he would put out any fires she accidentally caused. He thinks she has enough control of it now that she won't be setting fire to random things but she'll need more time to get the precise control he has.

Chloe meanwhile focuses her attention to a candle on the table and manages to light it. "Hey I did it," she states proudly. She never admitted this but the idea she could burn someone to a crisp freaks her out a little bit so she is immensely relieved that Clark has helped her get some control over it.

Clark kisses her on the cheek. "Yes you did. You're my best student ever."

Chloe arches an eyebrow. "Clark considering the only other person you taught was Kara I'm not sure how much of a compliment that is."

"You just can't accept a compliment at face value without making a snarky comment can you?" he complains.

"It's part of my charm."

"It's part of something alright," Clark mumbles.

"Now who's being snarky."

Martha watches the two of them and can almost imagine it is 15 years ago with a much younger Clark and Chloe trading snaky comments. Clark and Chloe it seems never change.

* * *

"Ok Clark how do I address her?" Chloe asks a few days as she and Clark wait at the Themyscira embassy for Diana. They are in fact up in her private quarters. Clark just landed on the balcony and walked in saying he is always welcome here.

"She'll just tell you to call her Diana. She has never gone in for all the formal stuff that comes with her position," he informs her. Besides you've met her before," he also reminds Chloe.

"Yeah but we never really talked Clark. At the farm Oliver and I had our blow out and then all the craziness started with my new abilities and I don't think we've really talked at the League HQ either any time you've taken me there."

Clark smiles. Chloe always babbles when she is nervous. "Relax Chloe."

Chloe tries. "Have you ever been to Themyscira?"

"A few times on Diana's birthdays. Men are usually forbidden but on her birthday she gets to invite anyone of her choosing to attend the celebration."

"What is it like?"

"Beautiful. A paradise really. Think of how a Greek city state looked a couple of thousand years ago and you're basically there."

"Ok but I still can't believe Amazons are real."

"Any more than an alien from another galaxy?" Clark asks sceptically.

"Alright you have me there," Chloe concedes.

The door opens and Diana walks in and Chloe can't help but feel rather plain looking next to the radiant beauty Diana possesses.

"Kal!" Diana greets him warmly and then gives him a hug.

"Hey Diana," Clark says back with a smile. "Thanks for talking your mother into doing this."

"Oh you don't need to thank me Kal. You know I'm always happy to help out a friend." Diana turns her attention to Chloe and scrutinises her for a second. "I don't mean to be rude but have you gotten taller?"

"Actually yes. I've gained a whole inch since this started which, I can tell you, is playing havoc with my wardrobe."

"Great Hera you're eyes." Diana suddenly notices how blue they now are.

"Oh yeah. I mean yes. They've changed too."

"She also has heat vision now," Clark adds.

"But no flying ability," Chloe laments.

"Cheer up Chloe. You may still develop it," Clark says trying to cheer Chloe up.

"Yeah I guess. After all you couldn't fly until you were 22."

Diana chuckles. "Yes Kara told me about that. She could fly the second she got here but Kal couldn't despite the fact he had been living here since he was 3."

Clark groans. "You're never going to let me hear the end of that are you?"

"Sorry Kal but not a chance."

"Well that's alright. After all at your last birthday your sister told me lots of stories about you."

Diana mentally notes to kill her sister. "She was most properly exaggerating," Diana says trying to dismiss it lightly.

Clark grins. "Most probably but they were very funny. Maybe I'll share them with Bart one day."

"Do that and die Kal," Diana warns him.

"Ooh tough talk princess. I'm shaking in my red boots," Clark says mockingly.

Chloe would be lying if she were to say she isn't finding this little exchange amusing because she is and it comes out in the form of a laugh that escapes her lips. Both Clark and Diana end up looking at her.

"What is so funny?" Clark asks her.

"It's just…have you two seen yourselves. You're like squabbling siblings."

Clark exchanges a look with Diana and shrugs. He thinks he would have liked a sister like Diana. Meanwhile Diana realises she has been ignoring Chloe and is being a terrible host. "Chloe. I'm sorry for neglecting you. Kal distracted me. He's good at that."

"That's ok," Chloe assures her while fighting the urge to say Clark is good at many things because she is positive she couldn't say it without using a suggestive overtone.

"So are you ready to leave now?"

"I guess except I'm not sure what am I doing."

Diana smiles reassuringly. "Do not worry. Kal was not much better when I started teaching him."

Clark scoffs insulted. "That is a blatant lie."

"Not really Kal," Diana says in a too sweet tone of voice.

Clark rolls his eyes and then takes a moment to take in the last moment he and Chloe will have together for a while. "Diana. Could we have a minute?" he requests.

"Of course," Diana says in understanding that Kal wants a minute alone. She leaves the room.

Clark gently cups Chloe's face. "I'm going to miss you Chloe. I love you."

Chloe leans into his touch. "I love you as well Clark and I'll miss you too but I'll be back. I promise."

Their lips then meet once more in a sweet, deeply passionate kiss.

* * *

"Wow so you actually have a magic portal that leads to your home?" Chloe inquires excitedly at the portal to Themyscira.

"Yes we do although as you can see Kal isn't very fond of it," Diana replies.

Chloe turns to look at Clark and can see he looks decidedly unhappy. "Clark. What is it?"

"I hate magic," he says with loathing. "Trust me you will too Chloe. Magic tends to disrupt the EM field our bodies generate and leads to unpredictable results."

"You're just upset because I ruined your favourite suit last time we sparred," Diana reminds him.

"Hey did I ask you to bring a sword whose blade had been forged by magic to our last training session. I think not."

"Aw poor baby," Chloe says sarcastically.

"You're not helping Chlo."

"Honestly Kal grow up," Diana says a little exasperated at him.

"You know I don't have to stand here and be insulted. I do have a job to get to at some point before Perry fires me."

Diana shakes her head. Honestly he could be so childish at times. She turns her attention back to Chloe and offers her hand. "Come Chloe. I will introduce you to my mother and then we can begin your training."

Chloe takes Diana's hand. "Ok. Sure. Lets go." She looks at Clark with his sad puppy dog look. Oh good grief. "I'll see you soon Clark. I love you."

"I love you too Chloe," he says as she and Diana vanish. He lets out a deep sigh. He already misses her. Clark has a feeling this period of time without her is going to go incredibly slowly. Well he better get going to work like he said he would. Maybe burying himself into his work for a while will help the time pass but he doubts it.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has written reviews. Up next, since Chloe is on her way to becoming a hero, I think it is time to bring a villain into the story. Two words people. Lex Luthor._


	14. Chapter 14

A month later and Clark was right. Burying himself in work hasn't helped. Lois had been sympathetic. He had told her that the other Kryptonian he met had gone to Themyscira for training and she had tried her best to cheer him up and even though Lois could only elevate his mood for short periods he did appreciate the effort. Bottom line is that he misses Chloe. He misses talking to her and holding her in his arms. He had forgotten how much he had missed talking to her before she woke up.

"Morning Smallville!" Lois greets him unusually cheerfully as she comes up to his desk at the Planet.

"Morning Lois," he greets her back while trying to work out her mood. Uh oh. He knows that look. It is her too cheerful everything is going to be fine look when in reality she has news he isn't going to like. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" she ask him back.

"Lois. We use to date. I can read your moods."

Damn. Lois had hoped he wouldn't notice. Clark has been miserable enough without her dumping this on him. "You're not going to like it," she warns him.

"So what else is new. Go on Lois I can take it."

"Well I don't know for certain but one of my sources heard from a guy who heard from a guy who heard from his brother…"

Clark cuts her off before she waffles on forever. "Out with it Lois."

"Lex is in town."

The pencil Clark is holding in his hand snaps in two at the involuntary twitch of his fingers. Great. This is just what he needs. To go another few rounds with Lex flippin Luthor. He takes a moment to gather himself. "Any idea what he is up to?"

Lois shakes her head. "No but we both know Lex. He no doubt has another plan to kill Superman. After all he wouldn't risk being in Metropolis without at least some kryptonite on him."

Clark rubs his eyes. "Lois I know I say this every time Lex is in town…"

Lois stops him before he goes any further. "Clark I am not going into hiding," she tells him. Clark always suggests that out of fear for her safety.

"Alright" he concedes. "But be careful."

"I'm always careful Clark."

Clark snorts a 'yeah right'.

"You have to be careful as well. He knows who you are," she reminds him.

"True but for Lex it has never been about exposing me. He could have done that years ago. No it's about power and as long as he keeps the knowledge of my identity to himself he has power over those who don't know it. Also he has some deluded notion that by destroying me he is somehow restoring humanity's destiny, like I took it away somehow."

"Yeah Lex always was totally deluded. Didn't he proclaim himself humanity's saviour or something last time you crossed paths?"

"Yep."

"Like I said. Totally deluded but with any luck we'll catch him this time and he can spend a nice few decades in jail."

"I hope so Lois. I'm getting a little tired of this rigmarole with Lex."

* * *

"So why exactly are we back in Metropolis Lex?"

"Patience Tess. You must learn patience," Lex tells his associate.

Tess resists the urge to say a snide comment back. It was times like this she had second thoughts about teaming up again with Lex. In fact she can't remember quite how he persuaded her to do it. After all she hated him after she found out he had attached a nanotechreceiver to her optic nerve. He had used her plain and simple and no-one, not even Lex Luthor, uses Tess Mercer. Of course if she was going to be honest he came to her at a vulnerable time in her life and vulnerable was another thing Tess hated being. He had promised her he could make her strong again. Yes that was what persuaded her to rejoin Lex. The promise of strength.

She looks around the dingy, abandoned warehouse they are in. A few days ago they had been in Europe living someplace a hell of lot nicer than this dump. "Remind me why we are here again Lex?"

Lex is currently searching the walls. "This warehouse once belonged to Luthorcorp," he informs her.

"So did a lot of warehouses," Tess points out. Before Luthorcorp had ended up sold to Oliver Queen it had owned a good majority of Metropolis.

"This one dates back to my father's time in charge."

"This has to do with that old diary you found," Tess realises. A few months back Lex had broken in to a Swiss bank and retrieved a deposit box belonging to Lionel. Inside was an old diary of Lionel's.

"Very good Tess," Lex comments before tapping on the wall and getting a hollow sound. "Ah here we are," he says before he pushes at the brick and it moves inward. The whole wall next to it then slides open revealing an elevator.

Tess rolls her eyes. "Not another underground hideout Lex. I've almost forgotten what the sun looks like."

"The sun is the source of our enemy's power. Never forget that."

How can she when Lex reminds her practically every day with one comment or another about the evil that is Superman. "Does the diary have some great secret on how to kill Superman? Is that why we are back in Metropolis?"

"That is not a discussion for up here where super ears might pick it up Miss Mercer," Lex tells her as he gets in the elevator and Tess follows. They end up in basically an underground apartment/workshop and since nothing looks like it has been sitting here for 10 years it is obvious Lex has had someone come here and fit it out recently. She wonders who.

After a good hour where Tess watches Lex construct his sound nullifying device he finally gets onto why they are here. Lex sits behind a desk in a study and pulls out the diary. "You see my father knew all about Superman's arrival long before he got here."

"Yes I know. Veritas. You've told me this before," she says in reference to the group Lionel was part of that awaited the arrival of the Traveller.

"Yes but what is in this diary is that my father found the Traveller or more precisely he thought he had."

"He obviously hadn't then."

"No. He found the creature destined to kill the Traveller although he didn't realise it at the time."

"Creature? Another Kryptonian."

Lex smiles cruelly. "Oh no. This creature is far more powerful than any Kryptonian. It is the Ultimate Destroyer. It is Doomsday."

Tess worries when Lex gets all theatrical. "So where is this creature?"

"You haven't worked it out yet ? I'm disappointed in you Tess."

"Forgive me but you won't even let me touch the diary, let alone read it."

"This creature was suppose to kill Superman."

"And?"

"Has it?"

"Obviously not Lex or he wouldn't be flying around saving the day."

"No need to be so testy Miss Mercer. The answer is obvious. The creature hasn't killed Superman because Superman has already dealt with it."

"What does that mean?"

Lex gets up and strolls around the desk. "It means that he imprisoned it and now we are going to free it."

"Lex. I'm not sure that is a good idea. If it is powerful enough to kill Superman as you believe then what will stop it killing us."

Lex strokes Tess' cheek. "Have some faith in me Tess. I've already come up with a way to control this creature because I know at one time it was as human as you or I and therefore driven by human needs. All we need to do is remind it of who it use to be."

Just then the elevator can be heard coming down. "Ah our new associate is here," Lex says.

Tess turns to face the elevator doors. Now she would see who has been outfitting this place. When they open what walks out is an albino gorilla.

Lex begins the introductions. "Ms Mercer this is.."

"The Ultra-Humanite. I know of him. Transferred his mind into a gorilla's body to stave off his death when his human body failed."

"Indeed. A pleasure to meet you Miss Mercer. It has been too long since I've had the company of a charming, beautiful woman such as yourself," the Ultra-Humanite says in a faultless polite, cultured voice.

"You're not here for that purpose," Lex reminds the Ultra-Humanite.

"Yes I know. I'm here because of my work on creating bridges between dimensions so you can release a creature from the Kryptonian Phantom Zone and then have it kill Superman and with any luck it will destroy the entire Justice League as well. Did I forget anything?"

"No that about sums it up."

"What you propose is difficult and will take considerable time, money and large amounts of power," the Ultra-Humanite points out.

"They are all things I will take care of. Now can you do what I ask or not?"

"With the data you provided on the construction and location of this Phantom Zone I believe so but they are no guarantees."

"Failure is not acceptable," Lex warns with an unmistakable malice in his voice.

The Ultra-Humanite nods in acceptance. "Since this may takes weeks shall we begin?"

"By all means. You already have set everything up. If you need anything else ask Miss Mercer and she will provide it for you. Won't you Tess?"

"Of course Lex," Tess replies.

"Good. Now go. I need to be alone," he tells them both. The Ultra-Humanite and Tess head off leaving Lex by himself.

Lex pours himself a drink. Soon he will finally be rid of Superman. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out an old, faded photograph of himself and Clark when they were younger back in Smallville. "This will be our final battle Clark and this time it will end the only way it could. It didn't have to be this way but we both made our choices long ago. If it's any consolation, Clark, I believe I will miss you my old friend," he says with the tiniest hint of regret in his voice at how all this will end.

* * *

"So Superman. Any news you wish to bring to this meeting?" J'onn asks as chairman of the Justice League. They were having one of their regular meetings where they discussed, well that depended on what was happening. It could vary from major world crises to whether the cafeteria was stocked with bagels. That was Bart's complaint about the bagels by the way.

Clark supposes he should mention Lex.

"I see," J'onn says with some concern. Lex Luthor was a dangerous adversary. "If you need help Kal," J'onn begins to say.

"Then I'll ask for it. I haven't forgotten how he poisoned me last time J'onn but at the moment it is merely a rumour. I'll keep my ear to the ground and let you know if I hear something."

"I think it is best that we will all do that," J'onn announces to the gathered group who all nod and murmur in agreement.

"Anyone got anything else to add?" J'onn asks. Superman had been the last person he had asked to contribute to the meeting. No-one says anything. "Well then I believe that I can say that this meeting is adjourned."

Everyone departs and Clark spies the person he wants to catch up with exiting the door. He near superspeeds after her. "Hey Diana."

Diana glances at him while still walking. "Kal. Let me guess. You want to know how Chloe is doing?"

"That obvious?" he queries.

"No but you ask me the same thing every time you see me," she points out to him.

"Oh sorry," he says unaware he had been that much of a nuisance.

"It's ok Kal," she says with a slight shake of her head. She isn't really mad at him. "What are you doing this weekend?" he asks her.

"Not much. There is no point in looking for Lex. He is too good at hiding from me. I'll just have to wait for him to make his move unless I hear something concrete. Why?"

"I was thinking that you could come and visit Chloe."

"I could?" he says excitedly before he gathers himself. "I could?" he asks in a more composed tone.

"Yes. I've talked to mother. She will allow you to come for the weekend."

"Why would she do that?" Clark asks a little perplexed. Diana's mother is not that fond of him.

"She likes Chloe and Chloe needs your help."

"Is Chloe ok?" he asks, worry evident in his voice.

"She is fine. She has started floating in her sleep."

Understanding dawns on Clark. "Oh I see. She needs my help to teach her to fly."

"There is that but she misses you too Kal." In fact Diana had more than once caught Chloe gazing into the distance. It doesn't take much to figure out what, or more accurate who, she was thinking about at those moments.

"Right then. Well unless some emergency comes up I'll meet you at the embassy on Saturday?"

"Yes that is fine"

"Great," Clark says with real cheer.

"Chloe is progressing well in her skills," Diana feels she should tell him. In fact Diana had been quite impressed at how eager and how quick Chloe is to learn the techniques she is teaching. If she was to guess she would say it is a Kryptonian trait because Kal too had been a very quick study when she had been teaching him.

"That's good to know."

"Oh I should add her physical appearance has continued to change."

"Taller?"

Diana nods. "By half a foot since you last saw her."

Whoa. Chloe had only gained an inch before she left. Half a foot! That makes her what…5'11 now. Clark is a little sad. He liked the way her head came to rest just under his chin so that when they hugged he could rest his chin on top of her head. Oh well he guess he could rest it on her shoulder or something.

During this whole time they have been walking towards the entrance if the League HQ and by now they are at the doors. They walk out and Clark looks up. "You know I hate it you can never see the stars," he comments. It is night time but the lights of the city always drown out the stars.

Diana looks up too. "I hate it as well Kal but there is little you can do about it."

"I know. I'm just venting," he mentions. "So what are you doing this evening?" he asks her.

Diana blinks rather surprised that Kal is asking her that. "I haven't really thought about it to be honest."

"Want to join me in a patrol of Metropolis? After all its been ages since we spent any time together."

As Diana thinks about it she can see Kal is right. It has been ages since they spent any time 'hanging out' as Kal likes to call it. Well she doesn't have anything urgent to do for once. "You know what Kal. I would love too."

Clark smiles broadly. "Great," he says as he floats up. "You coming?" he asks.

Diana floats up beside him. "After you," she offers which Clark accepts and accelerates skyward with Diana following on behind.

* * *

Saturday morning and Chloe wakes up as she has woken up all week; with her floating above her bed and then as soon as she realises that she crashes down. She groans. She is seriously going to have to reconsider her teasing of Clark's difficulties in flying because no matter how hard she tries she can't make herself do it willingly. It has given her a whole new understanding that it isn't as easy as Kara use to, and Clark does now, make it look.

She needs to get up, bathe and get dressed because Clark is coming to visit her today. That alone will make everything she has had to endure this last month worth it. She knew this training she agreed to would be hard but she didn't realise how hard or how much it would hurt. She had just gotten use to being invulnerable where nothing, and she means nothing, ever hurt but her first lesson with Diana had brought the memory of what pain felt like crashing home and when it isn't Diana it is Diana's teacher Phillipus and she is even stricter than Diana is.

Chloe knows it probably sounds like petty whining but considering a few months ago she was frozen solid in a block of ice and that her last memory before that was 10 years ago when she was a normal person/meteor freak she thinks she deserves credit for not completely flipping out. Well it beats being bored out of her mind on the farm not that she didn't love Mrs Kent keeping her company but back in Smallville there was only so much for her to do considering she was keeping a low profile.

Now…there were so many possibilities. Once she was done here she had a real life identity. She could do anything she wanted to now as long as that includes Clark. God she loves him. Being away from him has been torture. Well she'll see him soon if she can rouse herself from this bed she is still lying on. With what was once a supreme effort and is now no effort at all she pushes herself up with her super powered arms and heads off to bathe.

After she has washed she tries to find something to wear which is going to be along the lines of traditional Grecian clothing. She frowns at herself in the mirror. Now what about her hair. Up or down? What is good enough for Clark?

"Chloe!" A voice calls out.

"In here!" she yells back.

Diana's sister Donna enters the bedroom and finds Chloe trying to fix her hair. "Chloe. Clark will love you no matter how you look."

Donna had been nice enough to be Chloe's friend this last month and she had gotten good at judging her moods. "I know. I just want to look nice. He hasn't seen me in a month and well I do look different. I'm not sure how he will take it."

"Ah yes your new 'assets'," Donna says with amusement obvious in her eyes. "Well if Clark is like every other man on the planet I expect drooling."

"Clark isn't that shallow."

"Maybe not," Donna says as she comes up to Chloe and places her hands on Chloe's shoulders and makes her look in the mirror. "But look at yourself Chloe. To put it in the vernacular of the modern age you are smoking hot and even if Clark sees beyond the mere physical he also isn't going to completely ignore it either. Personally I don't think he will manage a single coherent sentence once he sees you."

"In Clark's case incoherent sentences are the norm so I'm not sure that will tell me anything."

Donna chuckles at the joke and so does Chloe. "Relax Chloe. You've told me how much you love each other. I don't think a few physical changes will affect his feelings for you," Donna says to assure Chloe.

"I guess you're right but I still want to look nice for him," she says getting back to trying to sort out her increasingly long hair. She was going to have ask Clark how he cut his because she had tried it once and the scissors snapped in two.

Donna shakes her head and then goes and takes Chloe's hair. "You just leave it to me Chloe. I'll have Clark drooling all over his red boots at the mere sight of you."

* * *

Clark, or to anyone who asks Superman, arrives with Diana on Themyscira. They walk past the guards at the portal and head outside into the city. He takes a deep breath. He loves the fresh air of this place. It makes such a change from the polluted air he has to endure in Metropolis.

"Come on Kal. Chloe's chambers are this way," Diana tells him and he follows her. When they get there they find Diana's sister waiting outside the door.

"Donna," Clark greets her with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you Clark?"

"Never better. Is Chloe in?"

"Yes she is. Has Diana explained about the changes to her physical appearance?"

Clark nods. "Yes and you know it's fine. I'm in love with Chloe the person. Not her body."

"You see that is what I told her," Donna says with some pride at her evaluation of how Clark would react.

Clark goes and knocks on the door. "Chloe. It's Clark."

"Come in," she tells him and Clark opens the door and walks in, shutting the door behind him.

Donna presses her head to the door. "Donna," Diana chastises.

"Oh please like you're not curious about how Kal will react."

Diana says nothing but truthfully she is a little curious. Oh why not just this once she thinks and she too presses her head to the door so she can listen in.

When Clark walks in Chloe has her back to him so all he can judge so far is that she is taller and her hair is longer but at least it is still blond. "Hey Chloe."

"Hey Clark," Chloe says back while still working up the nerve to turn around.

"Diana says you have started floating in your sleep." he says hoping to start a conversation.

"Yeah I have."

"Chloe. Are you going to turn around please? I don't care what you look like."

Chloe takes a breath and turn around and Clark's jaw drops. Chloe was already beautiful and he thought cute but now she is radiant. Her skin is now flawless and on her exposed arms he can see how much muscle definition she has added and his eyes drift to her chest and…oh wow.

"Hey! Eyes up here Clark," Chloe tells him while point at her face.

Clark blushes and looks at her in the face. "Sorry. It is just…" he isn't quite sure how to say it.

"Yes. Yes. I know." What has gotten Clark's attention is that Chloe's cleavage has significantly increased in size.

"How did it happen?"

"Growth spurt like with my height," Chloe informs him. She had never been vain or wanted large breasts like some other women but now that she did have them she found she quite liked them. Ok it had been a shock at first and she was afraid they would get in the way or something but like everything other change that has happened to her lately she had just had to learn to cope with it. "You ok Clark?"

"I'm a little confused at how adsorbing a tiny portion of my DNA has caused all these changes."

"Well obviously said DNA decided that some of my physical traits needed alteration. I mean the blue eyes were a give away of that fact Clark."

"But your face hasn't changed. I look at you and it is still you," he says still not quite understanding how this has happened.

"You said yourself nothing like this has happened before Clark," Chloe reminds him. "We're in uncharted territory."

Clark realises that he is holding a distance from her. He said the changes didn't matter and he meant it. He strides forward and pulls Chloe into an embrace. "I'll love you no matter what," he says to reassure her and he can feel Chloe relax in his arms.

Chloe takes a second to appreciate Clark's words. She was worried he would look at her differently but he is holding her just as he did before. Hmm he doesn't seem quite so all encompassing now she is taller. Of course he is still a good 4 inches taller and where the hell are his hands going? "Clark. Are you feeling me up?" she asks as his hands make their way down her back towards her ass.

"That depends," he answers.

"On what exactly?"

"If you are going to hit me if I say yes."

Chloe chuckles. "I'll reserve judgement till later but you're not here to do that sort of thing with me Clark."

"Come on Chloe. I haven't seen you in a month. I miss you."

"I miss you too you great big doofus."

"Hey! Are you now feeling me up?" Clark asks as Chloe's hands suddenly slide down his back.

"You have a problem with that Kent?"

"Um no not really."

"Good."

Clark closes his eyes and enjoys the feel of her now very strong hands on him. Then just as suddenly she takes her hands away and he opens his eyes to see she has backed up a few steps. "Chloe?"

Chloe had to stop because she was in serious danger there of just ripping Clark's suit off. A month apart hadn't lessened her desire for him in the least but this is so not the place for that kind of thing. "Clark you came here to help me fly and I can't do that here. I'm a guest. I'll feel like I'm abusing their hospitality or something."

"Ok. I understand. Lets go outside and I'll teach you to fly." He offers his hand to her which she takes. They walk to the door and open it. Outside it are Diana and Donna looking decidedly shifty. "Diana I know you were eavesdropping on us," Clark informs his friend.

"I don't know what you mean," she pretends innocently.

"Uh huh sure. Lie to the man with x-ray vision and superhearing all you want. You know a more petty individual might just repaint your bedroom a lovely shocking pink colour when he leaves here."

"You wouldn't!?"

"10 seconds. It would take me 10 seconds." Clark then walks by her with Chloe in tow. "Think about it Diana. 10 seconds. One day you go to bed and then you wake up to pink everywhere."

Once they are out of range Chloe lets out the guffaw she has been holding in. "You're a piece of work."

Clark smiles. "I know. It'll give her nightmares for weeks."

They make their way outside. "So how do we do this Clark?"

"Well first lets get out of the city. Can't have you crashing through a building can we." Clark then wraps his arms around her waist and floats upward before flying them outside the city and over the ocean. "There we go. Now if you crash land you'll hit the water."

Chloe looks down at the ocean. "That's not very reassuring."

"Relax Chlo. I know I couldn't do this at the time you went to sleep but I've been flying for 10 years now. I completely understand how our flying ability works."

Chloe looks up at his face. "Ok. So how do I do this?"

"First thing you have to do is lose any human conception of gravity. It is not some irresistible force. At least not to us."

"I think I may need a more scientific explanation Clark. Defying gravity breaks the laws of physics."

Clark shakes his head with a cheery smile. "No it doesn't. We obey laws of physics humans haven't discovered yet but simply speaking it is to do with the EM field our bodies generate. You direct the energy flow to propel yourself."

"Ok. That actually makes some sense except how do I do that?"

Clark struggles for the correct words. "I'll have to teach you Kryptonian sometime. There isn't a proper translation in English but simply don't think you can fly. Know you can fly and your body will do the rest."

Chloe closes her eyes. "Ok I'll try."

Clark holds Chloe away from his body. "Free your mind Chloe. Shake off any conceptions that you are bound to the ground."

Chloe tries to free her mind. Clark then lets her go and she plummets straight down into the water. After she gets over the shock of hitting the water Chloe swims back to the surface. "That didn't go so well," she remarks unhappily.

Clark floats down and offers her his hand. Chloe takes it and Clark lifts her up and holds her again. Truthfully he didn't expect her to get it the first time. "You ok?" he asks her.

"Yeah…just…wet. Clark what do you feel when you fly?" she asks hoping it will help her.

"Like I said Chloe you have to feel free, unconstrained."

"When was the first time you flew?"

"After you died."

"I knew that," she says thinking he meant sometime after her death.

Clark sees she doesn't understand. "No straight after you died. Just after I put you in stasis. I stood there staring at you and then suddenly it hit me what I had to do. For the first time in my life my purpose was completely clear to me and that freed me."

"Oh," she says. She didn't know that.

Clark elaborates further. "After you fly for the first time something inside you changes Chloe. Flying becomes as natural as walking or running. It is so easy."

Chloe draws a breath. "Ok. Lets try this again." She closes her eyes and tries to clear her mind. Clark lets her go and she promptly plummets down once again. She pops back up to the surface and spits some water out of her mouth. She has a feeling this is going to a long day.

* * *

_Author's Note: For those who don't know the Ultra-Humanite was the first villain Superman ever faced. He was originally meant to be Superman's nemesis but he was bumped aside after Lex Luthor's creation. I thought it would be nice to add him to the story since cracking open the Phantom Zone is no mean feat and 2 geniuses, including Lex, are better than 1._


	15. Chapter 15

A couple of hours later and Chloe is sitting on a beach drying out and still no closer to flying. It is just so frustrating. She has never been one to admit defeat easily but she is starting to wonder if she truly possesses this ability or maybe all she can do is float and she can't even make that happen at will.

Clark is sitting next to Chloe trying to think of a what to say or do next. There has to be a way for Chloe to reach the epiphany he did. A way that obviously avoids anyone dying. He turns his head to look at her. Her dress is still damp and is sticking to her skin extenuating her new figure. God is she beautiful. He leans over and kisses her softly on her cheek. He then moves down to her jaw and onward to her neck and she tilts her head to give him better access.

Chloe is lost in the sensation of Clark's kisses. She moans softly as he reaches her neck. All other thoughts that are plaguing her vanish leaving only the sensation of Clark's lips on her skin. She feels so free almost like she is flying. She then hears Clark gasp. Her eyes fly open and she finds herself floating a foot off the ground.

"Chloe. Don't loose that feeling. Whatever it is," Clark tells her not wanting to lose the moment. He had been kissing her when he noticed she was floating upward.

Chloe is losing the feeling. "Clark kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me now!" she orders him as she slowly descends.

Clark gets up, bends down and kisses her full on the lips and Chloe begins to float up until she is level with his fully straightened height and she is still rising so he rises up with her not breaking the kiss. They continue to kiss as they float higher and higher until Clark realises they are so far up for them to be above the clouds. He stops the kiss and looks at Chloe her eyes closed and her lips still parted. "Chloe?"

"Shh. I don't want to lose this feeling."

"Chloe if you fall I'll catch you. You need to open you eyes. It is time for you to fly."

"I thought I was already doing that," she replies smartly.

"Nope. This is floating. Flying involves you moving in a certain direction."

Chloe swallows hard and opens her eyes. She chooses to focus her gaze on Clark to help keep this feeling of freedom she has.

"See. It's not so hard," he says trying to reassure her.

"Easy for you to say. What do I do now?"

"You just will yourself to move." Clark floats backward away from her. "Now come towards me and I'll give you another kiss."

"That's bribery," she protests.

"I call it an incentive induced motivational teaching technique." Clark opens his arms gesturing for her to come to him.

Chloe focuses her mind. Right if she goes to him she can get another kiss and she likes his kisses and with that thought she floats forward toward him which causes Clark to flash one of those heart stopping smiles of his. He gathers Chloe in his arms and gives her a kiss. "Told you you could do it," he tells her proudly.

"Stop. You'll give me a swelled head."

"Yeah you're right. Your head is too big already," he teases.

Chloe grins at him before she takes a breath. "So Teacher. How am I doing?"

"Pretty good actually. How are you feeling? Do you feel what I mentioned? Do you feel the change inside you?"

"Um not really but that could be because I'm a nervous wreck."

"Ah you need relaxed. Why didn't you say so." Clark then kisses her once again and then he gently flies away from her leaving her floating there. He grins at her. "You see it's natural Chloe. Just like I said."

Chloe looks around her for the first time and then down and she doesn't fall. Clark's right. It is natural. She can feel instincts she has never felt before blossoming within her. She almost feels giddy and in fact she laughs. "God Clark. This is amazing," she says as she stretches out her arms, twirls and rises upward.

Clark takes a moment to admire her, her hair blowing wildly in the breeze. You could almost mistake her for an angel. "So ready to try proper flying?" he asks her.

Chloe stops and looks at him. "Ok sure but one question. How do you know where you are going?"

"Oh right," he says coming to a realisation. "We haven't discussed telescopic vision yet."

"Telescopic what?"

Clark points down. "What do you see there?"

Chloe looks down and can see the outline of Themyscira. "The island."

"Actually I'm pointing at Diana and Donna. At this precise moment they are sitting in the palace courtyard catching up."

"You can hear and see that?" Chloe asks amazed.

Clark nods. "Oh we'll need to see if you have superhearing as well. You know you are doing this in all the wrong order," he complains. This, after all, isn't the order his powers developed.

"Sorry," she says not meaning it. After all it isn't her fault.

"No it's fine. Ok for today just follow me and tomorrow we'll find out if you possess my other optic and auditory abilities. The super hearing we should definitely do on the ground. It can be a little overwhelming at first and we don't want you to fall."

* * *

Meanwhile Diana is catching up with her sister Donna. Her mother, Queen Hippolyta, is busy at the moment so she hasn't has a chance to catch up with her yet. Donna looks upward. "That's been a couple of hours now. I wonder how they're doing."

"I'm sure they are fine Donna."

"Do you think Clark has worked it out yet?" she asks Diana.

"Worked what out yet?"

"Don't play coy Diana. Bringing Clark here had nothing to do with teaching Chloe to fly. You could have done that."

"Maybe," she says before a smug little smile forms on her face.

Donna is torn between being proud in her sister or surprised at her deviousness. It hadn't taken a genius to see that Chloe was pinning over Clark and from what Diana had told her Clark had been pinning over Chloe so Diana set this whole thing up so they could spend a weekend together. "You know I bet you anything that Clark isn't teaching Chloe to fly right now."

"Donna! Really!" Diana protests. "Kal is the closest thing I have ever had to a brother. I don't need images like that in my head."

"You're such a prude," Donna teases.

* * *

Later that day as the sun just begins to set Clark has to judge that Chloe has gotten a fairly good grasp of the basics of flying and he can see in her face that it brings her joy like it does him. "It's time we headed back," he tells her.

Chloe pouts. "Aw but Clark. Just a little longer. Please. I've just started to get a hang of it," she asks of him. God she can't believe how incredibly exhilarating it is to fly. She feels like she can do anything and Clark was right earlier in the day that once you start flying some instinct kicks in. She figures she has her new Kryptonian genes to thank for that one.

Clark shakes his head. "Sorry Chlo. You need rest. This is only your first time."

"Oh alright. I guess you're right," she concedes although a bit reluctantly. "Um which way?" she asks.

Clark smiles at her. Despite the changes she is still the same old Chloe. "Come on, follow me and tomorrow we really are going to have to work on your other abilities. I might take you up to the Fortress and put you through some of Jor-El's lessons. They're actually quite good and it will allow you to compress what would take me days to teach you into a few hours assuming your brain can handle it. Actually I might have Jor-El do a proper scan on you just to see exactly what is going on inside your brain."

"Why didn't you do that before?" Chloe asks.

"Um well Jor-El and I might have reached an accord over the years but he still has a tendency to look down on humans as being a little bit inferior."

"Charming," she says dryly.

"And I'm not sure he will be thrilled with the idea that one inherited some Kryptonian genes so I sort of avoided telling him."

"Oh that makes me feel so loved," she says with due sarcasm.

"Well I'll love you no matter what my father thinks Chloe."

"I know that. Ok lets go. I am actually quite hungry. By the way did I mention I love the fact that no matter how much I eat now I don't gain a pound of fat."

"No you didn't."

"Well I do."

Clark finds her reaction amusing. It is amazing how much she seems to enjoy and embrace what has happened to her. He isn't sure he would have coped half as well if he had been in her position. It is just another thing that proves how truly amazing Chloe is. Well they really should be getting back. He offer his hand. "Come on. Lets go."

Chloe takes his hand with a smile and they fly back towards Themyscira.

* * *

In the twilight of the sun setting Donna is once more looking upward. "You did him that he was suppose to be having dinner with mother?" she asks Diana.

"I'm sure I mentioned it on our way here," Diana replies frowning as she tries to remember telling Kal this morning.

"You know what I think?" Donna asks.

"No and I have a feeling I don't want to know but go ahead anyway."

Donna looks at her sister. "I think they got 'distracted' and lost tack of the time," she says with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

Diana rolls her eyes. Her sister seems to have a one track mind.

"No I did not get 'distracted' as you put it Donna," Clark says from above as he floats down hand in hand with Chloe.

Diana can tell that Chloe is managing to float down under her own power. She mentally notes she will have to add combat training while in flight to Chloe's regime. "I have to say Kal I'm very impressed. You're not a bad teacher."

Clark lands softly on the ground while Chloe lands with a little more force than she means to. "Why thank you Diana but flying is instinctual once you tap into it so I'm not sure how much credit I should take."

Diana shakes her head. Kal's modesty, even now, knows no bounds. "Well we should go. Mother is expecting us."

Yeah and Clark is so looking forward to that…not. Diana's mother is not very fond of him but at least she hasn't tried to skewer him. At least not lately.

After dinner Clark escorts Chloe back to her chambers. "Where are staying?" she asks him.

"Oh Diana has arranged some quarters for me in the guest hall."

"Oh ok," she says a little disappointed.

"Chloe. You said you didn't want to do that here," he reminds her.

"I know. I'm having second thoughts."

Clark chuckles. "No go with your first thought. I don't want to be accused of bringing the corruption of man here."

"Yeah I picked up on that 'men are evil' philosophy."

"It's understandable considering their history with men Chloe. I've always respected it even if I think they need to accept that not all men are evil."

Chloe wraps her arms around Clark's arm and leans into him as they walk. "You're a good man Clark Kent."

"I try."

"Ok so we won't do the crazy love making but will you stay and talk to me for a while. I want to know what I've missed."

"Sure I would like that and you can tell me about how you're getting on living here."

"That sounds fair."

They end up spending a good few hours talking. Chloe can safely say it is the one thing she and Clark have always been good at. Once she knew his secret she became the one he would confide in but equally there were times where they just hanged out and did normal friends stuff. By the time she goes to bed she is having a hard time fighting the urge to drag him to bed with her but she does resist the urge. She lays down and replays the day. She flew. A wide smile forms on her face. She can fly!

* * *

Early the next morning Clark leads Chloe to the Fortress. He has to say her flying isn't bad for someone who only learned yesterday. They arrive and Clark has undergo the task of telling his father about Chloe and as he predicted Jor-El had 'concerns'. Mostly pertaining to the fear that power of the scale he possess would corrupt a human being. Anyway the lecture out of the way Clark gets down to the business of scanning Chloe.

"Stand here," he tells her after leading her to a spot.

"This isn't going to hurt is it?" she asks him.

"It shouldn't but saying that it has been awhile since I've done this."

"Oh that fills me with so much confidence," she snarks at him.

Clark smiles and turns his attention back to the crystal console. He activates one and a light surrounds Chloe and begins to map her molecule by molecule. Clark studies the results. Whoa. She was now a whole third Kryptonian and the percentage of her DNA that was being rewritten was still increasing. "Father. I would like to see how the neural pathways of her brain have been altered?" he asks Jor-El.

The scan moves onto Chloe's brain.

"The density of the neurons in her brain has increased by a third in line with the percentage of her DNA that has been altered Kal-El," Jor-El informs him.

"Could she survive one of your lessons?" Clark asks. After all that was one of the reasons he brought her here.

"You wish her to be taught control over her new abilities," Jor-El extrapolates.

"Yes."

"She could survive a few hours of such instruction without any damage."

"That's good. Bring up her DNA scan again and analyse what abilities she possesses," Clark instructs.

It takes a few moments before Jor-El completes the analysis. "Initial scans indicate that she will soon possess all the abilities of a Kryptonian if she does not already do so."

Clark ends the scan and Chloe blinks as she comes back to the world. "What happened?"

"You needed to be immobilised for the scan," Clark tells her.

"Ok. So what's the news?" she asks as she walks up next to him.

Clark proceeds to tell her the news about what they found.

"Wow. I'll really possess all of them?"

"So it would seem."

"And what about theses lessons you mentioned?"

"Jor-El believes you could survive a few hours unharmed. Your brain works much faster now."

"Ok then lets do it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I mean I have these abilities Clark. I need to learn how to use them."

"Ok then. If you go and stand back over there," he says indicating the spot where she was before while being scanned.

Chloe does so.

"Ready?" he asks her.

"Yep."

"Ok. Father?" he queries.

"I am ready to proceed Kal-El," Jor-El answers.

"Then proceed." A column of light encompasses Chloe once more as she gets a crash course in Kryptonian biology and in how to access her abilities. Since this will take a few hours Clark goes off to take care of a few things and to see if Superman is needed for anything.

A few hours later the light stops and Chloe blinks trying to re-familiarise herself with her surroundings. It had been as if she had been someplace entirely else.

"How do you feel?"

Chloe turns to find Clark standing there. "Um a little overwhelmed actually. How long was I in there?"

"About 4 hours," Clark informs her.

"Felt like days," Chloe comments.

Clark walks over to her and takes her arm. "Well imagine how I felt. I was in there for weeks non-stop. It felt like a lifetime. So can you recall everything?"

Chloe thinks back on everything she learned and smiles. She now has perfect recall. "Yeah I can and I can now read Kryptonian fluently. God Clark I know exactly how your, I mean, how our abilities work now. It's amazing. Why didn't you bring me here before?"

"Would you have wanted me to?"

Chloe thinks on it. "Probably not," she admits.

"Besides your mind can't handle more than a few hours processing at that speed at the moment. It is still playing catch up on your body."

"That is a good point," Chloe says in agreement with Clark. "So what now?"

"How about we have lunch and then we'll see how well you absorbed your lessons?"

Chloe's stomach grumbles. "I think my stomach likes that plan."

After lunch Clark takes Chloe high above Smallville. He wants to see if she can focus in on familiar things. "Ok Chloe. Try to find the farm."

Chloe peers downward recalling what she learnt this morning. It takes a few moments but then her eyes focus in on the farm. "I can see it Clark," she announces happily.

"Good. Now focus in on the house."

Chloe does so. "Done."

"Try to find my mother," he suggests to her.

Chloe frowns in concentration as she tries to see inside the house. Her eyes shift into x-ray vision. She scans the house. "I don't think she is in Clark."

"No she isn't in the house but I still want you to find her."

Chloe turns her head to look at him. "Um how? Scanning all of Smallville would take a while."

"Oh right. You probably aren't as tuned into her heartbeat as I am," he says a little embarrassed that he didn't realise that. "Hold on," he tells her as he reaches behind his back under his cape and pulls out a mobile phone.

"Where did you hide that?"

"Secret pocket," he explains as he dials. "Hey mom!" Clark greets her. "Yes Chloe's fine. In fact I'm helping her practice her abilities. Could you talk about something, anything for a few minutes?…It's for her superhearing...Great."

Clark turns his attention away from the phone. "OK Chloe. Lets try the superhearing. Open up your ears to all the sounds around you."

"You said I should do this on the ground," she reminds him.

"Oh right." Clark floats over to her. "Here stand on my toes. I'll hold you."

Chloe does so and Clark wraps his arms gently around her. "Ok open up to the sounds around you."

Chloe tries to listen in to the sounds around her and suddenly she is overwhelmed by a cacophony of noise. Her face screws up in pain.

"I know. I know it hurts Chloe but listen to me. Eliminate the sounds one by one until only my mother's voice is left."

Chloe tries and all of the noises fade as she eliminates each sound until Mrs Kent is the only sound she hears. She looks at Clark and smiles. "I hear her."

"That's good Chloe. Now where is she?"

Chloe looks down and points. "There. She is there."

Clark smiles proudly. "That's great Chloe. Told you you were my best student." Clark turns his attention back to his mother. He puts the phone back to his ear. "Mom. Thanks that was great…I don't know if I'll be over for dinner…I'll let you know…I love you too mom…bye." He hangs up.

"My head is still ringing," Chloe complains.

"I'm afraid that never really goes away especially if you happen to be a city of millions."

"Wow I've never really thought about what you have to endure before. Must be tough."

"It can be," he admits.

"So if we can hear everything does that mean we overhear things we shouldn't?"

"I try to respect people's privacy Chloe and besides most of it is just noise. Unless it is a voice you recognise it is impossible to pick something out of the din."

"Do you ever overhear people having sex?"

Clark looks mortified at her question. "Chloe!" he protests.

Chloe giggles. "It is a legitimate question. If someone is screaming it may not always be because they need help."

Clark shakes his head. "Occasionally," he admits. "You know Lois asked me that very same question once."

"Did you give her the same answer?"

"Yes and then she asked if I had ever overheard her."

Chloe bursts out laughing. "What did you say?"

"The truth that no I had not. I didn't spy on her whenever she dated someone you know."

They are still floating there with Chloe on Clark's feet. She snuggles into him. "I'm going to miss this after today."

"I know. I'll miss this too but you made an agreement to see Diana's training through to the end."

"I know," she agrees sadly. "Clark?"

"Yes Chloe."

"How do you cut your hair?"

"What?" he asks totally caught off balance by that question.

"How do you cut your hair because mine is getting seriously long."

"I don't cut my hair because I don't need to. My hair stops growing once it reaches a certain length and so will yours probably."

"And if it doesn't. I'm still part human."

"Then I'm sure I can create a pair of scissors that will cut your hair up at the Fortress. Besides I like it longer," he tells her as he runs his fingers through her golden hair and looks into her blue eyes. He still finds that a little odd. He was so use to her green eyes. Someone once said that the eyes are windows to the soul and from looking in Chloe's eyes Clark could tell one thing. Regardless of their colour Chloe is Chloe no matter what. His eyes drop to her lips. He shouldn't. He is meant to be training her but he hasn't seen her in a month.

Oh to hell with training Clark thinks as he kisses her almost brutally. Chloe is caught totally off guard at first but soon just loses herself in his kiss. He soon moves on to her throat. "Cl…Clark," she stutters out.

"I'm sorry Chlo. I know I should be training you but I've missed you so much. I love you so much," he says while never letting up with kissing her neck.

Chloe's hand wrap into his hair. "I know. I love you too but we can't do this here. Someone might see us."

Clark groans in frustration but she is right. He can't keep watching out for everyone while they float here. He reluctantly pulls himself away.

Chloe finds Clark's look of disappointment really sweet. She loves that he still wants her that much despite the changes she is going through. "You know. You've really loosened up these last 10 years."

"In what way?"

"Clark we're floating a thousand feet up, in broad daylight where any number of people could see us and you want to have sex."

Now she has said it it does sound a little kinky. "Well we're actually 2 thousand feet up."

Chloe smirks. "Oh I stand, well float, corrected." Clark then shoots upward with Chloe. "Whoa! Where are we going?" she asks him.

"Testing another limit. Tell me if you feel uncomfortable and oh you may want to start holding your breath."

Chloe takes a deep lung full as they shoot upward faster and faster and the blue fades into black until they are in space. She looks around at the crystal clear stars. It is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. She looks into Clark's face and he mouths 'Are you ok?' since there is no air up here for her to hear him.

Chloe nods her answer and is amazed. She is in space without a suit and see feels fine. Better than fine actually and then she realises it is because they are in the unfiltered sunlight. She can feel her body tingle as the rays of light hit her. She smiles brightly at him. She places her hands round the back of his head and draws his lips to hers and kisses him. Well this is certainly one experience she never expected to have. She is kissing Clark Kent while floating in orbit.

When she pulls back Clark's face gets mischievous and then suddenly they are zooming back down into the atmosphere. Chloe can feel the heat of re-entry build up around her body but it doesn't burn her, just her dress. Now she understands that look on his face. That conniving jerk.

By the time they pass through the atmosphere, above the arctic she notes, her dress is pretty much destroyed. She pushes herself away from Clark. "I can't believe you did that!"

Clark grins. "What? You look pretty good to me, " he says while his eyes roam up and down her near naked body. This is so much fun. He had never had anyone who could share the experience of being in space before and then Chloe kissed him which was just about the most amazing thing he has ever experienced. Then this idea hit him about how her loosely fitting dress wouldn't be protected by her aura if he suddenly plunged back down through the atmosphere. He is so glad that his idea was correct.

Chloe glares at him and then without another word zooms off by herself towards the Fortress which she had been able to spot.

Clark worries he might have gone too far and zooms off after her to apologise. Chloe manages to beat him to the Fortress. Wow. She is a fast learner. "Chloe!" he yells and it echoes around the Fortress. "Look! I'm sorry! Alright! Talk to me!"

Clark finds the torn remains of her dress on the floor and as he bends down to pick them up he suddenly finds himself assailed and thrown to the ground with surprising skill. Next Chloe is on top of him pinning him down with her own mischievous smile. "That wasn't bad," Clark comments at her ambushing him.

"Diana says I'm a quick learner."

"You are but…" In a movement much swifter than Chloe can follow Clark flips her over so he is on top. "You still have much to learn young one."

"Hey! How did you do that?" Chloe asks unable to work out how he moved so quickly that even she couldn't follow it.

"30 more years of my cells absorbing solar energy. Our powers increase the longer we are exposed to the light of a yellow sun."

Chloe pouts. "I didn't know that. Why wasn't that in what Jor-El taught me this morning?"

"Those are the basics. Truthfully he didn't know. Kryptonians almost never left Krypton for more than a few years. No Kryptonian has lived under a yellow sun as long as I have."

Chloe's hands run over the S on Clark's chest in curiosity. She wonders just how much power is contained in all those muscles now.

Clark closes his eyes at the feel of her hands. "Um Chlo?"

"Yes."

"You're going to have to stop that unless you want to take this a lot further because you are still kinda naked."

"Not kinda Clark. I am naked and who said I wanted you to stop above Smallville. I was just worried someone would see us."

Clark opens his eyes and looks down on her with renewed interest. "You sure?"

Chloe nods. "On one condition."

"What condition?"

"Don't hold back Clark. I want to know everything that you are."

Clark is a little bit wary. "Chloe. It has been so long since I have let go like that. Before you left you were stronger."

"But still not as strong as you," Chloe finishes. "I know but Clark now I think I am."

Clark takes a moment to deliberate before he picks her up and superspeeds to the bedroom and lays her down. "If I hurt you…" he begins to say.

"I'll let you know. I promise. Show me who you truly are Kal-El."

Clark then kisses her with no restraint whatsoever. God it has been so long since he has been able to do this and to do it with Chloe whom he loves so much. She was the one who was never afraid of him even when she should have been and now he can show her who he is truly is. In the rush that follows his suit ends up being torn off not that he cares in the slightest. The bed, which was made by the Fortress and is constructed from a material far stronger than any metal found on Earth, groans under the strain of his and Chloe's lovemaking.

* * *

Many hours later by which time Clark's body is slick with sweat, a very rare thing for him, he near collapses down on the bed. "Oh god Chlo," he says breathlessly. It had been so long that he had almost forgotten what it felt like to make love without restraint. He had been most interested in learning every inch of her changed body. A month training with Diana had certainly toned it beyond what the Kryptonian genes already had and during the last few hours she showed him everything that she is now. She bared her soul to him and what he saw made him love her all the more.

Oh god is Chloe's only coherent thought as well but she is too breathless to verbalise it right now. Ok so she had Kryptonian downloaded into her head this morning but even it lacks any words to describe what she and Clark just did. It was totally amazing to see the true Clark, to see the unleashed Kryptonian in him which is why she used his name Kal-El and she wasn't afraid. It was what she wanted. To see the final part of him he keeps locked away from everyone else. To see his soul bared for her to see. There are probably no words in any language to describe it or any words to describe her love for him.

Chloe turns her head to look at him lying there flat out on his back. She takes her hand and places it into his, interlacing their fingers together. He squeezes her hand. "Clark."

Clark turns his head to look at her. Her hair is all matted with sweat and he can't fight the urge to brush some of it to the side. "Chloe."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"What time is it?"

Clark laughs. Only Chloe would ruin such a beautiful moment like this by asking something like that. He peers at his alarm clock. "Um about 2 why?"

"In the morning!?" she asks totally stunned.

Clark is amused by her reaction. "Yes. What did you expect? You said to give you everything Chloe. That includes my stamina."

"But that means we were…for like 10 hours."

Clark nods. "Something like that."

"You forgot to phone your mother back," she points out to him.

"And I am so looking forward to explaining why," he says sarcastically. "Thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome sweetie."

An enormous grin appears on Clark's face. "Thanks…sweetie."

Chloe places her hands over her face. "Oh god we're up to nicknames now."

"Well if you haven't noticed I've been calling you Chlo for awhile now."

"I don't mind that one."

"You are a strange woman Chloe Anne Sullivan."

"That's Karen Starr now," she reminds him.

"You say that just to tease me and if I had the strength I would get you back right now."

"Don't tell me the great hero is worn out," Chloe says in mock shock.

"I'm officially dead here Chlo," Clark says in all seriousness. He can't remember the last time he felt so drained.

"Yeah I'm not buying that. Corpses can't talk."

"Sure they can. Remind me to tell you about Solomon Grundy sometime."

"Okay. I'll do that." Chloe then sighs. "I have to get back to Themyscira before the sun rises."

"I know. We have a couple of hours yet."

"I'll miss you Clark."

"I'll miss you Karen."

"You see. Now was that so hard?" she asks him at the use of her new name.

"Chloe," he says deliberately. "Get some sleep," he orders her.

"Aye, aye."

Clark's face screws up at a memory that invokes. "Chloe. Don't ever use that phrase again."

"Why not?"

"It involves me, Lois and a strip club and I am not elaborating so don't ask."

"Alright," Chloe says closing her eyes while mentally noting she will be asking him about that some day. Her eyes pop back open. "I just thought of something."

"Chloe," he complains. He is trying to sleep.

"We never practiced my super breath."

"I'm sure you'll survive," Clark tells her just wanting her to go to sleep. They can practice that another day.

"I guess."

Clark shakes his head and pulls her into his arms so her head is resting on his shoulder. He kisses her on the forehead. "Chlo. Go to sleep please."

Chloe decides not to argue anymore, closes her eyes and falls to sleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about Lex and co. I just wanted to give Clark and Chloe a moment of happiness together before the s*** hits the fan. Thanks to all those who have written reviews._


	16. Chapter 16

It had taken a couple of weeks but Lex looked at what he and the Ultra-Humanite had created. To Tess it looked like a metal triangle because as bright as she is the physics behind this portal is beyond her understanding. The Ultra-Humanite is performing a few last second checks.

"Well?" Lex asks.

"I believe it should work. This is a reasonable facsimile to a Kryptonian portal, albeit made with far inferior materials. It will probably burn out within 10 minutes," the Ultra-Humanite summarises.

"It will be enough," Lex comments.

"Will it?" Tess asks.

Lex looks at her.

"I mean this Phantom Zone contains many creatures. How do you know what we want will be the one to come through?" she asks what she thinks is a very pertinent question.

"Survival of the fittest and strongest Miss Mercer and nothing is stronger than Doomsday."

The Ultra-Humanite stands away from the portal. "Ready?" he asks Lex.

Lex nods. "Do it," he orders.

The Ultra-Humanite turns to the his computer and activates the device. A bright light forms in the centre of the portal.

"Its working," Lex says almost excitedly.

Tess stares at the light. For a few minutes nothing happens then a huge grey fist with bony protrusions on the knuckles appears from it followed by an arm and then a head appears with inhuman glowing red eyes. The creature roars and steps out into the lab. Tess backs up but Lex stands there unmoving. The creature moves towards Lex. Its hand reaches out to crush him when Lex suddenly speaks. "Davis Bloom."

Doomsday hesitates. It knows that name. Yes. That was its name once so long ago.

Lex speaks more not showing any fear to a creature that could kill him easily. "10 years. It has been 10 years since you were banished, since you lost that which you cared about."

Tess watches on and to her amazement the creature speaks in a deep, throaty voice. "Chloe," it says with almost sadness and was that longing she heard in its voice?

Lex smiles. "That's right. Chloe. Now do you remember who was responsible for that? Who took Chloe away from you? Who banished you to a living hell?"

Doomsday's eyes glow more intently. "Clark."

"Very good but these days he goes by Superman and I can help you get revenge on him."

Doomsday tilts its head. "Revenge?"

"Yes. I will show you where to find him and you can destroy Superman and avenge Chloe."

"Destroy Superman," Doomsday says with relish.

"Yes," Lex confirms.

"That is my purpose," Doomsday says recalling a memory.

"He is both our enemy. He has been an obstacle to my ambitions for years. You can solve both our problems."

Doomsday is losing interest in the puny human creature. "Your problems will soon be over," it tells Lex and starts to move towards him again. But before it can a green force field falls around Doomsday and it falls to its knees growling in pain.

The Ultra-Humanite walks over beside Lex. "It seems you were correct in that this creature shares Superman's weakness."

Lex looks on not surprised that Doomsday tried to kill him. "Yes so it seems. Excellent work with the portal by the way."

"You are too kind Lex. Will I get the control chip for our guest here ready?" the Ultra-Humanite asks.

"Yes."

Doomsday says nothing. This poison that is causing it pain is only temporary. It will adapt as it does to everything. It only needs time for its cells to mutate and become immune and then it will carry out its purpose. It will do what it must. What it was created for. It will destroy everything starting with Superman and no mere control chip will stop it either.

* * *

"Morning Smallville!" Lois greets Clark.

Clark looks up. Lois looks remarkably cheerful. "You're in a good mood."

Lois shrugs. "Really?" She seems surprised. "Well I have to counter your bad mood. You know keep the universe in balance and all that."

"Lois I am not in a bad mood."

"Well ok. I might be exaggerating a little," she concedes. "You miss her."

Clark knows who she means. Of course Lois still doesn't know it is Chloe. She is still on the long lost Kryptonian story. "Yeah I do."

Lois places her hand on his shoulder. "Be strong Clark. I'm sure she'll finish this training soon and then you can get me that interview."

Clark has to hand it to Lois for slipping that in. "We'll see Lois. Now back to as why you're so cheerful."

"I'm not especially cheerful."

Clark folds his arms across his chest and stares at her. It takes 2 minutes until she cracks.

"Oh alright. I had a date last night," she admits.

"That's great Lois. I'm glad," Clark says genuinely. "Is he nice because if he isn't I can get Superman to pay him a visit," Clark says in a veiled threat.

"Whoa. Tune down those big brother sentiments there Clark. I'm a big girl and I can look after myself."

"I never said you couldn't Lois."

Lois hates it when Clark gets all protective. "Clark it was one date," she tells him in an attempt to stop his overbearing fussing. It was just a first date. It was a very nice date and he was a very nice guy.

"So do I at least get a name?" Clark asks.

"Richard," Lois answers back.

"White?" Clark queries instantly making the leap. "Perry's nephew. That Richard?"

"Does it matter?" Lois snaps a little bit annoyed at Clark's tone.

Clark softens his tone. "No it doesn't. I'm sorry Lois. I didn't mean to pry," he says hoping he hasn't upset her.

"I accept your apology Clark and I know you don't mean to. I know you're just being a good friend."

"I'm always around if you need me Lois," Clark says.

Lois smiles and shakes her head. She can still remember the first time he used that line on her. "I know Clark." Lois moves on to today's business. "Right so tell me what you know about last night's blackout?" she ask in reference to the complete power loss Metropolis had suffered last night

"Not much. I was in Indonesia at the time." Clark had been dealing with the aftermath of a cyclone. He gets out the notes he had made since he started looking into it. "However, from this source I have at the Municipal works it seems there was a massive power drain to someplace."

Lois grabs his notes and reads them over. "Interesting. I bet you a tenner it's Lex."

"And how, pray tell, did you come to that conclusion?" he asks her.

"Because it's been over a fortnight since he got into town and not one strange or odd thing has happened. Not even one attempt on Superman's life. You had any luck finding him?"

Clark shakes his head. "No. Lex knows how to avoid me."

"Yeah. You have to hand it to baldy. He certainly knows his stuff as it relates to Superman," Lois says in reluctant admiration.

"Unfortunately so."

"Well lets stop brooding eh? Now did this source of yours mention any point of origin for this power drain?"

"He could only narrow it down to a district," he say while pointing to what district it is on the map in his notes.

Lois frowns. Even for Clark that is quite a large area to cover but it was better than nothing. In fact Lois has an idea. "Assuming it is Lex we are dealing with."

"Assuming."

"Then maybe it is Luthorcorp related."

"Lois Luthorcorp was absorbed into Queen Industries years ago," Clark reminds her.

"I know that but what I am saying is I know that area. It has a lot of old warehouses. I mean really old. When they tended to use lead a lot in their construction."

Oh Clark gets it. What better place for Lex to hide from him. "We should see what structures were owned by Luthorcorp at any point," Clark says following Lois' train of thought.

"Wow Clark. You're improving. You were only a minute behind my thinking," she teases.

Clark rolls his eye and says nothing. He simply gets onto his computer and tries to bring up the ownership records of that part of Metropolis.

A little later he and Lois and methodically searching all the buildings that were once owned by Luthorcorp. "Don't think it is this one," Clark tells Lois as she scans an old abandoned warehouse.

"You sure?" Lois asks.

"Pretty sure. There is a fair bit of lead but looking around I don't see any evidence anyone has been here."

Lois does look around and she has to agree with Clark. This isn't the one. She lets out a little sigh.

"Bored?" Clark asks her with an amused tone.

"A little bit," Lois admits. "Clark. What will we do if we find Lex? He is bound to have kryptonite."

"I know. If we find him I suppose I should contact the League, get some backup. That would be sensible. I really don't want to be poisoned again."

Lois almost shudders at that memory. She spent a week by his bedside not knowing if he would survive. That was the week from hell and did Lex get stuck in jail for that? Nope. As per usual the slimy little weasel did a disappearing act. God Lois hopes she gets to punch him just once before his ass gets carted off to jail.

"So what one do you want to try next?" Clark asks Lois.

Lois fishes the list out of her bag. Which one? Which one? She frowns. They are 2 that are about the same distance away. Oh well. She waves her finger between the two. Eeny meany miny mo. "That one," she says at the one her finger has landed on.

"I knew I should have picked the other one," Lois complains. They had walked in and this warehouse was as abandoned as the last one.

Clark meanwhile is bent down looking at the floor. His superior vision spotting something a human eye would miss. "I'm not so sure of that Lois."

Lois bends down next to him. "You found something?"

Clark runs his hand across the cement floor. "Faint marks, like something has been dragged through here recently. Something heavy I would say." Clark points. "They go that way."

He and Lois get up and walk until they hit a wall. "The marks continue into the wall," Clark tells her.

"Let me guess. Fake wall?"

Clark nods and then frowns. "It is lined with lead." He taps it and there is a hollow echo.

"Has to be Lex," Lois decides. "You better make that call."

Clark is about to tell her they should know for certain when he is hit by the overwhelming and familiar nausea. Lois sees Clark about to keel over. "Clark!" she shouts concerned as she catches him. "What is it?"

"Kryptonite," he groans out.

"Why indeed it is Clark," a familiar voice says.

Lois helps Clark turn round and she spots a green field surrounding them and on the other side of the field is Lex Luthor. Lex had of course wired the warehouse for surveillance and had seen Clark and Lois coming. This was just too perfect to have Clark show up like this. "I should have known you two would have spotted the pattern to the blackout last night."

Seeing Clark is not really in any shape to banter with Lex Lois does so. "Yeah well. Reporters investigate that sort of thing."

Lex smiles. "Ah Lois. How I have missed that wit of yours."

"So Lex what brings you back to Metropolis? I see those hair transplant treatments have failed again."

"And I see you still can't decide on a colour. Got tired of being a red head?" Lois's hair was red last time Lex was in town but she had let it return to its natural colour since then.

Lois can see Clark is really badly off. "Ok. Lets cut the crap Lex. You have us where you want us. Why not kill us and be done with it?"

"I'm not going to kill you Ms Lane. I have a new employee for that sort of job." Lex gets a phone out his pocket. "Miss Mercer bring it up."

The wall behind Lois slides open. She turns round and can see large elevator doors. After a few seconds the door open revealing…oh god.

Clark despite his pain looks in horror at what is in the elevator. "Lex. What have you done!?"

"Simple Clark. That power surge last night was me cracking open the Phantom Zone and releasing your old friend there."

"Lex. You have no idea what have you have released. It will kill us all."

"Nonsense. I have taken precautions. A control chip implanted in its brain. It will do as I command. Observe." Lex turns to Doomsday. "Come forward," he commands and Doomsday obeys. Behind it is a terrified looking Tess.

"Stop!" Lex commands and Doomsday stops in front of him. "Wonderful isn't it."

Clark shakes his head at both the pain of the kryptonite field and at Lex's stupidity. No little chip can control Doomsday for very long. He has got to get away from this kryptonite field before it is too late.

"Clark," Lois whispers in a terrified whisper. "Is that the thing that killed Chloe?"

Before Clark can answer Doomsday's head whips round at the mention of Chloe's name. "Revenge for Chloe," it says in its deep, throaty voice. "Destroy Superman." It then begins to advance on Clark and Lois.

"Stop!" Lex shouts. "I didn't order you to move."

Doomsday shoves Lex aside across the warehouse and he slams into the wall with great force. Tess rushes over to him as Doomsday moves towards Clark and Lois. It reaches out with its hand only to draw back the second it tries to pass through the kryptonite field. It looks at the green haze . It still hasn't adapted yet. It then looks towards Lex's body. Yes that human has a device to control the field it remembers. Doomsday slowly walks towards the unconscious Lex and Tess.

"Tess! Lower the field!" Clark shouts.

Tess looks at him.

"If you want to live lower the field now!"

Tess fumbles around through Lex's pockets and finds the control and hit's the switch. The field drops. Clark's strength returns. "Lois," he says in the voice that means no argument. "Run and call the League and don't argue this time."

For once Lois does as Clark says and runs off. Clark removes his glasses and spins into his costume. He whistles loudly. "Davis!"

Doomsday stops, turns and glares at Superman with glowing red eyes.

"You want to destroy me? Come get me." Clark then flies straight up through the roof. He has got to get Doomsday to follow him out of the city. Doomsday roars and leaps upward after Superman.

Clark can see Doomsday leap after him easily reaching the height at which he is flying. That is just great. It looks even more powerful than it was before. Doomsday lands in the middle of a street and stops. Oh no. Please no. Don't go after the people Clark prays but that is exactly what Doomsday does leaving Clark no choice but to fight it here. He reverses course and flies right into Doomsday's midsection. It tumbles backwards a few times before it gets back to its feet.

"Davis don't do this. You were like these people once. You helped them. Remember," Clark says hoping there is something left of Davis Bloom.

"That was before," Doomsday answers. "Now I will destroy."

"Why?" Clark asks.

"Because I must," it says with chilling coldness. It then starts walking towards Clark. Clark takes a moment to absorb the sun because he is going to need every ounce of strength he can muster. However during this moment Doomsday moves with speed equal to Clark and punches him with such force Clark finds himself flying backward a good ten blocks before he crashes into the side of a skyscraper. As he pushes the twisted steel and glass off of himself he can see Doomsday leaping towards him. He tries to shake the cobwebs. Yep. Doomsday was a hell of lot stronger than Clark remembered from last time and last time he lost.

Clark flies out of the building determined to meet Doomsday head on. He hits it with enough force to shatter the windows of the buildings around. Doomsday plummets to the ground carving out a small crater before it relentless gets back to its feet. A voice goes off in his head. 'Superman. What is going on?'

It was J'onn. Good Lois rang them. 'J'onn. It's Doomsday.'

The silence was deafening before J'onn speaks. 'What do you need?'

'Everyone,' is Clark's simple reply. Doomsday has turned its attention back to the frightened people around the crater. 'I have to go now J'onn.' With that Clark flies back off to engage in battle the creature created to kill him.

* * *

At League HQ Bart and Diana being the two fastest arrive first. "J'onn what is going on?" Diana asks at being summoned in an emergency.

J'onn points to the monitor showing Superman fighting Doomsday and from the look of it not doing too well. "It's Doomsday Diana."

Diana knows that name. Kal told her about that creature.

"What?" Bart asks.

"It is the Ultimate Destroyer Flash. You must go to Metropolis. Protect the people."

"What about Superman?" Diana asks.

J'onn rises to his feet. "I have told the others to head straight to Metropolis to help the bystanders but you and I Diana are the only ones who have any fraction of the power needed to help Superman. I will not lie to you Diana. We may not survive this."

Diana had rarely heard J'onn speak so downcast. She glances at the monitor which show Superman's attacks barely phasing Doomsday. Risk of dying or not she will not stand by and let Kal fight alone. "Lets go."

* * *

Clark finds himself getting stomped into the pavement after Doomsday had caught him by the cape and thrown him down. Each stomp pushes him further and further into the surface and then suddenly it stops. He then finds himself getting helped up. He looks at who has helped him. "Diana. What are you doing here?"

"Helping you," she tells him while taking a moment to notice the black eye he has and numerous other cuts and bruises she can see through tears in his suit. She has never seen him this badly hurt before. She looks as well at the damage around. Kal must have been battling for a good half an hour before she got here and the surrounding area was already a disaster zone with many injured and dead.

"Where's Doomsday?" he asks.

"J'onn managed to knock it away from you. He is battling it."

"No," Clark says horrified. "He can't win Diana." Clark tries to free himself from her grasp and promptly near collapses. God he hurts.

Diana catches him once more. "Kal! You're hurt. Rest a second."

"I can't Diana. I have to stop it. It was created to kill me. It will destroy everything that gets in its way."

"Tell me how to stop it and I will assist you, she tells him while in the distance the sounds of fighting can be heard as J'onn battles Doomsday.

Clark shakes his head. "I don't know how to stop it. It adapts to every attack. You kill it, it only comes back stronger."

"There must be a way Kal. Think."

Clark thinks. Wait the kryptonite field hurt it back in the warehouse. That's it. Doomsday was created from Kryptonian creatures so it shares his weakness. He looks at Diana. "Tell Bruce to bring those kryptonite bullets he keeps."

Diana touches the communicator in her ear and does so and when she turns back to Superman she finds him gone. "Kal," she groans promising that if they live through this she will kill him for ditching her like this.

Clark took Diana's moment of distraction to fly off. He won't put her in harms way. God every muscle is aching. He finds Doomsday easily enough and he finds J'onn having his life squeezed out of him by Doomsday hands. Clark grabs Doomsday from behind round the neck and pries him away from his Martian friend.

Doomsday tries to reach round and grab Superman. It finally manages to do so and tosses him off and onto the ground in front of it. It attempts to stomp on him but Clark rolls out of the way and gets back to his feet. Clark notices that they are away from the centre of Metropolis now. J'onn had obviously managed to lure Doomsday away and now Clark had to get it out of the city entirely. The creature throws a punch and Clark catches the arm and spins round at superspeed before throwing Doomsday trough the air with all his strength.

He takes a moment to check on J'onn who is unconscious but alive. He would like to stay longer but he has to chase after his foe. With a summoning of what strength he has left he propels himself upward cracking the ground under him and a few seconds later a sonic boom is heard as he breaks the sound barrier. He finds he has managed to throw Doomsday clear outside the city.

He lands as Doomsday rises back to his feet. It turns and looks at Clark. "No others will stop me. I will destroy you."

10 years ago he had fought it up at the Fortress where he could create a portal to send it to the Phantom Zone. This time that is not an option. There is no way, Clark knows, that he can restrain it long enough to carry it to the Fortress. For once in his life Clark has only one option. He has to kill…if Doomsday can be killed.

* * *

Diana is fuming. Kal flew off so fast she didn't see which way he went. She flies up high hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Where is he? By now other Leaguers have arrived to help the wounded but unless they stop this creature there will be a lot more wounded and dead soon. Her attention is caught by a jet approaching. A black one. It stops and hovers next to her and the canopy slides back. "Batman!"

Bruce looks at Diana. "Where's Superman?" Bruce asks with urgency.

"He flew off and left me," Diana tells him.

Bruce grumbles. Typical Kent. He quickly traces the signal of Superman's communicator. "He's outside the city," he tells Diana.

"Which way?" she asks.

Bruce points and then Diana flies off before he can react. It seems rushing off on their own is not solely Superman's flaw.

Diana flies as quickly as she can and finds Superman fighting Doomsday and actually holding his own until Doomsday hits him with a vicious right that knocks him to the ground. She quickly gets her lasso and as Doomsday prepares to throw another punch she loops the lasso around the wrist and pulls for all she is worth.

Doomsday looks at the golden loop around its wrist with idle curiosity. It then pulls hard and wretches Diana from the sky. Diana lands on the ground with a thump. Great Hera! That thing is as strong as a Titan and it is advancing on her. Before it can attack she launches herself at it hitting it repeatedly, driving it back before it catches her fist and squeezes it so tight Diana can't help but scream as it breaks the bones in her hand. It then punches her in the gut and tosses her aside.

"Diana!" Clark yells as he rushes to where she fell. Diana is coughing and trying to draw in breath. Doomsday's single punch having knocked the air from her lungs. Clark turns his attention back to his opponent standing there.

"Time to die Superman," Doomsday states.

Clark has to say unfortunately he thinks Doomsday is right. He must have been fighting it for at least an hour by now and he was bruised and bloodied. His left eye had swollen shut and he was exhausted while Doomsday is relentless and tireless. Just then Clark hears a jet followed by two other noises. He throws himself over Diana's body as two missiles plough into Doomsday. Then the Batjet lands near him and Diana. Bruce jumps out and rushes over just as the smoke from the explosions clear and Doomsday stands there without a mark.

Doomsday roars at this new pest that dares attack it and advances on Batman. Bruce backs up and reaches for the gun with the kryptonite. Bruce hates guns normally but this is far from a normal situation. He fires and the bullets penetrate the rock hard flesh. Doomsday roars in pain but it won't let this poison stop it. The other human thought a mere chip could stop it. It can't be stopped. It is power personified. That is what its creators programmed into it.

Bruce backs up when Doomsday continues to advance despite its injuries. Doomsday raises its hands to strike Bruce down when two arms wrap around the creature's waist. It's Superman and in the next instance he shoots upward with the creature in tow.

This is a last desperate throw of the dice as far as Clark is concerned. The kryptonite wasn't enough but Doomsday was hurt and anything that can be hurt can be killed. He just hopes he can make it stay dead this time because he won't be able to do this again. He shoots upward higher and higher as Doomsday tries to escape his grip. Clark clings on tighter still "No you don't. I'm sorry Davis. This is where it ends for both of us."

The sky fades to black and Clark can't help but think of when he took Chloe up here. How it felt to hold her and the feel of her lips on his own while they floated in space. That is what he wants his last thoughts to be of as he turns and plummets back downward.

* * *

Chloe has had this terrible feeling all day that something is wrong. She couldn't think of what was wrong but something is. She hadn't been able to concentrate all day either which had gotten her into trouble with Phillipus who trained her whenever Diana couldn't. Now she is getting ready for bed when there is knock on her door. "Come in!" she tells whoever it is.

It is Diana and the first thing Chloe notices is that her hand is in plaster. "Diana. What happened? Are you alright?" she ask with some concern.

"I am fine Chloe."

"You don't sound it," Chloe remarks. In fact Diana sounds hoarse, like she has been crying.

"Something terrible happened today Chloe."

Chloe comes to a horrible conclusion. "It's Clark. Isn't it."

Diana nods while trying to hold the tears back. Chloe swallows. "What happened? Is he alright?"

"No." Diana's voice was barely a whisper.

"Diana tell me."

Diana looks at Chloe with a pained expression Chloe hasn't seen on someone's face in a long time and had hoped never to see again. Then Diana speaks words that leaves Chloe numb to the core. "He's dead Chloe. Kal is dead."

* * *

_Author's Note: I figured since the Smallville version of Doomsday involves him once being human that I should have Doomsday be intelligent and not some mindless creature as it has been protrayed in the comics. Therefore it can, here, remember being human and caring for Chloe. I'm sorry for anyone who is upset but Clark had to die. Doomsday is the creature that kills Superman but of course he doesn't stay dead. I am going for symmetry with this story. Chloe's death inspired Clark to become who he is and now Clark's death will inspire her to become who she is destined to be. Thanks to all those who wrote reviews._


	17. Chapter 17

_Previously,_

_Then Diana speaks words that leaves Chloe numb to the core. __"He's dead Chloe. Kal is dead."_

* * *

Chloe's legs give out on her and she crumples to the floor. "No," she says in a disbelieving whisper. Clark can't be dead. God no. Not after everything they have had to go through just to be together. A pained sob escapes her lips. "How…how did it happen?"

Diana looks at Chloe on the floor. Despite her injuries she had to be the one to do this. To come and tell Chloe what happened. "Doomsday," Diana says simply.

Chloe suddenly feels physically sick and she does indeed throw up. Diana goes over and sits next to Chloe and uses her good hand to rub her back. Chloe turns and clutches at Diana as she begins to sob. "Shh. It's alright Chloe. Let it out."

For a long time Diana sits there as Chloe sobs into her. Chloe just can't stop the tears. It feels like a part of her soul just died. God why did this happen now? A few more weeks and she would have left here and she and Clark could have flown the skies together saving the world and now…now that dream was dead. She would never see him again. He would never hold her in his arms as he whispers his declarations of love. He would never again gaze at her with those indescribable eyes of his that seemed to be able to see right into her soul. How could she go on now knowing that?

The two of them sit there, possibly for hours, as Diana holds Chloe with her one good arm sharing the same grief that Chloe is feeling. Kal was the best male friend she had ever had. He was living proof that men could be good and noble and selfless and he died showing all those qualities. He died in her arms and he gave her one last message to deliver. When Diana notices Chloe's tears and sobbing have seemed to subside she decides this is the time to deliver the message. "Chloe. Kal gave me a message for you just before…" She can't say it.

Chloe looks up at Diana with bloodshot eyes and a tear marked face. "You were there?"

Diana nods sadly. "Kal…Kal saved my life. He saved everyone's life. He drove Doomsday into the ground from high orbit inflicting injuries that could kill it."

"No," Chloe says in a panic. "He comes back. He always comes back. Doomsday can't die. That is why Clark had to lock him away in the Phantom Zone."

"Chloe, It's alright. J'onn had the same concern so we sent the body back to the Phantom Zone," Diana says trying to ease Chloe's panic.

"But how…how did he escape in the first place?" Chloe asks.

"I'm not sure. Lois mentioned Lex Luthor but she was too upset to say anything coherent."

Chloe feels a burning anger well up inside her at the mention of that name. Lex. She should have known. Chloe abruptly stands up, breathing heavily, her fists clenched.

Diana recognises the signs of blinding rage when she sees it especially in a Kryptonian. Chloe's eyes are literally burning with fire. "Chloe I know you're angry but please let me convey Kal's message before you go off."

Chloe has to fight the urge to let off her heat vision. She nods for Diana to continue. Diana stands up now as well. "It was after Kal came crashing back down to earth," she begins.

* * *

Diana was sitting up with Bruce's help as she cradled her broken hand when she spotted the fireball in the sky. She had only been hit once by that creature but once was all it took. She feels like her insides have been liquefied by the force and her other hand is cut from simply punching Doomsday. By the Gods she has no idea how Kal managed to fight it for so long.

The fireball crashes into the earth nearby causing it to shake. Diana gets to her feet despite her injuries and Bruce's protests and starts to make her way over to the impact site. There is a cloud of dust hovering in the air making it difficult to see. Suddenly a shadow looms out of it. Diana prepares herself for the worse only to see it is Kal.

"Diana," Clark calls out with a weak voice before he collapses to the ground.

"Kal!" Diana rushes over to him and turns him over. His uniform is torn and she can see his body is covered in cuts and bruises. One eye is swollen shut. He coughs and as he does so he coughs up blood. She knows that could mean he has internal injuries.

"Diana. Did I stop it?" Clark asks unsure if what he did could stop Doomsday.

Diana didn't know but from the fact Doomsday was not here trying to kill her she guesses he did. "Yes you did."

"Good. That's good."

"Kal. Save your strength."

Clark coughs up more blood. "Too late Diana."

"Don't talk like that," she tells him hoping he will hang on.

"Diana give Chloe a message for me."

"You can tell her yourself," she says in denial about his condition.

"Don't Diana. We both know I'm dying."

Diana swallows. She doesn't want to accept it but his injuries do look fatal. "What is the message?"

Clark coughs once more and his breathing becomes more laboured. "Tell her I love her and that I believe in her. Tell her to believe in herself and that she will know what to do now. Tell her to go be a hero. Promise me you'll tell her that."

Tears are now running down Diana's face. "I promise."

Clark nods slightly before his eyes drift close and his breathing comes to a stop.

* * *

Tears are trickling down Diana's face as she retells this to Chloe whose anger has faded. "Be a hero," she whispers recalling telling Clark that. Be a hero. Yes she can do that for him but not here. She needs to go. Chloe promptly turns and heads out of her room with Diana quickly trying to catch her up. "Chloe! Wait!" she shouts.

They head outside where Chloe stops and looks upward into the darkening sky. Diana places her hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Chloe?"

Chloe looks at Diana right in the eye. "Diana. Thank you for everything you have done but I have to go now."

Diana worries Chloe is not acting rationally in her grief. "Chloe. You shouldn't be alone."

"I won't be," she answers cryptically before she floats upward.

"Chloe. Where are you going?"

Chloe looks down on Diana and smiles. "To become a hero. Don't worry Diana. I'll see you again soon." Chloe then shoots upward at great speed towards her new destiny but on her way there she needs to make a stop. It doesn't take her too long before Smallville appears below and Chloe floats down outside the door. Her vision and hearing can see that Lois is here comforting Mrs Kent. That's good. She is glad. Now sure Clark's mother is being looked after Chloe zooms upward once more headed north.

She lands in the Fortress and makes her way to where the crystals are kept. "Jor-El!" she calls out. No answer. "I know you can hear me. I know that Clark is dead but his destiny doesn't have to die with him Jor-El. It can live on through me if you will teach me."

Jor-El finally speaks. "You are not Kryptonian."

"No but short of bringing Kara back from the future or freeing the people of Kandor I am all you have got. Krypton doesn't have to die with your son Jor-El. It can live on through me."

"If you do this then your previous human existence is at an end."

"It ended 10 years ago."

"Very well then." Chloe is then encompassed by light and before her eyes the history of Krypton starts to appear. "You must do what I tell you and study diligently."

Chloe doesn't reply too taken in by the images before her.

* * *

In the days that follow the world mourns the passing of Superman. He is given a state funeral covered by all the tv networks. One person watching it is Lex Luthor from his new hideout. It wasn't quite how he planned things to work out but still he is rid of Superman even if it cost him something as well. He looks down at the bio-mechanical suit he now wears. The suit that saved his life because Doomsday had fatally injured him when it shoved him aside. To save his life Tess had had the Ultra-Humanite place Lex in this suit. It was a prototype he himself had been working on. An attempt to recreate the Prometheus technology that had been destroyed 10 years ago. Lex no longer had access to the nanotechnology needed to recreate the original so he had to go with something a little bulkier, a green exo-suit. He still wasn't sure about the colour but it's life support systems had kept him alive so he could live with it. Eventually it would heal his body and he could take it off.

Tess observes Lex. He seems to be taking all this remarkably well considering he is trapped in that suit for many weeks to come. "So what do we do now Lex?"

Lex doesn't turn to look at her remaining focused on watching every second of Superman's, of Clark's, funeral. This was always the way it had to end for one of them. He answers Tess' question. "Now we move onto phase 2 Miss Mercer. The defeat of the Justice League. Did you get the information I asked for?"

Tess hands Lex a memory card. "It's all on here. Detailed information of the Justice League's enemies, their current status and whereabouts."

Lex turns and takes the card. "Excellent work Tess. With this I will form my own team and destroy the Justice League once and for all. Now will you go and fetch the Humanite for me?"

"Of course Lex," Tess says before leaving. Lex turns back to watching the funeral on tv.

Once she is gone a form moves in the shadows in the corner of the room. "So when do I get to have my fun?" it asks.

"At the proper moment," Lex replies. "You're my secret weapon and the key to my ultimate victory over the Justice League. Without Superman no-one will be able to stop us."

* * *

In the weeks following Superman's death the Justice League itself tried to carry on its work as best it could but it just wasn't the same without Superman. Batman attended less and less and focused more and more on patrolling Gotham. For the others meetings weren't the same. They were difficult and often involved arguing and it was only now that many of them realised just how much Clark's warm, calm persona brought to the table.

A few weeks after Clark's death and after another awkward meeting Oliver finds himself in the cafeteria poking at his food. He can't believe how much Clark's death hurts. After he had found out about Chloe he and Clark had had a private chat where Oliver apologised for his behaviour that night at the farm and Clark, as usual, just accepted it, said it was in the past and wanted them to move on as friends. He truly was the best of them.

"Ollie?"

Oliver looks up at his wife, his rock, through all this. Oliver had found it difficult to accept not being there when Superman died, he had been in Star City that day, and it was Dinah that consoled him even when he didn't think he needed consoled but as usual she knew better. "Hey Dinah."

Dinah sits down. "You going to eat that or prod it to death?"

"Hmm. Oh sorry. Guess I'm not hungry," he finally decides and puts his fork down.

"Yeah. Meeting these days make me uneasy as well."

Oliver sighs. "Some days I worry that it all this will fall apart without Clark around."

"I know but I don't think so. I mean what would Clark think of us if we just let all this fall apart. He would want us to continue."

"I guess he would."

"Any sign of Chloe?" Dinah asks. Diana had told them of Chloe flying off to parts unknown.

Oliver shakes his head. "No. I asked Mrs Kent but she hasn't seen her and since, from what Diana says, Chloe has all of Clark's powers she could be anywhere. Hell she doesn't even have to still be on the planet all though I don't see her flying off into space. She wouldn't know where to go."

Dinah supposes Ollie is right but it was very odd the way Chloe flew off like that straight after learning Clark was dead. Maybe she just needed to be alone to grieve because if Dinah lost Ollie she knows that it would tear her up inside and she might need to be alone as well.

Just then their communicators beep signalling an emergency. They rush to the monitoring room to find several other Leaguers there including Diana, Green Lantern and Bart to name a few. "What's the emergency?" Bart asks.

"Trouble in Metropolis," J'onn informs them before switching to a news feed showing several super villains laying waste to the city. The villains including Star Sapphire, a villainess whose powers are similar to Green Lantern's which causes Bart to comment "Hey GL. It's your girlfriend." John hits Bart on the back of the head for that comment because she is most definitely not his girlfriend but their paths do seem to cross often.

There is also Cheetah, one of Diana's foes, who is a half human, half cheetah hybrid. Next up is Solomon Grundy who is essentially a zombie, a corpse reanimated by magic who possesses immense physical strength. There is also one of Bart's enemies; the Weather Wizard who can control the weather along with Killer Frost who, after an accident gave her the ability to generate waves of cold freezing anything, became little more than a cold hearted killer available to hire at the right price. One of Batman's enemies, Bane, is also a part of the group.

"Charming bunch," Oliver comments. "We better go stop them."

"Wait," J'onn says. "This is a trap you realise."

"Of course it is," Dinah says, "but they have to be stopped. Metropolis is still recovering from Doomsday. They sure as hell don't need this lot tearing the town up."

"You might be interested in who else is there," J'onn mentions while he brings up another image which causes Oliver's face to darken considerable. "Lex," he says with venom because, according to Lois, Doomsday was all Lex's fault. Oh Oliver is going to enjoy this one.

* * *

Lex waits in the middle of the street in Metropolis for the Justice League. He knows they'll come to stop his little party and then when they arrive he'll unveil the big surprise that will mean their end. As if on cue Lex stumbles forward after being hit by an explosive arrow on the back. "Well, well. The Green Arrow. I'm honoured," Lex says with sarcasm as he turns to face his attacker.

"New suit Lex?" Oliver inquires at what Lex is wearing.

"An upgrade, if you will, is a more accurate term and it comes with added extras like," Lex raises his arms, "energy blasters." Green beams of energy fly from Lex's hands striking Oliver knocking him out cold. Around them in the city the Justice League is fighting the rest of Lex's new group. Lex moves to stand over the Green Arrow. "All too easy," he says raising his hands to finish the job.

Before he can he is hit with more explosives but they also fail to penetrate his suit's outer shell. Lex has to say. This suit is holding up well for its first outing. He turns to face his next opponent. "Batman. What makes you think you will fair any better than the Green Arrow?"

Batman remains unmoving. "Simple. I have no intention of fighting you. I brought a friend who would much rather do that."

Lex smirks. "Oh really and where is this friend?"

And out of the smoke that is billowing around comes a face, well half a face, Lex never wanted to see again. Metallo!

Metallo was once known as John Corben until he foolishly agreed to Lex placing his brain in a robotic body that he would use to kill Superman. What Lex didn't tell John was that he would be stuck forever in this body that possesses no senses. He will never again taste or smell or feel the touch of a woman's lips and it drove him insane. Now he exists solely to get revenge on those he deems responsible, like Lex Luthor and when Batman appeared suddenly where Metallo was holding up and offered him a chance to get Lex Metallo agreed to come to Metropolis.

"You looked surprised to see me Lex," Metallo announces gleefully. "You thought I was destroyed right." Metallo looks over Lex's suit with his robotic eyes which can see much more than any human eye. "Ah interesting. It is tied directly into your nervous system allowing easy control. Very impressive Lex but no match for me."

Lex fires his beams at Metallo but all it does is burn more of his synthetic skin off leaving the metal body underneath undamaged but revealing the kryptonite heart that powers the body. "That the best you got," Metallo laughs.

"Actually no. I was hoping to save this for later but I think he'll enjoy this." Lex activates a communicator in his wrist. "Now!" he commands simply and then there is a whoosh and for a second Bruce almost believes it could be Superman until he sees who it really is. Oh he maybe wearing red and blue and have a cape but the backwards S and the grey, stone-like skin gives it away. "Bizarro," Bruce growls.

Bizarro smirks. "Ooh the man who thinks he is a bat," he mocks. "I'll get to you in a minute," he tells Batman.

"Who are you?" Metallo demands to know at this thing that vaguely resembles Superman.

Bizarro turns his attention to Metallo and smirks. "I'm Superman," he proclaims loudly. His gaze then turns to the glowing green rock in Metallo's chest. "Wow a meal that walks and talks."

In an instant Bizarro's hand is on the kryptonite absorbing the radiation and making him stronger. For an instant while draining the rock his face reverts to a more fleshy norm but it is only for an instant. Ever since he got this body, after the dearly departed farm boy destroyed his old one, it hasn't been the same. He can no longer keep his skin from turning to stone due to the fact he didn't copy Clark's DNA this time. He couldn't. After his destruction by blue kryptonite he had been reduced to even more of a shadow than he had been as a phantom and he couldn't physically touch anything. Then one day he came across one of Lex's attempts to clone Clark and realised that the clone was an empty vessel he could possess. There was no other conscious to resist his take over and hey it worked but unfortunately Lex's clone was far from perfect and he found himself stuck with this distorted stone skin. It was, however imperfect it was, far superior to being an insubstantial ghost.

After draining the kryptonite dry Bizarro raises his hand and flicks Metallo's head causing him to topple over. "Now that was fun."

Bizarro turns his attention back to Batman. "Oh yes. Now back to you. So how do you want to die? Hmm. Slowly? Quickly? In agonising agony as I melt you down inch by inch? Oh I know. How about I just tear you apart with my bare hands? It has been way too long since I did that."

Bizarro superspeeds over to Batman picking him up by his arms. "Lets play pop goes the Batman's shoulders. What do you say?"

Bruce says nothing but grimaces as Bizarro slowly starts to pull his arms apart from his shoulders.

Watching on nearby are Lois and Jimmy. Jimmy has already had to hold Lois back from jumping into the fray several times. Ever since Superman died and Clark went missing during the battle with Doomsday Lois has been almost reckless. He knows she is hurting but he had thought she had enough sense not to throw herself into such reckless situations. Of course this time it was even worse because the man she blamed for it all was here. Lex Luthor.

Lois had been doing what she always does, her job, when she had spotted Lex. Clark's death had been devastating and only 2 things had kept her from completely falling apart. First was Richard who had been incredibly supportive considering they had barely started dating at the time of Clark's death. Secondly was the thought of getting payback on Lex. As soon as she had collected herself after Clark's death she had gone back to the warehouse but inevitably Lex had vanished without a trace apart from a few spots of blood where his body had ended up after Doomsday shoved him.

When Lois had spotted Lex she had wanted to go and punch his lights out but Jimmy, of all people, restrained her and when she is feeling a tad more rational she is pretty sure she will thanks him for it. In fact she could be thankful right now considering Bizarro's appearance. She finds it sickening that Clark is dead and this pathetic excuse for a copy is still alive. She is also now gravely worried about what will happen now. Bizarro is virtually as powerful as Clark and oh look how convenient it's night time so its weakness to yellow sunlight isn't a factor. Lex has planned this well. She'll give him that.

Lois isn't sure there is anyone in the Justice League who can really stand toe to toe with Clark's bizarre double who is about to rip Batman apart. Oh she has to do something. She stands up and is about to distract Bizarro when suddenly a white, blue and red blur ploughs into him sending him flying across the street and into the nearby building.

Bizarro stands up and rubs his jaw and notices there is a trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth. Whatever had hit him packed quite a wallop. He makes his way back outside to find his attacker helping Batman back to his feet. Bizarro takes an appreciative glance at her. She is tall, blond, has terrific legs and is dressed in a white bodysuit with a red cape and belt and is wearing blue gloves and matching blue boots. He smiles. "Hello Gorgeous!" he says in an act of unmistakable flirting.

The woman looks back at him like she doesn't appreciate his flirting at all and folds her arms across her chest in a very Superman like pose. "And who might you be?" Bizarro asks the new arrival.

The woman eyes narrow dangerously as she glares at him. "You can call me Power Girl."


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: I forgot to say at the end of the last chapter that I chose to make my Power Girl appear as she does in the comics as far as the costume she wears goes. Thanks to those who wrote reviews and now onwards to the next chapter._

* * *

Today started as most of Chloe's days do lately. She gets up, has a shower, grabs a quick bite to eat…hmm she'll have to go shopping soon. Anyway she has breakfast and then proceeds to another lesson with Jor-El. This is what she needs to do and Clark knew she would. It still hurts to think of him. There is this hole in her heart that she doesn't think will ever fully heal.

Anyway when she hasn't been learning from Jor-El or crying over Clark's death she has been working on a costume of her own and now, with Jor-El's help in making the material, it is complete. She wants to carry on Clark's legacy but not imitate him or Kara so she doesn't add the shield to it. She is not actually a true Kryptonian after all and certainly not a member of the House of El. She went for a red cape just like Clark and a white bodysuit she knows he would not approve of especially with what he would probably consider a far too cleavage revealing window but Chloe likes it. Maybe it's the Kryptonian genes or maybe it is Clark's death that has changed her attitude on things like that. In either case she likes it. She has also added a red belt and went for blue boots and gloves. It is unlikely that anyone would get her fingerprints. After all Clark managed to get by bare handed but she decided not to take any chances.

Before her lesson today she tries it on and looks at herself in the mirror. She then folds her arms in a Superman-esque pose. Not bad. Not bad at all and now she knows why Clark told her not to mock the cape. It looks and feels really great. Maybe she could take a quick flight and see how it handles. In fact that is exactly what she does. She flies out the Fortress and zooms straight up and keeps going until she reaches orbit. She floats there remembering the one time Clark brought her up here. If she closes her eyes she can still feel the touch of his lips on hers when they kissed. It was the most remarkable experience. Funny, she thinks to herself, if it hadn't been for her meteor powers healing Clark she wouldn't have these powers and would have never been able to survive being up here.

Powers….Powers…Power. That word resonates around her head until her eyes snap open. That gives her an idea for a name for herself. Power Girl. She frowns. She is more of a woman than a girl yet the Power Girl thing sounds better to her somehow. In a way she is just a girl. She is basically back in school being taught lessons and she has had these abilities for only what now…2 months? 3? She has kind of lost track of the time living up at the Fortress.

Her musings are interrupted by a high pitch whine which she knows is Jor-El's less than subtle way of summoning her. For a computer program he sure was impatient. With a resigned, soundless sigh she shoots back downward into the atmosphere, leaving a burning trail as she goes. As she plunges through the atmosphere she takes a moment to glance at her cape. Wow that looks really good. Now she totally understands how Clark could have developed an affinity for them. She lands softly inside the Fortress. She was now a lot better at the landings and makes her way to the control panel. She looks up. "You called?"

"It is time for today's lesson," Jor-El informs her.

"Yeah I got that. We need a new way to signal each other because, seriously, the high pitched whine makes my head ring for an hour," she complains.

"This is what we agreed," Jor-El feels the need to remind her.

"I'm here aren't I," she says a little annoyed. "And hey look I even finished my costume." Chloe then brushes some non-existent dust off of it. She lets out a sigh. "Alright then. Lets start."

Nothing.

"Hello! Jor-El! You still there?"

"He's probably shy around strangers."

Chloe spins round at the voice. How did someone sneak up on her? "Oh it's you. How did you get in here?" she asks her visitor.

Batman walks forward. "I came to check up on you," Bruce says.

"Ok. That doesn't actually answer my question."

Bruce has no intention of answering her question and instead takes in her appearance. "Interesting choice in clothing."

"Says the man who dresses up like a bat," Chloe hits back with while lacing it with her accustomed snark.

Bruce pulls down his mask. He isn't here to argue with her. He knows Clark's death must have been devastating to her. It had hurt him more than he will ever let on. "Look Chloe. I just came to check up on how you are. No-one has seen you in weeks."

"As you can see I'm fine and how the hell did you know I was here?"

"Deductive reasoning. There was nowhere else you could be."

"Well I'm fine so you can leave now."

"I know something about loss. I know what it drives you to do."

"I'm carrying on Clark's work or I will be. I just need time to learn about what it means to be what I am now and then I'll come back. I am not hiding away, plotting revenge if that is what you think. Clark trusted that I would never succumb to that and I will not insult his memory by doing so. Now is there anything else you want Bruce?"

Bruce looks her in the eye and decides she means what she says. Yes he did have a fear that she might seek vengeance on Luthor and a Kryptonian, even a partial one like her, is difficult to stop when they set their mind to something. "No there is nothing else."

Bruce pulls his mask back up and turns to leave. "You should find time in your busy schedule to visit Mrs Kent. She is worried about you," he tells her before he walks off and leaves Chloe alone.

Chloe stands there for a few minutes before Jor-El speaks. "We can begin when you are ready."

Chloe chews it over for a second. "Not today."

"You made a commitment," Jor-El points out again.

"I need to see Clark's mother Jor-El."

There is a silence before Jor-El speaks again. "Very well."

* * *

Martha sits on the couch looking at old photos of Clark and Jonathan. These last few weeks have been awful. To have lost her son on top of losing Jonathan all those years ago. The only consoling thought she has had is that at least they are together now. She comes across a picture of Chloe and Clark. God they look so young. It couldn't have been taken very long after Chloe first arrived in Smallville.

"I remember that."

Martha shoots up and turns round to find a tall blond woman in a white suit and red cape. She looks intently at her for a moment before she recognises who it is. "Chloe?"

Chloe had arrived to find Mrs Kent looking over old photographs and had unintentionally ended up sneaking up behind her. "Hi Mrs Kent. How are you?"

Martha rushes round the couch and pulls Chloe into a hug. Chloe takes a moment to savour the first human contact she has actually had since she left Themyscira. Martha ends the hug and looks Chloe over. She knew Clark had said Chloe had undergone some changes but she never realised by how much she had changed. It had taken her a second to even recognise her. "Chloe. Where have you been?" Martha asks with concern. "And what are you wearing?"

"Oh do you like it? It is my hero costume. I designed it myself." Chloe sweeps the cape round to show it off.

"Yes it's very nice Chloe but where have you been? I've been worried about you."

Chloe feels guilt over worrying Mrs Kent. "Sorry Mrs Kent. I've been up at the Fortress studying."

"Studying?" Martha asks very confused.

Chloe nods. "So I can carry on Clark's legacy."

Since Chloe mentioned him it gives Martha an opening to discussing Clark. "How have you been coping with Clark's death?"

"That was going to be my question for you."

Martha studies Chloe's face desperately trying to decipher it. "Chloe. Please tell me how you are feeling."

Chloe takes a breath. "Its been hard." There is pain in her voice. "I've been trying to distract myself but at night when I'm alone in bed I think of Clark and I cry. I…I wish I had been there to help him. It is terrible to think of him fighting Doomsday alone. If I had been there maybe I could have gotten through to Davis." Chloe lowers her head and sniffles trying to fight off tears.

Martha places her hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Chloe. You shouldn't think like that. From what Lois told me I don't really think there was anything left of Davis. Doomsday…he killed innocent people Chloe. Murdered them in cold blood."

"Oh god," she says horrified.

"Officially Clark Kent was presumed to have been caught in the battle. He has not been declared dead yet, just missing for now," Martha feels the need to add.

Chloe smiles ruefully. "How long was I declared 'missing'?" she asks. "The standard seven years?"

Martha nods sadly. "There was no body Chloe," she explains knowing Chloe knows that. "Have you seen the memorial they are building for him?" Martha asks in reference to the place where they buried Superman.

Chloe shakes her head. "I can't do that. Not yet." She isn't ready to face that final goodbye to Clark yet.

Martha thinks she understands. "So are you going to stay here for a while?" she asks hopeful that Chloe will stay around.

Chloe picks up on Mrs Kent's tone. "Sure. Why not." She doesn't want to disappoint Mrs Kent and now she is here she suddenly realises how lonely she has been these last few weeks so it'll be nice to spend the day here. Her lessons with Jor-El can be put off for one day.

Chloe ends up staying the whole day with Mrs Kent catching up, reminiscing on Clark and consoling each other. She wants to tell Mrs Kent just how much she loved Clark but before she can begin to utter the words Mrs Kent tells her she doesn't need to but Chloe feels she has to. "Mrs Kent. You need to know that I didn't run off because I didn't care. Clark left me a message to go be a hero and it was the strangest thing. For a moment all my grief was gone and I knew with crystal clarity what I needed to do but I did love him…so much more than I can put into words. Ever since he died I've had this hole in my heart." Chloe places her hand over her heart in a gesture.

Martha takes the hand over Chloe's heart and holds it. "I understand Chloe." And she does. She has felt like that every day since she lost Jonathan. It is then Martha notices a look on Chloe's face. It is the same one Clark use to get when he heard trouble.

"I have to go Mrs Kent. There's trouble in Metropolis." Then in an instant Chloe is gone and flying towards Metropolis. Her hearing had picked up the sound of battle and she just knew she had to go and help. When she arrives she finds Lex there and hate swells up inside her but he can wait. Batman is in trouble and when she has the time she will have to find out just how Clark's bizarre double is alive when she thought it dead. Wasting no time she flies right at it and punches it hard sending it flying into the nearby building. She turns her attention to Batman and helps him up. "You alright?" she asks.

Bruce's arms are still attached...barely and they ache. "Yes," he replies.

Both hear footsteps as Bizarro reappears. Chloe feels revolted by the fact it is flirting with her which Bruce doesn't fail to notice even if Chloe's expression is very subtle. Chloe then introduces herself as 'Power Girl'. Interesting name Bruce thinks to himself.

Bizarro is thinking the same thing. "And what might you be?" he asks.

"Why don't you take a look. I think you'll find my cellular structure quite interesting," Chloe suggests.

Bizarro does just that. Impossible. "You're Kryptonian."

"Surprised?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Not your concern but I do know where you come from and what you are…Phantom. You're an insult to his memory."

Bizarro actually smirks. "Oh really. I always thought I was his better half."

Chloe snorts in anger loudly which considering her super powers is pretty loud. "I am so going to kick your ass," she tells him before at superspeed she propels herself at him. Bizarro propels himself forward at superspeed and they clash causing everything around them to shake. They are both thrown back by the impact. Chloe instantly gets back to her feet chiding over and over in her head to remember what she was taught on Themyscira. Suddenly she is assaulted by Bizarro's heat vision. She raises her arms to protect herself until the heat fades away. "That the best you got?" she asks mockingly wondering when she got so courageous.

Bizarro smiles almost amused. This is going to be good. "I'm only just warming up Power Girl." Bizarro flies upward and Chloe pursues.

Back on the ground Jimmy finally says out loud what he had been wanting to say from the instant he saw this Power Girl appear. "Whoa. Did you see her?" he asks Lois.

"Yeah. I did," Lois says in a subdued voice. Clark had mentioned another Kryptonian. What he hadn't mentioned is how much she resembles Chloe even if Jimmy didn't seem to notice.

Lex on the other hand is trying to grapple with the questions that had entered his head as soon as this woman had appeared. How is Chloe Sullivan alive and what had happened to her? Unfortunately for Lex the whole incident had distracted him from the fact Oliver was back on his feet by now.

"Hey Lex!" Oliver shouts.

Lex spins round to be met by a right hook from the Green Arrow. Lex falls to the ground while the Green Arrow shakes his hand at the pain. Out of the corner of his eye Lex can see Batman approaching. It might be time for him to rethink this whole thing. He had based this strategy on the League having no counter to Bizarro and now obviously they did. First things first though. He has to deal with these two somehow. Looks like his suit is going to get a real test.

Meanwhile up above Metropolis Chloe is fighting Bizarro which is going well until he gets her in a bear hug that traps her arms. "Got you!" he proclaims and then studies her face and suddenly realises who she looks likes. No. It can't be Kent's old school friend but Bizarro realises that it is her. "I remember you…Chloe. My, my. Haven't we grown," he says while gazing down at her cleavage with a lecherous grin. He then whispers in her ear. "Why don't you and I leave these insects to their pointless little battle and go have some fun?" he asks, his meaning of fun all too obvious. "I can guarantee you a much better time than old Clarkie boy ever could."

At the mention of Clark Chloe's anger explodes and she head butts him hard and he releases her. How dare he compare himself to Clark! She then quickly follows up with a series of punches driving Bizarro backwards through the air. She then hits him with a double chop sending him plummeting to the ground below.

* * *

Diana had successfully subdued Cheetah when nearby something crashes into the ground carving out a small crater. She looks and sees crawling out of it is that bizarre clone of Kal. She has thought it destroyed. Then suddenly with a gust of wind standing over him is a tall blond woman with a red cape. Diana too soon realises who it is. Chloe.

Chloe picks Bizarro up by the scruff of the neck, pulls her fist back and punches him hard sending him careening down the street past Diana. Barely paying attention she zips by Diana. She grabs Bizarro by his shirt and proceeds to hit him over and over. How dare this thing claim to be Clark's better half! How dare it think it can compare to him in any way! She hadn't forgotten its words from earlier and in her grief and anger she is going to make it pay.

Diana, realising Chloe isn't going to stop pummelling Bizarro, rushes over and grabs Chloe's arm. "That's enough! You've beaten him."

Chloe whips her head round and glares at Diana with eyes full of anger. Diana stares back knowing she has to force Chloe to back down. "Kal wouldn't want you to become a killer. Not even of this mockery," she tells Chloe.

Chloe blinks. Oh god. What had she nearly done? She looks at Bizarro with its stone skin broken and bleeding. It is clearly unconscious. She drops it and staggers back. "I'm sorry Diana. I didn't mean to. I…he insulted Clark and I was mad and...oh god I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come."

She is about to fly off when Diana grabs Chloe's hand. "No Chloe. It's alright." Diana manages a smile. "I'm glad you came. I like your costume by the way."

Chloe too manages a smile. "Thanks and oh the name's Power Girl."

Diana manages a smile at that too.

Chloe then remembers something. "Oh Lex. I left Batman and Green Arrow fighting Lex but he has this strange suit on. I'm not sure what it does."

Diana's expression becomes serious. "Then we shall go and assist them." After securing Bizarro both she and Chloe fly up while Diana checks in with the other League members on her communicator.

"Are we winning?" Chloe asks.

"They are holding their own," Diana replies knowing that they need to deal with Lex and go help as soon as possible.

They soon come across Lex fighting Batman and Green Arrow and winning it seems thanks to his suit that obviously enhances his strength. That is obvious by the large lump of concrete he is currently lifting. At superspeed Chloe goes and snatches it out of Lex's hands. "I'll be taking that," she tells him as she appears in front of him. She tosses it to the side and stares at Lex.

"Surrender Lex," Diana orders as she lands behind him.

"I do not think so Wonder Woman," Lex replies with utter calmness.

Chloe's patience snaps. "Alright. Enough talking." She steps forward to apprehend Lex when he shoots her with those green energy beams. Chloe stumbles backward in agony.

"Kryptonite," Lex professes smugly. He had created the suit as a back up in case they couldn't free Doomsday and it was powered by kryptonite. He then activates the rocket boots he is wearing gambling he can out fly Wonder Woman but a couple of feet off the ground he finds himself grabbed.

Chloe shakes off the kryptonite. She wasn't letting Lex go. He was going to pay for what he did. She grabs him before he can fly away and pulls and the boots come away in her hands and Lex plunges back down. "You're not getting away Lex," Chloe tells him. He raises his hands but Chloe grabs him by the wrists at superspeed. She then rips the metal gloves off and Lex screams in pain. The suit was tied into his nervous system and that hurt. Chloe grabs Lex by the collar of the suit. "You're going to rot in jail for the rest of your miserable life," she tells him with venom.

Lex laughs. "We'll see Power Girl." Lex then raises himself up to her ear and whispers "We'll see Chloe."

Chloe looks at him and can see the smugness in his eyes and it is too much. She snaps and punches his lights out. She stands over his unconscious body.

"Power Girl huh?"

Chloe turns to see Oliver approaching. "You have a problem with my name?"

Oliver holds his hands up in mock surrender. "Absolutely not. I would never insult someone who can break me in two."

Chloe snorts out a laugh at Oliver's expression. Oliver actually smiles. Chloe's sudden appearance had been unexpected but not unwelcome. Of course he hadn't realised the full extent of the change she had gone through. She was truly awesome as she herself might say.

Suddenly Bart appears after beating the Weather Wizard. Honestly that guy was just so lame. "Whoa! Who's the new girl?" he asks at spotting the really, really hot woman.

Chloe shoots Bart a look. "Do not start with me Flash," Chloe says being careful to remember to use his alias.

Bart recognises the voice instantly "Chloe?"

"Tell the whole world why don't ya," Chloe chastises.

"Oops. Sorry Chloe-licious."

"The name is Power Girl dammit," she says in a burst of temper and she stamps her foot cracking the ground beneath.

Bruce moves onto more important things and off things that will set Chloe off. "What of the others?" he asks.

Bart answers. "Oh I checked on them all and I'm glad to say we came, we saw, we kicked super villain butt," he says with a triumphant fist in the air. Bart continues. "J'onn managed to subdue Grundy and GL whipped his girlfriend's butt."

"Flash I told you before she is not my girlfriend," John Stewart says as he lands. "So who's this?" he asks in reference to Chloe.

Bart using more wisdom this time whispers it in John's ear. John's eyebrows rise significantly. He had of course heard all about Chloe but he had only briefly seen her the once at the League HQ and she didn't look like she does now.

"She beat Bizarro and Luthor," Diana informs John with a little pride in her voice at her student. She had learned well.

John has to say that is pretty impressive for a rookie.

"We have company," Bruce tells them.

Chloe looks out and crowds have come out of hiding and are surrounding them. Camera flashes go off and reporters start shouting questions. Chloe spots Lois and Jimmy amongst the crowd. She really hopes they don't recognise her.

"What do we tell them?" Oliver asks.

"We need time to think of a convincing story," Diana says. She steps forward to address the press. "Ladies and Gentlemen. We are glad to inform you that this latest threat to Metropolis has been defeated."

"Wonder Woman. Who is this newest hero? Is she a new member? Why haven't we seen her before?" several different people ask.

Diana makes a decision. "Yes she is a new member. We will be issuing a full statement in due course but in the mean time it is our pleasure to introduce to the world Power Girl."

Chloe steps forward and folds her arms across her chest as her cape flutters in the slight breeze while camera continue to go off all around. Watching on intently is Lois and she is determined to find out what is going on because she is positive she heard the Flash call this woman Chloe. Lois had mourned her cousin for years and because they never found the body she had never completely given up hope that Chloe might still be alive. If there is any chance that this Power Girl is her long lost cousin or knows something about what really happened to Chloe then Lois needs to know and Lois Lane always gets to the truth.


	19. Chapter 19

Chloe is attending her very first Justice League meeting and wondering how these bunch of squabbling children are the world's greatest heroes. After they had made sure all the bad guys were taken away and locked up J'onn had called an emergency meeting to discuss what they would tell the world about her. Now Chloe has to admit this was a bit of a problem since in her rush to help out she hadn't actually thought about how she would explain who she is.

The squabbling continues until Oliver stands up and whistles loudly. "Alright enough!"

Everyone becomes quiet.

"J'onn," Oliver says in a gesture for J'onn to begin the meeting.

"Thank you Oliver," J'onn says gratefully. "Right we are here to discuss what our official explanation will be about our newest member," J'onn says while gesturing at Chloe.

Oliver speaks again. "Yeah that is important but first I need to know something." Oliver turns to Bruce. "How did you know where to find Metallo?"

"It is my business to know such things," Bruce replies in his usual non-descriptive and totally unhelpful way.

"Oh wow that was helpful," Zatanna mutters. There are times Bruce really annoys her and she is probably the one who likes Bruce the most in this room.

J'onn raises his hands hoping to avoid another shouting match. There had been too many of those since Superman was lost. "We can discuss that later. The press is screaming to know about Power Girl and we must give them something."

"Except the truth," Dinah points out.

Zatanna raises her hand. "Um why can't we tell them the truth again?" she asks having only gotten part of the story.

Everyone looks at Chloe who rolls her eyes and mutters unhappily. "Because for those who don't know I am Lois Lane's cousin and as far as she is and everyone else I once knew knows I died 10 years ago and it is going to stay that way. They don't need their whole lives thrown upside down by knowing I'm alive."

J'onn tries to keep things on a calm progression. "Ok Chloe. Now does anyone else know about you?"

"Lets see. Apart from those here there is Clark's mother and Lana Lang but I trust them not to say anything." Chloe thinks some more. "Oh Lois knows that there is another Kryptonian on Earth. She had been getting suspicious about Clark's disappearances so he and I came up with the story that he had found another Kryptonian and was helping her adjust to life on Earth."

"Ok then. We can tell the press that you are simply another Kryptonian," John Stewart suggests. That would be easiest since she is part Kryptonian at least.

"We will need a story of how she survived and reached Earth," Bruce points out.

Everyone thinks for a moment until Bart speaks up. "Oh I've got it. We can say she is Superman's cousin."

"He already has a cousin Bart," Dinah points out. "You remember Kara right? Supergirl?"

"Oh yeah," Bart says like he just suddenly remembered. "Well then we can just say that she is his cousin from a parallel universe instead."

Everyone looks at Bart with sheer disbelief at the insanity of that idea. Then to everyone's surprise Oliver says "Actually that isn't a bad idea."

"What!" Chloe says in disbelief. "You're agreeing with Bart?"

"Yes it would solve many problems. Since no-one can corroborate what we tell them we can tell them whatever we want."

"Great. Why don't we just steal Kara's name and say mine is the same while we're at it," Chloe says with sarcasm because to her that idea is just plain dumb.

"Or," Bart says, "we make it almost the same. We could drop the E from El and make it Kara Zor-L."

Chloe shakes her head. This is getting more insane by the second. First she is Clark's cousin. Then she is his cousin from a parallel universe and now she is adding a fourth persona to her repertoire. Chloe, Karen, Power Girl and Kara. How is she going to keep all that straight in her head? No. No way. They are not doing this. "Ok here is how far I'm willing to go. The being Kryptonian is a given but I am not becoming Superman's cousin under any circumstances. That would be just too creepy considering."

"Considering what?" AC aka Aquaman asks. "Oh by the way Chloe it is great to see you again." He hadn't had a chance to meet or talk to her since he heard she was back from the dead.

Chloe gives him a look in answer to his question that even he can understand.

"Oh. You and Clark? Really?"

"Arthur," Diana chastises.

"Oh right sorry. Where were we?" he asks suitably chastised by the merest look from Diana. That woman was just plain scary sometimes.

Chloe starts again. "Ok. Kryptonian yes. Superman's cousin no. Parallel universe? I don't know. Maybe if we can make it believable. Name…" Chloe thinks on it. "Ok Kara. Just Kara. It sounds similar to my new human alter ego's name."

Oliver turns to J'onn. "So J'onn what do you think?"

J'onn contemplates. "Most of it is feasible, even the parallel universe part if we want to go with that. After all we have all encountered parallel universes before." He looks at Chloe. "You will need some knowledge of Krypton."

"Oh that isn't a problem. I've been studying up at the Fortress."

Diana now looks at Chloe. "That is where you flew off to?" she asks.

Chloe nods. "Yep. I'm sorry I flew off like that Diana. I just had to go. I had to make sure someone carried on Clark's legacy and to do that I needed to know what it means to be Kryptonian as well as human. I hope you understand."

In fact Diana does think she understands.

"I don't," Oliver interjects.

Chloe sighs. "I am part Kryptonian Oliver. I have feelings and instincts that come from that part of me now and Clark is no longer around to help me. Jor-El was the only other one I could turn to," she explains.

J'onn studies Chloe feeling new respect for her. Krypton had been in some senses the second home he had lost after Mars. Jor-El had been his friend and it had saddened him greatly that after Superman's death the last true representative of Krypton was gone but the fact Chloe wants to try and understand Krypton and preserve it makes him feel a little better about things.

He moves on to summarising a few things. "Ok. Lets get the facts clear. Power Girl is from Krypton and only recently arrived. We, the League, felt it was important that she kept a low profile while she adjusted to living on Earth. Now do we add she has also been learning to accept that this is an entirely different universe or not?"

"If we say I am from another universe how do we explain, A, how I got here and, B, how we discovered that fact?" Chloe asks pointing out the two most obvious flaws in that storyline. She shakes her head. "It might just be easier to say I escaped Krypton's destruction like Clark and Kara did. I'm sure we can come up with some explanation why it took so long for me to reach Earth like the ship was damaged and couldn't fly as fast. That's plausible right?"

J'onn contemplates it for a moment. "Yes I believe that story will suffice," he decides. "I will have a statement to that effect drawn up and released to the press but they will almost certainly want an interview with you Chloe."

Oh Chloe hadn't thought of that. "Well alright but not Lois."

"No." Bruce says.

"No what?" Oliver asks.

"No not Lois. Yes Lois," Bruce clarifies.

Chloe thinks Bruce has lost it. "And what if she recognises me?"

"That is exactly why it should be her. If you can fool her than you can fool anyone and if she sees through it…at least it will be you and her alone."

Chloe thinks that could be a bad idea but yet she sees Bruce's point. "Give me a day or two to think on it."

"Very well."

"Right lets move on to an assessment of what happened today," J'onn says. "This was obviously an attempt by Lex Luthor to take advantage of what he perceived to be our weakness after Superman's death."

"And he lost and is now in jail," Oliver points out. "So he misjudged us badly. What is there to assess?"

Bruce looks at Oliver disapprovingly. "We need to discuss the suit he was wearing. We still haven't gotten to the bottom of how Lex freed Doomsday. We did agree he couldn't have done it without help of someone else whose identity is still unknown. We need to find out how he persuaded the other villains to team up. Do I have to continue?"

"No you do not," J'onn tells him. "Now how many of those can we answer and how many must we continue to investigate?"

After a good long while they all agree there is much to look into. They had discovered from a medical examination carried out on Lex after he was arrested that the suit Lex was wearing was helping sustain his life from severe injuries but due to the fact Lex won't tell them anything they still had many questions left to answer. Chloe agreed to be put on the roster though starting her out on light duties and that she completes her training with Diana but she won't have to return to Themyscira to do that. She can complete it here.

Chloe walks out after the meeting wondering quite what she will do now. Maybe she should go back to Smallville to see Mrs Kent to let her know that she is alright and then go to bed. It is early morning by now and even with her Kryptonian metabolism she still needs sleep.

"Chloe!"

Chloe stops and peers over her shoulder. "Hey Dinah."

Dinah walks up to Chloe wanting to check up on how she was. "You ok?"

"I'm just a little tired. This was not quite what I had planned to do today."

"I understand and believe you me I know the feeling."

"Was there something in particular you wanted Dinah?"

"No. That was it really except to say your outfit rocks."

Chloe smiles. "Thanks. I like it."

"You do realise how it will be portrayed in the papers tomorrow?" Dinah asks. It is rather obvious how men will react to how Chloe looks.

"As a former journalist, yes I can and you know what it is fine. If men want to degrade themselves by drooling and tripping over themselves, that's their problem. I'm not going to apologise for the fact I happen to like how I look now and am comfortable with wearing whatever the hell I want."

Dinah smiles. "You go girl. By the way," she then points at Chloe's breasts, "I am insanely jealous." Chloe can see Dinah is joking and laughs and Dinah joins in. "Seriously though how did they…"

"Growth spurt to go with my extra inches in height. Truthfully I don't know how it happened. It just did," Chloe says in way of an explanation.

"Well Chloe I'm glad you're here. Its been really hard after we lost Clark. How are you coping?"

"I'm coping," Chloe answers not giving away how she really feels.

"Well I'll let you go. By the way if you're ever at a loose end I am also part of a group called the Birds of Prey. I think you would get on great with the others."

"I'll keep that in mind. Good, well, morning Dinah." Chloe says before she heads off.

* * *

Early next morning Martha gets up and heads downstairs for some coffee. On her way to the kitchen she notices a red cape hanging down off the couch and when she approaches she finds Chloe sleeping soundly still in her costume. She had seen the news reports on what she did last night and it brought a smile to her face. She knows Clark would be so proud of Chloe for what she did. Martha is. With a sigh Martha notices that Chloe obviously just crashed on the couch. She didn't even take her boots off so Martha does it for her.

"Clark," Chloe whispers in a pained voice. She is still asleep. Martha thinks she must be dreaming about him. Martha goes and strokes some hair off Chloe's face and gently kisses her on the forehead. "It's ok Chloe. I miss him too."

The phone rings and Martha goes and answers it. "Hello!"

"Hi Mrs Kent."

"Lois? You're phoning early. Is everything alright?"

"Sure. I'm fine. Well fine as can be considering. Um Mrs Kent did you see the news last night?"

Martha has a bad feeling about where this is going. "Yes I did Lois. You were there weren't you?"

"You know me. Always in the heart of the action. Look Mrs Kent I need to know what did Clark tell you about this Power Girl?"

"Not much what beyond what I already told you," Martha answers. Clark had told her what he had told Lois and Martha had been sticking to that story. "Is there a particular reason?"

"No not really…it is just did she look familiar to you at all?"

Uh oh. Martha has a feeling what Lois is driving at. "In what way Lois?" Martha responds pretending innocent naivety.

"Well…did she remind you of Chloe?"

Martha swears under her breath. Something she very rarely does. If Lois spotted it who knew who else had. "Not really Lois but now you mention it I suppose there is a passing resemblance," Martha responds hoping Lois will buy that.

"Yeah I guess," Lois answers not sounding very convinced. "Look Mrs Kent I have to get to work. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"That's ok Lois. You know I'm here for you anytime."

"I know and thanks. Bye."

"Bye Lois." Martha then puts the phone down and lets out a breath.

"Lois is onto me isn't she?"

Martha spins round and can see Chloe is awake. "How much did you hear?"

Chloe sits up. "Enough," she answers. She had come here after leaving League HQ to check on Mrs Kent and found she was asleep. Feeling pretty exhausted herself Chloe then virtually collapsed on the couch and fell asleep. The phone ringing had woken her up and she overheard the whole conversation. She rubs some sleep from her eyes. "I should have guessed she would recognise me. Lex did as well."

Martha gets deeply worried at that. "Chloe if Lex knows then you're in danger."

Chloe snorts. "Anymore than I was already? I don't think so. Besides what is he going to say. That Power Girl is a woman who has been dead for 10 years? No-one will believe that. Although it might spare him jail and get him thrown in a mental institution instead."

Martha sits down next to Chloe. "How are you this morning?"

Chloe yawns. "Tired. I think I overdid it last night. I had to fight that bizarre double of Clark's and Lex hit me with some sort of kryptonite ray. That really stung by the way."

"When Clark was tired he would go out into the sun. Maybe you should do the same," Martha suggests.

"Maybe I should," she answers before her stomach growls. "Um could I bother you for breakfast first?"

Martha laughs softly. "I think I can manage that. Why don't you go have a shower?"

Chloe looks herself over and can see she is dirty. "Right. Yes. I'll do that." She then notices a stain on her costume. Her brand new costume. "Mrs Kent. How do you get something off your clothes when you don't even know what it is?"

Martha follows to where Chloe is looking. "Put that in the wash. I'll get it off somehow. I always managed to do it for Clark."

"Ok thanks Mrs Kent," Chloe says as she heads off upstairs mentally noting that she has to make making some spare costumes a priority.

"Chloe!" Martha shouts after her.

Chloe stops about half way up the stairs and looks back down. "Yes Mrs Kent?"

Martha makes her way to the bottom of the stairs. "What will you do about Lois?"

"I don't know," Chloe answers honestly.

* * *

Lois gets into work and sits down at her desk whirling through the possibilities in her mind. How can it be Chloe? If it is Chloe and if it is that means Clark lied to her. That Clark has spent the past decade lying to her and then where had Chloe been for all this time? Did Chloe fake her disappearance and assumed death and why would she do that? Or is this whole thing only in her mind?

Lois groans in annoyance. She needs to get some answers and the only people she can ask are Mrs Kent who she is sure was less than honest over the phone this morning and the Justice League and she isn't very likely to get the truth out of them. The only other person apart from that was Clark and asking him wasn't possible anymore.

'Damn you Clark. Why didn't you just tell me?' Lois thinks to herself.

Her thinking is interrupted by Jimmy. "Morning Lois."

"Morning Jimmy," she says less than enthusiastically.

"What's wrong Lois?" Jimmy asks at her reaction. He knows she is still missing Clark. Heck he is still missing Clark but he thought she might be over the worse of it by now.

"Nothing's wrong Jimmy. I'm fine. So what's new?"

Jimmy suddenly remembers why he came over. He hands Lois a piece of paper. "The Justice League issued a statement on Power Girl this morning."

Lois takes it and reads it briefly.

"Amazing huh? Another Kryptonian just appearing like that."

"Yeah. Amazing." Amazing that Jimmy can't see how much she looks like Chloe Lois mentally adds. Maybe he is just too in love with Natalie to notice and maybe that is a good thing. Jimmy had taken a long time to get over Chloe's death.

"Got to give her credit. She has balls."

Lois frowns and spins round in her chair at that voice to find Cat Grant has appeared staring at a copy of the Planet. "What are you on about Cat?"

Cat turns the paper round and points at the photo of Power Girl on the front cover. "I'm saying she has balls to dress like that."

Lois looks Cat over wearing a very short skirt and a shirt with at least the 3 top buttons undone to show off cleavage and wonders when Cat became qualified to judge.

"If you've got it flaunt it."

Cat and Lois both look at Jimmy who is suddenly regretting saying that out loud. Lois, for one, can't believe Jimmy spouted such an atypical male response. The only thing that saves him from her berating him on being a male chauvinist pig is Perry yelling for her. She heads for his office and walks in to find Perry reading something over. "You wanted to see me Chief?"

Perry looks up. "Yes Lois. Great article on last night's battle by the way."

"Thanks Chief."

"So now moving on. Power Girl the exclusive interview."

"Is she doing interviews?" Lois asks Perry.

"Does it matter? Get one."

"Oh come on chief. How am I meant to do that?"

"You got one with Superman when no-one thought it was possible."

"He came to me Chief and besides the Justice League arrange these things now. The days of exclusives with heroes are a little behind us."

"Look Lois. From this press statement she has been here on Earth for weeks possibly months. What was she doing? Where was she? These are all questions that you will never get from the Justice League. As much as we all love them they have gotten quite slick at the PR. I need someone who can get to the story behind the story and that is you."

Well yeah that is her. She can't help but sigh though.

"I know Lois. I miss Kent too," Perry says thinking that is what Lois is sighing about.

"I wish he was here," Lois admits to Perry.

"Kent was good. Almost as good as you and together you were great."

Lois laughs sadly. "Except for when we dated."

"You know my view on relations in the workplace Lois," Perry doesn't approve of them, "but I am glad you two didn't ruin your friendship over it."

Lois smiles slightly. "Me too." Lois takes a moment to gather her energies. "Ok Chief. I'll get you that story. To let you in on a secret I think there is more to this Power Girl than meets the eye."

"Then why are you still standing here?" he asks her. "Get going!" Lois leaves and Perry smiles. Only Lois Lane could already be onto something.

Lois stands outside Perry's office and takes a breath. There is something about this Power Girl that involves Chloe including up to she somehow is Chloe and Lois is going to get to the bottom of it.

"Lois?"

Lois turns her head and smiles. "Richard."

Richard had just gotten in when he found Lois standing outside his uncle's office. "Everything ok with my uncle?"

"Oh sure. Just giving me another assignment. Nothing the big shot International Editor has to worry about."

"I like worrying about you Lois," Richard means genuinely. His feelings for Lois had become very strong as of late.

"That's sweet…or very creepy. When I work out which I'll text you."

Richard laughs. Lois is certainly the most unique person he had ever met. He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That wasn't a joke you know," Lois says in all seriousness.

"Hmm, hmm. Sure Lois. Whatever you say."

"You just remember that and we'll be fine. Just do whatever I say. Got it?"

"Yes Lois. I suppose your new assignment means I won't see you tonight."

"Sorry Richard," Lois apologises feeling a little guilty. She was really enjoying her relationship with Richard and she did like him lots. Maybe she could even love him one day. "But you know me once I start investigating a story," she reminds him.

He sure does. It becomes her all consuming passion. "Just stay out of trouble unlike last night."

How the hell did he find out what she did? Then it hits her. Lois' eyes search for her prey. There he is. "Olsen!"

"Eep!" Jimmy squeaks as he bolts for the elevators with Lois in pursuit.

* * *

Chloe is finishing a conversation with J'onn over the new communicator they gave her. "I see…I'm not surprised that she tried that…It looks like I'll have to go see her...I'll let you know how it goes…thanks J'onn." Chloe lets out a sigh.

"Bad news?" Martha asks her. Chloe had spent all day at the farm with her. In fact after lunch Chloe had dropped off to sleep on the couch again. It seems she wore herself out fighting last night.

"They caught Lois trying to sneak into the League HQ."

"I see."

"It is just as I feared Mrs Kent. She recognised me and now she is trying to prove whether it is me or not. I'll have to go see her."

"Will you tell her it is you or will you try to bluff your way out of it?"

"I don't know," Chloe says kind of frustrated. "It would depend on whether I could fool her into believing that I am not Chloe Sullivan and that my appearance is coincidence but I'm not sure that I can lie well enough that Lois will buy it."

"How will you approach her?" Martha asks.

"Oh that's easy. Everyone is wanting an interview with Power Girl. Looks like Lois is the lucky pick. Um did you manage to clean my costume?" she asks. Chloe had in fact been wearing some of Clark's clothes that Mrs Kent hadn't thrown out yet since that was all that even remotely fitted her anymore. She had outgrown all her old clothes during the time she has been away on Themyscira and up at the Fortress. She really needs to find time to go shopping.

Martha chuckles. Chloe has all of Clark's power and during the course of the day she could see flashes of a new confidence Chloe has in herself but at other times like just there Martha can see Chloe is sill Chloe.

* * *

Lois slumps down on her couch after a fruitless day. She had hoped to sneak in to League HQ and swipe Power Girl's medical records but she got caught. Stupid Martian telepathy. So one whole day and Lois is nowhere closer to funding out if Power Girl is her long lost cousin or not.

"Good Evening Ms Lane."

Lois jumps off her couch and there on her balcony is Power Girl. Lois studies her intently. She looks so like Chloe except for being too tall and her eyes are blue and…well lets steer clear of the chest for now. "Evening Power Girl. What brings you here?"

"Your newspaper requested an interview and from what Superman told me I've decided to give it to you."

Lois was sure there was a flash of pain there as Power Girl said Superman but she ignores that for now and moves into her reporter mode for the time being. "Superman mentioned me?"

"Yes he did. He had been kind enough to take me in while I was adjusting to this new world," Chloe says in her act of being a Kryptonian.

"I see."

"So do you wish an interview? If this is a bad time I can come back at another."

Lois doesn't want her to go. "No! No. Now is fine. Come in and make yourself comfortable. I'll just get my recorder."

Chloe walks in. She hadn't missed Lois's intense stare. She wonders how long it will be before Lois subtly tries to pick away at the story Chloe has worked out in her head. Chloe sits down on a chair and Lois comes back and sits opposite her. "So where do you wish to begin?" Chloe asks.

"Well the League issued a press statement but why don't you tell us how you got here in your own words?"

Chloe's own words aren't really any different from the press statement which Lois is sure to notice but she does have enough knowledge of Krypton now to embellish it slightly. They move on to what she has been doing since she arrived on Earth. Most of that she can be truthful expect the living on the farm in Smallville bit. She has been living at the Fortress as far as the public will get to know. Chloe knows Clark told Lois that she was on Themyscira so that bit is easy to reiterate. From there it is past Superman's death and how much it saddens her that another of her kind, her kind being Kryptonian, has been lost. Finally Chloe gives a story of how she had heard the trouble in Metropolis and had decided to help which was completely true.

Lois stops her recorder. "Well that is fascinating Power Girl. I'm sure our readers will love it. Thank you for sparing the time to see me."

Chloe is confused. It sounds like Lois is trying to get rid of her without even once trying to see, what Chloe knows Lois suspects, that she is in fact Chloe Sullivan. Maybe, Chloe thinks, she pulled it off and Lois believes she really is a Kryptonian. Maybe she isn't such a bad liar after all. Chloe stands up. "Well unless there is something else I'll go."

Lois shakes her head. "Nope. There is nothing else. Like I said thank you." Lois stands up and offers her hand.

Chloe takes it. "You're welcome Ms Lane." Chloe then heads for the balcony with Lois following on. Chloe turns round. "Well Goodnight Ms Lane." Chloe then starts to float up.

"Goodnight…Chloe."

* * *

_Author's Note: In the scene in the beginning where the League is trying to come up with an origin for Chloe I used the true origin of Power Girl in the comics for the ideas they came up with. In the comics she really is Superman's cousin from a parallel universe that DC designated Earth Two and her name is Kara Zor-L. She is in fact that universe's sole survivor after the Crises on Infinite Earths storyline that destroyed all but the one universe. Obviously I decided that I really couldn't have Chloe let herself be thought of as Clark's cousin in this story considering she and Clark are in a relationship so we'll just have her officially be another survivor of Krypton. I'll add that Power Girl's alias in the comics is Karen Starr which is why I am using it as Chloe's new alter ego._

_Also over the years Power Girl's physical appearance has changed from slender and athletic to muscled like a female bodybuilder. In my head Chloe is now more of the atheltic build. I probably should have said this before but there you go. Thanks to all those who have written reviews. I always appreciate them._


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: I'll warn you now that I felt the need to add a couple of swear words to this chapter._

_Previously,_

_Chloe then heads for the balcony with Lois following on. Chloe turns round. "Well Goodnight Ms Lane." Chloe then starts to float up._

_"Goodnight…Chloe."_

* * *

Chloe stops instantly about 5 feet above the balcony and looks back down at Lois who is staring up at her with scary intensity.

"I knew it! I knew it was you the second you started speaking. So some on couz. Lets hear this one because I'm sure you have a perfectly reasonable explanation why you let everyone think you were dead." Lois' voice is full of hurt and anger.

Chloe hesitates unsure what to do.

"You leave and don't bother ever coming to see me again," Lois warns her.

Chloe shuts her eyes and deliberates for a moment before she lowers herself back down to the balcony. She opens her eyes and look at Lois. "Chloe Sullivan is dead."

"Bullshit! She is standing right in front of me." Lois eyes are burning with fury.

Chloe walks away across the small balcony. This is just what she had hoped to avoid. Lois is steaming mad and in some senses rightly so.

"I'm still waiting," Lois tells her.

"For what?" Chloe asks.

"The explanation as to why you let everyone think you were dead."

"I was dead."

"Riiight," Lois says with understandable scorn.

"I was Lois. For 10 years I had no heartbeat, no pulse, no respiration."

"And what? You woke up half a foot taller and with super powers?" she says with sarcasm.

"No. Those came later," Chloe says trying to stay calm and reasonable.

"How long?" Lois asks.

"About 4 months."

"Clark knew?"

Chloe nods.

"Bastard!"

Chloe's eyes widen at that and before she can stop herself she slaps Lois. "Don't ever call him that!" she shouts at her cousin.

Lois rubs her cheek. That had smarted but at least she got a reaction.

Chloe looks in horror at the red mark on Lois' cheek. "God Lois. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Well it stings but I'll live. I'm guessing you could have hit me a hell of a lot harder if you had wanted to."

"Lois I could have literally knocked your block off but Clark and Diana made sure to teach me how to control my strength."

"Kudos to them. Now we've gotten that out of the way. Why don't we go inside and talk?"

Chloe follows Lois back into her apartment totally perplexed by Lois' reaction. "Why did you want me to do that to you?"

"Like I said we got it out of the way. We were bound to end up shouting at each other so get it out the way first and now we can talk like adults. It's all good. I'm feeling better for getting to rage a little at Clark and you no doubt feel better for getting to slap me. Probably a dream come true for you."

Chloe snickers. She can't help it. Yeah slapping Lois had occurred to her from time to time over the years.

"I would return the gesture but after slapping Clark before I know how much that hurts so I won't be doing that." Lois makes her way to her kitchen. "You still like your coffee the same way?" she asks Chloe.

"Yes," Chloe answers while she sits back down and waits for Lois to finish making the coffee. Lois' reaction so far isn't like she expected. Maybe she underestimated her cousin.

Lois eyes her cousin sitting down. Chloe probably thinks Lois has lost it and yeah she was mad at first but once it sank in that this was indeed Chloe the anger faded to sheer relief and happiness that her cousin is alive. Lois returns with coffee and hands Chloe a cup and then sits down herself. "So lets hear the real version of what has happened to you and not that spoon fed crap you gave me earlier."

Chloe sips her coffee. "I was thinking that you had actually bought it. Guess I should have known better."

"Yes you should have," Lois confirms.

"Ok lets see. Where to start?"

"Your death that never was would be a good start," Lois suggests.

"I wasn't lying there Lois. I was dead."

"How exactly were you dead?"

"Ok you never knew this but I was a meteor freak and I had the power to heal people. Well more accurately I absorbed their injuries onto myself. In the case where someone was severely injured I would enter a death like state."

Lois blinks. Ok that was unexpected news. "So how does this relate to your death?"

Chloe takes a breath and tells Lois about Davis and Doomsday and how she ended up at the Fortress while Clark fought Doomsday. How she healed him from his injuries and the price she paid for doing so and what Clark did afterwards with swearing that he would find a way to bring her back.

"Wait. Wait. Wait," Lois says interrupting. "Are you saying that you knew about all about Clark back then?"

"Um yeah. Since the day of the second meteor shower."

"That was 14 years ago! You've known for 14 years!" Lois says in total disbelief.

"Well I was dead for 10 of those years Lois so technically its only been 4."

Lois just shakes her head. "Just get on with your story but we will get back to what you knew and when later."

"Sure Lois. Well for the next 10 years there isn't anything to tell. I was dead."

"Where was your body?"

"Clark kept it at the Fortress."

"But I've been there," Lois points out.

"Yeah he mentioned that. He kinda had me in a room out the ways."

"He knew. For 10 years he knew and he never said anything. He dated me and still never told me anything and the worse thing is he isn't even here for me to yell at now that I do know," Lois says trying to understand Clark's actions.

"He had his reasons Lois but if you want him to feel bad he did feel bad. He knew it wasn't his greatest decision and I know much he regretted having to lie to you."

"Did he tell you this?"

"Yes he did. He told me everything." Chloe's voice grows wistful and full of longing. "He showed me everything."

Lois notices Chloe's tone of voice and studies her for a minute. Then putting that together with how Clark had been these last few months she comes to only one conclusion. "You were in love with each other."

"God yes." Chloe's voice wavers with emotion and a tear flows down her cheek. "That's why he did what he did Lois. Because he loved me and couldn't let me go."

Lois puts her coffee down, gets up and takes Chloe's coffee from her before she drops it which she is in danger of doing. She then goes and gives her cousin a hug. "It's aright Chlo. I'm here now."

"I miss him," Chloe says at barely a whisper.

"I miss him too Chloe," Lois says and in spite of everything she has learned she does still miss Clark.

Chloe takes a shaky breath and pulls back and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Have you got a tissue?" she asks her cousin.

"Sure." Lois goes and gets one.

"Thanks," Chloe says as she takes it, blows her nose and promptly disturbs every bit of paper in the room. "Oops. Haven't quite got control of my super breath yet. Sorry?"

Lois looks around. "No it's alright. I'm not exactly a neat person anyway. So talking of super powers how do you have them and why are you telling everyone you're Kryptonian?"

"Because I am. Well I half am anyway." Lois looks at her cousin totally lost so Chloe elaborates. "You see when I healed Clark all those years ago something happened." Chloe goes on to tell Lois how she absorbed some Kryptonian DNA from Clark which is now up to composing half of her genetic structure according to Jor-El. In fact the last scan she underwent last week showed it had stabilised at the 50% mark so how she looks now is probably how she will continue to look from now on.

"Doesn't that make you related to Clark?" she asks.

"No. The strands I absorbed form Clark have been rewriting my DNA from human to Kryptonian. Enough to give me all of the powers of a Kryptonian. It also decided to alter a few physical traits as well."

Lois looks up and down Chloe. "I kinda noticed. I mean there are your eyes and your height and your…"

Chloe smiles. "Go on Lois. You know you want to mention them. So go on."

"I mean come on Chloe. That is so unfair," Lois whines. "What happened to your breasts?"

"They grew Lois."

"I can see that! It is hard to miss and why the hell are you wearing a costume that shows so much off? Shouldn't you be in mourning or something?"

"I am in mourning Lois but that wasn't going to cloud my choice in costume. Ever since I decided to become a hero, ever since I began to change I've had these thoughts and feelings I've never had before and these feelings, these instincts drove me to design a costume like this," Chloe tries to explain as best she can. "Besides I am a strong, healthy, confident woman and my outfit should show that. Oh you can put that in your article about me as a response to any questions about why I wear what I wear."

"Alright I will. So if you've been awake for the last few months, where have you been?"

"At Clark's mother's, at the Fortress, Themyscira."

"So you didn't completely lie in your interview."

"A lie is more believable if you throw some truth into the mix," Chloe points out. "Besides where do you think I learned to fight?"

"Yeah I saw." Lois breaks out into an enormous grin. "By the way I wish I was the one who punched Lex's lights out."

"He is just lucky I'm a nice person. Otherwise I would have done a lot worse to him. Diana told me he was responsible for freeing Doomsday."

"Yeah he was," Lois says.

"You were there," Chloe realises.

Lois nods. "Clark and I were looking for him but he got the drop on us and then he showed us Doomsday who he claimed was under his control."

Chloe shakes her head at Lex's foolishness. "Doomsday can't be controlled."

"I gathered that from when it attacked him. After that I ran like Clark told me to and called the League. I didn't see much of Clark's fight. I didn't know he was dead until the League made the announcement."

Chloe can see Lois is very upset and close to tears herself. She places her hand on Lois' shoulder. "Hey Lois. It's alright. I'm here."

Lois looks up and breaks out into a smile. "That's right you are." And that makes Lois very happy. She has missed her cousin for 10 years and now here they are together again. "So what else are you up to?"

"Huh?"

"With your life. What else are you doing? I mean do you have a job? Stuff like that."

"Oh right. Um well not much actually. I mean I had no legal identity when I first woke up so I hid out at the farm. Clark did get a friend to set a new identity up for me but I haven't actually had much cause to use it with living out on Themyscira and then up at the Fortress."

"I see," Lois says digesting all this. "A friend of Clark's helped?"

"Yep."

"Bruce right?"

"Yep."

Lois didn't even need to guess that. There was no-one else it could be. "So do you have a secret identity?"

"Yes but I haven't used it lately. God Lois I don't even have clothes that fit me anymore let alone all that other stuff."

Lois thinks that over. "Bruce set up an account for you and gave you some money," Lois guesses from her knowledge of Bruce.

Chloe nods. "Yeah but like I said I haven't really used it."

"Well tomorrow you will be."

"I will?"

"You and I are going shopping. You'll need to look good for your interview."

"My what?" Chloe asks extremely worried at what Lois is planning.

"Your interview," Lois repeats.

"What interview Lois?" Chloe asks with all seriousness.

"The one I'm getting you at the Planet," Lois informs Chloe.

"No way. Forget it," Chloe says with finality.

"Come on Chlo. I need you. Otherwise I'll have to break in some damn rookie as my partner."

"Lois technically speaking I haven't been a journalist for over 10 years," Chloe points out.

"So you're a little rusty. It'll come back to you."

"What about Jimmy?" Chloe asks hoping to point out an obvious flaw in Lois' plan.

"What about him?"

Chloe rubs her head between her eyebrows with her finger trying to stop the headache that is coming. "Hello. The former Mrs Olsen sitting right here. You don't think that might be upsetting for him to see me again?"

"No," Lois answers before she elaborates. "Chloe he didn't recognise you dressed like that and once I get through with your secret identity makeover I'll probably have trouble recognising you."

"But Lois my new identity has no background in professional journalism," Chloe points out.

"No but you do. You wrote a ton of stuff."

"Lois I can't plagiarise my own work. Someone, somewhere would notice."

"Chloe trust me. I'm going to vouch for you with Perry."

"I seriously doubt he'll make you my partner Lois. The most that would do is get me a job in the basement."

Lois chews that over. Chloe is probably right. "Well maybe but once you work there I can come get you anytime I want. It'll be great."

Chloe is still rubbing her head. The thing is that she is actually considering it. She had told Lana that that part of her life was over but here is a chance for her to start again and she thinks maybe she wants to start again. Her initial rejection had been mostly out of fear of hurting Jimmy but journalism and being a reporter was her dream and maybe still is. More than that though, it would have her at the heart of the action. The very same reason Clark took the job in the first place. If she is going to be a hero she does need to be someplace like the Daily Planet. "Well…ok."

Lois bursts out into a wide grin. "Great! This is going to be so great. Oh I'll have to phone Perry and tell him I'm taking the day off and then I know all these great shops for us to go to. It is going to be great."

She sure is saying great a lot Chloe notes. "Um Lois?"

"Yes Chlo."

"Are you sure this can work? I mean I do have some rather recognisable 'assets' now."

"Hmm? Oh right. Your 'assets'," Lois says while making air quotes with her fingers. "Don't worry about that. If Cat can get away with it anyone can."

"That's Cat Grant isn't it?" Lois nods. "Yeah. Clark mentioned her."

Lois makes a noise indicating scorn to do with Cat. She has never been Lois' favourite person. Lois looks Chloe over again. "No mask. I'm guessing you were planning to wear glasses, right?"

Chloe nods. "Well yeah that was the plan and pulling my hair into a ponytail."

Lois looks at Chloe's blond hair. "Have you cut it recently?"

"Yes actually. I worked out a trick involving bouncing my heat vision off a mirror since no normal scissors can cut it anymore."

"Cool. You'll have to show me one day. Although saying that that was how Clark shaved." Lois picks up her coffee and sips it before realising it is now cold. "Yeuch. Cold coffee." She holds the cup over to Chloe. "Could you?" she asks wanting Chloe to heat it back up.

Chloe rolls her eyes and then focuses on the cup and uses her heat vision to reheat the coffee up for her cousin.

"Cheers," Lois says cheerfully as she takes a drink.

"So Lois are you ok with me being back from the dead?" Chloe asks.

"Couldn't be happier."

"And you're not mad at Clark for keeping it secret?"

"Oh I am mad but I'll forgive him. The fact he, in a way , brought you back to me is plenty reason to forgive him."

"Ok then." Chloe is rather stunned how easily Lois seems to be accepting this but that's probably better than her not accepting it and having a psychotic break of some sort. "Well I need to go and get ready for the morning," Chloe says while standing up.

"Yeah and I need to write that article about Power Girl. By the way who thought up the name?"

"I did."

"Kudos couz. It's a great name."

"You know that's what everyone says to me about it."

"Probably because it is a great name. Clark admitted to me that he was hopeless at picking a name. Without me who knows what name he would have ended up with," Lois says with pride at her ability to think up Superman.

Chloe walks off to the balcony with Lois following her out. "Well goodnight Lois. I'll meet you here first thing?"

Lois nods. "Sure that sounds fine." A question suddenly occurs to Lois and a smirk forms on her face. "So will I see you around?"

Chloe looks at her cousin bemused. "Is that how you chatted up Clark?"

Lois shrugs. "We all have our ways."

Chloe chuckles. "I am not saying it back Lois."

"Oh go on. Just this once," Lois requests.

Chloe sighs. "Oh alright. Ask it again."

"Will I see you around?"

"I'm always around," Chloe says feeling immensely silly while she flies off into the night sky.

* * *

The next morning someone is knocking on Lois' front door. "Come in Chloe!"

Chloe sighs exasperated as she walks in. "It's Karen."

Lois stops getting ready for a second and look at her cousin. "What?"

"My name. It's Karen Starr," Chloe explains.

"Oh right," Lois says as understanding dawns on her. She looks Chloe over in a pair of glasses and her hair pulled back into a pony tail wearing poorly fitting clothes. In fact she recognises those clothes. "Are those Clark's clothes you have on?"

"Um yeah. Mrs Kent hadn't gotten around to throwing them away yet and before you criticise it is like I told you last night. I don't have anything that fits me anymore."

Lois' mind tries to work through something. "So what have you been wearing for these last few weeks?" she asks.

"Lois I was up at the Fortress alone these last few weeks," Chloe answers.

Lois doesn't see how that answers her question until it suddenly clicks in her mind. "You didn't wear anything."

Chloe smiles ever so slightly. "Like I said Lois I feel differently about things now than I did before. Besides I was alone and it isn't like I feel the cold."

Lois wonders briefly just what else has changed about Chloe but decides they better get started if they are to buy her a whole new wardrobe. She had e-mailed her interview with Power Girl to Perry first thing this morning and had told him she was taking the day off. She then catches Chloe pushing her glasses up her nose in a way spookily reminiscent of Clark. "Right then. Let's go."

Chloe follows Lois out the door, down the stairs and into her far too small car considering how tall Chloe is now and they are off on their shopping trip.

A few hours later Lois and Chloe, or Karen if anyone asks, are having a snack in a café in the mall. Lois hasn't been able to stop herself from smiling all morning at the fact she has spent this morning shopping with her cousin even though Chloe kept disagreeing with her choice in clothing. It seems, to Lois, that Chloe has somehow picked up Clark's terrible dress sense. Just because Chloe's outfits also happen to be her disguise does not mean they can't be stylish and the first thing they had done was to get her out of Clark's old clothes.

Lois had told the shop assistant that 'Karen', and she needs more time to get use to calling Chloe that, had lost all her clothes in a fire and this was all she had left to wear. Lois has to chuckle at the memory of the shop assistant's expression of sympathy afterwards. It had been kind of sweet really.

Anyway long story short, thanks to herself, Lois had gotten Chloe caught up on modern fashions and now she looked great, albeit a little geeky but that was part of the disguise so Lois could live with it. Right now Lois is watching Chloe scarf enough food for 3 people. "Enough food there Karen?"

Chloe bites into a hamburger and nods. She swallows before answering. "Yeah. I think so. My appetite is a lot bigger than it use to be."

"I can see that," Lois comments dryly.

Chloe shrugs and takes another bite. "Ain't my fault. It is because I'm part A-L-I-E-N now."

"Riiight. I can see that. Clark ate like that too."

"Yeah he did," Chloe says a little sadly at the mention of Clark.

"Still missing him?"

"Every day. It is worse at night when I'm alone in bed. I had gotten use to him being there." Even though she had had to go a month without him on Themyscira and well she missed him every night then too.

Lois' eyebrows rise significantly. Chloe had confessed they were in love but she hadn't mentioned anything about them sleeping together. "You and Clark had sex?"

"Lois! Keep your voice down," Chloe tells her mortified that Lois was telling the entire café of her sex life.

Lois lowers her voice. "Answer the question."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "If you must know yes."

"What was it like?"

Chloe cannot believe Lois is asking this. "Lois. I might as well ask you what it was like when you slept with Clark."

"He told you!?"

Chloe smiles broadly. "Yes he did. We had no secrets from each other."

Lois shakes her head and wonders just what exactly Clark told Chloe. "Well what I mean is what was it like for two super powered beings to have sex. I'm kind of curious," she says in a low voice so no-one can hear her.

Chloe responds in a low voice. "Lois I find it deeply disturbing that you think about how super powered people have sex. Have you considered therapy?"

"Do not mock me Karen!" Lois warns her cousin.

"Alright I'll throw you a bone. Lets just say the length of time two super powered beings can make love in hours requires double digits." Chloe wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Lois' mouth drops wide open while Chloe smiles most amused at her ability to render her cousin speechless before she takes another bite of her hamburger. By the way she finds it totally awesome she can eat whatever she wants and not gain an ounce of fat.

Double digits! Lois is just speechless for once and before she can recover from that revelation she can hear someone calling her name. She looks round and approaching them is "Richard!"

Richard walks up to the table where Lois and unknown friend are sitting. Lois stands up and kisses him on the cheek which Chloe watches with great interest. "Richard. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Lois asks him.

"Shouldn't you?" Richard asks Lois back.

"Took the day off," Lois says lightly.

"I see." He moves on to Lois' friend. "Aren't you going to introduce me Lois?"

"Huh? Oh right. Richard this is.."

"Karen Starr," Chloe fills in as she stands up and offers her hand.

Richard takes it. "Richard White. So how do you know Lois?"

"Oh we're old friends," Chloe responds flawlessly. "We knew each other…" Chloe looks at Lois. "Oh it must be what? 10 years ago?"

"Something like that," Lois answers following on from Chloe's lead.

Chloe continues. "We just bumped into each other this morning and we were catching up," she explains to Richard.

Lois looks at Richard hoping he is buying all this.

"Well it is very nice to meet you," Richard tells Karen.

"You too. So how do you know Lois? I'm thinking from that kiss she gave you that you two are dating?"

Richard has to say this Karen is perceptive. Some could have simply dismissed the kiss as one between friends. "Yes we are. I take it she hasn't mentioned me."

"Yet," Lois adds in near panic. "I hadn't mentioned you yet Richard."

"Ah I see," Richard says with an amused tone. He should be upset that Lois hasn't mentioned him but he finds it more funny to see Lois so ruffled.

"Why don't you sit and join us?" Chloe asks him which earns her a death glare from Lois.

"Thanks I think I'll do…" Richard's reply is cut off by the sound of gun fire and small explosions from the lower level of the mall.

All 3 rush over to the banister and look down to see the mall being invaded by an army of toy soldiers.

"Toy soldiers?" Chloe asks totally bemused.

"Toyman," Lois responds simply. "What is that fruit loop up to now?" she asks no-one in particular.


	21. Chapter 21

The toy soldiers start to loot the shops when a new noise begins. It sounds like a vehicle of some sort and the noise gets louder and louder until it smashes through the glass front of the mall.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Lois says in disbelief at what she is seeing. It is a giant toy tank with Toyman visible in the turret of the tank.

Richard takes Lois' arm. "Lois maybe we should get out of here," he suggests to her. He then looks around. "Where's your friend gone?"

Lois turns and can see Chloe is gone. That is typical. Reminds her of Clark's disappearing acts. "I'm sure she is fine. Probably has more sense than us and decided to run," Lois tells Richard covering for Chloe.

"Yeah I guess," Richard says in agreement.

Meanwhile on the lower level Toyman is admiring his handiwork. This is going perfectly and now there is no Superman to stop him. Just as he is thinking that his plastic toy soldiers are suddenly melted en mass. "Who did that!?" he demands to know.

"I did."

Toyman spins the turret round to face the voice and floating there, arms crossed, is Power Girl.

Chloe had ditched Lois, she'll apologise later, got changed into her costume and is now going to stop this lunacy. She has to say he has certainly moved up in the super villainy ranks since she last ran across Winslow Schott. "Now are you coming quietly or am I going to have to get tough?"

Toyman sneers and points the barrel of the cannon at her. Chloe arches an eyebrow. Didn't this guy read the newspapers? He fires at her. Guess not.

It takes a moment for the smoke to clear but when it does Power Girl is still there floating totally unharmed. She brushes some dust off and then notices a stain on her costume. "Hey! I just had this cleaned!" she yells outraged. A dangerously determined look appears in her eyes. "Alright that is it. No more Miss Nice Superhero."

In a flash Chloe flies forward and ties the barrel of the cannon into a knot. Toyman tries to drive away but Chloe melts the tank tracks with her heat vision since they're made of plastic too. She then grabs Toyman by his jacket and lifts him out of the tank.

"This isn't fair," he protests.

"Get over it. Life isn't fair," Chloe tells him back. By now the police have arrived so Chloe leaves Toyman with them not missing the looks the male police officers give her. Losers! Like they have even the tiniest hope with her. She then flies off so she can catch up with Lois.

After getting changed she catches up with Lois and Richard interviewing witnesses. She has to hand it to Lois. Even on her day off she gets a story.

Richard is the first to notice her. He rushes over. "Hey. Do you want help with all those bags?"

Chloe had picked up her shopping since this is her entire wardrobe but she just now realises it probably looks like she is carrying too much even if to her all the bags weigh nothing. "Um sure. Thanks," she says as she hands over about half the bags to Richard. "So what did I miss?"

"Not much," Lois replies. "Just Richard drooling at the mere sight of Power Girl." She gives him the patented Lois Lane glare while Chloe has to hold in a giggle.

"I was not drooling Lois," Richard protests.

"Uh huh," Lois says not very convinced because Richard had certainly been staring.

Richard moves the subject on. "Shame Power Girl didn't stick around to give you a follow up to your interview," he says to Lois.

"I'm sure she had to go off and save other people," Lois replies. She was good at stuff like this having dated Clark. "Well I better go and write this up," Lois says.

"Yeah. I guess you do," Chloe says sadly.

Lois places her arm round Chloe's shoulder. "Hey. That doesn't mean we have to end our day together. You can come with me to the Planet. I can write this up in like an hour."

Chloe looks at Lois suspiciously. She had already sort of agreed to go along with Lois' idea for her to work at the Planet again but Lois' suggestion there sounds like a set-up. Before Chloe can utter a word of protest Lois is dragging her out of the mall. Well more accurately Chloe is letting Lois drag her because Lois couldn't make her move unless Chloe let her. Clark had spent some time explaining to Chloe about how you have to give way to every bump or prod or any sort of contact a human being might have with you. It had given Chloe a whole new appreciation of how difficult Clark's life must have been growing up. It takes constant conscious effort.

"What about my shopping?" Chloe asks.

"Oh Richard will bring it." Lois peers at Richard who is following on behind. "Won't you Richard?"

"Sure Lois," Richard answers. "I'll take it to my car and meet you at the Planet," he tells them.

"Thanks Richard. I'll make it up to you," Lois promises him.

* * *

"So why didn't you mention you were dating someone?" Chloe asks Lois as they drive to the Planet.

"It just never came up Chloe and besides we haven't been dating very long."

"He likes you. I can tell," Chloe informs her cousin.

"He does? Really?" Lois asks hopefully. She likes Richard.

"Lois you dumped my shopping on him and he didn't even mutter a complaint. Trust me I would have heard him if he had. He really likes you."

Lois smiles at that thought. "By the way great job with Toyman," Lois says in praise.

"Thanks. Wasn't really much of an effort though."

"Clark once told me that 90% of the time he barely used a fraction of his real power. You will just have to get use to the fact that for you most things are now very easy to accomplish," Lois enlightens Chloe with a moment of insight.

They approach the Planet.

"Lois I'm not so sure about this," Chloe mentions.

"Why not?"

"Jimmy," Chloe answers in a single word.

"Chlo. You have to do this sometime. If you are going to work here again you have to get by day to day with Jimmy around."

"Lois it has nothing to do with my feelings for him. It is what if he recognises me. I don't want to cause him hurt in anyway"

"He won't recognise you. I told you he didn't when you were saving the day the other night. Just make sure you act like you've never met him before. Besides have you looked in a mirror? You don't look anything like Chloe Sullivan anymore."

"You recognised me," Chloe reminds Lois.

"Yeah but Jimmy is not me. Trust me Chloe. Just sit with me for an hour. You can fool Jimmy for an hour. You memorised your fake background story I'm assuming."

"In like 10 seconds. I have an eidetic memory now."

"It'll be fine Chloe," Lois assures her.

* * *

Half an hour later and Chloe has to say Lois might have been right. She had greeted Jimmy and he greeted her back politely and she ad Lois managed some hog wash story about them being friends from before Lois and Jimmy ever met. Jimmy seemed to buy it so that was good. Chloe looks around the bullpen. God did she miss this. She had missed this ten years ago more than she ever let on to anyone. After she had been fired she did feel a little deflated but deep down she did always believe that she would find her way back into journalism one day. After all it had been her dream since she was little and if the time she had with Clark was proof of one thing it was that dreams can come true.

Lois gets up to go do something. Chloe hadn't really been listening but she thinks it was that Lois needed to go to the bathroom. While Lois is away Chloe can't help but look over what Lois has written so far. Well Lois' spelling hasn't improved any. Chloe can see at least a dozen spelling mistakes already but apart from that it is really good. Not perfect. Chloe bites her lower lip. Oh she shouldn't. It is Lois' story but Lois wouldn't mind if Chloe makes a few small improvements right?

Before she can talk herself out of it Chloe slides into Lois' seat and starts typing. She is interrupted by coughing from behind her. Chloe spins round and looks up at a middle aged man. Oh that must be Perry White.

"And you are?" Perry asks the strange woman in his bullpen.

"Karen Starr. I'm a friend of Lois," Chloe answers.

"I see and Lois allows you to change her stories?" Perry asks suspiciously.

"No and I'm actually not changing it. I'm just improving its flow."

Perry peers down at the computer and reads it. Wow it does flow well. "You a journalist?" Perry asks.

"No not really. I mean I wrote for the school paper but not since then." Chloe had insisted to Bruce that some of her reporter days be preserved in her new background so they had it that she did indeed write while in school.

"Chief?" Lois queries upon her return.

Perry turns to face Lois. "Lois what have I said to you about calling me chief?"

"That I'm not to," Lois smart mouths back with a little smirk on her lips.

Perry shakes his head. "I was just talking to your friend I believe she said she was."

"Karen? Yeah we're old friends," Lois confirms for Perry.

"I see." Perry glances down at what Karen altered. Hmm she has talent. "You know I do believe we have an opening down in the basement," Perry tries to idly mention.

Lois' eyes light up. "Really!? Well you know Karen here might be interested in that."

"Is she?" Perry looks thoughtful for a moment. "Tell you what Lois. You get Karen here to bring in a few examples of her work and we'll see about getting her a job."

"Consider it done Chief," Lois tells him really, really excited.

"Now how much longer on that Power Girl/Toyman story?" Perry asks Lois.

"Half an hour," Lois tells him.

"Good," Perry says before he walks off.

Chloe moves to let Lois back in her seat and then speaks to her in a whisper "You could have asked me first?"

"Asked you what first?" Lois asks back at a whisper.

"About the job. About examples of my work that I can't actually use," Chloe tries to point out to Lois.

Lois lowers her voice further. "Come on Chlo. There must be some articles that you have lying around that were never published."

Chloe thinks it over. "I'm not sure. Maybe. What happened to all to my stuff after my death?"

Lois desperately tries to think what she did with it all. She was the one that took care of Chloe's belongings 10 years ago. Oh wait she remembers. "I had it put in storage because I didn't really think you were dead. It is still there. I'm positive."

"Well we could go look I suppose. There is no harm in that. After all what's the worst that can happen?"

"You see that's the right attitude. Now let me finish writing this and we'll go find your stuff."

* * *

The storage door is slid open and Chloe walks in and looks around. "Wow. You kept all this?" Chloe asks Lois in amazement. It looks like everything she owned 10 years ago.

"Yep," Lois confirms.

Chloe scans through everything. She points at some boxes. "There," she says as she walks over and picks the boxes up with ease. She places them down and opens the top box and in it are all her articles from the Torch and her time at the Planet. "I'll need to edit them to fit my background but since that says I was born and grew up in Metropolis the editing should be minor for the unprinted Planet articles. The Torch articles are probably unsalvageable. They're mostly about the meteor infected back in Smallville."

Lois is reading an article. "Hey this is about corruption on the then mayor," she says with genuine surprise.

Chloe peers at it. "Yeah that was after Lex bought the Planet. I gave up even taking articles to Grant because I knew he would never publish them."

Guilt suddenly assails Lois. She had had a relationship with Grant that helped her avoid Lex's blacklisting unlike Chloe.

Chloe continues to sort through the boxes at superspeed trying to find articles that would pass for something she wrote in school. She hands some to Lois. "What about these?"

Lois briefly reads them over. Wow. She had forgotten how good Chloe was. "I think so. We could edit them enough to do the job and I'll vouch for them and for you. That should be good enough for Perry."

With that done they head back to Lois' car. "So what are you doing later?" Lois asks Chloe.

"I need to go up to the Fortress and talk to Jor-El about my lessons. We'll need to work out a new schedule now I'm known to the public. The League has me on light duties. You know easing me in."

Lois nods. "Yeah."

Chloe thinks a little more. "Lets see I need to make some spare costumes because I only have the one at the moment and Toyman dirtied it. I think that's it. Oh find somewhere to live as well."

"You don't have a place to live?" Lois asks.

Chloe shakes her head. "Nope."

They reach Lois' car. "I think I might be able to help you there. Get in."

Chloe does so wondering how Lois can help her there.

* * *

"This is Clark's apartment," Chloe realises as soon as she walks in the door. Lois had brought her here and from the way it is decorated Chloe could tell instantly this is Clark's apartment.

"Yeah. Clark is officially only missing and truthfully I haven't had the heart to get rid of it so I've been covering the rent. If it's too difficult for you being here then just chastise me for being stupid and we'll go."

Chloe is wandering around the apartment gently touching items that belonged to Clark trying to feel his presence. She had never been here before. Clark didn't want to take the risk of someone spotting her. She spots the balcony. "Let me guess. That was so he could…" Chloe makes a hand movement gesturing flying.

Lois nods. "Yeah he spent ages trying to find an apartment with a balcony where no-one could see him come and go," she says with a little nostalgic smile.

Chloe nods in understanding and continues to wander round.

"So what do you think?"

"I think I'll stay," Chloe decides. She wasn't ready to let Clark go yet anyway and being here in this place where he lived was strangely comforting to her.

"Great!" Lois says a little surprised. She was sure Chloe would think it a terrible idea. She had had second thoughts about it from the second she got here.

"Richard still has half my clothes," Chloe points out.

Lois swears under her breath. They had forgotten to get Chloe's clothes back from Richard. "I'll get him to drop them off on his way home from work."

"You don't have to do that," Chloe tells Lois.

"It's no problem. I'll make it up to him with dinner or something."

Chloe nods and looks around the apartment once more. "Thanks Lois."

"For what?"

"Everything. Forgiving me last night, taking me out today. I had forgotten how much fun shopping was."

"Even though a super villain tried to ruin it?"

Chloe smiles. "Now that made it especially fun."

"You are loving all this aren't you?"

"I would love it more if Clark was doing it with me."

Lois moves forward and gives Chloe a hug. "Hey I understand. I do. I miss investigating stories with him."

Chloe hugs Lois back very gently. "Thank you Lois. I've missed you these last few months. I just didn't realise it till last night."

"I've missed you for this last decade and I'm glad your back." Lois pats Chloe on the back and them moves back. "Now tomorrow night you and I are going to edit those articles of yours and by the end of the week I guarantee that you'll be working at the Planet."

"If you say so Lois. Now lets get what clothes I do have out of your car."

That night Chloe pulls herself into bed. Into Clark's bed. She can still detect the very faint traces of his odour on the pillow. She can't help but inhale it deeply even though all it does is remind her of the emptiness of both this bed and her heart.

Chloe had filled the rest of the day after Lois left by doing what she said she would. She and Jor-El had a chat. Chloe wants to continue learning about Krypton but now she'll have to fit it in around her life. She made a few spare costumes for herself while she was up at the Fortress and after that she visited Mrs Kent and told her about possibly working at the Planet and living in Metropolis. Mrs Kent put forward some reservations about that but none that Chloe herself hadn't already thought of. Bottom line is that Chloe is trying to continue on Clark's legacy so it makes sense to start where he did. Here in Metropolis.

Deciding to get some sleep Chloe closes her eyes until her hearing picks up police sirens. She groans. How did Clark do this? With a sigh she gets out of bed and goes to the secret compartment behind Clark's wardrobe. She had found it easily enough. His spare Superman costumes were still there. Chloe had decided to just leave them there for now. She grabs her own costume and one superspeed change later she is off to whatever is going on. It turned out to be a good old fashioned bank robbery which Chloe took all of 30 seconds to stop. Unfortunately that was only the beginning of her night's work.

The next morning she is woken by the phone ringing. Chloe guesses Lois had made sure Clark's line wasn't disconnected either. Luckily the phone is on the bedside table. "Hello," Chloe says rather groggily.

"Morning couz!" Lois says far too loudly.

"Lois it is…" Chloe looks at the time, "7 in the morning. I didn't know you even knew what 7 in the morning looked like."

"Oh ha ha," Lois replies humourlessly. "Some of us have to work for a living you know."

"I know. Now what is it Lois? I had a late night." Chloe had spent most of the night dealing with one thing or another. It seems Metropolis' criminal fraternity had decided to try their luck now that Superman was out of the way. Chloe was glad to say she disappointed many of them and the looks on their faces when bullets bounced off her was priceless.

"Yeah I know. I've seen the news this morning. You get around don't you?"

"It's a big city Lois," Chloe points out.

"How are you coping?" Lois asks.

"Fine I guess. I'm just a little tired."

"Don't let it consume you Chloe. Strike the right balance. You are entitled to a life outside all of that and that was Clark's view by the way not mine."

Chloe digests that for a second. She has to say Clark was probably quite wise there. "Are you still coming over tonight?" Chloe asks Lois in reference to helping her edit her old articles.

"Wild horses can't stop me. I'll be there."

"Ok well I'm going to strike a balance and get back to sleep," Chloe tells Lois with a yawn.

Lois smiles down the other end of the phone. "Sweet dreams couz."

Chloe murmurs a hmm hmm and hangs up the phone. She closes her eyes and is about to go back to sleep when her hearing picks up another heartbeat. Her eyes pop open and she sits up abruptly holding the sheet to cover herself. "Oh it's you. Don't you ever knock Bruce?"

Bruce stands at the doorway in a suit. "I read your interview with Lois."

"And you want to know if she is onto me. Short answer is yes but we talked it out and it's fine."

"Really?" Bruce asks sceptically.

Chloe sighs picks up the phone and hits the last number redial. "Lois. Someone here wants to know if we're good." Chloe then holds the phone out to Bruce. "Here. Take it," she tells him.

Bruce does so. "Hello Lois."

"Bruce?" Lois asks unsure what is going on till it clicks. "Oh for crying out loud Bruce. You should know that I have no interest in exposing the Justice League and before you mention my breaking and entering into League HQ that was because I needed to know what happened to my cousin, to my family. I think you can understand that."

"Yes I can."

"Good and now explain what the hell you are doing in my cousin's bedroom. If you make one move on her Bruce I swear to god…"

Bruce stops her before Lois goes into a full blown rant. "I'm not Lois. I was just checking up on the League's interests. Nothing more."

"That better be all Bruce," Lois warns him with unmistakable menace in her voice.

Chloe meanwhile is giggling having overheard the whole thing. Bruce shakes his head and tosses Chloe the phone. "Here. I'll see myself out," he says before he leaves.

Chloe puts the phone to her ear. "He's gone," she tells Lois.

"Did you let him in?" Lois asks.

"No. He broke in I think."

"Typical. Watch yourself around him Chlo. He knows exactly how to play people."

Chloe is touched by Lois' concern. "I will Lois. I am not that naïve you know. Besides if he tries anything I can break every bone in his body in under 5 seconds."

"Yeah well it would take me longer but I would break every bone in his body as well if he tries it."

Chloe yawns. "Well now that he's gone I would like to get back to sleep now. I'm sorry for bothering you like that."

"Don't apologise Chloe and if Bruce becomes a bother tell me. I have ways of dealing with him."

Chloe yawns again. "I will. Bye Lois." Chloe then hangs up the phone and this time does get to sleep.

That night Lois comes round and helps Chloe edit her articles. Chloe has to say she has a lot of fun because after they have finished they end up having a girl's night in watching movies. Chloe finds it great to just hang about in old baggy clothes, well Clark's clothes technically, but due to their size they are loose fitting on her. Then all too soon Lois has to leave and Chloe will have to go back to being alone without Clark. She still dreams of him at night in bed. She dreams he is there with her, making love to her achingly slow and gently and whispering to her how much she means to him, how much he loves her but it is only a dream. Clark is dead. Buried. Not too far away from here. In Metropolis' Central Park but Chloe doesn't go there. She will have to go one day to say her goodbyes. She knows that. Deep down she knows that but that day isn't today.

So the days pass. Chloe fills them in by doing heroics but Lois was right when she said that Chloe needs a balance. She needs to get a job because as generous as Bruce was when he gave her money that won't last forever. Chloe needs to stand on her own two feet again. Lois may also be right that she will be working for the Planet again before the end of the week. Lois took in her edited work for Perry to review and on Friday she is going to be interviewed.

On her way to that interview she ends up in the elevator with Jimmy…alone. Oh boy!

"Hey. You're Lois' friend aren't you?" Jimmy asks when she spots who he is in the elevator with.

"Yes. Karen Starr," Chloe says back while not looking at him directly.

"Here to see Lois?" Jimmy asks.

"No. Here for a job interview," Chloe corrects him.

"Really?"

Jimmy sounded genuinely…surprised Chloe realises. Then she notices him looking her up and down and then at her chest…oh good grief. Chloe wonders what Jimmy's girlfriend would make of this behaviour and then it occurs to her Jimmy is judging her by her appearance. She wants to snark at him that just because she is blond doesn't make her dumb. In fact Chloe could put Jimmy to shame in the intelligence market. In fact Chloe could put Jimmy's head clean through the side of the elevator but she suppresses that urge as she prays for the elevator to move faster.

* * *

"Well?" Lois asks tingling with anticipation. Chloe had just come from Perry's office after her interview.

Chloe pushes her glasses up her nose in a gesture Lois knows all too well from Clark doing it. "Well," Chloe says dragging this out as long as possible. "It looks like I better get reacquainted with the basement because I got the job."

"Yes!" Lois screams which causes everyone in the bullpen to look at her not that she cares in the slightest. Lois gets up and gives her cousin a hug. "This is so great."

Chloe pats Lois on the back. "You keep saying that."

Lois pulls back and looks at Chloe in the eye. "Because it's true and I bet you anything you're up here within a year."

"A year? I think you're, maybe, being a little optimistic there Lois."

"Nah. Trust me," Lois tells her cousin before she sees a look on Chloe's face she knows all too well. "Trouble?"

Chloe nods.

"Go," Lois tells her and with a quick thank you Chloe is off.

At the end of the following week Lois makes her way down to the basement to find Chloe huddled over her computer, her glasses perched on the end of her nose, typing at a speed only a super powered person could. "Whoa ease up there Karen."

Chloe stops and looks up. "Hey Lois. What?"

Lois shakes her head and stands next to her cousin. "You're typing at superspeed," Lois says in a whisper.

"Oops," Chloe says succinctly not realising she was doing that.

"What's wrong?" Lois asks.

"Nothing's wrong," Chloe replies.

"You're forgetting I know you. Despite how much you've changed I still know you." Lois had definitely noticed the changes in Chloe this last couple of weeks. She was more aggressive and confident especially when she was being Power Girl. She tried to reign it in when she was being Karen Starr but Lois still saw it.

"So you know me. How is that relevant?" Chloe asks.

"You only work that hard when you're trying to distract yourself. So come on spill it."

Chloe's face looks strained like she is debating it internally. "Not here. Somewhere more private."

"I know just the place," Lois tells Chloe.

Up on the Planet roof they now both stand. "So come on Chloe. Talk to me."

Chloe takes her glasses off, rubs her eyes and lets out a sigh. "Did you say your goodbyes to Clark?" she asks.

"I suppose I did. I mean there was Superman's funeral and Mrs Kent had a private one where I and the few others who knew the truth said a few words about him. Why?"

"I never did," Chloe tells Lois.

"Chloe he's been dead for over a month," Lois says in surprise at her cousin.

"I know Lois!" she says in a raised voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell," she immediately apologises.

"Chloe tell me what is going on?" Lois asks with concern.

Chloe takes a deep breath as she tries to work out what to say exactly. She had been putting off saying goodbye to Clark for ages but as she settled into her new life, her new job, well jobs, she of course inevitably had less time to dwell on what she had lost with Clark but it was still there gnawing at her gut every minute of the day.

She tries to summarise it for Lois. "It hurts Lois. All the time. I know I cover it up but lately its been eating at me more and not less. I feel guilty for… I don't know, forgetting him because I have other things in my life and the only conclusion I can come to is because I never said goodbye to him."

Lois feels so much for Chloe. "I think I understand. A little at least but Chloe if this is eating you up then slay it. Go to his grave and say goodbye. It's closed off at night so you would be alone."

Chloe takes a shaky breath as she tries to keep her emotions in check. "I don't know if I can Lois. Clark was a part of me, literally in a sense since these powers I have come from him."

Lois puts her hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Chloe. Clark's greatest strength was not his powers. It was that he would do the right thing no matter how hard that was. That is not an easy thing to live with and I found in the end that I couldn't. I couldn't sit around not knowing if he would come back dead from one of his outer space adventures or if he would come back at all."

Chloe looks at Lois with surprise at her confession.

"Don't think that I didn't love him because I did. I still do. I never told him this. That was my mistake. I tried to ignore it and keep our relationship going. In the end all that did was end up with us at each other's throats and almost cost us our friendship. My point is Chloe if something inside you is saying that you must say goodbye to him then listen to that voice before it tears you up and don't ignore it like I did."

A tear trickles down Chloe's cheek. She then hugs Lois tightly. "Thank you Lois. I love you."

Lois smiles slightly and pats Chloe on the back. "I love you too."

* * *

Power Girl flies over Metropolis Central Park until she comes to the grave marker they are building for Superman. It is nearly complete. Basically it is a giant version of his shield. Chloe lands in front of the grave. By now it is pitch dark but she could see without any problem. Despite being in Metropolis doing all kinds of heroics Chloe had avoided this place, being unable to face it but Lois had been right earlier that she needed to face this.

With a quick look around Chloe makes sure no-one is around. She takes a deep breath. "Clark," she says in a teary voice. "It's Chloe. I'm so sorry it took me this long to come here but I couldn't face it. I miss you so much." Her voice is shaking.

Chloe takes a moment to compose herself before she continues. "This just isn't fair. I know how selfish that sounds but after everything we went through Clark, we were finally together and now you're gone and unlike you 10 years ago I can't think of a single way to bring you back. I wish I could. I think that is why I have been avoiding this. I can't save you Clark. I'm sorry."

Tears run down Chloe's cheeks and she wipes them away. She can't do this much longer or she'll fall apart. "I love you Clark Kent. I always loved you but this time it is me that has to go be a hero. I hope that I do you proud. Goodbye."

Chloe then turns her back to the grave and wipes more tears away. Well she did it. It is done. Time for her to go. Chloe starts to float up.

_THUMP._

She stops instantly. That sounded like a heart beat but more than that. That sounded like it came from Clark's grave. She lowers herself back down to the ground and turns back to his grave and listens. A few minutes go by and nothing. Chloe shakes her head. She was just hearing things.

_THUMP._

Ok that time she definitely heard it. She has to know for certain so she x-rays the ground and looks down and there lying in his coffin looking like he is simply sleeping is Clark. There is no sign of decomposition at all. Chloe watches and listens intently.

_THUMP._

That is Clark's heart! His chest then moves up and down slowly as he takes a breath.

'OH MY GOD!' Chloe thinks to herself. Clark is alive!


	22. Chapter 22

_Previously,_

_THUMP._

_That is Clark's heart! His chest then moves up and down slowly as he takes a breath._

_'OH MY GOD!' Chloe thinks to herself. Clark is alive!_

* * *

In an instant Chloe leaps up and starts spinning. She then flies downward and tunnels into the ground all the way down to Clark's coffin. She had never done this before herself but she had seen footage of Clark doing it. She punches through the side of the coffin once she comes upon it, reaches inside and gently pulls Clark's body out. She then carries him back up to the surface and lays him gently on the ground.

"Clark?" she asks hopefully but Clark doesn't wake. His heart beats once more incredibly slowly. What does she do now? She needs help. Jor-El. If anyone knows what is going on he will and she can do that scanning thing Clark did on her.

Chloe notices the hole she has made. She better fill it in. Until she knows exactly what is going on with Clark it might be better that no-one knows he is alive. A few seconds later that is done and she picks Clark up and flies upward and northward.

Chloe waits anxiously while Clark's body in encompassed by light. "Well?" she asks Jor-El.

"Kal-El lives," he answers.

"Wow that was helpful," she says sarcastically. "Can I get more than that? Like how is he alive?"

"I am uncertain," Jor-El admits. "The scan indicates that his body's metabolism is much below normal yet his injuries are no longer life threatening."

"Any idea how?" Chloe asks.

"There is a possibility," Jor-El says.

"Go on," Chloe encourages him.

"There was a healing technique on Krypton where an individual would slow their metabolism down when they endured life threatening injuries. This would prevent fatal bleeding and at the same time allow the body to heal. Someone performing this technique could appear to be dead. Somehow Kal-El must have entered this state after his battle with Doomsday."

"So he was never actually died?"

"No."

But that means…Oh dear god. "They buried him alive!" Chloe shouts in horror.

"It is doubtful that Kal-El was aware at any time during these past weeks," Jor-El says in what sounds like an attempt to placate Chloe's horror.

Chloe tries to calm herself down. "Ok so what do we do now?" she asks.

"The scan indicates that Kal-El has begun to emerge from this meditative healing state now that his injuries are no longer fatal. He should wake up within the next few days. Possibly within the next few hours," Jor-El informs Chloe. The light encompassing Clark fades away. "I suggest you take Kal-El to his bed and simply wait until he wakes up."

Chloe has this feeling of hope almost literally bursting inside her. Clark is alive and is going to be alright. Oh god she feels like shouting her love for him from the tallest rooftop but that can wait until he wakes up at least. Chloe goes and picks Clark up and takes him to bed. She removes the Superman suit he was buried in and can see the scars of partially healed cuts and the deep bruises that still cover his body. She lightly fingers some of them. Even when he wakes up he is still going to hurt and be sore but that's alright. She'll look after him. Chloe removes her own suit and lies next to him savouring the sensation of the feel of his skin next to her own. She lays her head on his chest above his heart and listens to its slow but none-the-less steady beat. The sound soon lulls her into a contented sleep.

* * *

Clark feels very fuzzy. He tries to refocus his senses. OW! Well the old pain receptors are working fine because his whole body feels like it is in pain. Ok lets recap. Why is he in so much pain?

Oh that's right. Doomsday. Well that isn't a pleasant first memory back. Wait if he is feeling pain that means he is alive. Oh good. That's a good thing. It sucks that it hurts so much but being alive is good. Now how is he alive exactly?

Since he isn't going to be able to answer that himself Clark needs to ask someone. So the next thing to do is open his eyes and see who is around. Clark slowly struggles to open his eyes. Yow. Wherever he is it is bright. Clark blinks a few times until his eyes adjust. Oh the Fortress. Now how did he get here?

It is then he notices a small weight on his chest. Clark looks down and glimpses a mass of blond hair. He smiles. Chloe. Then he stops smiling because even doing that hurts. He tries to speak but his mouth and throat are as dry as a desert. He tries again and in a raspy voice speaks her name.

Chloe's head shoots up and sees Clark is awake. "Clark!" she exclaims happily before straddling him, cupping his face with her hands and kissing him repeatedly. "Clark," kisses, "Oh god," more kisses, "I thought I had lost you," even more kisses, "I love you so much," still not letting up on the kisses.

"Chlo," Clark rasps out. "Take it easy Chlo."

Chloe stops. "What?" she asks, incredulous that he is stopping her at this precise moment.

Clark swallows painfully. "Water."

Chloe's eyes widen in understanding. God she is an idiot. "I'll get you some. You lie there," she tells him before she is gone in an instant.

It isn't like Clark has much choice but to lie here. He doesn't think he could move an inch at this moment. He can hear Chloe come back.

Chloe raises Clark's head. "Here sip it at first," she tells him as she raises the glass of water she got to his parched lips.

Clark sips the water down. God that feels good. "Help me sit up," he asks of Chloe.

Chloe puts the glass down and helps Clark sit up not missing how he grimaces in pain as she does so. "What do you remember?" she asks him.

"Let me see. Lex. Doomsday. Lots of pain. Crashing into the Earth. You." He takes a moment to check that is everything. "Oh what happened with Doomsday. Did I stop him?"

Chloe nods. "You did."

Clark lets out a breath of relief. That was something at least. Now moving on. "Why am I here?"

"You're hurt," Chloe answers like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah I noticed but why here? Why not League HQ?"

Chloe bites her lower lip. How does she tell him?

Clark notices Chloe's gesture. That means something really bad happened. "What happened?" he asks.

"I…you need to rest," Chloe tells him avoiding the subject.

Clark takes her hand into his own. "Chloe tell me," he says with a gentle stare.

Chloe can't look him in the eye. "Clark. This is not the right time."

Clark laughs and then regrets it. Ow. Is there any part of him that doesn't hurt? "Chloe there is never a good time. You should know that better than most. Just tell me."

Chloe takes a breath. "You died."

Ok Clark did not expect her to say that. "How do you mean 'I died'?"

"Well everyone thought you died but it turns out you really weren't dead. That you were in some sort of healing coma that reduced your metabolic rate so low that no-one could detect your heart beat," Chloe babbles.

Clark blinks. Well that sure is a lot to take in but he got the gist of it. "So what happened when everyone thought I was dead?"

"Um they sort of had a funeral and then buried you."

Clark can feel a headache coming on to add to all his other aches. "They buried me?"

Chloe nods. "In Central Park. They're building you, I mean Superman, a memorial there."

"So how did I end up here?" Clark asks the next most obvious question.

"I was visiting your grave and I heard your heart beat."

Clark hadn't thought about that. Oh god! "You thought I was dead."

Chloe nods trying to fight off tears.

"God Chlo. I am so sorry."

"Don't apologise Clark. You didn't do it on purpose. All that matters now is that you're alive and here with me."

"A naked you," Clark can't help but notice.

Chloe looks down at herself. "I guess so. I didn't really notice. Nudity doesn't bother me as it once did. I think it is because I'm half Kryptonian now."

Half!? It wasn't half when he last saw her. It makes him realise something. "How long was I buried for Chloe?"

"Um how is that relevant?"

"Chloe," Clark says insistently. He knows when she is trying to hide something from him.

"5 weeks…give or take a few days."

"I don't feel so good," Clark comments. 5 weeks! He was buried alive for 5 weeks. That's going to take a while to come to terms with.

Chloe near panics. "You need to rest," she tells him.

"Who else knows?" he asks her.

"No-one. It was night and I was alone when I heard your heart and I panicked slightly and dug you up and brought you here. I know I should have told someone but like I said I panicked," Chloe tries to explain.

Clark takes a breath. "It's alright Chlo. I understand."

Chloe smiles at him and brushes some of his hair back. Clark is the warmest, most understanding man she knows. "Now I see why League meetings aren't the same without you."

"You've been attending League meetings?"

Whoops. That's another thing she shouldn't be telling him in his state. "Um yeah. I'm kinda a member now."

"Kinda?"

"Well ok. I am a member now. I got to join after I kicked Bizarro's butt."

"You fought Bizarro!" Clark says with great concern.

"And I kicked his butt," Chloe states proudly. "And Lex's and Toyman's and a good proportion of Metropolis's criminal population."

Clark's mind is reeling. "You've been busy," he comments.

"You told me to go be a hero and that is what I have been doing. I thought you would be proud of me."

"I am," Clark tells her sincerely. "I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise Chloe. This is just a lot to take in."

"Yeah I guess it is."

Clark takes a moment. "So how is it going?"

"Being a hero?"

Clark nods.

"It is awesome! 2 weeks in and I already have my own fan club."

Clark smiles at her enthusiasm. It is infectious. "So did the press come up with a name for you?

"No," Chloe says dismissively. "I did that myself," she tells him.

"And? Do I get to know it?" he asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Power Girl," Chloe says proudly. "Ooh, ooh. Do you want to see my costume?"

"Sure. It isn't like I've got anything else to do."

Chloe zips off at superspeed and a moment later she is back in costume. Clark's eyebrows rise significantly at the sight of her. "Well. What do you think?" Chloe asks him.

Clark can tell she expects him to like it. "Well. You know how much I love capes."

Chloe sweeps the cape round. "Yeah me too. It's great isn't it?"

Clark nods slightly. "Sure is."

Chloe frowns. She knows that tone of voice. "You don't like it." She pouts. "I just knew it! Even when I was making it I was thinking Clark wouldn't like this. Well pal let me tell you something. I am a healthy, confident woman and I have no problem wearing something that shows that. You got it!"

Clark finds the strength to lift his hands up in surrender. "Yes Chloe. Look I'm sorry. Alright. I guess that in some ways I'm just an old fashioned farm boy but if that is what you want to wear then that is fine. Please don't be angry at me."

Chloe shakes her head and sits on the bed. "Clark. I'm never mad at you. Not really. I have changed. Just like I told you I would but you said you would love me regardless."

"I do love you Chloe and I don't think you've changed that much in actuality."

"Huh?" she asks totally lost.

"Well I remember trips to the lake when a certain someone wore a scandalously small bikini. I think you just have more confidence now which has brought that side of you to the surface."

Chloe thinks back on it. Yeah she did wear some revealing bikinis. She never realised Clark even noticed but it seems he did. She suddenly notices how tired looking he is. "Clark. Are you ok?"

Clark shakes his head trying to fight the fatigue. "I feel tired suddenly," he admits to her.

Chloe gets up and helps him move. "Here lie down and go back to sleep."

Clark does so. "What about telling everyone I'm alright?" he asks.

"It can wait a few more hours Clark…until you feel stronger," Chloe suggests to him.

Clark nods in agreement. He doesn't feel like seeing anyone right now. Then a thought occurs to him. "Chloe. What happened to Clark Kent?" he asks.

"Oh you're missing not dead," Chloe informs him. "I'm sure we can think of some explanation as to where you have been. After all it's only been 5 weeks but that can wait too." Chloe bends down and kisses him on the forehead. "Now get some rest and we'll discuss all this later."

Clark's eyes drift shut and as he falls asleep he mumbles "Love you Chlo."

Chloe smiles, brushes some of his hair off his face and gazes at it. "I love you too Clark Kent," she says softly.

* * *

When Clark wakes up the next time he finds himself alone in bed. He is still aching all over and feels so completely drained that he might as well be human. He pushes himself up into a sitting position and grabs the glass of water Chloe must have left for him on the bedside table. He takes a drink while he contemplates everything that has happened. The world thinks he is dead. Well that is just…super but easily resolved once his strength returns except for the Clark Kent being missing part. Maybe he could talk to Bruce. Bruce was always much better at this sort of thing than Clark was.

Chloe returns still in her hero costume. At second look he has to say he likes it more now that he is over the initial shock.

"You're awake!" Chloe says sounding very pleased.

"Yeah," Clark replies. "What time is it?"

"It is about 3 in the afternoon. That's Saturday afternoon by the way," she tells him.

He gazes at what she is holding in her hand. "What is that?"

"Oh this. Well I had a chat with Jor-El while you were asleep about how to help you recover."

"Is that a black suit?" he asks studying it more closely.

"Jor-El called it a solar suit. He said it would enhance your bodies natural ability to absorb solar radiation and so speed up your recovery."

"Ok," Clark says. He has no reason to doubt his father. "You'll have to help me get it on," he tells Chloe.

After much wincing and complaining Clark manages to get the suit on. "How does it feel?" Chloe asks.

Clarks looks at it while he sits on the edge of the bed. "It's fine."

Chloe smiles. "Good. Now if you can manage I'll take you outside into some proper sunlight. Ok?"

Clark nods even though he knows that moving is going to hurt but for him he needs sunlight more than he needs to be lying around.

Chloe sits next to him. "Ok. Put your arm across my shoulder," she tells him. Clark does so and then Chloe slowly help him to stand up straight and wraps an arm around his waist. "How are you doing?"

Clark grimaces slightly. "Ok but float us out. I doubt I could walk it."

Chloe levitates them a few inches off the floor and floats them out of the Fortress and outside where she proceeds to fly them upward so Clark can take in the sun.

"This is high enough Chlo," Clark tells her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Any higher and I would have trouble breathing. My powers aren't working," he tells her.

Chloe studies Clark as he closes his eyes and simply absorbs the sunlight. Her heart is racing a million miles a second being this close to him. All the pain, all the hurt she has endured is gone in the face of the fact that Clark is back here with her.

"By the way I'm sorry about earlier. I love your costume," he suddenly feels the need to tell her.

Chloe smiles wider than ever and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you Clark. How are you feeling?"

"A little better. The pain's lessened a little but I don't think I'll be doing anything heroic for a while."

"That's ok. I'll look after you," she tells him before she remembers she has a job now. "Crap."

Clark opens his eyes and turns his head to look at her. "Crap?" he queries.

"I just remembered that I won't have the time. I have a job now."

"Really? That's good. Where?"

"The Planet."

Clark bursts out into a smile. "You're back in journalism."

"Uh huh."

"That's great! It's where you belong." Clark had always believed that.

"It was all Lois' idea."

"What do you mean it was all Lois' idea?" he asks concerned.

Oh hell. "Lois knows," Chloe tells him.

"About you?"

Chloe nods.

"Oh terrific. I'm dead for certain now aren't I."

"No! We had a talked about it and we sorted it all out. She forgave you."

"Because she thought I was dead. When she finds out I'm alive she'll kill me."

"You're exaggerating," Chloe tells him dismissing his fear.

"Not really."

Chloe laughs and Clark joins her. Oh god. That was so good she and Clark bantering back and forth there.

"I really shouldn't laugh. It hurts," Clark complains.

Chloe sighs as her laughter peters out. "Yeah well at least you're alive to feel pain. That is all that matters."

Clark takes his free hand and strokes Chloe's cheek. "I'm sorry you went through that Chlo."

Chloe melts into his touch. "It was the worse month of my life but it doesn't matter now that you're back." She takes his hand into her own free one and squeezes gently. "This is all that matters."

They stare at each other intently and are drawn closer together until their lips meet. Chloe pulls Clark round so their bodies are touching and she wraps her arms around his waist since his powers aren't working. The kiss is gentle out of necessity and in spite of what the two of them really want but Clark's injuries prevent anything else.

After the kiss ends they float there in each other's arms.

"I love you Chloe," Clark tells her.

"I love you Clark," Chloe responds.

Clark takes a deep breath which causes his ribs to ache. God he hates this. He hates feeling so hurt and powerless but he is also immensely relieved to be alive and happy to be in Chloe's arms. "Do you think you could take me to see my mother?" he asks her.

"Are you up to that?"

"As long as you do the flying and there isn't anyone better to look after me than mom."

Chloe has to say he is right about his mother. "Ok. I'll go slowly but tell me if you need to stop."

"I will," Clark tells her.

* * *

Martha is thinking about getting her dinner on. She wonders if she should phone Chloe and see if she is coming over. Chloe had made it her business to check up on Martha for some reason even though she was busy with her new job. Chloe had told her about Lois knowing the truth. Martha was pleased that Lois took the revelation of Chloe's resurrection well and that Chloe was back being a journalist. It means that she is slowly moving on after Clark's death and getting back to living her own life.

"Mrs Kent!"

Martha gets up from the couch at Chloe's voice. "In here Chloe!" she shouts back.

Chloe soon appears and there on her arm is…"Oh my God. Clark!"

Martha rushes over and pulls Clark into a hug crying. Clark wraps one arm around his mother, the other is still across Chloe's shoulders since she is holding him up. "Hey mom."

Martha can't believe it. Only the fact he is here in her arms is persuading her this is not a dream. She looks up at him, tears still streaming down her face. She can see bruises on his face and neck. "How is this possible?" she asks.

"Long story. Can we sit down?" Clark asks.

Martha moves out the way as Chloe carefully lowers Clark onto the sofa. She can see him grimace in pain as Chloe does so. "You're still hurt," Martha says.

Clark nods in obvious pain. There was no point in denying it. His mother can always see right through him. Chloe sits down next to him and holds his hand. Clark gives her a smile. "Right. Where to start?" he asks Chloe.

"I'll start," Chloe says. "You see Mrs Kent it started when I went to visit Clark's grave and I heard his heart beat."

Martha looks on very confused.

"It turns out I wasn't exactly dead," Clark says.

"According to Jor-El Clark's body entered a meditative coma, if you will, which slowed his metabolic functions down to the point they were undetectable while his body healed," Chloe explains.

Martha tries to take all that in but really does it matter how he is alive? All that matters is that her son is alive…and in pain from what she can see. "You're in pain."

"Yes but there is nothing you can do about it mom. Human painkillers don't work on me. I just have to wait for my body to heal itself."

Martha doesn't like to see her son in pain but what can she do about it. "Right. Now have you eaten anything?" she asks him.

"Not since before I fought Doomsday," Clark admits.

Martha is horrified. That was over a month ago. "Well I'll make you some dinner. You sit there."

Clark laughs sadly. "Mom. Truthfully I couldn't get up if I wanted to."

Martha gets up and goes over and gives him a kiss on the forehead. "Then you rest. I'm just glad you're alive honey."

"Me too although I could do without the pain. I don't like pain," he whines.

"Big baby," Chloe chastises lightly.

"I'm in serious pain here Chlo. You should know how nothing usually hurts."

Chloe smiles wickedly. "Well I could always kiss it better."

Martha decides she should leave them be and make dinner although seeing them banter brings a lot of joy to her. She just can't believe Clark is alive. Although a thought occurs to her about how will they explain he is alive but that can wait. They have to get him well first and they can worry about stuff like that later. After all if the worst comes to the worst Clark can always invent a new secret identity for himself.


	23. Chapter 23

Clark wakes up the next morning in his old bed on the farm and yes he is still sore. He wonders how long he will have to wait until his Kryptonian physiology has recovered enough to heal all this. He guesses his body is having difficulty recovering from all the shock and trauma it received. He knows he is still trying to absorb it all. Fighting Doomsday had been the most difficult thing he had ever had to do. He had never hurt so badly or had to tap so deeply into the reserves of energy his body stores and that is the problem. His body is completely drained and is having to start from scratch again. At least that is Clark's theory.

Another thing he notices is the lack of a certain female presence lying next to him. She was there last night. Now where is she? Clark opens his eyes and sits up. He sighs. He wishes his x-ray vision was working but it isn't.

There is a knocking on his door. "Clark?"

"Come in mom," he answers.

Martha walks in and takes a minute to see how Clark is doing. His bruises have faded a little from what she can see of them from last night. "How are you feeling?" she asks him.

"Sore," Clark replies. "A little better but still sore. Where's Chloe?"

"It's Sunday morning Clark," Martha answers.

"And?"

"Well what did you do on Sunday mornings?"

"I would do a patrol…oh. I forgot." Clark feels a little silly for forgetting that Chloe is a hero now. "How is she doing mom?"

"Chloe? She seems to be coping quite well. She can be a little bit aggressive at times according to what I read and watch on the news. You know, hit first ask questions later, but I think that may be a reaction to her grief."

Clark frowns. Kara was like that at first but it was a phase and he is certain it is the same for Chloe. "How about everything else? How is she doing?"

"Clark you should ask her this," Martha tells him.

"I will. Just tell me how she coped with my death."

"Well no-one saw her for 3 weeks. She went to the Fortress. Something about carrying on your legacy and studying with Jor-El."

"I wondered how they were on such good terms," Clark comments at how Chloe got him that solar suit.

Martha continues. "Then one day she just showed up in her costume. That was a bit of a shock since I hadn't seen her in 2 months. You never told me how much she had changed."

"I thought I did," Clark says defensively.

Martha shakes her head. "Anyway she spent the day here until she overheard trouble just like you do and flew off to go help the League."

"Yes I know. Bizarro. She told me. Well she told me a little bit."

"And Lex as well. He had put a group of super villains together to try and destroy the League."

That infuriated Clark. If it wasn't enough Lex freed Doomsday he had tried to destroy his friends as well.

"Well Chloe helped stop them and ever since she has been out trying to help."

Clark smiles. That's his Chloe. Now moving on. "How did Lois find out who Chloe was?"

"She realised Power Girl looked like Chloe so Chloe gave her an interview to see for certain if Lois knew."

"And Lois did know," Clark deduces.

Martha nods. "Yes but they talked it out."

"Yes Chloe mentioned that and the job at the Planet. Is Chloe happy being back there?"

"Well Clark she has only been back a week but I think so," his mother tells him.

Good. Clark is glad. It was so wrong the way she was forced out from the Planet. Journalism had been her life and Lex destroyed it. He would never forgive Lex for doing that to her. Well he supposes he better get up. "Mom, could you pass me my suit?" Clark asks, pointing at the black solar suit which is hanging on his wardrobe.

Martha fetches it and passes it over. "Will you manage to dress yourself?" she asks with concern.

"Yes," he answers her. "But I may need help getting down the stairs if you don't mind waiting outside the door."

Martha smiles at him. What a silly suggestion. Of course she doesn't mind. He's her son.

After breakfast Clark sits out on the porch in the sunlight. It eases his pain somehow when he is out in the sun and pain is something he still has quite a bit of. His bruises are definitely fading slowly and the general ache of his body is lessening but that just highlights specific problems, like his left shoulder and his back and there is this twinge in his right knee. He lets out a breath. This is definitely not fun and the whole thing has left with another question he isn't sure he wants the answer to.

"You ok honey?" Martha asks as she pops outside to check on him.

Clark turns his head to look at her. "Yeah. I'm just getting a whole new appreciation of pain."

Martha comes and sits next to him. "There's something more isn't there?" she asks. She could tell there was something else on his mind.

"I was just wondering if this proves that I'm truly immortal. I should have died mom. A normal person would have but not me."

"Honey I don't think what happens proves it either way. Your body may have come up with a way to prevent your death but if the trauma was sudden enough it may not have had time to enter this coma you mentioned."

Clark tosses that around his head. Hmm. Maybe his mother is right.

"Anyway Clark you shouldn't spend time worrying about things you can't change," his mother tells him.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right Clark. I'm your mother."

Clark smiles. His attention is grabbed by the distant noise of a car approaching. "You expecting anyone?" he asks his mother.

Martha has heard the car too. "No. Come on. Lets get you inside. I don't want to explain why Superman is sitting on my porch." Martha helps Clark to his feet and inside the house as the car get ever nearer.

With Clark safely out of sight Martha comes back outside to see who it is. Once the car gets close enough to see she relaxes a little. It soon comes to a stop.

Lana gets out of her car. She had had this urge this morning to check up on Mrs Kent. Clark's death had been terrible for all of them but she knew Mrs Kent was suffering the most. Chloe had been trying to distract herself with her heroics Lana had noticed. She wondered how much longer Chloe could keep that up before she would have to find a way to accept that Clark is gone.

Adding to that of course was the fact Chloe was back at the Planet. When Chloe had told her this Lana had seen a genuine smile on Chloe's face knowing that deep down Chloe was truly happy about being a journalist again. Of course that was after Lana had gotten over Chloe's new appearance. Just wow. Lana had actually been speechless for a moment or two.

"Morning Mrs Kent," Lana greets her cheerfully.

"Morning Lana. Where's Rickey?"

"Aunt Nell is visiting so I left him with her," Lana replies.

"Ah," Martha says.

"How are you Mrs Kent?" Lana asks.

"I'm fine Lana. Yourself?" Martha replies.

"Fine. Thanks."

"You better come in. I have a surprise for you," Martha says with a knowing smile.

"A surprise?" Lana asks wondering what it could be.

Martha nods and escorts Lana into the house. Lana is focusing more on Mrs Kent and not who is sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Lana."

"Hey Clark," Lana replies absent mindedly before she cottons on to what she just said. Her head whips round to stare in disbelief at who is sitting there. "My God," she says in a whisper. "Clark?"

Clark sits there looking slightly enigmatic as he waits for the shock to dissipate. When it does Lana runs round and wraps her arms around his neck in an embrace. "You're alive!"

"Just barely. Take it easy there Lana," Clark complains at how tight she is hugging him.

Lana lets go. "Did I hurt you?" she asks in surprise.

"I'm a little tender," Clark admits downplaying how he really feels.

Lana just cannot believe this. "How many lives do you have?"

"Was that a joke? I'm sitting here in pain after coming back from the dead and you, Lana Lang of all people, are making jokes."

Lana smiles widely. "Well it isn't like you haven't pulled this trick off before Clark."

"Yeah but I had help those times." The first time Jor-El resurrected him and the second was after he got injected with that kryptonite solution that stopped his heart and Lana injected him with the counter agent. Then of course there was that time Oliver shot him with an arrow through the heart and J'onn saved him. Wow he sure does die a lot.

Lana sits herself down. "So how did you manage to do it?" she asks him.

Clark summons a breath and tries to explain everything he knows.

* * *

Chloe returns from her patrolling. She felt it important to take up Clark's routine and since he was still sleeping when she woke up this morning she decided to continue it like normal. When she arrives back at the farm she notices Lana's car and a smile forms. Bet Lana got a shock when she walked in. Chloe lands softly and walks in to find Lana and Clark talking. Clark instantly looks up and smiles that heart melting smile of his at her.

"Hey Chloe," Clark greets her.

Chloe walks round and kisses him. "Hey Clark. How are you feeling?"

"Sore and stiff," is his reply. "How was everything?" he asks while gesturing with hands that he means, well, everything.

"Fairly quiet," Chloe replies before she turns her attention to Lana. "Morning Lana."

"Morning Chloe. Clark was just telling me about his miraculous return from the dead for the 3rd time."

"Actually it's 4 times," Clark corrects Lana. "Or is it 5?" he ponders.

Lana shakes her head. "Well Clark I know for certain that one of those times you weren't really dead. Just abducted," Lana reminds him. She is referring to the time Mongul kidnapped him.

"Well everyone assumed I was dead," Clark reminds Lana.

Lana rolls her eyes and gestures at Clark. "You see what he is like Chloe."

Chloe smiles. "Yeah I do." She then gives him another kiss. She loves the way he is. "I'll go get changed," she tells him before she zips off out of sight.

Clark stares at the space for a second. "Where did she go?" he asks the other two people in the room.

"Metropolis," Martha answers. "Chloe lives there now."

Ok that explains that and he guesses that makes sense now she is back at the Planet. Clark works it out in his head how long she will take to go, get changed and get back here. "Now," he says and Chloe reappears in the kitchen. "Hey you're wearing the glasses," he notices.

Chloe takes them off. "Guess I am. I actually didn't mean to put them on. Must be habit."

"I understand Chloe," Clark says from his own experience. "So you live in Metropolis now?" Clark asks her to confirm.

"Yes I do." She then gives it a minute before she adds "In your apartment."

"In my apartment?" Clark asks totally bemused.

Chloe nods. "Yep."

"May I ask why you are living in my apartment?"

Chloe shrugs. "It is hard to explain. I told Lois that I had nowhere to live and she ended up taking me to your apartment and as soon as I walked in I felt at peace. Maybe it was because I could sense your presence there. It comforted me."

Now that Clark gets. After his dad died Clark would put on his dad's watch for the same reason. "I understand but at least tell me you haven't thrown out all my clothes."

"No. I hadn't been able to bring myself to do that yet but I did move some of them to make space for my clothes and I'll add your little secret compartment is really handy."

"Of course it is. Why do you think I got the apartment?" Clark then comes to a realisation. "That means we're living together now."

"You have a problem with that?" Chloe asks sounding a little hurt.

"No. No but didn't anyone notice that you're living at my apartment?" Clark asks her.

"Not so far but since I don't invite people over that is hardly surprising."

* * *

Later in the day Clark is back sitting outside in the sun with Chloe next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. She has been awful clingy today but Clark guesses that is understandable and it isn't like he is complaining really. He loves Chloe and loves spending time with her. He reaches up with his hand and gently brushes her hair before he notices something he should have long before. "You cut your hair."

"Yeah," Chloe says. She could make some snarky comment about his observational skills or lack there of but decides to let it pass for once in favour of just enjoying this moment of sitting here with him.

"How's the Planet?" Clark asks.

"Same as always I guess. I'm still working my way back into it," she replies.

"Are you happy being back?"

"Yeah I am. I missed it. More than I let on."

"I know," Clark says softly. He had not missed how much it hurt her when she was fired.

"The first day back I sat at my desk and I had this feeling like I was back where I belonged," she tells Clark.

"It is just like I said yesterday Chlo. You were born to work at the Planet."

"I'm only in the basement for now but Lois believes I'll be moving upward soon."

"You will," Clark says with complete confidence in Chloe's abilities and maybe one day she would work with him and that would be great. He would love to work with Chloe. It would be just like back in school.

"Jimmy doesn't recognise me," she mentions.

"That's…good?" Clark queries not sure how Chloe is feeling.

"Yes it is. It would be way too awkward otherwise." Chloe takes a moment thinking things through. "I'm an old friend of Lois' by the way if anyone asks. You know from before she came to Smallville or at least from before she met Jimmy."

"That the story you and Lois came up with?"

"Yep and everyone buys it."

Clark nods. "We're going to have to work out how I come back," he reminds her.

"I know. Any thoughts?"

"Not really. I thought maybe asking Bruce. He's better at this sort of thing than I am."

Chloe thinks on it for a moment. Then she remembers a puff story she has been working on this last week. "I just had an idea."

"Should I be worried?" Clark asks jokingly.

Chloe slaps him very gently. "No. Seriously though I've been writing about people injured in the attack by Doomsday and there was this one guy in a hospital in a coma as a John Doe that no-one can identify."

"You think that would work?" Clark asks.

"Why not? If there is one guy why not 2. Ok we'll need to have false medical records drawn up but that is where Bruce could come in. Wayne Enterprises runs private hospitals some of which took in victims from Doomsday's rampage."

Clark thinks that over. That could work. He could have been in a coma since the attack and they could have him just wake up recently. It would explain his absence perfectly. Also he can't wait to see Bruce's expression at seeing him alive. It is a very rare privilege that he gets to shock Bruce.

* * *

That night Diana is in the Batcave debating with Bruce about his lack of interest in League matters lately. "Bruce when Luthor attacked with his gang you came but since then we barely see you."

"I'm busy. Gotham needs me," Bruce replies curtly.

Diana rolls her eyes. "That is always your excuse. Look I know you're hurt over Kal's death but you shouldn't hide yourself away," she argues. Bruce never takes loss well.

"I am not hiding Diana. I am looking after my city. If there is an emergency that the League require my help with I'll be there," he tells her.

Diana shakes her head. She had hoped enough time would have passed for Bruce to move on by now. Diana had said her farewells and her prayers for Kal's soul. Yes it hurts but Diana chooses to remember the joy Kal brought to her life.

"Was there anything else?" Bruce asks.

"No. I guess I'll go but think about what I said Bruce. I know you don't handle loss well but just promise me you'll think about what I said."

"Batman is always thinking Diana. You should know that."

Bruce and Diana whirl round at the source of that voice and standing there leaning slightly on Power Girl dressed in black is …

"Kal!" Diana yells and rushes over to him. She gives him a huge hug.

"Oh easy there Diana," Clark pleads gently. Her embrace was a bit too tight.

Diana looks at him is sheer disbelief. She cannot believe he is alive. "How are you alive?"

"I was never really dead."

Diana frowns in confusion.

"I'll explain in a minute," Clark tells her. He turns to look a Bruce. "And how are you doing Bruce?"

"Oh he's been very upset," Diana says with a little smirk.

"Really?" Clark asks with great amusement.

Bruce scowls and simply ignores the two of them. "So how did you cheat death this time?" he asks Clark.

"Can we do this sitting down?" Clark asks. "I'm not exactly at 100% here."

They all go upstairs to the manor and sit down in Bruce's lounge with Bruce and Diana on separate chairs and Clark and Chloe sitting next to each other on the couch. Alfred brings them some food and refreshments. "It is most gratifying to see you alive and well Mr Kent."

"Thank you Alfred. Although I'm more alive than well at the moment," Clark replies.

"What does that mean?" Diana asks Clark as Alfred departs.

"It means Diana that I am very sore and my that my powers aren't working at the moment. Probably a result of the trauma I have endured."

"Is it temporary?" Bruce asks.

"Not sure," Clark admits honestly. "It is idle speculation on my part about why they're gone at the moment. When all you can do is sit around you have lots of time to think."

Bruce studies Clark carefully. Clark is trying to hide it but it is obvious he is in discomfort. "So how are you alive?" Bruce asks.

Clark takes a breath and explains what he and Chloe know about how Clark is alive. What they know horrifies Diana. "Great Hera. We buried you alive."

"It's alright Diana," Clark assures her. "You didn't know and I wasn't aware. The last thing I remember before waking up was talking to you."

"So why are you here and not resting?" Bruce asks.

"Because as much I want to I think Clark Kent has been missing long enough."

"And do you have a plan on how to explain your absence?" Bruce asks.

"Chloe does," Clark answers.

"Yes I do." Chloe goes on to explain about her idea of having Clark in a coma as a John Doe in one of Bruce's hospitals. She can clearly see Bruce working out how to piece it all together as she talks.

Bruce has to say the idea they have is very plausible. "I think it can be done. The false medical records are easy enough to manufacture and I know of doctors and nurses that can be trusted to go along with it."

"Great," Clark says. "Then it is settled?"

"It will take a few days but yes," Bruce responds.

"What about Superman?" Diana asks. "What will we say about him?"

Bruce answers that one. "Nothing. In Clark's current state it would be too dangerous to let our enemies know he is alive. Until Clark recovers fully Superman must stay dead and we must keep this knowledge to ourselves."

"Even from the League?" Diana asks Bruce.

"For now yes. The more that know the greater chance something will leak out."

Diana isn't happy about lying to their friends.

"As much as I hate to say it Diana, Bruce is right," Clark says in agreement. "My enemies, should they know I'm powerless, will do everything they can to lure me out. Until my powers have at least partially returned I'm afraid I must remain dead."

Diana nods in acquiescence. As much as she hates it she can see it is the only course of action for the time being.

Alfred returns. "Master Wayne. A communiqué from the League. They say it is urgent."

Bruce gets up. "I better go see what this is about," he tells them as he leaves for the Batcave.

Clark watches him go before turning to Diana. "So Diana how have you been?"

Diana blinks. She finds it a little odd that a man just back from the dead is asking her such a mundane question. "I am well."

"You were injured by Doomsday," Clark remembers.

"Yes but I heal quickly. You know that Kal."

"I do. I'm sorry. I'm finding it a little strange to find 5 weeks have gone by."

"Now you have a little idea of what I went through," Chloe tells him. Of course she missed 10 years but this should give Clark some idea of what she went through.

Clark leans over and gives her a kiss. "You're an amazing woman," he tells her with new found respect of how she has adapted to everything she has been through since she woke up.

Chloe looks at him with a smile. "Well duh. I thought it was obvious about my amazingness."

"Well sometimes I can be a little slow," he says with a self-deprecating smile. "But I get there in the end."

Chloe kisses him back. Yeah he is a little slow on occasion but she loves him anyway.

Alfred, having stayed around, looks on at Chloe and Clark playfully bantering with each other. Young love is a wonderful thing. He hopes that Master Bruce can find someone to banter with like that someday.

Bruce returns with an expression that says bad news and consider how few times Bruce shows emotion it must mean the news is very bad.

"Bruce what is the matter?" Diana asks.

He looks at Clark. "Your return will have to be put off," he tells Clark.

"Why?" Clark asks.

Bruce answers with something that makes them all worry deeply. "Lex just escaped from jail."


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: I'm determined to get this story to its conclusion and since it has totally taken over my brain I've been spending every spare minute I can writing it. So here is the next chapter. My thanks to all of you who have written reviews.

* * *

The next morning Chloe can hear Lois berating the warden of the jail about Lex's escape. Chloe would join her but she is using her superlative vision to look for clues around the jail. It turns out that someone broke Lex out and whoever did it was very professional about it was well. Men dressed in black, a helicopter waiting to take them all away. Like Chloe said. Professional.

Clark was back in Smallville with his mother. After Bruce had told them about Lex's escape they all agreed that Clark had to remain off the radar completely. He was too vulnerable without his powers and he was still hurt and Lex knew too much and was too dangerous to allow anyone to know Clark Kent was alive and well.

Chloe looks at the hole blasted in the wall of Lex's cell and then to place where a guard had been wounded when trying to stop them. Hey what's that? Chloe notices a hole in the outer wall. She wanders over and sees it is a bullet hole and inside is still a bullet. Now how did the police miss that she wonders. Looking around to make sure no-one sees her Chloe digs her fingers into the cement and pulls out the bullet. She looks it over quickly before stuffing it into her jacket pocket. She turns round just as Lois stomps towards her. "Bad news?"

"Bunch of incompetent idiots!" Lois yells hoping they hear her. She cannot believe they allowed Lex to escape.

"Did you find out anything?" Chloe asks.

Lois shakes her head. "They may be incompetent but they are very tight lipped. What about you?"

"I found something but I can't show you here," she says noticing they are now being watched.

They leave the jail and get back into Lois' car. "So what did you find?" Lois asks.

Chloe retrieves the bullet and hands it over to Lois. "It was in the wall."

Lois frowns. "The police missed this?" she asks a little surprised.

"So it would seem."

Lois studies the bullet. "This is military issue." Lois would recognise one a mile away.

"Why would the military break Lex out?" Chloe asks.

Lois shakes her head. "I don't know but I guarantee you that I will find out. I'm not resting until we find Lex and I get to punch his lights out."

"Is that before or after we stick him back in jail?" Chloe asks Lois.

"Either is good for me. I just hope he's in some place really horrible right about now."

* * *

Lex looks around his cell. Another cell. He had been abducted from one cell, blindfolded and brought here. Wherever here is. The door opens and shoved in is Tess. The door is then slammed shut.

Tess stares at who she sees. "Lex!"

Lex shushes her and points around the room at various surveillance devices. Tess nods in understanding. Lex walks to the camera in the upper corner. "Alright. Enough of this. I demand to know who you are and why you have brought me here."

A voice speaks through a speaker in the room. "You are in no position to demand anything Luthor."

"Is that so? You must want me for something pretty important to go through all this effort and if you have Miss Mercer here I'm guessing you have the Ultra-Humanite as well. All this effort makes me think that you want something only I can provide."

Silence.

Lex continues. "Well I won't help you with anything unless I get told what is going on."

A minute goes by and the door opens. Lex looks at his new guest. "General Lane. How nice to see you again."

General Samuel Lane walks in with 4 armed guards.

"4 guards? A little excessive don't you think considering my current physical condition." Lex was still recovering from his injuries at the hands of Doomsday. He had only be allowed to keep the chest piece of his suit to ensure his heart continued beating.

"Can the pleasantries Luthor," General Lane says in a business like tone.

"Very well General. Lets cut to it. Cadmus wants my help."

General Lane flinches. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"General spare me. Cadmus was set up as a secret organisation to counter the growing threat of the increasing metahuman population and lately the threat of alien incursions."

"One of which you were responsible for. Do you know how many died due to that creature you released?"

Of course Lex does but to him that isn't a relevant issue. "A miscalculation but I did succeed in ridding you of Superman."

General Lane looks at Lex severely. "Superman was not an immediate target."

"But he was a target General. We all know what would happen if he turned against humanity. Nothing could have stopped him. I'm sure Cadmus had stored some kryptonite away for that day."

General Lane doesn't answers Lex's question. "Superman is no longer an issue. This Power Girl is."

A wide smile forms on Lex's face. Now they were cutting to the chase. "Why is she a target?"

"I obey orders. I don't make the decisions."

That's interesting Lex mentally notes. He had thought General Lane was in charge. It meant there was someone else pulling the strings. "So you want her destroyed?"

"No. Captured."

"You need my expertise in kryptonite weaponry," Lex states.

General Lane nods.

"Very well. Oh I'll also need a ultra high frequency transmitter and have you constructed a cell that will hold her but not kill her yet?"

"No. We were unsure of the concentration of kryptonite," General Lane admits.

Lex laughs. "You see Tess. This is what we pay our taxes for. Laughable isn't it."

Tess guesses so. Getting tranquilized and abducted had not put her in the best of moods. Also she wonders just how they found her. She had been planning on how to free Lex and was close to a plan when the soldiers infiltrated the hideout she was in and shot her without warning. Luckily it had only been a tranquiliser dart but still it was very rude. Her only hope now was to go along with whatever plan Lex would come up with because Tess knew what might look like a hopeless situation to some was, to Lex, merely an opportunity waiting to be grabbed with both hands.

"If you assist us you will be released," General Lane tells the two of them.

"I'm a criminal General. Why would you want to let me go?" Lex asks.

"I obey orders. I don't make decisions," General Lane repeats his words from earlier.

Lex stares intently at the General. Something is off. He can't place it but something is definitely off. "Do you have a place for me to work?" Lex asks.

"Yes but you will be monitored at all times," General Lane tells Lex.

Lex smiles acceptingly. "But of course."

* * *

Chloe makes her way to back to her apartment…no her and Clark's apartment or it will be as soon as they catch Lex. That thought alone helps banish what an annoyingly frustrating day it has been. Lois used all her military sources and got nowhere. They were still no closer to finding out who had snatched Lex and as long as Lex was free Clark was in danger, even more so without his abilities. Ok she'll have a quick shower and a bite to eat. She needs to do a quick patrol and then check up on Clark.

Chloe opens the door and is hit by the smell of cooking. Ok she definitely has to get the locks changed. She wanders in prepared for anything only to find Clark in the kitchen dressed casually in jeans and a plaid shirt. She didn't know he still had any of those shirts left. "Clark. What are you doing here?" she asks him.

Clark turns round and gives her that heart stopping smile of his before he walks up to her and kisses her with that heart stopping kiss of his. He then gives her a hug. "Hey Chlo. How was your day?"

"It was fine," she replies a little perplexed and pulls back. "What are you doing here? You should be resting. Does your mother know you're here?"

Clark places his finger to Chloe's lips silencing her. He smiles. He loves it when she babbles like that. "First it was mom that drove me here. My abilities still aren't working. Second apart from a few aches I'm actually feeling a lot better. I think my healing ability is starting to kick in. Most of my bruises are gone or are very faint. Finally I came here to surprise you."

"Well you succeeded there but what if someone had seen you?"

"Chloe. This is my apartment. You don't think I know the secret way in."

"There's a secret way in?" she asks. She totally did not know that.

Clark chuckles. "I take it you never noticed it."

Chloe shakes her head.

"Well there is. I'll show it to you after dinner," he promises as he goes back to cooking. He really is feeling better but his abilities are still gone. Part of Clark wonders if they will ever return. Oh well give it time.

Chloe watches Clark go back to the kitchen as she shrugs off her jacket, removes her glasses and pulls her hair out of its ponytail and gives it a shake.

Clark sees her do that out of the corner of his eye and can't help but think that could be the most sexy thing he has ever seen. But he can think of that later otherwise he'll end up burning dinner.

"Clark?"

"Yes Chloe."

"I really appreciate the effort you have made but shouldn't we be worrying about other things like Lex."

"Chloe if I stopped my life every time Lex Luthor was around I wouldn't have had a life. Take it from me don't obsess over him."

"I'm not. It is just Lois and I found that someone broke him out of prison."

Clark stops cooking for a moment and turns to face her. "I see. Any idea who?"

Chloe shakes her head. "No. We found a bullet that Lois said was military but her sources had nothing. Whoever did it is very good and covering their tracks."

Chloe then sees Clark's face darken considerably. "Clark. What is it?"

"I've come across rogue groups in the military before that would do this sort of thing. Their mandate is to come up with any means to defend the planet against threats like you and I."

"We're a threat?" Chloe asks a little surprised.

"I mentioned how the military don't trust me."

Chloe nods. "Yeah I remember that."

"While officially they don't do anything to act against us or the League, unofficially they allow little rogue groups to explore means of stopping us."

"What do you mean allow?"

"They don't sanction their activities but they don't do anything to stop it either. One of them might have Lex. You should have Lois speak to her father in the morning."

"The General? What does he have to do with it?"

"While he officially denounces the actions of these rogue groups…lets just say he knows more about them than he lets on."

"Is he linked to these groups?" Chloe asks in her journalistic curiosity.

Clark turns back to the dinner he is cooking. "There was nothing I could conclusively prove but Superman bumped into him once too often for it to be a coincidence. He was always the one there cleaning up the aftermath after I stopped one of these groups."

Huh. That is slightly suspicious Chloe would have to agree. "Why would they take Lex?" she asks.

"As much as I hate to say it Lex is a genius. They probably want him to build them weapons."

"And I put him in a place where they could get him," Chloe says realising she inadvertently helped them, whoever they are.

"It wasn't your fault Chlo. They may have gotten Lex in any case. All we can do now is find them before they put into action whatever they are planning." Clark smiles slightly. "Besides I don't think they have any idea what they have done by kidnapping Lex."

"What do you mean?"

"Lex Luthor doesn't work for anyone. He may look like he is but he is only biding his time."

"Waiting for an opportunity to escape," Chloe adds following Clark's thoughts.

"Exactly." Clark says. "Dinner's almost ready. Could you set the table?"

"Oh sure," Chloe replies.

Clark and Chloe try to enjoy their dinner without worrying about Lex. That is easy for Chloe because just sitting here sharing a dinner with Clark is enough to make her forget the world outside exists. When you think the man you love has died and then you get him back other things can seem less important. In fact she is almost obsessing watching every fork full of food enter his mouth. That mouth with those incredibly kissable lips. Oh god. He is licking them and he looks so sexy. Chloe snaps the fork in her hand.

"Chloe. You alright?" Clark asks her.

Chloe looks at the broken fork. "Yeah. I was just thinking about something else."

"Like what?" Clark asks curious as to what could make her snap a fork.

"Oh just kissing you and ripping your clothes off so I can make love to you but since you're hurt I can't."

"So you snapped the fork instead and who said we couldn't make love? I am feeling a lot better."

Chloe's eyes snap up to Clark's face and can see he is being serious. She is so tempted to make love to him, to feel him inside her but there is a problem with that. "Well there is the issue of you being powerless and as can be seen from the fork I don't possess your self-control. It wasn't an issue when we did it the last time."

"But Chloe you do have control. I've seen the news and read the papers. You have apprehended all these criminals and you did so without hurting them…too badly."

Chloe supposes she did and she slapped Lois in a fit of temper and didn't hurt her like she could have but it isn't the same. "Clark this is different. You of all people should know that."

Well yeah he does but he also knows something else. "Chloe you know what I learned the first time I made love to a human being?"

Chloe shakes her head. Clark gets up and moves round the table. He takes Chloe's face in his hands and looks her in the eye. "That it requires the other person to trust you. I trust you not to hurt me Chloe." Clark then kisses her.

It's strange Chloe realises how gentle it feels as Clark kisses her. She has a feeling he isn't being gentle but it feels that way to her. Then it occurs to her that that is how gentle she has to be back. That might be tricky in the heat of the moment which is right now as Clark starts along her jaw and then nibbles on her ear. "Clark." She practically growls his name.

Clark stops and looks at her wide eyed and innocent. He notices her eyes have darkened with desire. "Yes Chlo?"

Chloe says nothing but picks Clark up like he weighs nothing which to her he practically does and superspeeds to the bedroom and lays him down on the bed.

"Weird," Clark comments at the instant transportation. "I always wondered what that felt like."

Chloe shuts him up by kissing him. Clark talks too much sometimes and right now she doesn't feel like talking. She begins fumbling with the buttons on his shirt but can't quite seem to get them so she loses patience and just rips the shirt in two.

"Hey!" Clark protests. "I liked that shirt."

"I suppose you like your jeans too," Chloe comments.

"Well yeah I do." Clark then sees the mischievous look on Chloe's face. "Oh no. Don't you dare! Don't you…" Before Clark can repeat himself his jeans are torn asunder as well. "Chloe!" he whines.

"What? It isn't like you're naked."

Clark still had the black suit on underneath. He had thought it wise to keep it on considering it is meant to help him heal. "Don't rip this suit. I don't think my father would be happy," Clark says trying to plead to Chloe's rational side which seems to be severely lacking at the moment.

"Fine," Chloe grumbles and she sets about peeling Clark out of the skin tight suit. Hey on second thoughts this is better than ripping it apart. It is a hell of a lot sexier peeling Clark out of it. Clark lies back down on the bed. She can see what he meant about how faded his bruises are now. Still she can't help but kiss one on his chest which causes Clark to inhale sharply. "Did I hurt you?" she asks concerned.

"No not really. It is just sensitive."

Chloe grins at him and kisses the bruise again. Clark's hands are now running through her hair. "Chlo. Oh Chlo I love you," he says in a breathy whisper.

Chloe shuts her eyes. That is it. That is the what she dreamed about missing. That sound he makes when he is whispering his love for her. She has stopped for a moment and Clark takes advantage by pulling her shirt apart sending buttons flying everywhere. "Dammit Clark! I've only had this shirt for less than 2 weeks," she complains.

Clark grins, flings her shirt to the side and stares at the white bodysuit she has on underneath that is her costume. "Oh and what are you going to do about it Power Girl?"

Chloe could do like a dozen things to him in a second but she needs to make love to him right now more. She kisses him passionately on the lips. "I will get you back for that shirt," she mumbles into his mouth.

"I'm sure you will," he mumbles back.

Clark's hands reach under the skirt Chloe is wearing and she throws her head back and gasps at the feel of his hands. Superstrength or no superstrength Clark knows exactly how to touch her in just the right way. "Clark. You keep that up I'm really not sure I'll be able to control myself," she warns him.

Clark kisses her exposed throat while his hands work on the zipper on Chloe's skirt. "I trust you Chloe. I trust you with my life. I always have."

Chloe wiggles out of her skirt and in one short, sharp burst of superspeed discards the Power Girl outfit unable to bear the time it would take Clark to get it off. She straddles him and looks down into his eyes. "I love you Clark. With everything I am."

"I love you the exact same way Chloe," Clark replies as he runs his hands over her body, caressing every curve.

Chloe closes her eyes and just loses herself in the sensation until she can't take it anymore. In the next moment she unites her and Clark's bodies as one once more. She lets out an involuntary moan. Clark may not be invulnerable right now but it still feels oh so good and it is enhanced by the terrible thought that for a few weeks there she had thought she would never experience this again.

For Clark the feelings of pleasure totally overwhelmed the aches he still has. He would endure any pain for this. To be one with Chloe.

They both move together. Chloe keeping in the back of her mind that she has to be gentle while Clark gives her all he has. They both ride the waves of pleasure as they grow and grow until that moment when the wave crashes down onto the beach. The metal headboard which Chloe had grabbed onto snaps in her hands. She throws the piece aside and collapses on top of Clark burying her head into his neck.

Clark holds onto Chloe as she continues to shudder. He is taking a moment to get his breath back. That was just...difficult to describe. He had never done this where he is the weaker one and the woman making love to him possesses virtually limitless power. It was amazing and since Chloe is still shuddering slightly in his arms he is hopeful it was amazing for her too. In fact her shuddering is different now and he notices he can feel wetness on his neck and he realises Chloe is crying.

"Chloe?" he queries gently.

Chloe's emotions had gotten the best of her. The moment of completion having washed away the remnants of all the pain and loss she had felt from the moment Diana had come and told her Clark was dead. This is what she had needed. To feel Clark...to see his face lost in rapture at that moment of the ultimate expression of life.

Clark rubs his hand up and down Chloe's back. "Shh. It's alright Chloe," he says soothingly. "I'm here," he says somehow knowing what is wrong.

"He won't take you away from me again. I won't let him," she says through her tears expressing her fears over Lex's escape.

Clark strokes her hair. "I'm not going anywhere Chloe," he says trying to assure her.

Clark holds onto her as tightly as he tries to reassure her. Suddenly he yawns and Chloe laughs. "What's so funny?" he asks her.

Chloe pulls her head up and Clark reaches up and wipes her tears away. "Oh it's just I don't think we'll be breaking our 10 hour record tonight."

Clark smiles lovingly at her. "Sorry no. That might be a little beyond me at the moment." He rolls her over so she is beneath him. "However I can assure you that I'm not quite finished for tonight just yet."

Chloe strokes some hair from his eyes and looks into their blue depths. She makes a silent promise that no-one, not Lex Luthor nor anyone else will take Clark away from her again. That they will do so only over her cold dead body.


	25. Chapter 25

Chloe is having a shower the next morning before she goes into work. Clark was still asleep when she woke up so she let him sleep. She had certainly wore him out last night. Not that she is complaining because it was still great even if Clark doesn't have his powers. She even managed not to hurt him…too badly. She did accidentally wretch his neck during a certain climatic reaction but it wasn't too bad and it did give her an excuse to give him a massage.

She finishes her shower and heads back to the bedroom and finds Clark floating about a foot above the bed. She can't help the smile that forms. This means that Clark's abilities must be returning. She moves closer to him and looks him over. There isn't a single visible bruise left. It is utterly amazing considering how beat up he was a couple of days ago. "Clark," she says softly.

Clark stirs and mumbles.

"Clark. Wake up," she says loudly.

Clark does so and promptly falls down onto the bed with a bump. He props himself up on his elbows. "Was I floating?"

"Yep. How are you feeling?"

Clark tries to assess it. "Well my left shoulder still twinges," he complains.

Chloe sits on the bed behind him and starts massaging his shoulder. "How's that?"

Clark luxuriates in her touch. "Wonderful," he says which causes Chloe to smile.

"Any other aches?" she asks him.

"Actually no but I still don't feel…normal."

"Could you explain that?" she asks him.

"I may have been floating there Chlo but I don't think I could make myself do it again."

Chloe stops and backs away. "Try," she tells him.

Clark takes a breath and tries to float himself off the bed. He shakes his head. "No. I don't feel it Chlo." He looks around and sees the bit of the headboard Chloe broke last night. "Pass me that up?" he asks her while pointing at it.

Chloe does so. "I'm sorry about that by the way," she apologies.

Clark smiles. "It's fine Chloe. It's only a headboard," he tells her. Clark holds the metal piece in his hands and tries to bend it without any luck. "I can't. They haven't returned."

Chloe frowns in confusion. "But you were definitely floating Clark. It must mean they will return."

"I'm hopeful. The sooner they do, the sooner Clark Kent can return to his life and meet his new colleague Karen Starr."

Chloe smiles at his words. "Or I find Lex first and put his ass back in jail."

"That would work too."

Clark looks at her wearing absolutely nothing. "How long before you leave?"

Chloe can see Clark checking her out. "Unfortunately too soon unless you want Lois to walk in that door and catch us." Clark looks at Chloe in confusion. "She is on her way here," she informs him having heard her car approaching.

Clark shakes his head. "I miss superhearing," he laments sadly.

Chloe kisses him on the cheek. "Aw poor baby." She then gets up and opens the secret compartment behind the wardrobe.

"You moved your suits in there already?" Clark asks at the sight of Chloe's suits hanging there.

Chloe grabs one of her Power Girl outfits. "Yep but don't worry yours are still there too Clark. I hadn't thrown anything of yours out yet." Her face etches in pain. "I couldn't."

Clark stands up and wraps his arms around her from behind. "I understand."

Chloe gently pats his arm. "Now you better let me get changed unless you want to tell Lois you're alive."

"I want to Chloe. It isn't wise to right now."

"Yeah. You're right. Too many people still think of her as Superman's girlfriend. I read that somewhere."

"Exactly. They would use her to lure me out. As much as I hate this, and I really do hate this, I have to stay hidden."

Chloe superspeed changes into her Power Girl outfit.

"By the way where do you keep the gloves?" Clark asks.

"In my bag. The one that never leaves my side and god have mercy on any thief or mugger that tries to take it from me."

Well that answers that Clark supposes as Chloe superspeeds into her work clothes. She fixes her hair and slides her glasses into place. "So how do I look?" she asks him.

"Incredibly sexy actually," Clark has to admit.

"You're biased," she tells him because her look makes her look dull and ordinary in her opinion. Of course that is the point. It is a secret identity after all.

Clark smirks. "Maybe a little bit."

Chloe gives him a quick kiss. "What are you doing today?" she asks him.

"Mom is coming to pick me up and take me back to Smallville. I just wanted to surprise you last night." Clark rubs his hands up and down Chloe's arms. "I wanted to do something for you because you had suffered so much with my death. I know how hard it is to cope with losing the person you love," Clark tells her from his own personal experience of losing her.

Chloe is deeply touched by his gesture. "You really are one of a kind Clark Kent."

"Was that a compliment?"

Chloe kisses him deeply. "What do you think?"

Clark looks at her amorously. "I think you better go before I ruin another one of your shirts."

Chloe's gaze turns to outside. "I really better. That's Lois. I'll see you later."

Clark nods and watches her leave. Last night had been wonderful and with him floating he is hopeful his powers are starting to return. On the other hand he is frustrated as hell that Lex is free, maybe, and that his current condition forces him to pretend he is dead. Clark hopes this won't last too much longer because the sooner his powers return the sooner he can help in tracking Lex down. Well with Chloe gone he better go have his own shower and get changed before his mother arrives to pick him up.

Lois can't help but notice that Chloe is practically glowing as she enters the car. She tries to work out what has happened and comes to one conclusion. "I am going to kill Bruce."

"What?" Chloe asks at Lois' ramblings.

"Don't sit there and pretend you didn't sleep with Bruce."

"Lois I didn't sleep with Bruce and I don't know where you got such a ridiculous idea from."

"Chloe you have the 'I just had great sex' look about you," Lois tries to explains to her cousin.

"And you assume I did it with Bruce?"

Lois shrugs. "Logical choice. He was sniffing around you."

"How the hell did you reach that conclusion?" Chloe asks having gotten totally lost at Lois' logic.

"He showed up in your bedroom to find out if I was on to you? Puh-lease," Lois scoffs. "He could have phoned or used your League communicator to do that."

"Clark said he had a thing for…Catwoman is it?"

"Selina Kyle? Probably but Bruce has a roving eye. Why do you think I dumped his ass?"

"I don't know Lois and frankly I don't care and I can promise you I have not slept with Bruce."

Lois looks at Chloe. "You swear?"

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Yes Lois!" Chloe says totally infuriated. "I swear."

"Ok then," Lois says deciding to believe Chloe. "So who have you been sleeping with?"

"No-one Lois," Chloe replies since Clark's return is a secret for now. "You're imaging things. Now can we get to work please. I had a revelation about Lex while doing some research last night."

"What revelation?" Lois asks.

"That it is time you phone the General."

* * *

That same morning Lex is rudely woken up by one of his guards. They had forced him to work late into the night and now they were waking him up early. He knew for certain something here was wrong. He didn't know what…yet but Lex had always been an observant person. He had had to be to survive growing up with his father because he could never tell when Lionel was going stab him in the back.

Lex had noticed some things already from his first day here. Firstly the Ultra-Humanite was held someplace else when they weren't working together. Lex's best guess as to why was that his captures thought it would be unwise to keep them together. Clever or so it seems but they let Tess stay with him and Tess was much more useful than to him that even someone of the Ultra-Humanite's intellect. For one thing he could trust Tess.

Lex had spent yesterday working on the cell needed to hold Power Girl, to hold Chloe. Even with all his genius he hadn't yet worked out how she was alive or how she had managed to gain Kryptonian abilities but he knew the answer would no doubt prove very useful to him one day but he had other priorities right now.

He and Tess are escorted to their workspace to renew their work. Lex can see that they are being held in only a small part of a much bigger facility. He knows these kind of places well and there are signs he can pick up on. He wonders what is going on in the rest of this facility. He may find out later but for now he should go back to making his captors believe he is doing the work they ask of him. A few hours later General Lane comes and checks up on them and during that moment a Private whispers something in the General's ear which lip reading looked like he said 'Lois Lane was on the phone'. Lex smiles. God bless Lois' innate ability to sniff out a story. She might end up providing him the means to get out of here.

* * *

Lois slams the phone down after talking to her father. "Well that was a waste of time."

Chloe is hanging about up in the bullpen with her cousin. "I heard," Chloe says having listened in on the whole thing.

Lois sighs. "I guess we better go visit him."

"I guess so."

"I can't believe he helped Lex Luthor escape prison."

"He never said that."

"He didn't have to. It was the lack of anything he said." The entire conversation involved her father fobbing off and avoiding answering her on grounds of national security. It was so obvious that he knew what was going on and more than that that he was involved.

"Do you know where he is?" Chloe asks because they had simply been transferred through to him without being told where he is exactly.

"No but I can find out. I'm sure my sources can get that information for me."

"Lois what actually happened between the two of you?" Chloe asks. Lois had never gotten on with her father but it seemed downright close to hatred she had for him now.

"He is an idiot. A bigoted, small-minded idiot."

"Does this involve Superman?"

Lois lowers her voice. "What did Clark tell you?"

"That the military don't trust him and that the General is one of the leading figures in that belief."

"Yeah that sums it up. We had this huge row where he sat there telling me how dangerous Superman was and that I should stay away from him and I yelled back at him that he didn't know a damn thing about Superman and that he should shove his prejudice up his ass. That is what it comes down to you know. It is the fact Superman is not human. Well anyway bottom line is that we haven't really talked since that row."

That leaves Chloe wondering if Uncle Sam would now view her in that same way which is not a very encouraging thought she has to say.

"Starr. What are you doing here?" Perry asks as he passes by.

"She is helping me," Lois tells Perry by way of explanation and she is glaring at Perry daring him to argue with her.

Seeing the look in Lois' eye Perry decides today is not the day to argue with Lois and decides just to go along with it. Whatever the reason Perry is pretty certain he'll get something great from it to put in the paper.

* * *

"What are you doing here Lois?" General Lane asks his daughter as she stands in his office. "And who is this?" he asks in reference to the woman in the glasses that is with her.

"This is my new partner Karen Starr and we are here to find Lex Luthor," Lois tells her father. It hadn't been too hard to find where her father was stationed and well it wasn't even that much of a surprise that he was stationed at the base outside Metropolis. It kinda figured really.

General Lane looks sternly at Lois. "I have no knowledge of Lex Luthor's whereabouts."

Lois places her hands on his desk. "Lets cut the crap dad. It was the military that broke him out. Now either you did it or you know who did and I want to know why you released that psycho."

General Lane stands up from his chair. "What you ask is covered by national security. I can't discus it."

Lois straightens up and shakes her head. "It's always the same old excuses isn't it dad. It's always national security or it's in the national interest. How many of my birthdays did you miss using that?"

General Lane signals for the guards outside his door to come in. "Private," he says addressing one of them. "Escort these two off the base."

Lois glares at her father. "If this is how you treat your daughter I hate to see how you treat your enemies."

"I obey orders. I don't make decisions."

A look of puzzlement flashes across Lois' face for a second before she restores her poker face. "Don't bother. We'll see ourselves out," Lois says as she marches out with Chloe following. The guards do escort them until they are outside the base. They get into Lois' car.

"Something's wrong," Lois says.

"Yeah I picked up that vibe too," Chloe tells her cousin.

"Did you see or hear anything?" Lois asks.

Chloe shakes her head. "There was lead everywhere and I didn't hear anything which just proves my something is wrong vibe."

"What do you mean?" Lois asks.

"What I mean is that it was too quiet. There were no conversations, no joking, no banter, nothing like you expect on a military base. It's like everyone has been replaced with pod people."

"I wouldn't rule that out considering everything that I have seen these last few years," Lois tells Chloe.

"So let me guess. We come back after dark and sneak onto the base."

Lois smiles widely and starts her car up. "You see Chloe. This is why I need you as my partner. Great minds think alike."

* * *

"Who was that?" Lois asks as Chloe finishes a phone call. It is night time and they are about to sneak onto the base. They are dressed all in black to better hide themselves.

"Mrs Kent," Chloe answers. Well it was Mrs Kent's house but she was speaking to Clark telling him what she and Lois were about to do. He had concerns but he said he trusted her to do the right thing. Mutual trust and respect. That is why she and Clark are going to have a long and happy relationship.

They are at the perimeter fence. "So how are we doing this?" Lois asks.

Chloe shakes her head and promptly picks Lois up. "This way," she tells her cousin as she floats upward and over the fence.

"Ok. That was interesting," Lois comments as Chloe lowers her back on her feet.

"Clark must have done that a hundred times," Chloe assumes.

"Yeah but it was…different. I don't know how to explain it."

Chloe isn't sure she wants Lois to explain it. "So start in the General's office?"

Lois nods and they sneak their way to his office. They stop outside his window when they see he is still there. He is speaking to someone.

"Luthor wants to see you," the other person informs the General.

Dammit! Lois just knew it. She knew Lex was here. On the other hand this is perfect. They can follow her father and find out what is going on which is exactly what they do. They follow him to a large warehouse as he disappears inside.

"Well?" Lois asks at a whisper.

Chloe shakes her head. "Lead. Just like everywhere else and I can't hear anything either. I'm guessing some sort of sound proofing. The phrase 'Paranoid much?' comes to mind."

"Then we'll just have to get inside and look," Lois decides. She sees the door is guarded by a couple of soldiers. "Now how do we get past them?"

Chloe is looking around. The warehouse is near the fence on the opposite side to where they sneaked in. Then she spots something. "How about a fire?"

Lois looks at Chloe and then to wear she is looking. In the light coming off the security lights of the warehouse is a dried up bush. "That should do it. Go ahead."

Chloe stares at it and lets off her heat vision setting the bush alight and just as they hoped the guards rushed off. Chloe picks Lois up and at superspeed they are through the door and inside to find a completely empty warehouse.

"Where did my father go?" Lois asks.

"And what were those guards guarding?" Chloe asks.

They wander into the centre of the building and look around. "This is insane," Lois says.

Chloe meanwhile is looking down at the floor. "They lined the floor with lead."

"What?"

"They lined the floor with lead," Chloe repeats. She bends down and examines the floor carefully. "There is a seam for a door right here," she tells Lois as Chloe trails her finger along it.

"It's underground. All this up top is for show," Lois realises.

Chloe nods. "Stand back will ya?"

Lois backs away as Chloe digs her fingers in and lifts the door up and underneath is a deep shaft. Lois looks down it and is unable see the bottom due to its depth. "Whoa. They don't do things by half do they."

Chloe looks down the shaft with a very uneasy feeling. Something big is going on around here. Carrying Lois she floats down until they land on the top of an elevator car. Chloe looks down with her x-ray vision. "It's empty," she tells Lois.

"Can you see anything else?" Lois asks.

Chloe looks around and frowns. "No." She places her hand on the wall of the shaft and looks at it closely. "I think this used to be a lead mine."

Lois had to hand it to them. They know how to hide themselves away. She opens the roof hatch of the elevator car and drops down with Chloe following on behind. They open the door to be confronted by several guards pointing weapons at them. Both Chloe and Lois raise their hands above their heads. Oh this is going well.

Chloe could of course disable all of the guards at the price of her secret identity and if it looks like Lois is in real danger she will happily do that but for now she'll play along.

They get marched along a non-descript tunnel which Chloe mentally notes branches off several times along the way. How big is this place?

They reach a door which a guard opens and the second he does Chloe's skin burns and she feels nauseous. She suddenly leans on Lois. "Karen. What is it?" Lois asks at a whisper.

"Kryptonite," Chloe whispers back.

Lois' eyes widen in deep concern for her cousin. "Lean on me and make it look like we're comforting each other."

Chloe nods as the guards march them in. Lois looks around the chamber, more than a room, and can see the sickly green glow of lots of kryptonite including a kryptonite cage. Oh god. They are planning to stick Chloe in there and study her. That can be the only reason they would build a cage. Ok Lane get a grip. They obviously haven't realised who Chloe is yet. If they did Chloe would already be in the cage. If they play this right hopefully they'll just get stuck in a cell somewhere. Hopefully away from all this kryptonite. In the centre of the chamber is General Lane. "Hello daddy."

"Lois. You should not be here," he tells her.

Lois shrugs while still holding onto Chloe who is trying very hard not to show how sick she is feeling. "I'm a reporter. I go where the story is."

General Lane nods. "Very well." He reaches for a radio on his belt and brings it to his lips. "Bring them in."

A few minutes pass until Lex, Tess and the Ultra-Humanite are marched in and lined up next to Lois and Chloe.

"Hello Lois! Funny meeting you here," Lex says cheerfully.

Lois virtually growls at him and if she wasn't holding Chloe up she would punch his lights out.

Lex then notices the person leaning on Lois looks sick and the green glow of the kryptonite in the room. He knows who that is. She is the key to getting out of here as long as no-one else notices.

Lois turns her attention back to her father. "So you did break him out."

"Like I said. I obey orders. I don't make decisions."

"Then who does?" Lois demands to know.

"I am not at liberty to disclose that information."

Lois is getting increasingly annoyed. "Ok. Let me try this question. Who are you and where is my father?"

"He is your father Lois," Lex tells her.

"No he isn't," Lois argues. She may not have spoken to her father recently but she knows him and this is not him.

"Yes he is. His mind is under some kind of outside influence along with everyone else around here but he is General Samuel Lane." It may have taken Lex a little while but he finally worked out what was off. Everyone here is being controlled somehow. The only thing Lex hadn't worked out yet was who was behind it.

"Enough!" General Lane barks. "Always the clever one aren't you Luthor?"

Lex stands there looking incredibly smug.

"Now you know you'll have to be gotten rid of," General Lane states. "Guards! Take aim!"

Lex remains unflustered as the guards point their weapons at the group. "You don't want to do that General."

"You would have helped speed things up but we will manage to capture Power Girl without you."

Lex smiles. "Ah but you don't have to capture her General because you already have her." Lex then grabs the glasses off Chloe's face. "She is standing right here. Why do you think the kryptonite is glowing?"

General Lane walks up and raises Chloe's head up to get a better look at her. "It is you. Our Lord will be pleased."

"Our Lord?" Chloe asks through a pained voice. God this really, really hurts. There is so much kryptonite in the room and the lead in the walls is focussing it inward.

General Lane pulls a device that looks like a small box from his pocket and pushes a button on it. Suddenly there is a sound like thunder and a vortex forms. General Lane drops to one knee as a huge figure with grey skin and glowing eyes steps from the vortex.

"You summoned me General?" the figure inquires.

"Yes my Lord." He gestures at Chloe. "We have the Kryptonian female."

The figure walks forward and cups Chloe's chin with his hand and studies her. "Excellent General," he says.

Chloe coughs. "Who are you?" she asks not noticing the look on everyone else's face. The look of fear at who's presence they are in.

"The kryptonite is obviously affecting your memory or maybe Kal-El neglected to inform you before his untimely death. In either case my name is one you will need to know. I am your new master. I am Darkseid."


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning as Clark makes his way down the stairs at the farm he can hear his mother on the phone. He hadn't heard from Chloe since last night and he was getting concerned. Last night he told her he trusted her and he does. He has to if they are going to make this work. He can't forbid her from doing anything dangerous when he himself does that all the time or he will once his powers return and he knows now they will.

It started yesterday after his mother picked him up and they came back to Smallville. He was moving a box of stuff around which would be heavy for a human to lift. Thinking he didn't have his powers he used what he thought was the appropriate level of strength. Unfortunately his superstrength chose that moment to reassert itself and he lifted too hard and everything in the box went flying upward and embedded themselves in the kitchen ceiling. Clark was mortified. He hadn't misjudged his strength so badly since he was 10.

Well anyway he spent the rest of the day repairing the ceiling as as he was doing so he could almost feel his powers return slowly during the rest of the day. He was a long way from 100%, maybe more like 50 but that was better than nothing. In fact he thought maybe that was enough so he no longer had to stay hidden but he wanted to discuss it with Chloe first which of course leads him to his original problem. He hadn't heard from Chloe. By the time he gets downstairs his mother is just hanging up the phone and she looks deeply worried. "Mom. What is it?"

"That was the Planet. Neither Lois nor Chloe showed up for work today."

Worry etches into Clark's features. Using what superspeed had come back to him he is back up the stairs, gets dressed into the black solar suit and is back down again in less than a minute.

"Clark. Where are you going?" Martha asks him.

"To the army base Lois and Chloe broke into last night. Something obviously happened to them."

"Clark. You are nowhere near fully recovered," his mother reminds him with concern about his health.

"Doesn't matter," Clark tells her. "I have to go. You know I do mom."

"I know. Please be careful honey."

"I will mom. I promise. I know I'm not at my best." Clark then superspeeds out the door and runs to the army base which takes him several minutes longer than it usually would. He stops outside the perimeter fence slightly out of breath so he takes a moment to regain it. He uses what supervision has returned and looks around and sees nothing. Well sees no-one more accurately. Clark makes his way onto the base and wonders just what is going on. How can a fully manned army base suddenly be empty?

He tries his x-ray vision. Lead? Everything is lined with lead. This has trap written all over it. Unable to see through the buildings Clark is left to manually check them all one by one until he comes across a big warehouse. Inside he finds a door in the floor lifted up and he peers down. Whoa. Is that a long way down. He had avoided flying here unsure whether he could sustain a prolonged flight but he feels he could manage to float down this shaft which he proceeds to do.

He reaches the top of an elevator car and scans the walls. Lead ore? He doesn't remember any record of a lead mine being here. Why is he starting to feel this whole place was designed to hide something from him? With a shake of his head he jumps down into the elevator car. He pulls the doors open and peers round. Still no-one. With caution Clark starts to head out and along the tunnel.

* * *

"Will you please quit glaring at me Lois?" Lex asks her.

"Why?" Lois asks acerbically. "I mean seriously Lex I should be punching you for betraying Power Girl like that."

"You mean betraying Chloe like that and yes I know who she is. My actions Lois saved our lives."

Lois looks around the cell they have been left in without food or water. "Wow for what 2 days."

"It is 2 more days than we would have had otherwise," Tess points out to Lois.

"I am curious as to why they didn't just kill us," the Ultra-Humanite who is also there asks.

"Because you don't waste time killing someone you deem irrelevant," is the point Lex adds.

"They did seem in a rush once Darkseid got his hands on Power Girl," Tess says. It was the observation she had made last night.

"Yes," Lex adds blandly. "I would guess that Power Girl was the last thing they were needing and that they have everything else they wanted."

"What did they want?" Lois asks.

"Only Darkseid knows that," Lex tells Lois even if he has his suspicions.

Lois sits there and fumes. Once Darkseid had Chloe the rest of them had been shoved in this cell and forgotten about. Lois shudders to think what the dictator of Apokolips wants with her cousin. Oh if only Clark was here. And as if someone heard her prayer the door is ripped off its hinges by a man dressed in black.

"Superman!" Lois exclaims in total shock. She gets up and runs into his arms.

"Hey there Lois," Clark says back and he looks into the cell.

Lex walks forward a bit. "Cheated death again I see."

Clark fixes Lex a death glare. "Push me Lex. I dare you to."

"Another day. We have bigger problems."

Clark looks down at Lois who is still holding him. "Where's Chloe?" he whispers to her.

"Gone," Lois answers tearfully.

"Gone?"

"Darkseid took her," Lex informs Clark.

Clark stiffens at that name. Darkseid was a New God, ruler of the planet Apokolips and a foe as powerful as Clark when he is at full strength. Their last encounter had been one Clark had barely survived. Darkseid was cruel and without morality of any sort. He can only dread what Darkseid will do to Chloe and if he has hurt one hair on her head Clark will make him pay but Darkseid shouldn't be on Earth at all. "Alright. What exactly happened after the two of you broke in here last night?

Lois looks up at Clark with surprise. "You knew?" Then it clicks. "It was you she was on the phone to."

"Yes it was."

"How long have you been back?"

"A few days."

Lex interrupts. "As touching as this is I think we can discuss Superman's resurrection after we stop Darkseid."

Clark scoffs. "You're helping?" he asks in total disbelief.

"In the battle of two evils always choose the lesser one to side with."

"Only you would see me as the bad guy Lex," Clark points out.

Lex shrugs. "To each his own Superman. By the way love the new look. It's very slimming."

Clark glares at Lex once more over his feeble attempt at humour. "Alright back to what is going on and how it involves Darkseid."

So Clark listens as Lex and Lois compete to tell their sides of the story which is not a big aid in making it make sense. Truthfully he wants to be looking for Chloe but she could be anywhere by now. Darkseid could have Boom Tubed her back to Apokolips and if that was the case then Clark would be making a trip to that hell very soon. Lex and Lois move on to explaining the mind control.

"All of them?" Clark asks.

"That seems likely," Lex answers.

"They're gone," Clark states.

"Who's gone?" Lois asks.

"The soldiers. The entire base is deserted," Clark informs them all. "But I did find some things they left behind."

They all follow Clark as he leads them through the tunnels. Lois walks beside Clark still having trouble believing he is alive and if Lex wasn't here and the world wasn't quite possibly in mortal danger she and Clark would be having a serious chat right about now. They all end up in a large cavern. Lois whistles loudly. It is pretty impressive.

"So what is it you found?" Lex asks Superman.

Clark walks over to a few crates that had been left behind and opens the top one up. Inside is what looks like a sort of weapon.

"What are they?" Lois asks

"They are crude copies of weapons from Apokolips," Clark answers.

Lex extrapolates. "So essentially Darkseid has an entire Earth army under his control armed with weapons decades if not centuries more advanced than anything on Earth which he will use to conquer the planet."

"Why not just invade himself?" Tess asks.

"He can't," Clark answers. "A direct invasion of Earth would violate Apokolips' treaty with New Genesis."

"But by using a human army he gets around that," Lex says filling in the gap.

"Yes," Clark says gravely.

"So where is he? Washington?" Lois asks.

Lex laughs at that. "Don't be foolish Lois. The first thing I would do in his position is destroy the greatest threat first in a surprise attack."

Clark instantly realises what Darkseid is going to do. "He's going to attack the League."

* * *

The League is just holding a meeting when one of the many human assistants bursts in breathless. "Soldiers."

"What?" GL asks.

"Soldiers. Hundreds of them," the terrified assistant tries to explain. A loud explosion soon cuts off the need to explain.

"We're under attack," GL says stating the now obvious.

"Why would they attack us?" Dinah asks as the sound of gunfire of advances weapons an be heard.

GL recognises the sound. "Those are energy weapons."

Batman stands up having decided to attend this meeting which may not have been his best idea. "Why is irrelevant right now. They are going to come bursting on that door soon. Do we surrender or do we fight?"

Diana stands up. "I am not surrendering without knowing why we are being attacked. We must fight. This attack is totally unprovoked."

Bruce looks at J'onn and can see he is having the same thought. Diana is right they have to fight.

Footsteps can now be heard. "Here they come," Bart says.

"Everyone cover your ears," Dinah tells them.

"Be careful," Oliver tells Dinah and gives her a kiss before he too covers his ears along with everyone else.

The soldiers burst through the door Dinah lets out her 'Canary Call', her sonic scream which disorients the first wave of soldiers. The rest of the League then rush the soldiers knowing they are going to have to fight their way out of the building.

Watching outside on an appropiately overcast day, on a floating platform, are Darkseid and Power Girl. Darkseid has to say this plan had gone well. He is disappointed that he never got the chance to gain retribution on Superman. In his original plan it was Superman that would he here with him on his knees as Darkseid made him watch all those he cared about die. It would be a fitting revenge for all the setbacks Superman had caused him but Darkseid had been informed of Superman's death. He had thought he would have to be satisfied with the destruction of the Justice League and the enslavement of this world but the news of a Kryptonian female suddenly appearing on Earth was too good to pass up.

Superman's cousin was beyond his reach. Instead he has this Kryptonian woman who will make a fine addition to his elite guard of Female Furies. Her spirit would need to be broken first of course. From what he had seen so far of this Power Girl that would be a challenge but one in the end that Darkseid would win. "Take a good look Kryptonian," he instructs. "This is the end of your Justice League and of this world as you have come to know it."

Chloe struggles to break her restraints, which chain her wrists to her ankles, without any luck. She didn't know what they were made of but she can't break them. She had been getting dragged along by Darkseid ever since she was revealed to him last night. She was apparently going to be groomed for his elite guard he told her. She had spat in his face and had gotten slapped for that insolence. Deep down though Chloe was terrified that he would do what he threatened and Clark was powerless to help her.

Darkseid looks down. "Nothing to say?"

"Not to you."

Darkseid looks quite amused. "Granny Goodness will gain much enjoyment out of breaking you. As shall I."

"You will not touch one hair on her head Darkseid."

Chloe knows that voice and hope fills her. The platform they are on rotates and floating there arms across his chest is Clark in his black suit.

"Kal-El," Darkseid says sounding moderately surprised. "You still live."

"As Mark Twain memorably said 'Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated'."

"I see you are still as insolent as ever."

"Release Power Girl and leave this planet," Clark orders.

"I think not Superman. You may not be dead but you were gravely wounded. You don't have the strength to fight me so I am calling your bluff."

Clark tilts his head slightly. "If you believe that then come and take your best shot."

Darkseid's eyes glow and he releases his Omega Beams from his eyes which zigzag across the sky towards Superman. At the last second Clark dodges them, flies at Darkseid and manages to knock him off the platform to the ground below.

"Clark!" Chloe says in relief.

"That's Superman and are you ok?" Clark says as he grips her restraints.

"I'm fine," she tells him.

"Together," he says meaning they have to combine their strength to break Chloe's restraints. "1...2...3." The restraints snap and Chloe stands up and embraces him.

"I'm happy to see you too Power Girl but we have bigger problems."

Chloe pulls away. "Oh right," she says in understanding. They have an alien dictator and an entire army to deal with. She then looks down at all soldiers and Darkseid getting to his feet. "What about the soldiers?"

"Don't worry about them. I have someone working on that. We need to worry about Darkseid and I'll need your help."

"My help?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah. I really was bluffing. I'm barely at half strength."

Chloe looks at him. "We are so totally screwed aren't we?"

Clark gives her a lopsided smile. "Yep. Especially when you find out that the person helping us is Lex Luthor."

* * *

"Why are you here again?" Lex asks Lois.

"To make sure you don't double cross us," Lois tells him.

Lex does not lower himself to rolling his eyes in annoyance but he certainly feels the urge. After Superman had come to the rather obvious deduction that Darkseid would attack the League it had been up to Lex to come up with a way to stop hundreds of heavily armed soldiers. Luckily Lex is a genius. So the first thing he did was retrieve the ultra high frequency transmitter he had planned to use against Power Girl. He was going to enhance it to affect her inner ear and upset her equilibrium making it easier to stun her. Well that was the plan in his head but Lois and Chloe had put an end to that by their stumbling into the base. Of course in his head that was his plan for capturing Chloe for himself so he could work out what had happened to her but for right now stopping Darkseid was more important.

Lois looks around from their position in the building across the street from the League HQ. This is where Clark has dropped them off after flying them here from the army base. God look at all the soldiers. How the hell are they going to pull this one off? "I see you dumped Tess and the gorilla," Lois mentions.

"They were unnecessary for this as are you but I can never seem to get rid of you can I Lois."

Lois is quite amused. Lex sounds genuinely annoyed at the fact she is still around. Good. She is glad. "Do you actually know what you are doing?"

Lex is currently working on the transmitter. "Darkseid is obviously using a signal to control them all. I have to find the frequency and then block it. It's actually relatively simple but totally reliant on Superman keeping Darkseid busy so he doesn't have a chance to scramble the frequency. I'm not sure Clark is up to the job."

"That's the first time you've used his name since we saw him alive."

Lex doesn't look at Lois but continues to work. "Lois don't even bother trying to work out why I simply don't expose Clark. It is beyond your ability to understand."

"Lex I never understood you."

Lex smiles. That's just the way he likes it. Suddenly there is a beep from the transmitter. "Here we go. Now I just have to create an inverse signal to cancel out Darkseid's control one."

"Oh is that all?"

"Lois I need to concentrate," Lex chastises.

Lois shuts up and turns her attention to the battle between Darkseid and Clark and Chloe.

* * *

Clark knows his only remote chance to survive this is to work with Chloe and attack Darkseid together. One would attack him forcing Darkseid to block and leaving him vulnerable to the other. So that is what they do as soon as they flew down from the platform above. Their alternating attacks were actually driving Darkseid back towards the entrance of the League HQ when a massive explosion rips through the building virtually demolishing it. The blast sends Clark flying backwards and he loses sight of both Chloe and Darkseid. He slams into a parked car crumpling it around his body. Ouch. That had hurt more than it should have.

Clark pulls himself up his feet and sees the destruction wrought to the League HQ and also he sees the many bodies lying around. Oh god! Clark felt ill. How many were dead? How many of his fellow Leaguers, his friends were dead? Then walking out of the smoke is Darkseid but where is Chloe?

"Your League is finished Kal-El as are you. Surrender and I will grant you a quick death."

Clark looks around. Dozens of soldiers have surrounded him pointing their weapons at him. In his weakened state that many energy weapons could probably disable him, possibly kill him. Then someone else walks through the smoke. Lois' father.

"Soldiers!" he shouts. "Stand down!"

Darkseid's head whips round. "What!" he rages.

Clark smiles and straightens himself to his full height. Lex actually did it. Lex better not think that Clark owes him one. "Looks like you are on your own great Darkseid," Clark says mockingly.

Darkseid glares at Superman. He doesn't know how this has happened but he doesn't need the human soldiers. He will destroy Kal-El himself.

Clark summons what strength he has and launches himself at Darkseid praying that Chloe is alright. He manages to land a few punches on Darkseid before Darkseid lands one on him sending Clark flying. Worse than that though in his weakened state that had really hurt. Clark really isn't sure he can win this.

Despite the explosion Lex had succeeded in jamming the control signal. "So Lois what do you think of me now?" he asks his smugness present in every tone of his voice.

Lois' answer is to punch him hard knocking him out cold. She shakes her hand at the pain but god it was worth it. She tries to look through the smoke for any sign of Clark and Chloe but can't see any. She hopes they are alright.

Chloe had been blasted away by the explosion. It hadn't really hurt but her cape is all tattered. She wonders what caused that explosion. It is then her hearing pick up heartbeats from under the rubble of League HQ. Part of her wants to go and help Clark but he would tell her that innocent people come first. So she zips to the remains of the headquarters and uses her x-ray vision. There. She spots them and starts to dig them out.

Meanwhile Clark is getting tossed around in a fashion he doesn't much appreciate. Darkseid slams him into the ground causing the ground to crack or was that one of his ribs. Given the pain he is now in Clark is going to go with the rib theory. He slowly pushes himself up only to find Darkseid grab him round the neck and hoist him up. "You were foolish to fight me in such a weakened state Kal-El and I will counter whatever means you employed to free my slaves from my control. Unfortunately you will not be around to witness my enslavement of this world. Farewell Superman."

Darkseid eyes glow. At this range and in his current state Clark knows he can't survive Darkseid's Omega Beams. So much for being immortal. He closes his eyes and thinks of Chloe.

"Put. Him. Down!"

Clark's eyes shoot open. That was Chloe. He looks round and sees Chloe. But not just Chloe. There is Diana and Bruce and J'onn and Bart and Oliver and Dinah and in fact it looks like everyone. They're alive! Clark feels his body encompassed by John's ring and yanked away from Darkseid. He lands next to Chloe who props him up while he hold what is probably a broken rib.

Diana walks forward to deliver an ultimatum. "Your choice Darkseid. Leave or fight all of us."

The surviving soldiers appear as well aiming their weapons at Darkseid. Darkseid is left with no choice and opens a Boom Tube back to Apokolips. "You may have won this day but there will be another," he warns them.

"We'll be here!" Chloe shouts at him as he turns to leave. The Boom Tube closes up.

Clark turns to the assembles group. "Don't take this the wrong way but how are you alive?"

Oliver laughs. "That was our question for you."

Bart at superspeed gives Clark a hug. "I'm so glad to see you dude. It just hasn't been the same."

Clark is totally stunned by Bart's show of affection.

J'onn places his had on Clark's shoulder. "Flash speaks for all of us Kal. It hasn't been the same. I am glad you are alive."

"So I am…or I will be when Flash stops hugging me." Clark is actually feeling a little uncomfortable at Bart's continued hug.

Everyone laughs.

"Oh thank you John for taking me away from Darkseid," Clark says to GL.

"It is no problem. You didn't look like you were fairing too well."

"I wasn't. I'm not fully recovered from my fight with Doomsday but he had to be stopped."

"Yes he did," Diana tells him with a smile on her face. "And it was John that saved us by putting a bubble around us in answer to your question." Diana isn't sure what caused the explosion. They were fighting their way through the corridors trying to get outside where they was more room for manoeuvre when the explosion went off. It may even have been a deliberate attempt to kill them even at the cost of all those inside in the building and since Chloe had told them Darkseid was behind this that is a distinct possibility. Darkseid has no regard for life but luckily for them they were all still together in a group so John was able to use his ring to protect them all.

"Ah," Clark says.

"I dug them out," Chloe mentions feeling left out.

Clark looks at her with a little smile and then he looks at Bart who is still hugging him. "Flash. Really. You are just embarrassing yourself now."

Bruce shakes his head and grabs Bart pulling him away.

"So," Oliver begins to say. "How are you alive?" he asks Clark.

Clark takes a breath and begins to tell the story. Meanwhile Lois is simply sitting beside Lex blinded by the smoke. A figure looms over her and she looks up. "Daddy?"

Sam Lane and he hasn't been that for…he isn't sure how long his mind was being controlled, bends down. "Lo. Are you ok?"

Lois takes a breath. "Yeah I am. I finally got to punch his lights out," she says with great satisfaction while pointing at Lex.

Sam smiles. That is his daughter. He stands up and signal at a couple of soldiers nearby who approach him and salute. "Take him into custody," he order them while pointing at Lex.

"Yes Sir!" the soldiers chime and pick Lex up under his arms and drag him away.

Sam helps Lois to her feet. "Come on Lo. Lets go find that partner of yours."

"You remember don't you," Lois realises.

"Yes," her father admits grimly.

"What will you do?" she asks him.

Sam thinks about his answer for a moment. "Atone for what I said during our last argument. You were right."

Then to Sam's shock Lois moves forward and hugs him. He is unsure what to do at first but eventually wraps his arms around his daughter.

"I love you daddy," Lois tells him.

Sam pats Lois on the back. He can't get himself to say the words back but he hopes Lois knows that he does love her.

Lois ends the hug and straightens her clothes. "No-one ever knows I did that," she warns her father.

"You're secret is safe Lo. Now lets us go find your friend."

Clark is just finishing his story of his death that was not a death when Lois appears with her father. The whole groups of heroes turn to face them. Clark has his arm across Chloe's shoulders as she holds him up again. Honestly. He was just getting better as well and now he is all beat up once more. "General," Clark greets him as he nears.

Lois and her father stop a few feet in front of the group. "Superman," Sam greets him back. "They said you were dead."

Clark shrugs. "I was. I'm better now," he says as way of explanation. At least it is the only one he is prepared to give the General.

"I can't remember quite when we fell under Darkseid's control but I believe it wasn't long after his last incursion to Earth. Believe me when I say this is not what I ever wanted to happen and now many innocent lives have been lost."

"Yes they have," Clark confirms for him. "Your soldiers along with many of those who worked with us in the ruins of our headquarters."

Sam concedes that point with a nod. "So where do we go from here Superman?"

"We will rebuild. We must. The question is General will you join us in that effort or oppose us."

Lois looks at her father wondering what he will do until Sam offers his hand to Superman. "We can't continue to fight with each other Superman. Today was proof of what happens when we do so we will join you."

Clark removes his arm from Chloe and takes the General's hand with a firm shake hoping this is the start of something good for all mankind.


	27. Chapter 27

A few days later Lois is sitting at her desk at the Planet working as usual. Considering how bad things could have gone Lois reckons they got off pretty lightly. Her father was helping with the clearing and rebuilding of the League HQ. Chloe was working away down in the basement and being a superhero along with a certain farm boy who is back from the dead. Well his superhero alter ego is back and he was nice enough to give her the interview of his return.

It had also given them a chance to talk about everything. Lois had been horrified by the fact Clark had been buried alive but relieved to know he wasn't aware of it. They had discussed Chloe and what he did 10 years ago and you know Lois could have yelled and screamed at him but really did it matter anymore? Chloe is alive and well and happy. Since Clark's return she walks around practically glowing and with a skip in her step. But then again Lois is happy too. After everything that had happened she had decided to analyse her feelings for Richard and come to the conclusion that yeah she is probably in love with him.

Richard has many of the same qualities as Clark but none of the baggage. Lois had been honest to Chloe that she really couldn't cope with never knowing if Clark would return or not every time he flew off. The heartache she endured during his death was proof of that. Chloe has the advantage of that she can fly off with him. Lois' internal monologue is interrupted by murmurings and gasps. She stands up and glares at who is coming towards her.

"Hello Lois."

"Hello Bruce. Did you turn left instead of right and miss your house?"

Bruce smiles. Same old Lois. "No but good try. No Lois I am here because a coma patience in one of my hospitals suddenly woke up after being there since the attack by Doomsday." Bruce hands over a file in his hands. "I think you'll recognise him."

Lois opens the file and sees the photo inside. She is going to kill him.

* * *

"CK!" Jimmy shouts loudly as he enters the hospital room where Clark is lying in bed in a hospital gown. He then gives Clark a hug. God he can't believe Clark is alive.

"Hey Jimmy," Clark greets Jimmy back. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I can't believe you have been here all this time," he comments.

Clark shrugs and pushes his glasses up his nose.

"Neither can I," Lois says as she walks in decidedly unhappy. Clark had not told her that this was how he would come back from the dead.

Next to walk in is Perry. Wow. Clark had not expected that. "Mr White?"

"How are you feeling Kent?" Perry asks. He had been very happy to hear this news.

"Not too bad considering but my memory is a little hazy."

Lois snorts at Clark's blatant lie which causes everyone to look at her. "What?"

They all shake their heads and move on. It isn't like any of them understand Lois anyway. "So what is the last thing you remember CK?" Jimmy asks.

Clark pretends that he is struggling to remember. "Let me see. Lois and I were searching for Lex Luthor…" Clark shakes his head. "That's it. What happened next?"

Everyone looks at Lois who can't believe she is having to go through this sham. "Well we found him but he had unleashed this creature. It turned against him and went on the rampage. You and I got separated and I lost sight of you," she makes up on the hoof.

"Any of that sound familiar Kent?" Perry asks.

Clark shakes his head pretending that it doesn't. "Nope sorry."

"Probably for the better," Perry comments. "Now what about your family?" Perry asks.

"Oh I phoned my mother. She is going to come and take me home to recover. The doctors say I need another couple of weeks," Clark fibs that last part. His mother really is coming for him to keep up the illusion.

"Well when you're better your job will be waiting," Perry tells Clark.

"Thanks Chief!" Clark says cheerfully.

"Suck up," Lois mutters.

"Well we should get going. Let you rest," Perry decides.

"Sure. Thanks for coming Mr White," Clark tells him.

"Yeah. Can't wait to see you back at work CK. It hasn't been the same," Jimmy says.

"I'm looking forward to that to," Clark tells Jimmy.

"You two go ahead. I need a minute with Clark," Lois tells them and Jimmy and Perry leave.

"What is it Lois?" Clark asks as soon as he and Lois are alone.

Lois places her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you never told me about this."

"It was Bruce's idea," Clark tells her. "He thought your reaction needed to be as genuine as possible."

"Why doesn't that surprise me. Do you know he turned up at the Planet?"

Clark smiles at that image. "No. He never mentioned that to me."

"Uh-huh. Did he tell you that he hit on Chloe when we thought you were dead."

Clark's mood sours quickly. "No he didn't but we will be having a chat about that in the near future."

"Cool. Record it for me. I would love to see it."

Clark arches an eyebrow that says 'Not in this lifetime'.

"Ok so when will you be back at work?"

"Not for at least a week. The 'doctors'," he says making air-quotes because obviously no doctors told him anything, "said two weeks rest but truthfully I'll go insane if I have to sit around for two so I'm going to chance it with 1."

"Great!" Lois says genuinely. "I'll see you in a week Kent. Don't be late."

"Aye, aye, Sailor," he says with a smirk.

Lois chuckles as she leaves him be.

Clark goes through the hassle of waiting for his mother to come pick him up and take him away but not back to Smallville but back to his apartment where he ambushes Chloe the second she walks in the door after work.

"We broke the bed," Chloe mentions as she and Clark lie there on the floor. The bed having given up trying to hold them about an hour ago.

"I noticed."

Chloe rolls on her side to look at Clark. "Clark. Seriously though what are we going to do about this?"

"Well there are two options. We take it easier in bed."

Chloe's face indicates she doesn't like that idea one little bit.

"Or we get a stronger bed," he mentions as the second option.

"I like that one. Go with that."

"I thought you would." Clark pulls Chloe closer to him. Chloe lets out a contented sigh. "Clark. I've never been this happy."

"I don't think I have either. I love you."

"I love you too."

"So how are we going to do the Clark Kent meets Karen Starr scene?" he asks her.

"I thought you weren't coming back for a week."

"I'm not. I was just hoping to avoid leaving it to the last second."

"What is there to plan really Clark. I was thinking love at first sight."

"Be serious Chlo," Clark reprimands her.

"I'm being perfectly serious Clark. I've been in love with you from the first day we met."

"You have?"

Chloe nods.

"I wish I could say the same Chloe but I think my love for you came later," Clark rather sadly admits.

"That's alright Clark. I understand. Lana Lang is a powerful distraction."

"I was an idiot."

"You won't here an argument from me."

"You're an idiot too."

Chloe sits up sharply. "How am I an idiot?"

Clark sits up as well. "You're the one who pulled back after the spring formal Chloe. You're the one who said we should only be friends. I didn't want to break up with you."

Dammit. He just had to raise that. Didn't he. She couldn't do it back then. She couldn't risk her heart when she believed that he loved Lana. Maybe if she had things could have been different. She would do it differently now if she could do it over again. She would fight for him. After a moment of reflection she concludes succinctly. "Ok you're right. I was an idiot." She then lies back down.

Clark lies back down too. "Good. I'm glad we cleared that up."

"Yep me too. Now that we have can we get back to having sex?"

Clark mock groans. "Chlo. You're going to kill me…permanently this time."

"No-one has ever died from too much sex Clark."

"I'll be the first," he assures her.

"Well maybe you're right. Need to save you up for the weekend."

Clark frowns. "Why? What are we doing this weekend?"

"Breaking our record."

"Our what?"

"I was thinking that we can go longer than 10 hours if we pace ourselves. I'm sure we could manage at least 12."

Clark shuts his eyes. "Chloe I don't think I'm at 100% yet," he says in relation to his physical condition. He had recovered from the injuries he had suffered from his fight with Darkseid. It is more that his body is not fully recharged yet and hence his abilities are not at 100%.

"I said we would pace ourselves Clark."

"I'm dating a mad woman."

"You're just working this out now?"

The sound of sirens penetrate both their superhearings. Chloe groans. "So who gets this one?" she asks.

"It's my turn," Clark tells her as he gets up.

"You sure?" she asks.

Clark superspeeds into his costume. He is back wearing the red and blue one. "Yeah. You went first thing this morning so I could go and set up that scene in the hospital."

That's right she did. "Hurry back," she purrs and adopts a seductive pose.

Clark swallows. Mad woman. There is no other explanation and he has to be equally mad because all he can think about is dealing with this emergency as soon as possible and getting back to do her…to her! Getting back to her. Getting back to…do her. God help him. He is mad.

* * *

A week later and Clark is heading back into the Planet for his first day back. As he heads up in the elevator he closes his eyes and simply listens to the ambient noise. He had missed this. As he nears the right floor he picks up another sound. One that makes him smile. Chloe's heartbeat. The elevator doors open and he spots her instantly over at Lois' desk in a deep conversation but he can also see a smile tugging at the corner of her lips that indicates she knows he is here like he knew she was.

He makes his way over and coughs loudly. Lois springs up in surprise. "Smallville! You're back."

"And a good morning to you too Lois," Clark greets her. He turns his gaze to Chloe. "You going to introduce me Lois?"

"Huh?" she ask totally perplexed. Chloe prods her in the ribs and Lois gets it. "Oh right. Yes. Of course. Clark this is your replacement Karen Starr. Karen this is my recently deceased partner Clark Kent."

Clark shakes his head at Lois' attempt at humour and holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you Karen."

Chloe takes Clark's hand and squeezes so hard she would break a normal person's hand. There is a little smirk on her face. "Nice to meet you Clark."

Chloe then grabs Clark's face and lays a x-rated kiss on him in the middle of the bullpen which has even Lois stunned to silence. Once the kiss ends Clark just stands there in total shock. Whoa…and what the hell! That was so not what they had planned!

Chloe places her finger under Clark's chin and closes his still open mouth. "Dorky…but cute. You'll do." She turns to Lois. "I'll let you two catch up," she says to her cousin in a manner like she hadn't just kissed Clark like that. Chloe then walks off to the elevator with an exaggerated sway of her hips.

Clark watches her go overhearing someone mutter "And I thought Cat was aggressive."

"Kent!"

Clark snaps back and turns his head to where Perry is. "Yes Chief."

"I thought you said 2 weeks," Perry reminds him.

"I was bored Chief and I'm feeling fine."

Perry can't stop but smile a little. Kent is a man after his won heart coming back before he is meant to be here.

Clark goes and sits at his desk. Perry hadn't gotten around to replacing him yet so everything was just as he left it except…where is his mug? The green alien one he bought because it looked like one Chloe use to have when they were at the Torch. He bought it because it reminded him of her. Then it strikes him. That little minx. Kissing him in front of everyone is one thing. Stealing his coffee mug is entirely another. As Bugs Bunny would say 'This means war!'

Clark stands up and heads off in pursuit of his beloved mug.

"Where are you off to?" Lois asks him.

"To retrieve my mug," Clark says with steely determination.

Lois frowns and looks at his desk. Oh Chloe didn't. She didn't take his mug. Not even Lois ever dared to take that mug from Clark.

Clark gets down to the basement and looks around. There is his little blond thief with her hand on his mug. She is raising his mug to her lips and then swallows some of the brown liquid inside before she plants it down on her desk and goes back to her story he assumes. Ooh she has her oblivious to everything else look. This is his chance.

With the stealth of a cat Clark manages to make his way over to her desk and retrieve his mug. He then watches with no small satisfaction as Chloe not removing her eyes from her screen gropes around for it. Then her brow furrows as she can't find the mug.

Clark chooses this moment to take a large, loud gulp of coffee which causes Chloe to spin round and give him her patented death glare.

He took her coffee! He drank her coffee! No-one steals her coffee let alone drinks it. "Kent!" she growls.

Clark smirks. "Yes Karen," he says lightly while he takes a sip from the mug.

"What do you think you are doing?" she grinds out through her teeth.

Clark points at himself. "Me?" he asks innocently.

"Yes you."

"Well I am just drinking coffee out of _my _mug."

"That is _my_ coffee Kent."

Clark takes another sip. "Yes but it is in _my_ mug."

Chloe stands up and stalks right up to him. She whispers in his ear. "You are so dead."

Clark's smirk is as large as ever. "Been there. Done that and now I am getting _my _mug back."

"You are not leaving here with that coffee Clark," she threatens.

Clark chews it over for a second before leaning forward and kissing Chloe with that kiss that turns her to jelly. Using this moment of disorientation Clark beats a hasty retreat.

Chloe catches her breath. Dammit. That is not fair. He distracted her with those lips of his. No woman could resist that. "That was cheating Clark!" she shouts after him.

Cark turns around and walks backwards. "All's fair in love, war and retrieval of coffee mugs." He then turns round and heads up the stairs.

Chloe fumes and heads back for her seat. She'll get him back for that somehow. No-one steals her coffee dammit. Not even Clark Kent.

* * *

The next meeting of the Justice League is held at Wayne Manor. They are having the first one since the destruction of the League HQ and where they go from here and how to rebuild will be the main areas of discussion. Chloe is eating a sandwich that Alfred made. It's very good.

"Hey Chloe!"

Chloe turns her attention to Bart asking his way over to her. "Yes Bart?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"No Bart I am not going out on a date with you. I'm dating Clark remember."

Bat waves his hand dismissively. "No not that. I've been meaning to ask you when are you going to race me?"

Chloe rolls her eyes.

"What? I'm getting a little bored of beating Clark."

"Bart…I'll think about it ok," she says hoping to placate him for a while.

Bart grins. "Cool!"

Chloe shakes her head with a little accepting smile at Bart's nature.

"You would think he would have grown up by now," Oliver comments after Bart wanders off to chat up Zatanna or at least try to.

Chloe had heard him walking up to her but had been ignoring him. "Yeah you would think."

"Where's Clark?"

"I am not his keeper Oliver," she says curtly.

"You two have a fight?" he queries at the sharpness of her tone.

"No. He stole my coffee so I'm not talking to him," she says churlishly.

Oliver laughs. Of all the things to have a falling out about that was so completely…unique to Chloe.

Chloe frowns. "It is not funny Oliver. No-one steals my coffee."

"Chloe that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," Oliver tells her in complete honesty.

"I thought you avoided angering people who could break you in two," she reminds him.

"Oh come off of it Chloe. Coffee. I mean sheesh it isn't like the world is short of coffee. I never took you as so petty."

"Petty!" she exclaims totally insulted. "He stole my coffee. _My_ coffee."

"Chloe are you alright? I only ask because you shouldn't get so worked up over coffee." Oliver is starting to get seriously concerned over this obsession with coffee. No-one should have a massive fight over something as simple as coffee.

"I'm fine. I mean it was all going so well until then. Clark and I were getting along better than I ever dreamed. In high school something always got between us and ruined it."

Oliver blinks. It is then he gets it. It is her mention, probably unaware she did so, of high school. "You're trying to sabotage it."

"What!? That's ridiculous. Why would I do that?"

"Because deep down you're afraid Clark will end up choosing someone else like he did back in school so you're subconsciously pushing him away before he does."

"I…" Her mouth opens and closes but no more sounds come out of it. Then her head falls into her hands. Oh god Oliver is right. She is being petty and self-destructive. For the longest time she dreamed of being with Clark like this but back in school he always broke her heart and went off with Lana and now she is subconsciously sabotaging their relationship to avoid more heartache.

Oliver takes a deep breath and pries Chloe's hands apart. "Chloe. Go find him, tell him you love him and sort this out."

"But the meeting?"

"Will go on without you or Clark," Oliver assures her. "Now go," he tells her forcefully.

Chloe takes a moment to gather herself. "Ok but first Oliver you remember that question I asked you to ask me one day?"

Question? Oliver thinks back. "Do you mean if you forgive me for what I did and said 10 years ago?"

Chloe nods. "Yeah that was it."

"Sure what about it?"

"Ask me it now," she tells him.

"Chloe will you forgive me?"

Chloe gives him a genuine smile "Yes I will."

* * *

Clark is in low orbit listening to the world below. Chloe hasn't talked to him in days so he is distracting himself with this. He can't work out how him getting his mug back has descended into this. He has tried to apologise even if he thinks she is being totally petty and unreasonable. It was only coffee for heaven's sake!

Chloe won't accept his apology so that leave him where exactly? Nowhere is where it leaves him. He can't work out how things have gotten so bad so quickly and he can't fix it unless Chloe talks to him and tells him what is wrong. It is then his hearing picks up a sonic boom. Something is moving fast and heading his way. Clark opens his eyes and looks down and rapidly approaching him is Chloe. She flies up until she is only a few feet away from him.

Clark stares at her trying to work out what she is doing here. She was suppose to be at the League meeting. The one he is avoiding because she would be there. Then suddenly Chloe grabs him by his suit and yanks him hard against her and proceeds to kiss the life out of him. He guesses this means he is forgiven. Clark is just getting lost in the kiss when he feels Chloe literally rip his suit apart. He pulls back and looks at her in the eye trying to work out what she is doing.

Oh she cannot be serious. She grins wickedly at him and proceeds to rip her own costume off. She is serious! She wants to have sex while in orbit! Clark hesitates for a moment and then looks at her naked body for a few seconds. Oh what the hell! He then pulls her hard against him and kisses her passionately.

"I can't believe we did that," Clark tells Chloe rather breathlessly. They are lying in bed in the Fortress.

"Which part?" she asks him back equally breathless. "The sex in space? The sex while descending through the atmosphere or the fact we broke our record by 3 whole hours?"

"All of it."

Chloe chuckles. She had found Clark after leaving Oliver and decided to make it up to him in the best way she knew how. And boy was it ever the best way. A ruined suit was totally worth this.

"Does this mean you've forgiven me?" he asks. Somehow that had never come up during their 13 hours of love making.

"There was nothing to forgive Clark. I was being stupid and petty and I'm the one who should apologise to you."

Ok that Clark had not expected. "Do you mind explaining that Chlo?"

Chloe takes a breath and does just that. Clark listens on. Oh wow. He had no idea she still had these underlying insecurities about their relationship. Maybe he should have at least suspected but she seemed so happy. Clark pulls Chloe into his arms so they are spooned together. "Chlo I don't know exactly what to say or do but I promise you that I'm never leaving you or breaking your heart again. I love you so much."

"I know that Clark. I do and I love you too. This is a subconscious thing that I had to work through."

"Ok but don't stop talking to me again. We can't solve anything if we don't communicate."

"You know usually you're telling me to stop talking," she jokes.

"I did until you stopped and I realised that I don't think I could live without hearing your voice again. Never stop talking to me Chloe."

"Wow you just opened up yourself to a whole load of trouble."

Clark cuddles her tighter. "And it is worth every second for every second we get to spend like this."

Lying naked together in bed. Yeah that is worth any trouble. Of course so is the sex. "Clark?"

"Hmm," he replies.

"Is this normal?"

"Is what normal?"

"The fact we just had made love for 13 hours straight." Chloe is only asking because that kind of makes her sound like a sex maniac which she isn't by the way. Ok sure she loves sex as much as the next girl and since she has become half-Kryptonian it feels a hell of a lot more intense than it did when she was completely human. She can only compare it to liquid fire pouring through her veins. On top of that the man she gets to experience this with is Clark Kent. The man she has been in love with forever so forgive her if she wants to make love to him until they collapse with exhaustion and since she has all the abilities of a Kryptonian it takes a long time before they reach that point. 13 hours to be precise on this occasion.

"Since I have never been with another Kryptonian or even a half-Kryptonian I don't know," he admits in response. A small part of him kind of hopes it is because making love to Chloe until he is physically exhausted is just awesome. Not to mention they did it in space. A place no human ever could. In fact now that he thinks about it there are so many places they could go and do this where no human could. Like the heart of a volcano or something. He could happily imagine doing this with Chloe forever.

Chloe, meanwhile, has thought of something. "What about when Lana had your powers?" she asks him.

"We did it for a morning Chloe and then with the suit it was one night and it wasn't like this."

"It wasn't?"

"I never completely let myself go with Lana. The suit mimicked my abilities to a certain degree but it could never replicate their full extent. The time she absorbed my abilities…I held back there as well. I wasn't sure if what had happened to her was permanent or…"

"Or would give out at any moment," Chloe says finishing his thought.

"I never gave myself to her like I have to you Chlo. The alien in me she never got to see. I was afraid she would be afraid of it. I was afraid of it back then. You're the only one who has seen it Chloe. Seen everything that I am."

Chloe turns around to face him on to her side and looks into his eyes and there is that look that only she gets to see. The one where every mask he wears has been stripped away and she can see right into his soul. She wonders if he saw into hers and saw that she banished those doubts, those insecurities she had that almost ruined everything. He wasn't the only one who showed everything that he is. She hoped she did to.

She reaches up and gently strokes his cheek to assure him that she is here for him. Well gently is a relative term saying that. Gentle by Kryptonian standards. She couldn't touch a human being like she is touching Clark right now. He smiles gently at her.

Clark lies there staring back into Chloe's eyes as she stares into his. She is stroking his cheek. He likes it when she does that. It is her gesture telling him that everything is alright. That she loves him and nothing will change that. This is what he as always dreamed about. Being with someone where he could be himself. Chloe had always been the one who he had done that the most with but she had never seen it all before her death. He was afraid what she would think of him if she did see it. Oh he may look human. He may act human most of the time. He may even have a streak of humanity in his soul as his mother once said to him but the bottom line is that he is not human. He is not even half human as Chloe is.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks him.

"How do you know I'm thinking about anything?" he asks her back.

She smiles that smile that says 'I know exactly how you think farm boy so spill it'.

"I'm just thinking how nice this is."

"To be with someone as strong as yourself," she says finishing what he wasn't going to say.

Clark frowns. "It's not the physical aspect I'm referring to Chloe."

"Maybe but you can't lie there and tell me that isn't a fringe benefit."

Clark smiles in such a way that his dimples show. "Well ok I can't say that. It is nice to relax and not have to be on constant guard."

"I hear that," Chloe says in complete agreement. "I don't know how you managed to grow up having to be so on guard all the time. I find it really tiring."

Clark smiles at her sympathetically. "I've been doing it for so long now it is second nature. It will be for you too one day. Besides we have each other to relax round."

"That brings me back to my point about you liking someone as strong as you are."

"And I told you that has nothing to do with it. You assumed. What I was going to add was that it is nice to be my true self around someone."

"Oh that. I already knew that."

"You did?"

Chloe gives him a look.

"Of course you did. Am I that transparent?"

"Only to me."

"Good I'm glad. I have nothing to hide from you Chlo. Nothing."

"The same goes for me Clark. My insecurities from earlier…"

Clark places his finger to her lips silencing her. "Are not important anymore because you talked about them and we'll work through them."

"Actually I think we worked through them about 5 hours ago."

A boyish, enthusiastic smile forms on Clark's face. "So from now on every time you have doubts we have to have sex. Problem solved."

Chloe rolls her eyes theatrically. "Well if we must."

They both giggle. Truthfully Clark had seen that revealed in her eyes. Chloe, the true Chloe, is so beautiful it is beyond description but she hides it under layers of snarky attitude. It takes a while to strip that all away but it is totally worth it. He lets out a happy, contented sigh. He is tired, exhausted really but she is very beautiful and very naked. A familiar stirring starts. "Chloe."

"Clark." It is the she notices his renewed arousal. She arches a blond eyebrow that says 'You are kidding me?'.

Clark grins and kisses her passionately. Ok. Chloe guesses he isn't kidding. Wow she must be a bad influence on him or something. When his hand reaches down to a certain part of her she gasps and decides to go with 'or something' option.


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: This chapter and the next one will be concluding this story. This story has been a bit of an obsession for me but it's time to bring it to its conclusion. Thanks to those who have written reviews.

* * *

Clark had been planning this for a while now. He is going to ask Chloe to marry him. He and 'Karen' had been dating for a year. Clark figured it was time enough so no-one would think it odd he is proposing to someone he only met a year old which is what everyone thinks about him and Karen. This last year had been wonderful. Chloe and he had always gotten along so naturally and despite everything she has gone through Chloe is still the same person at her core. It makes him wonder why he never saw it when he was growing up. Looking back on it now he can't see exactly what it was that made his younger self so obsessed with Lana.

Yes Lana was beautiful and kind when she wasn't faking her death or marrying Lex. Clark really should have taken those things as signs that he and Lana weren't meant to be but he didn't. If he could he would tell his younger self to stop being so blind and see what was right in front of his face.

Well it doesn't matter now. All that matters now is that he has Chloe in the here and now. It was great having someone who was essentially like him. Make no mistake he would love Chloe regardless whether she had gotten his powers or not. After all they were a team. Always had been. Always would be especially since Chloe got promoted to the top floor at the Planet recently. This last year had been great to see her rediscover her love of journalism. To see her lose herself in one of her investigations. Clark could spend hours just watching her various facial expressions as she goes through trying to solve the puzzle of a story to this child-like delight when she puts the pieces together.

He checks his watch. Surprise. Surprise. She is late. He had gone through the effort of making dinner out under the stars. He had thought of doing this in the barn where Chloe gave him his first kiss but it was such a nice night he decided of doing it outside where they could see the stars. He fiddles with the ring in his pocket. He hopes Chloe doesn't x-ray him and spots it. She has a habit of doing that. Something about finding his body inspiring she says. Well that's ok he thinks with a little smile. He does exactly the same thing. Chloe's body is very inspiring.

He checks his watch again. She did mention something about Barbara needing her for something but he had hoped it wouldn't take long.

"Chloe!" he yells knowing she will hear him. "I know you're busy but remember dinner!"

He in't trying to impede on her heroics or anything. He is proud of her and everything she has done over this last year as Power Girl but he just wants her to be here tonight. The universe can give them that. He wonders exactly what she is doing right now and why Barbara needed her help.

* * *

"Help anytime now would be good Oracle," Nightwing says over his communicator. He had walked into a trap set by the Joker like some rookie. He can't believe he was so foolish and now he is stuck inside a room filling up with Joker's nerve gas. Even though he can't hear him he bets anything that clown is laughing his head off.

"Keep your pants on Dick. I'm called in some 'outside' help with the necessary muscle," Oracle tells him.

Dick Grayson wonders who because the room he is in is lined with steel hence why he can't get out. It is then he hears…gunfire and shouting. Next thing he knows the door to the room is being ripped off like tissue paper and he rushes out before he can see who has helped him.

Dick is bent over coughing when he feels a not so gentle patting on his back. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome."

That's a new voice Dick realises and he straightens up and turns around to see who has helped him. "Power Girl?"

"That's my name," Chloe tells him before she touches her communicator. "Oracle. I've got him."

Chloe can heat the audible sigh of relief over her communicator. Yeah Dinah did mention that Barbara and Nightwing had a thing for each other.

Dick coughs a few more times. "What brings you to Gotham?"

"Oracle said you needed my help and you know I'm branching out a little. Can't live in Superman's shadow forever you know."

Dick wonders if he offended her or something. According to the gossip he overheard between Barbara and Dinah Power Girl and Superman were an item which made sense really. Essentially they were the last two survivors of their species so it made sense to him that they would maybe want to procreate at some point and preserve the Kryptonian race.

"Dick?" Barbara's voice asks.

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Ok. Well if you want to finish drooling over Kara," Barbara says using the name Chloe chose to be called when Power Girl becomes a mouth full.

"I am not drooling over anyone," Dick contradicts Barbara's assumption. So yeah Power Girl was gorgeous to look at but he has dreams over a certain red head that is talking to him right now.

"Well whatever. Kara was sent to get you and I left the Joker and company to Huntress and Canary. Maybe you could…oh I don't know…go help them."

"Sure Oracle whatever you say. So Power Girl…" he trails off when he sees she is gone. Wow he didn't even hear her move. She's good.

Chloe dusts her hands after helping round up Joker's goons. This was fun. She had been deciding to do some stuff outside the League and away from Clark. Not that she and Clark weren't doing ok because they were. In fact everything was fine but she just wanted to do some heroics outside his area of influence. You know be her own hero and Clark supported her by the way because he knew that at night it was always their bed she would go home to.

"You know I'm never going to let you live this down," Huntress is teasing Nightwing.

"Live what down?" Dick asks.

"That fact that the great Nightwing had to be saved by 3 girls."

Dick rolls his eyes. He can already tell he is going to hear about this for many a year to come.

Dinah laughs softly and makes her way over to Power Girl. "Thanks for helping, uh, Kara."

Chloe smiles. Dinah of course knows her real name. Chloe had decided to keep that restricted to League members only along with her true story. As far as anyone outside the League knew she was just another survivor of Krypton. "No problem Canary. So will I see you at the grand opening next week?"

Dinah smiles. "Wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Cool." Chloe's head then tilts like she is listening to something far away.

_"Chloe! I know you're busy but remember dinner!"_

Oh crap dinner. She and Clark are having dinner. "Have to go," she informs her friends. "Someone needs my loving attention," she says with a wicked smile. She then flies off in a blur soon followed by a sonic boom.

"Do I want to know what she means?" Dick asks.

"Depends," Dinah answers.

"On what?"

"If you want to imagine how two aliens have sex."

Yeah. Dick so didn't need to know that.

* * *

Chloe shoots across to Metropolis, grabs her dress from her and Clark's apartment and flies off to Smallville all so fast that no normal person could see her. She zips inside the farm house, Mrs Kent had conveniently gone out for the evening, and gets changed. She looks herself over in the mirror and wishes she had more time to fix her hair. She wants to look good for Clark. She smoothes her red dress down and catches her profile in the mirror. Good it hugs her figure just the way she wanted it to. She then makes her way outside to find Clark, his hands in his pockets, staring at her with his stupid goofy grin. Damn he looks good in a suit especially when they are alone and he doesn't have to put on the act of being slightly bumbling. She walks up to him and gives him a kiss. "I am so sorry Clark. I lost track of time."

"It's fine Chloe," he assures her while he takes a minute to appreciate her dress. Wow. She looks great.

"So dinner under the stars huh?"

"Is that a complaint Chlo? You know I go through all this effort…"

Chloe cuts him off. "No! Clark. God no. This is wonderful but what's the occasion?"

"I can't just do something nice for the woman I love?"

"Of course you can," but Chloe's inquisitive mind just senses Clark is up to something. Then almost out of her control her x-ray vision clicks on and she spots the ring in his pocket. "Oh my god," she says in a whisper.

"Chlo?" Clark queries.

She looks up at him with the biggest smile Clark has ever seen on her face. "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes. I'll marry you."

"You x-rayed me!" Dammit. He just knew he should have gone for that damn lead box.

Chloe can see Clark is hurt so she wraps her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to. I love you Clark so of course I'll marry you."

Clark wraps his arms around her. He wants to be mad at her but how can he? She said yes. "I love you too Chloe."

He fetches the ring out of his pocket and proceeds to slide it onto her finger. Chloe raises her hand and admires the flawless diamond. "Did you make this yourself?"

"Yes I did. Is that ok?"

"Yes Clark. It's beautiful." Chloe has the funniest warm feeling inside her right now.

"I wanted it to sparkle like a star," he tells her.

"Well we have done some sparkling up in those stars haven't we."

Clark almost automatically blushes. Yeah they have done some 'sparkling' alright.

Chloe finishes admiring her ring and looks at Clark. "Look I know I've probably ruined all your plans but we can still have dinner. I'm starved."

"Chloe. You are always starved."

"It isn't my fault. It's this damn Kryptonian metabolism."

"Which can survive on nothing but sunlight for weeks at a time."

"Oh puh-lease Clark. You live off junk food most of the time."

"I eat for the tastes," he says in defence of himself.

"Uh-huh. Sure Clark."

Clark narrows his eyes. "You are just asking for trouble missy."

A playful spark lights up Chloe's face. "Oh really. And what are you going to about it Clark? You going to spank me?"

"Chloe!" Clark protests.

"Oh come on Clark. Spank me." Chloe then gently hits her own bottom.

Clark swallows hard and backs away a few paces. "Dinner will get cold," he meekly points out.

Clark thinks she missed it but she didn't. The little tell tale sign of fire in his eyes as he watched her which shows he is turned on. Huh she didn't know Clark was into that kind of thing.

Chloe walks right up to him till they are touching. "I think dinner is the last thing on your mind right now," she says huskily. She then takes his hand and guides it to her bottom where she proceeds to have him gently hit her. She lets out an exaggerated moan of pleasure.

Oh god. That has to be the sexiest sound he has ever heard. Oh to hell with dinner he thinks as he crushes his lips to hers and his hand involuntary slaps her gently on her bottom.

Chloe throws her head back "Ooh Clark," she moans with an involuntary shudder of pleasure "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Chloe."

"Yes Clark."

"Shut up."

He then proceeds to shut her up by kissing her again and lowering her down to the ground. After all they just did get engaged and engagements need to be celebrated.

* * *

6 months later the members of the League stand outside their newly built headquarters.

"It looks like the old headquarters," Flash comments.

"That was the idea Flash," Green Arrow points out. "In fact we all agreed to it or don't you remember that meeting."

Bart thinks hard before he shakes his head. "Nope sorry. Must have missed that one."

"Or slept through it," Power Girl quips which causes quite a few people to snicker.

"Where's Superman?" Black Canary asks.

"Oh he'll be here," Chloe assures them.

"Where's old Bats?" Bart asks.

"He said he was too busy to attend," J'onn answers.

Diana shakes her head. Typical Bruce. Just then murmurs can be heard from the crowd who have also come today. Everyone looks up as Superman floats down.

"You're late," Chloe tells him.

Clark frowns. "I am not."

"So is that everyone now?" GL asks.

"No," J'onn answers. "We must wait for the new representative from the government."

After what had happened the League had made an effort to engage more with the government and not just the American government but all of them. For a better future they had to all work together.

Bart taps his foot impatiently. "Oh come on where is this guy?"

Clark tilts his head. "About 3 blocks away," he answers having used his hearing.

They wait a few minutes and a convoy of cars comes into view. They stop in front of the group and out steps the new representative from the government. J'onn being the chair steps forward and offers his hand. "Welcome General Lane."

Sam takes J'onn's hand. "Thank you. So shall we get this started," he suggests not wanting to wait on ceremony.

J'onn nods. "Of course." J'onn glances at Clark who steps forward to a lectern so he can address the crowd of people and of course the mass of reporters. It felt it was important that he was the one who made this speech which he had been terrified about. He isn't about speeches. Without Chloe he doesn't think he could have thought this up at all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. 18 months ago we were attacked by one who threatens the freedoms each of us here, be they a normal citizen or superhero, take for granted. In the aftermath a decision was made to rebuild for all those who lost their lives. To rebuild not just this building but what this building, what the this League stands for. Truth and Justice."

There is applause and Clark continues. "On occasion we have been accused of acting like gods, hoarding our power over mankind, and we did not do enough to dispel that image. That was our mistake. One we will never repeat which is why from now on a representative of the government will work beside us while we will send a representative to the United Nations so that if any country, any citizen of this world needs us we will be there. These things are a reminder that we are here to serve you all."

More applause. Clark raises his hands to quieten the crowd down. "I have never been one for speeches always believing my actions spoke more for my motives than any words I could think of. In that vein I think we will move on and ask our representative from the government to cut the ribbon and declare the Justice League Headquarters reopened.

General Lane proceeds to do that and they all file inside with Bart zipping around the whole building at superspeed. "Have you seen all the cool toys?" he asks once he gets back.

The League had been fitted out with cutting edge technology and even some borrowed from the outer space cultures they had met. Soon afterwards the press is invited in to look around.

"Have to say Superman. Pretty impressive," Lois comments as they have an informal get together over some catered food.

Chloe looks at Clark with an arched eyebrow. "Well now we know everything will be fine now it has the Lois Lane stamp of approval."

Clark snickers. God bless Chlo. His amusement is brought to an end by General Lane approaching. "General."

"Superman," Sam greets him back. "Power Girl," he says greeting her too.

"General," Chloe says back politely to her uncle even if he doesn't know she is her niece. It was just one of those difficult decisions she had had to make about her life now. Chloe Sullivan is dead. She is Power Girl or Karen Starr now.

Sam knew that Power Girl was Lois' colleague at the Planet and he had decided to keep it to himself. Truthfully they had met the odd time during the last year and a half and he found himself liking her. She reminded him of his niece Chloe who had died years ago and well he had just about mended his relationship with his daughter and wasn't about to wreck it again. Besides they were now allies instead of enemies. All of them working together for a better future. Speaking of that reminds him of something. "So I hear you are planning to build some sort of observation satellite" the General raises.

"Yes," Clark confirms before adding "With the permission of the world's governments of course."

"I see. I hear you even have a name for it."

Chloe answers that one. "Yep. We're planning to call it the Watchtower."

* * *

Another celebration soon follows the reopening of the League HQ. That is Richard finally working up the nerve to propose to Lois. Perry had insisted on a big party at the Planet.

Chloe sighs as she watches Lois and Richard all mushy mushy with each other.

"What's the matter Karen?" Clark asks her still keeping up the pretence of her false name.

"I think I'm a little jealous."

"Why?" Clark asks pointedly. "I proposed to you 6 months ago." He raises her left hand up. "Even got you the ring to prove it."

Chloe gazes at her engagement ring. Yeah he did and he was really romantic about it too. Dinner under the stars and everything and she almost ruined it with her x-raying him but on the plus side they did discover a new facet to their sex life. "I know you did Clark but I can't help it. I miss mushy."

Clark looks at her with a strange little smile. He puts his arms around her. "I can do mushy," he assures her and gives her a feather light kiss on the lips. Chloe can't help herself and deepens it which causes Clark to moan. 18 months plus and they still can't seem to get enough of each other. Not that Chloe is complaining because she isn't.

"Hey!" Lois shouts annoyed that Clark and Chloe are upstaging her. They turn to look and see that everyone is staring at them. They break apart and then at the same time push their glasses up their noses in the exact same gesture.

Cat Grant for one shakes her head. She finds it spooky how alike those two are.

Lois makes her way over and glares at Chloe and Clark. "You two just had to try and upstage me didn't you," she accuses.

Chloe snorts. "Don't think so Lois."

"Yeah," Clark says in agreement. "We weren't even trying," he says with a smirk.

Lois fixes him a glare for that one.

"Oh ignore him Lois. We aren't here to upstage you."

Lois relaxes and smiles at her cousin. "Yeah I guess you're not. I mean you already came pretty close when you got moved up here within a year. By the way who said you would do that?"

Chloe rolls her eyes. Lois will just not let it go that she predicted that Chloe would get promoted up to the top floor within a year. It is great though. Just like she had dreamed when she was growing up and even better she gets to work with Clark every day.

"Well now we're both engaged how about a double wedding?" Lois suggests.

Clark and Chloe look at each other with mild panic on their faces. A double wedding with Lois. Not. A. Chance.

"I don't think so Lois. I wouldn't want to ruin your dream wedding," Chloe politely declines.

Lois shrugs. "Suit yourself. I'm surprised you aren't already married. I mean it has been 6 months."

Clark and Chloe exchange a look. Truthfully they weren't in any real rush to formalise things. It didn't seem necessary to have their relationship officially defined by a wedding. It wasn't like they hadn't discussed it. They had and they had agreed that they would get married when they felt the time was right.

"Well just remember to get married before you have kids. Otherwise Mrs K will have a stroke." Lois points out before she decides to get back to Richard leaving Clark and Chloe alone.

"Clark. Would your mother really expect you to get married before having children?" Chloe asks, a nervous edge to her voice.

Clark thinks it over. "She would prefer it. Lets say it that way but that isn't something we have to worry about just yet," he says before he notices the nervous twitch Chloe suddenly has. "Do we?"

Chloe bites her lower lip in that familiar nervous gesture of hers and that is all Clark needs to have his answer. Chloe's pregnant! He's…he's going to be a father.

"Clark. Say something," Chloe pleads.

"What is there to say Chloe?" Clark asks back in a calm tone.

"Well how mad are you right now would be a good start."

Clark shakes his head slightly. "I'm not mad."

"That's good. So how are you feeling?"

Clark looks at her intently for a few moments before he smiles in a way Chloe doesn't think she has ever seen him smile. It is so honest and true and happy. He then wraps his arms around her, picks her up and swings her round. "Clark!" Chloe protests.

Clark stops, lowers her down and kisses her.

"Oh not again!" Lois protests. "Smallville!" she shouts.

Clark ends the kiss and smiles lovingly at Chloe. Not even Lois can ruin this moment. This is the greatest moment of his life ever. "I love you."

"I love you too. So I guess this means you're happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"About what?" Lois asks having come over to see what Clark and Chloe were up to now.

Clark looks at Lois with his biggest goofy grin. "I'm not sure you want to know Lois. It may upstage your day."

"Pfft," Lois says dismissively. "I was just yanking your chain earlier. The only way you could upstage me today was if you were to tell me you two were having a baby."

Clark looks at Chloe and nods his head in Lois' direction indicating he wants her to tell her cousin.

"Lois," Chloe begins. "We're having a baby."

Lois' jaw drops. Richard comes up behind her and places his hands on Lois' shoulders. "Honey. What's the matter?"

Lois glares at Chloe and Clark. "I hate you," she hisses before she storms off.

"I think she took that quite well," Clark dryly comments.

"Yep. I was expecting a lot worse," Chloe adds.

Richard watches Lois leave totally bemused. "What did I miss?" he asks Clark and Karen.

By now Clark has his arm over Chloe's shoulder while she has her arm around his waist. "Oh nothing much," Clark says lightly.

"Yeah. We were just telling Lois about the joyous news Clark and I have."

Joyous news? Richard ponders as he studies Karen and notices her other hand placed flat on her stomach in a protective gesture. Well that explains that.

* * *

Martha can honestly say that this counts as one of the most memorable days of her life when Clark and Chloe come to visit her and tell her she is going to be a grandmother. This is just the best news.

"Oh congratulations honey," Martha tells Clark as she gives him a hug before she gives Chloe one as well. "You too Chloe," she adds.

"Thanks Mrs Kent. Truthfully I was a little surprised." Yeah that was one way of putting it. She was having a check up. All League members have to have one and hey bingo one of those fancy alien scanners they had picked up the embryo. She had spent the last few days trying to work out how to tell Clark. She had hoped to put it off until after Lois and Richard's little engagement party but no such luck there.

"And how about you Clark. How are you dealing with it?" Martha asks her son.

"I'm…is there anything beyond ecstatic?"

"Thrilled? Elated? Euphoric?" Chloe suggests to him.

"Well thank you Miss walking Thesaurus," Clark tells her.

"You're welcome."

"So how long until you give birth?" Martha asks.

"10 months," Clark answers.

"What!" Chloe shrieks.

"10 months," Clark repeats.

"But I told you that I was already probably a month along," Chloe reminds Clark. She figures it was that day they were both exposed to red kryptonite and with their inhibitions stripped away making love became their all consuming urge. Protection of any sort was forgotten about.

"Yes but Kryptonian pregnancies last 11 months Chloe."

Great. Guess she missed that lesson on Kryptonian biology. "Does it make any difference I'm half human?"

Clark ponders that one for a moment. "Not sure actually but I doubt it."

Chloe can feel a stress headache coming on. "How the hell are we going to explain an 11 month pregnancy?"

"Well you aren't showing yet Chlo. We can keep it secret for a couple of months."

"What about Richard?"

Ooh right Richard. He had kinda guessed it at the party. "Well maybe now he is engaged to Lois it is time to tell him."

"About us? About who we are?"

Clark nods. After all Richard is a very nice guy and can probably be trusted with knowing the truth. "Yeah I mean we told him to keep your pregnancy secret for now and if he knows the truth he'll understand why he has to keep it secret for a bit longer."

Chloe guesses so. "That is going to be a long day. We'll have to speak to Lois first though."

Clark nods. "I know and if all else fails we can have J'onn wipe his memory."

"I hope that was a joke Clark," Martha tells him.

Clark tilts his head slightly. "Maybe. Maybe not. My child's safety ranks above a few missing memories mom."

* * *

"Did you mean that Clark?" Chloe asks him that night as they lie in bed.

"Mean what?"

"About wiping Richard's memories."

"I did at the time. I really did mean it Chlo when I said our baby's safety ranks above a few memories."

Chloe's hands go down to her stomach. "I know you did Clark and this is the most precious thing in the world to me now besides you."

Clark gazes down at Chloe's stomach. Wow this is what he had always dreamed about. In fact if he recalls his fantasy from what happened on his 32nd birthday with the Black Mercy Plant being married to Chloe and having a family is his heart's true desire. And now…well he will marry Chloe some time before the baby is born. He also wonders if this child will look anything like his son from the dream but worries that it maybe too soon for such things. "Is it wrong I'm already thinking about what our baby will be like?" he asks her.

"No because I am too. I think we can take for granted blue eyes."

Clark smiles. "A beautiful blue eyed baby…girl or boy?" he asks wanting to know what she is thinking.

Chloe scoffs at his stupidity. "Girl obviously."

"Oh alright. Girl it is then. Then she has to have your blond hair."

"Naturally."

"But my smile."

"Why your smile?"

"Because my smile is way cuter."

A giggle escapes Chloe's lips. "Then our daughter will be very cute I assume."

"Yep. Almost as cute as you."

"Since when did I become cute?"

"You've always been cute Chlo. I always thought so."

"Really!?" That was news to her.

"We've been through this before. Just because I was a little obsessed with Lana does not mean I never noticed you."

"Yeah well in a few months I'll be fat." She pouts. "It's not fair. I really like my figure too," she whines.

"I like your figure as well you know."

Chloe scoffs. "Like that is a big revelation. You're a guy and I'm, lets face it, hot."

"I'm not going to argue there."

"Wise move farm boy."

"As long as you agree I'm hot too."

"Puh-lease. You're average."

"Average!? Oh now you're just lying through your teeth. I'm the hottest guy you have ever slept with."

"Since that would be comparing you to Jimmy that isn't saying much Clark."

"Was that you insulting Jimmy or me?"

"Both."

"Ok. Ouch! Moving past my bruised ego for the moment what has Jimmy done to deserve your ire?"

"Nothing. I was just stating a fact."

Clark turns onto his side and looks at her. "I know I'm going to regret asking this but did Jimmy…not…make you happy? In bed I mean."

"It was alright. Nothing to recite poetry over or anything."

"Oh. And me? What about me?"

Chloe laughs. "Clark. How can you even ask me that?"

"I'm a guy and guys are very insecure about this stuff."

"No they're not. Only the good ones are concerned about their partners pleasure before their own."

Clark gently strokes Chloe's arm. "I'm always concerned about that Chloe."

"And that is what makes you a good guy Clark and if you must know I have never been left wanting after making love with you."

Clark grins widely. "You do know that is a massive boost to my ego."

"Yeah. I am so going to regret this in the morning." She talks down to her stomach. "Make a note junior. Never say anything that boosts your father's ego."

"Oh come on Chlo. You're turning our baby against me already. You could at least wait until he or she has a complete nervous system."

"Why wait?"

Clark lies back down and sighs. "Seriously though Chlo. Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"You will. Me on the other hand…"

"Will be a great parent," Clark assures her.

"Thanks. I wonder if our child will follow in our footsteps."

"The reporter footsteps or the hero ones?"

"Well both. I mean our baby will be only ¼ human so I'm guessing the full array of superpowers will be manifest."

"Probably," Clark says not knowing for certain.

"Do you think our baby will be remembered a thousand years from now like you are?"

"Truthfully Chloe I don't know but I would like to think so."

"Me too. Then they would have one up on mommy."

"Chlo I am sure you're remembered."

"You said I wasn't."

"No I said the Legion said that the name Chloe Sullivan wasn't remembered and lets face facts Chlo Chloe Sullivan is dead as far as history knows. If you are remembered it will probably be for Power Girl."

"Yeah you're probably right. I'm curious though. You were in the 31st century. Were you never temped to look yourself up and see what happened?"

"Well I was tempted but I never looked. That would endanger the timeline."

"You are such a Boy Scout. Do you know that?"

"And proud of it."

Chloe shakes her head. It is a good thing she loves the big stupid doofus lying next to her or else he would be in big trouble. She closes her eyes and tries to sleep with her mind full of thoughts. Who knew that after a decade lost to the world she would wind up like this. Engaged to Clark Kent. Becoming a superhero. Becoming a mother. Not her certainly. She has all she has ever wanted out of life and so much more besides. Yet she can't help wondering, as she drifts off to sleep, if she really is remembered in the 31st century.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note: Here is the final chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

1000 YEARS LATER

Kara Zor-El, cousin of Kal-El, finds herself in the strangest place she ever thought possible. She is in a museum dedicated to her cousin. It is amazing to her that he is still remembered after all this time. It had been many months since she arrived here before the rest of the Legion would let her study history. They wanted to be sure she wasn't going to change her mind and decide to go back to the past and while she had been tempted to do so so she could see Kal again this was where she belonged now.

Living on Earth at a time when it was, at least compared to Krypton, technologically primitive had been too difficult for her. It was easier for Kal. He had virtually no memory of Krypton having only been a baby when it blew up. She had been 18 years old in human terms. At least here in the 31st century she felt more at ease with the world around her.

"So Kara what are we going to see now?" her companion asks excitedly.

Or she would be at ease if Lightning Lad hadn't been the one to volunteer to show her around today. Garth, as it turns out, is a Superman fanatic and Kal giving him that damned signed baseball hadn't helped either. It is almost cringe worthy how much Garth idolises her cousin. He wasn't that great. Seriously he wasn't. She was there and he wasn't this perfect idol that the people of this century have turned him into.

"Am I remembered at all?" she asks Garth out of sheer curiosity. Surely Superman's cousin must get a mention in the history books.

Garth takes a moment to think about it. "Not sure to be honest but we could look it up. It's probably in the Justice League archives."

So they make their way to the wing of the museum dedicated to the Justice League and Kara taps the interactive screen. She scrolls down and spots 2 Kara Zor-Els

"Garth. Why are there two entries of my name?"

"Hmm," Garth says as he looks over her shoulder. "Oh that other one is Power Woman."

"Power Woman?" Kara asks totally confused.

"Yeah," Garth says as he taps on the name and a holographic image of Power Woman appears.

"I never met her," Kara comments.

Garth shrugs. "Must have appeared after you left and I think she went by Power Girl at first."

Kara reads the biography. As Lois would put it 'Puh-lease'. Parallel universe? "Is any of this accurate?" she asks Garth.

"1000 years is a long time. Records get lost and destroyed. This is what they have evidence for."

"But according to this she is basically the parallel version of me."

"Yeah."

"She doesn't look anything like me," Kara says as she studies the image. "In fact she looks more like Chloe."

Garth instantly pays attention at that name. Chloe had been the one they had been willing to kill because there was no record of her but Kal wouldn't let them. Garth had found it strange how someone Kal obviously cared for deeply could be so completely missing from history. He too studies the image and now hat Kara has mentioned it she does look like Chloe but that's impossible. "Well she can't be Chloe. Power Woman was Kryptonian. That fact is undisputed and Chloe was a human being. I know that for certain."

"How do you know that for certain?"

"I met her." And in his opinion she was actually pretty cute. Not as cute as his current girlfriend and since Imra is telepathic he better keep thinking that. Otherwise he will be in big trouble.

Kara turns her head to look at Garth. "You went to the past?"

Garth nods. "Yeah. Imra, Rokk and I went way back to before Kal became Superman. The day he destroyed Brainiac. As it turns out Brainiac had taken Chloe's body over and I helped save her by the way."

"She was dead by the time I returned to Earth. Killed by Doomsday Kal said." That is what he said but Kara had the feeling he had been less than completely honest about what exactly happened. He had been too vague with the details.

Garth shudders. "Wow. I've heard stories about Doomsday. Everyone has. The being that killed Superman."

"Kal died!?" Kara exclaims.

"Yeah but he came back somehow. The details are missing from the history files as is his final fate."

"Final fate?" Kara asks.

"One day he just disappears from history."

"What happened to him?"

"No-one knows for sure. Some speculate he went to live on New Krypton so he could grow old and die with other Kryptonians under its red sun."

New Krypton. Kara had heard of that. That is where the survivors of Kandor went to live after Kal freed them. Kara intends to go visit one day. It would be nice to see her own kind again. In the meantime she takes a moment to browse what it says about her in the archives. It seems not too inaccurate from what she reads. Well at least she isn't completely forgotten.

"Come on," Garth says wanting to move on. "There is much more to see. Like Kal's life at the Daily Planet and his marriage to Lois Lane."

Kara chortles.

"What is so funny?" Garth asks.

"Kal would never marry Lois."

"How do you know?"

"I was there Garth. Sure they liked each other but marriage? I think your historians are barking up the wrong tree. How did they come up with that?"

"It made sense. It is famous. The story of Lois Lane and Superman. Their partnership at the Planet. Marriage was a logical conclusion."

"Do they actually have any proof?"

Garth shrugs. He doesn't know the answer to that.

They continue round the museum and Kara looks through the files for proof on this Kal married Lois theory. During that she comes across a photo of the Planet staff and spots someone standing next to her cousin. "Garth."

"Yeah?" he queries.

She points at a blond woman with glasses. "Is that Power Woman?"

Garth looks at the photo. "Yeah it is. Wow I didn't know she worked at the Planet as well. That's a funny coincidence."

Yes it is Kara mentally notes. She goes back to her research hoping to get some clue on Kal's fate amongst all this data. As it turns out, as far as Kara could tell, they didn't have any actual proof of anything on Kal's fate or what he exactly did during his life. There was just speculation based on stories and myths. Her cousin had become so mythical and his story had been distorted and embellished so often that the facts of his life had almost completely vanished. On Krypton such distortion would never have been allowed. On Krypton you would be presented with the facts and the facts alone.

After touring round the museum Kara finds herself sitting at an outside table of a café. Humans. 1000years later and they still love coffee. Not that Kara has anything against coffee per say. She had ditched Garth needing to be alone with her thoughts. Her number one being what actually had happened to her cousin. On this planet under its yellow sun they could live for centuries, possibly thousands of years. Unless he did go and live on New Krypton he should still be alive. Talking of people who are long lived Kara will have to look up Diana at some point. She must be still around being immortal and all. Maybe Diana knows what happened to Kal. Her thoughts are interrupted by a vaguely familiar voice.

"Ooh coffee!" an elderly lady exclaims all excited. Kara glances at her and an elderly gentlemen out of the corner of her eye. She can see the man roll his eyes at what Kara assumes is his wife.

They sit down at a table and order 2 coffees. Huh they look familiar Kara thinks but can't quite place it. After the waiter comes back with their coffees Kara watches as the elderly woman sips her coffee with all the reverence one would give something sacred.

"Honestly Chlo. I still can't believe you love coffee after all this time," the man says.

"Hey! Give me a break Clark. It is my one vice," the woman retorts.

Wait a minute Kara thinks to herself. Clark and Chlo…Kal and Chloe! Kara's head whips round and she looks at them. Really, really looks at them. His hair may have gone white but the eyes, on a slightly age worn but recognisable face, are a dead give away. Oh dear Rao. "Kal!"

Clark turns to the voice shouting his name and sees his long lost cousin. He knew she was in the 31st century but he never knew exactly what date she chose so meeting her here while he and Chloe are out getting a coffee is just the most incredible coincidence.

"Kara!" he says joyfully as he gets to his feet. He opens his arms and Kara rushes over and gives him a hug. "Easy there Kara. I'm not as young as I use to be."

Chloe snorts. "Ain't that the truth."

Clark ignores her. After a thousand years he has gotten pretty much immune to her snarky comments.

Kara looks at him. It is amazing. "I can't believe you're still alive," she says in wonder.

"Some days I can hardly believe it myself." They are interrupted by Chloe coughing loudly. "Kara you remember Chloe," he says introducing her.

Kara looks at Chloe and can now see that Power Woman didn't look like Chloe. She was…is Chloe. "But that's impossible. You died."

"Only 3 times which is less than the number of times he died," she says pointing at Clark with her thumb.

Clark asks Kara to sit with them which she does. "I don't understand Kal. Garth told me you just vanish from history."

Clark chuckles as he sips his coffee. "I retired Kara. I think I was entitled to it after 5 centuries of saving the day but I never completely stopped. If there was something that really needed my help I did it but I took more of a low key approach."

"I can't believe it. All these people that worship you and you live amongst them day after day without them knowing."

"Some things never change," Chloe comments.

Kara turns her attention back to Chloe. "Chloe. It is really nice to see you but how are you alive?"

Chloe looks at Clark. "Do you want to tell her or shall I?" she asks since it isn't exactly a short story.

Clark shrugs not really bothered. "No I'll do it. Lets see where to start?"

"Doomsday and the Fortress," Chloe says giving him a hint.

"Right." Clark explains the day Chloe 'died' saving him and what he did with her body. Even a thousand years later he can remember it with crystal clarity thanks to his eidetic memory which hasn't failed him yet.

"She was there the whole time?" Kara asks very surprised. She had never known that.

Clark nods. "Yep. Then on my 32nd birthday she decided to wake up."

Chloe smiles as she reminisces. "Ah memories. Well I don't really remember anything up to the point I woke up in Clark's arms."

"You still do that," Clark points out.

"So? Some men dream about waking up with a beautiful woman in their arms."

"I don't," Clark says which gets him Chloe's 1000year old patented glare. Clark smiles gently at her and takes her hand. "I dream of you waking up in my arms."

Chloe's glare melts. "You old softy."

Kara watches the two of them. Wow they really are in love even after a thousand years. That has to be worth of story or two but she wants to get back to the story about Chloe. "So Chloe woke up. What happened next?"

Chloe decides to take up the story because after that nothing much really happened except Clark finally saw the light and realised he loved her. Then there was that night where her super powers first showed themselves.

"It turns out," Chloe starts to explain, "that when I healed Clark I absorbed some of his DNA."

"That's not possible," Kara states.

Chloe shrugs. "Maybe not but it is what happened. Take a look at my cellular structure if you don't believe me although the fact I am sitting here still alive should be proof enough."

Kara does so. She really is Kryptonian.

"Half," Chloe interjects.

"What?"

"I'm half Kryptonian to correct what you are thinking."

"Ok. So you absorbed Kal's DNA and his powers and became a superhero?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time and kudos to you for not obsessing on the changes to my physical appearance."

"Those matter little."

"That's what Clark said I think."

"It was what I said," he confirms for her. "I told you I would love you no matter what and I have kept my word for 10 centuries."

"I know you have Clark."

"So you two had a relationship back then?" Kara asks.

"Of course we did," Clark tells her like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"But in the museum it says you married Lois."

Clark sits back and throws his hands in the air. "I told you we should have corrected that theory the moment they came up with it," he tells his wife.

"Why?" Chloe asks pointedly. "Let them have their crazy little theories Clark. It is not for us to write history. Besides I find it very funny and so would Lois."

"No she wouldn't," he argues.

"Yes she would," Chloe insists.

"Puh-lease Chlo. I did date her for 3 years and I was her friend for over 60. I think I know what she would and would not find funny."

"And I'm her cousin, her family. Are you saying I wouldn't?"

"That is not what I said at all Chloe. I just think that on this occasion you are dead wrong."

"I am never wrong."

"Yeah sure you're not Chlo," he says sarcastically.

Chloe turns to Kara. "You see what I have had to live with for the last millennium Kara."

"Oh wow poor you. How have you coped?" Clark says in his continued vein of sarcasm.

Kara just looks on totally bemused. How can they have changed so little? This is what they were like when she knew them. Just then her Legion communicator goes off. "Sorry," she tells them.

"That's alright Kara. Go," Clark tells her.

Kara stands up. "How can I find you afterwards?" she asks not wanting to lose touch now she has found them. Clark tells her where they live. "What are you doing tonight?" Kara asks hoping to see them.

Clark looks at Chloe and a little smirk forms on his face. "Gee Chlo what are we doing tonight?"

Chloe arches an eyebrow but otherwise keeps a perfectly straight face. "The same thing we do every night Clark. Try to take over the world."

Clark and Chloe then burst out in laughter and even Kara can't stop a small chuckle escaping her lips. "You two are nuts," she comments before she is off skyward. Clark and Chloe watch her as she flies out of sight.

"Do you ever miss it Clark?" Chloe asks her husband.

"What? Flying off and battling the bad guys?"

"Yeah."

"Occasionally," he admits. "But we're a little past our prime Chlo."

"I know. I think we passed our prime a couple of centuries back to be honest."

Clark stares at his wife of the last 1000years. Her blond hair may have turned white and she has a few lines on her face at the corners of her eyes and her mouth but she is still as beautiful as ever. "I still love you you know."

Chloe smiles at him. "I know and I still love you Clark." Chloe goes back to her coffee. God she will never get tired of coffee. "We never got a chance to tell Kara about the kids," she mentions in reference to her and Clark's children who never visit enough for her liking by the way and yes the oldest one of them is virtually 1000years old by now but Chloe can still remember when each of them were born and how much it hurt.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Chloe screams as another contraction hits. "I hate you Clark!" she says as she squeezes his hand as tight as she can. She is braced up against him as she tries to give birth to their first child. As Clark had predicted her pregnancy lasted 11 whole months and now the end was here and hey guess what, invulnerability doesn't stretch to child birth.

Clark holds on to Chloe and lets her scream at him because it will be worth it. He knows it will.

"I can't do this," Chloe pleads to everyone. Everyone being Clark, the doctor helping her deliver and an assisting nurse.

"Of course you can Chlo," Clark says trying to encourage her. "You can do anything."

The doctor looks up "Listen to Kal-El. He is correct. You can do this."

Chloe glares at him. The doctor was in fact from Kandor. Clark had found a way to temporarily restore individuals from the bottled city to their correct size a few months after she became pregnant. It didn't last more than a few hours before they would shrink back down but the instant Clark found a way he insisted on finding a Kryptonian doctor to assist with the pregnancy claiming, quite correctly Chloe would have to admit, that a Kryptonian doctor would know more than anyone else about how this pregnancy would work.

"Ok Chloe we're nearly there," the Doctor tells her.

"Nearly!" she shrieks. To her it had already felt like a lifetime of pain and pushing.

The Doctor remains unfazed by her shrieking. Kryptonians by their nature were generally logical and not prone to emotional outbursts. He knew her shouting was merely a perfectly natural reaction to what she is enduring and besides he had done this hundreds of time in his life.

Chloe grimaces as another contraction hit.

"Ok this is it. Now push Chloe!"

Chloe pushes for all she is worth while gripping Clark's hands as tightly as possible. She hopes she at least breaks one of his fingers then he would at least have some idea of the hell she is going through. With one last ear splitting yell Chloe near collapses but it no longer mattered because she had done it.

The doctor hands over the baby to his nurse so she could clean it up. It was a bit of an honour this really. The House of El was one of the noblest houses of Krypton and now he has ensured its continuation. As for the mother the healing rays of the yellow sun of Earth would heal her soon.

Chloe lets out an exhausted breath. She wishes more people were here with her but due to the limited time the doctor and nurse would remain life sized they were up at the Fortress. Then she hears her baby cry for the first time and tears fill her eyes. "Oh god. Is that my baby?"

The nurse smiles down at the little bundle in her arms. "Yes it is. A beautiful boy of the House of the El."

Chloe looks up at Clark and can see tears in his eyes too. "It's a boy Chlo," he says in a hushed wonder.

The nurse wraps the boy up in a blanket and hands him over to his mother. Chloe takes the little bundle into her arms and looks lovingly down at her son. Her son. Her and Clark's. "He looks like you," she says.

Clark looks down and wonders how Chloe can tell that. He reaches down with his finger and to his surprise his son grips it tightly. A huge smile erupts on his face. This is beyond anything he has ever experienced. He feels weak at the knees suddenly.

"Have you thought of a name?" the doctor asks curious since he must return to Kandor soon.

Clark nods. "Yes. He'll have a human name as well of course but for any record you wish to make his name is Van-El." Clark chose the same name he had given his son in his Black Mercy induced fantasy. It seemed a good way to remember him. Clark had promised to never forget him and he hadn't and now he existed in the real world.

Chloe smiles slightly. Clark had told her of his dream ages ago. She knew how much it meant to him and of course how much this means to her. She can barely believe she has a son.

* * *

"Chlo?…Chloe?…Chloe!"

Chloe blinks and finds herself staring down at her coffee at the café. "Yes. What? Sorry. Where was I?"

Clark looks at his wife. She was lost in memories again. He could see that. It happens a lot when you live as long as they have. "You were saying we never got to tell Kara about the kids and I was about to reply with that there is plenty of time for that. After all we still have time left to us."

"A couple of centuries I think the doctor we saw said didn't she?"

Clark nods. "Yeah. Are you alright with that? I mean I know you never expected to live this long."

Chloe cuts him off because sure she never planned or wanted to live this long but that doesn't mean she resents it. "Clark. I don't regret for a second that I got to spend the past thousand years with the man I love. What is a couple more centuries?"

Chloe has a point there. When you have spent the past thousand years with the woman you love what is a couple more centuries? He sips his own coffee.

"What time do you think Kara will come over?" Chloe asks knowing Kara will want to continue to catch up.

"Hard to say. Depends on what type of trouble she had to rush off to. Why?"

"Well I was just thinking that if we have a few hours…" she leaves it hanging suggestively.

"Chloe," he says a little shocked at her suggestion. "I am 1033 years old."

"And?" she asks failing to see how his age is relevant.

"And…I can't think of anything I want to do more."

"Great!" she says virtually jumping to her feet, grabbing Clark's hand and dragging him off at superspeed to their home.

"You are a mad woman!" he tells her as they reach the bedroom. He can't believe she did that in front of all those people. They are suppose to be living in obscurity.

"Yeah. Yeah," Chloe says as she throws him down on the bed. "You've been saying that for the last thousand years. Get some new material." Chloe straddles him and begins to kiss him.

"I've been saying it for the last 1000 years because it is true."

Chloe is trying to pull his shirt off and finally succeeds revealing his still perfectly defined chest despite his age. "Yet you're still married to me," she retorts.

"Well there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for that," he tells her as he pulls her shirt over her head to reveal a physique that is still beautiful and toned. He has to say Kryptonian genes do keep you looking great even in one's advanced years.

"Oh. Do tell," she says as she strips him of his pants.

Clark pulls her skirt off. "I'm still madly in love with you."

Chloe stops for a second and looks him directly in the eye. "Me too. Can we have sex now?" She only asks because her desire for him still hasn't lessened any and during the course of a thousand years…lets just say you pick up a few techniques that you wouldn't even dream of in a normal lifetime.

Clark laughs and grabs her and rolls her over so she is underneath him. "I think I can manage that."

He had once thought he could happily make love to her forever and you know what. It turns out he was right.

The End.

* * *

Author's Note: So when I started this story it was to answer the question why Chloe Sullivan isn't remembered in the 31st century. My answer is because she became Power Girl and that is how she is remembered. Also I pointed out in this last chapter how sometimes history ends up distorting someone's story due to lack of facts about their life. The more famous someone is the more that tends to be true and a thousand years is a long time for facts to become lost. So basically Imra's line in Legion that Chloe's name has simply been lost is in fact accurate.

Since this is the end of this story I will take this moment to thank all of those who wrote reviews. While I can't respond to every one I do read and appreciate them all.


End file.
